


Wild's Finest

by TheAmphioxus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 115,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus
Summary: The many exploits of Krypto the Super-dog, and Ace the Bat-hound, as they join forces and team up with the many heroines(and sometime villainesses) of the DC universe, in this pulpy short-story serial.
Relationships: Ace (DCU)/Various, Huntress (DCU)/Ace (DCU), Krypto/Various, Power Girl/Krypto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. 001 - "Double-dog-dare!"

First of all, thank you for reading.  
If you enjoy my work, I would greatly appreciate it for you to rate/vote on it. Always feel free to comment with any kind of feedback. Also, if you deem it worthy, please consider supporting me:  
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TheAmphioxus   
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/theamphioxus   
SubscribeStar: https://www.subscribestar.com/theamphioxus   
Paypal: TheAmphioxus33@gmail.com   
Bitcoin: 1CsqagcsAw8ciaxvBTFJmwYeeug9rQDLP2   
Otherwise, I still hope you enjoy the story, and if you’re interested, have a look at my other online venues for updates and potentially more uncensored/larger/complete works at: https://linktr.ee/TheAmphioxus  
-TheAmphioxus.

About this Story:  
This is a commissioned series; credit goes to: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/parappa642/profile  
Drop him a thank you note, if you enjoyed it.

WILD’S FINEST 001 - "DOUBLE-DOG-DARE!"

PART 1

PROLOGUE:

"Who the hell calls at four in the morning?!" Helena Bertinelli groaned, being forcefully dragged out of sleep once again, just as she was about to close her eyes. Stretching an arm, she reached for the phone which lay on the bedside table. "Oh, this damn well better be good!" She said, looking at the caller's number, readily recognizing it as belonging to her best friend, Karen Starr; the famous shapely heroine known as Power Girl. "Hey, Karen. I hope you realize what time it is here."

"Hi, Helena. Yeah, I know it's late, or early, depending on how you look at it. I hope I didn't wake you..."

"Nah. I spent the night working on investigating a drug cartel. I actually had just gotten into bed when you called. Still doesn't excuse your timing though."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just... I have a bit of a situation to deal with and, well, I could use some help."

The Huntress sat back up on the edge of her bed. "What is it?"

"This is hum... A little embarrassing to say..."

Helena grinned. Maybe her friend wasn't in as dire straits as she first assumed. "You don't have to sell me on it; I'm already listening."

"Well, I was just in Gateway City a while ago. Long story short, I ended up running into Circe."

"Go on." Huntress said, trying to suppress a chuckle. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"As well as expected. We got into a fight, and in the end, I managed to beat her. She was forced to retreat. Heh... You should've seen it."

"I'm sure it will make for a sweet story at some point. But I'm also sure that's not why you're calling me right now."

"Yeah... Well, turns out, before I sent her running she might have... Kinda, sorta... Put a curse on me."

"A curse?"

"You know; as a last insult, type thing."

"Are you feeling alright? Any symptoms?"

"I am. Well, for now, I am. As for symptoms, I think I’m also safe at the moment."

"Shouldn't you get yourself to the Watchtower then? I mean, if it's true you've been cursed, you need a spell caster, and I ain't it."

"I know, I know... Like I said, it's a little embarrassing. Plus, I don't think I should be meeting anyone at the moment."

"Alright, I'm gonna need a better explanation there."

Power Girl sighed, starting and pausing her speech several times before any fully formed word came out. "You see, I'm almost... Pretty sure, Circe cast some kind of lust hex on me."

Once again, the Huntress grinned. "Wait just a second. Why would Circe put a lust curse on you? And how would you know what the nature of the spell is?"

"For one, it's Circe. You know how she is. Plus, she might have hinted at it. Look... I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now I need some help."

"Alright, alright. I'll help however I can. Though I hope you realize I'll be using this to mock you relentlessly in every way I can from now on." Huntress laughed. "For now, what can I do?"

"Well, I've locked myself up in my apartment. If Circe's spell works the way I think it does, it's better if I don't get into direct contact with anyone, before the curse is taken care of, and all. That’s why I think there won’t be any symptoms, so long as I’m by myself."

"I gathered as much."

"So, I was thinking; I saw that Zatanna is performing close to you, so maybe you could have a word with her about this. She knows her stuff, I'm sure she can come up with a solution."

"She probably can. Isn't it easier just to call her directly then?"

"Yeah, about that. I was also thinking you could talk to her, and convince her to keep this whole ordeal quiet. Like I said, it's all a bit embarrassing. I prefer it if it doesn't get out, you know? If you can manage not even mentioning it's for me, all the better."

"Hum..." Helena raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll do it. But you're gonna need to explain yourself a lot better, once we take care of this."

"Oh, thank you, Helena! I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Damn right, you will! Well, I better get going then. Take care of this as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah. As soon as possible."

"Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

When she finished the call, Huntress beamed, shaking her head in amusement. She'd only ever had limited interactions with the sorceress Circe, but she knew enough to recall that the witch was on the one hand not all bad, while on the other, mischievous and vindictive. Helena was confident her friend would try to spin the tale of whatever had happened to one of intrepid heroism when in truth, it was likely to have been a cautionary tale of poor judgment. "I hope Zatanna is not too pissed with me arriving at her doorstep at this hour." She mumbled, getting out of bed, and beginning to get dressed. While she pulled her pants up, something occurred to her. "I better. Just in case." She thought, moving towards a plain wall, and engaging the secret switch, which caused the concrete barrier to flip, revealing an array of high-tech gadgets which the Huntress would often rely upon, whilst doing her vigilante work. "I'll just send two or three drones to keep an eye on Karen in the meantime. This all feels very amusing right now, but you never know. Won't hurt to be a little safer." She told herself, programming the machines, equipping them with a number of small, concealable cameras they were meant to place around her friend's apartment. "There we go. By the time I reach Zee, these things will be installing the cameras." Helena said. Feeling a little more at ease concerning her friend's safety, she reached for the keys to her motorcycle, then opened the bedroom window, allowing the drones to fly off. "Welp... Guess it's my turn to get going now." She stated, walking towards her place's exit. "The sooner this affair is resolved, the sooner I can laugh about it."

01 - "ILL-FITTED"

"A lust spell?" Zatanna asked again, her eyes red, her hair a tangled mess.

"Yes." The Huntress said, for the third time. "I’m sorry to be waking you at a time like this, but it’s pretty important."

"Hum-hum. Yeah, I know. Only I could use some more details about this."

"You mean you can’t help me right now?"

"No, I can help. But the best I can come up with is a general formula for breaking this type of hex. If you want a more specialized cure, I’m going to need more information."

Helena paused for a moment, trying to wager whether the risk was worth Karen getting irritated for her telling Zatanna the full story. The truth was, however, that there wasn’t much to the full story; at least not as far as what she’d been told. "What the hell, I’ll give it a go and take what I can get right now. It’ll probably enough. If not, then it’s up to Karen to tell Zatanna, and she won’t be able to complain about anything I did." She thought. "I think a generic cure will do. If I need anything else, I’ll come back to you." She spoke.

"Suit yourself." Zatanna replied. "Lemme get some of my stuff, and we can go to the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower? Why?"

"There’s magical materials up there I’ll be needing. No sweat. I got enough juice for a teleportation spell." The magician said, grabbing her attire and magical gear. Suddenly, she paused. "Oh…"

"What is it?"

"It’s nothing. Well, it’s a little thing. Now that I’m looking at the materials I have here, Looks like I only have enough stuff to teleport us up there once. I mean, it’s still no sweat, provided you don’t mind it that the trip back might take a while longer."

"I guess I don’t have a different option now, do I?"

"Afraid not."

"Alright, let’s just go. I’m all ready, just waiting for you."

"Okay. Stand over here. And with a flick of my wrist, we are off to..."

***The WatchTower***

...

"Just need to shake this a little bit aaaand... Done!" Zatanna declared, looking at the small, purple glass bottle she held between her fingers. "Perfect!"

"That was fast." Huntress said.

The magician shrugged. "It’s a simple formula. You only need to have the right ingredients, and a pinch of magical talent." She stated, handing the bottle to the female vigilante. "There you go. One anti-lust-hex potion."

Helena looked at the glassy vessel, and the watery liquid it contained. "So, do you drink it, apply it to your skin, or..."

"Drink it. Just, one precaution I need to mention." Zatanna said, raising a finger. "You shouldn’t deliver this yourself. In fact, no woman, nor man should deliver it to anyone who’s been cursed. Otherwise, the hex will begin acting on both the victim and whoever’s around, before the potion is even sipped."

"Sure. No problem." Huntress replied, thinking she’d have a drone transport the bottle, once she was home again.

"Well, we got an hour to kill then, at least. Either you wait for me to craft another teleportation spell, or you wait for the next vessel down to Earth."

Helena sighed. "Since there’s no way around it, let’s get something to eat, and maybe some coffee. Neither of us is well rested, after all. We’ll decide on what to do later."

"Sounds good." Zatanna replied, smiling.

While the two women walked through the halls, the Watchtower seemed to be nigh-empty, at least if the path taken to reach the cafeteria was of any indication. It was somewhat pleasant to be in such a crowd-less, peaceful environment. Taking the opportunity, the vigilante and the magician caught up with each other’s tales of encounters with their respective antagonists, over the course of an early breakfast. While they laughed at the misfortune of this or that evildoer, something caught the former's eye.

"Hey, Zee?" Huntress called.

"Yes?"

"Look over there." Helena pointed at the entrance to the WatchTower’s cafeteria, wherein a big, White dog, wearing a red cloth around its neck stood.

"Oh. That’s just Krypto."

"Yeah, I know that. I’m just thinking... What if he delivers the potion you made? I mean, he’s not a man or a woman, and I can probably save a bunch of time if he can do it. What do you think?"

Zatanna scratched her chin. "No… No ordinary hex should have any effect on him. That is, provided we’re talking about a sapient, humanoid subject as the one being under the curse here."

"Should I?" Helena grabbed the glass bottle, which contained the magical cure. "I’m not super sure if we have to rush things, but the dog could save me quite some time."

"Well, if you trust him to make the delivery, sure. Go for it."

"I’ll be right back." Huntress said, standing, hinting that she did not want Zatanna listening to her giving the Super-dog any instructions.

Across the room, Krypto observed as the caped, olive-skinned female approached him, a warm smile on her face. She scratched his head when she was close enough, crouching to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Krypto. How are you?" Helena asked. The dog barked once in response.

"That’s nice to hear... I guess." She scratched his head again. "Listen, you know Power Girl? Karen? I need to have something delivered to her as quickly as possible. Can you do it? Can you do me this favor?"

Once again, Krypto barked; his gaze leaving little doubt concerning his ability to understand the woman.

"Great!" The vigilante replied, pulling a marker pen from inside her attire. "Just let me…" She etched the words “Cure. Drink it. Helena.”, on the side of the purple glass bottle. "There! Now, can you take it to Karen’s place right away? You won’t have any trouble finding it?"

Once again, the Super-dog barked.

"Alright, boy. I’m trusting you with this task. Don’t you let me down!" Huntress stated, sternly.

Krypto gave a low pitched growl as if to indicate offense to the notion of him failing the assignment.

"Heh... Okay, I trust you. Thanks, boy!" She scratched the dog’s head again, before standing. "Off you go now."

Sipping on her coffee, Zatanna observed the Huntress and the Super-dog move apart after the former stood. The canine quickly left the room, whist the vigilante walked towards her, sporting a satisfied grin on her face. "I take it he’s doing it." The magician observed.

"Problem solved!" Helena said, wiping her hands, taking a seat on the cafeteria table. "Now we just wait for our ride back, and with a bit of luck, we can each get home with enough time to catch some well-deserved sleep as well."

Zatanna tilted her head, toasting with the coffee cup. "That’s the dream!"

02 - "MADE TO MEASURE"

Power Girl tossed and turned on her couch, frantically flipping channels on the television, intermittently staring at the wall, which often appeared to display more edifying and entertaining programming than the electronic device. It had been a while, hours it felt like, since she’d asked for help from her best friend to deal with her current, off-putting predicament. So far, there was no indication of any rescue coming, so Karen had to resort to distracting herself as time passed, in the hopes that whatever Helena did, she did it faster. Before she realized it, however, there was a sound mingling with the noise coming from the TV set; a loud scratch, emanating from her apartment’s entrance door!

Jumping up from the couch, Karen rushed towards the source of the noise, leaning against the thick wooden barrier, confused as to what could be happening on the other side. "If there’s someone on the other side, why don’t they just knock, or say something?" She thought. "Anyone there? Helena?" She called out. To her surprise, the reply came in the form of a loud, low-pitched bark. "Krypto?" Power Girl said, recognizing the sound. "Are you alone?" She asked. The dog barked again. Incredulous, she opened the door, looking down at the large, super-powered canine, who looked up at her, holding a purple glass container in his mouth.

Stepping in, Krypto poked the blonde female’s hip with his nose, then looking up, pointing the object kept in his maw up at her.

"What’s this?" Power Girl asked, taking the glassy vessel, shutting the door behind the dog. "It’s from Helena!" She exclaimed, excited upon reading the message written on the object’s side. "Yes! Finally!" Karen shouted, elated, popping the bottle opened, swallowing its contents in a single gulp!

Krypto looked at the woman. She’d appeared distressed at first, but now it was as if relief had washed over her. It seemed as if his task had been fulfilled. Still, there was something unusual about her; something… Enticing!

"That should do the trick." Karen said, pushing her hair back with a hand. "Good thing Zatanna made this antidote in such a rush. At least I think it was Zatanna. God, I hope Helena didn’t say anything… Well, now it’s all water under the bridge, I guess." She shook her head.

Krypto barked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry boy, I forgot about you for a second." Power Girl smiled, looking down at the canine. "I don’t know how you got roped into this, but guess it was a clever choice to send you, right? It all worked out in the end, right?"

Once again, the Super-dog barked.

"Yes, it did!" She scratched the dog’s head. "Lucky this is an old building too. At least you won’t be waking the neighbors with your barking, given the thick walls." Karen added. "Well, anyway... I think it’s best I stay indoors for a while still. Just to be on the safe side, and give the antidote time to work. So, what do you say, Krypto? May I interest you in some day-old Chinese takeout, and bad reality TV?"

Wagging his tail, the canine let out another booming bark.

"Alright! Comin’ right up! Just hop on the couch and give me a minute."

*********

It was during the meal that Power Girl began to feel something was not quite right. Food had little flavor, the sounds coming from the television were stifled as if they came from inside a box, and the images themselves appeared blurred. In fact, it was not only the pictures inside the device which looked to be out of focus, but the apartment itself had that same appearance; a strange, faint, pinkish tint which seemed to envelop to all of it. Shaking her head, Karen scanned the place, trying to understand why she felt so light-headed, and why she strangely seemed not to care about it much, if at all. When she turned to a side, she was startled to see that unlike everything else, one object appeared to her in perfect clarity; it was the Super-dog, who sat beside her on the couch. Somehow, looking at him made all the worry go away; it made everything feel… Right.

Krypto had sensed something strange ever since first walking into the blonde female’s den. For some reason, this place seemed to dull his senses, preventing him from perceiving anything outside of it, as he normally would. His sight, his senses of smell and hearing, they all felt trapped; and yet, despite it all, there was no urge to leave. To the contrary, the woman's lair felt downright welcoming. If anything, he enjoyed this cocoon of isolation, which itself overwhelmed him with delightfully sweet scents. Searching for the source of this sweetness, he turned towards the heroine beside him.

When Power Girl’s and the Super-dog’s eyes met, they stared at one another in silence; their breathing adjusting to match. Feeling a disturbing heat running through their bodies, the duo hesitated to act, fearful of the transgression they both yearned to commit. Even so, they both inched closer.

Karen would not speak; she could not! One of her hands reached for the dog’s white paw over the couch, while the other, began to squeeze one of her breasts. The world around her had completely disappeared into a pink swirl pool, all spinning towards the one thing left; the creature who was a sink to all of her appetites! She had to have him!

This female was strong, powerful! She was beautiful and fertile! Krypto was baffled for not having considered it before! Despite her shape, she might be a match for him. Either way, there was nothing else to consider; he had to have her!

Neither of them could say who it was that took the first step, but before they knew it, Power Girl and the Super dog tangled with each other on the couch! She had grabbed his sheath, feeling his cock grow larger and harder even before it poked out, while he began to tear away at her white suit with his teeth!

Oblivious to the fact that her attire was being ripped piece by piece from her, Karen jerked the canine member, diving forward ravenously when its size became far too great for it to be contained!

Taking a cue from the female, Krypto dived between her opened legs when her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock! By now, the final shreds of her white garment fell away on their own, leaving nothing but her tanned, sweaty skin, which he was all too happy to taste! He lashed his powerful tongue across the woman’s toned belly, and over the length of her muscular thighs, just before wrapping his maw over her mound, mercilessly penetrating her silken slit with his powerful, muscular lapper!

Power Girl squealed with a combination of surprise and delight, followed by intense pleasure when she felt the Super-dog’s tongue invading her privates! The oral stimuli provided by the canine was unlike anything she’d ever felt, ranking even the best of her experiences in that regard as a dim, distant second! Krypto stimulated every bit of her entrance with meticulous thoroughness, all the while thrusting in and out of her fleshy depths in such a way that it could easily rival any member! Karen’s moans could only be restrained as a result of her own mouthful. She was not one to allow herself to be bested so easily though; madly, she sucked and jerked the dog’s cock while it grew larger and harder, between her lips and both hands alike!

With a rich combination of sexual fluids and saliva oozing down their respective necks, the blonde woman and the super-powered canine sustained a struggle for pleasure and dominance, tumbling back and forth along the length of the sofa, tearing and tossing cushions with little regard to their surroundings! Krypto growled, biting and scratching at the female’s golden skin, marking her thighs and abs with bright red scratches. Meanwhile, Power Girl had her mouth and one hand handling the canine’s hard cock’s considerable length, whilst the other cupped and massaged his testicles, squeezing them in-between them every few seconds! Their minds lost in passion; neither lover could think, nor do anything else beyond feasting on their partner’s welcoming sex! Fortune would have it another way, however; for when the wrestling began to escalate, the piece of furniture sustaining them tipped over, sending the pair rolling down the floor!

"No..." Karen mumbled, when the Super-dog’s member slicked out of her lips and grasp both. She sat back up, with her hands on the floor, leaning against the flipped couch. When she raised her head though, she saw that the Super-dog had already found his footing, and he stood right ahead, eyeing her like prey, his erection no less predatorial!

In a flash, Krypto lunged! Out of reflex, the female blocked her face with a hand, but he was quick to swipe it away, biting and tearing off one of her gloves in the process! He stood over her, raising himself up to place his front paws on the sofa, perfectly lining his hips to her countenance! When he then moved his hindquarters ahead, there was no resistance; her lips were already parted anew, eager to receive him, and his member had found its mark!

Power Girl had her head pressed between the furniture and the canine’s groin, yet again, she did not seem to care. As he moved, violently thrusting back and forth, her stretched mouth intermittently clashed against the half-swollen knot, while her gullet was stuffed full of canine flesh, down to the entire length of her neck! Krypto would only increase pace, as she became more receptive to the facial fucking, removing her remaining glove, to grasp at the fur on the back of his legs. As the seconds passed, a steady stream began to rush down the front of her neck, puddling on her cleavage, before descending again down to her crotch, to drip on the floor below. Suddenly, the Super-dog began to slow down, and she could feel his shaft swelling and twitching inside her throat! At first, she’d welcomed the gush of bestial semen, but soon enough, it became more than she was prepared to take!

Choking and gagging, Karen managed to push the dog away, his cock popping from her mouth noisily, followed by a disgorged, bubbly burst of cum and spit from her mouth and nostrils, while she coughed, desperately gasping for air!

When his paws touched the ground once more, Krypto began to shake his head. Something did not feel right. What had just happened? Why did it seem his surroundings' dreamlike qualities were fading?

"What the fuck?! Cough! What..." Power Girl shook her head as well. Suddenly, that strange, blurry tint which covered the world appeared to have gone away. Suddenly, there was more to reality than just the super-powered dog looking at her. "Aw, shit!" She thought, recalling the past few minutes. Someone somewhere had miscalculated, she realized. Karen felt it in her bones, the curse fading, the antidote working… Up 'til now, however, she had neither considered the latter might have taken this long to work nor that the former could have been so flexible. Regardless, the hex was gone, yet not without causing some ruckus in its wake. She looked at Krypto again, at first wondering, then knowing for sure, they were still of one mind! With, or without magic, the domino effect kept going.

03 - "CLOSE-FITTING"

The female remained receptive, much like he did!

Power Girl breathed heavily and deeply, realizing she had nothing but her boots on, along with the yellow cord around her neck, which once held a long since torn red cape. Her nipples were hard as bullets, her slit burning hot. "Damn!" She thought, observing the Super-dog, who merely expected to see what her next move would be. His flavor still lingered on her tongue, though it was surprising to find she very much enjoyed it; not quite as surprising, however, as finding just how unfulfilled she still felt. Her stomach was full, and yet, Krypto too remained ready and willing. "He still wants… Fuck me, so do I!" She considered, tilting her head for a better look at his hard-on. "Holy..." She gasped. "That monster’s gonna do some damage!" She straightened her back, pushing her hair back, looking around the room, spotting both the flipped couch and its torn cushions spread around the living room. This kind of mess would simply not do! "In the air." Karen said, meekly. "Let’s do it in the air. I’m not having any more furniture ruined." She added, regaining her timbre. There was no point, nor reason to deny her cravings; after all, she’d already come this far.

Krypto’s eyes glinted with joy and triumph! In truth, he was unsure whether he’d be able to control himself, regardless of whether the woman would follow her instincts. Luckily, she was as unwilling to stop as he.

The odd pair took to the air, floating a few feet above the ground when they reached one another, the dog biting on the woman’s breasts, while she wrapped her welcoming limbs around him!

"Ow!" Karen screamed. "You like my tits, do you? You men are all the same, whatever the species." She laughed. "Let’s see what I’ll be playing with." She reached between their pressed bodies, grabbing at his shaft. "Holy shit!" Much to her astonishment, he’d only grown larger since her oral ministrations, reaching a girth far beyond what her hand could clasp around. His size made her apprehensive; just not enough to turn back. "Alright, Krypto, you wanna do this nice and slow at first, you hear?" She said, looking at him, while the dog fastened his front paws around her waist. Carefully, she helped him towards her slit. "There. Remember, nice and s… Fuck!"

In a single, searing stab Krypto buried himself near a foot worth of canine flesh inside the beautiful blonde heroine! Her ability to fly faltered for a moment, but her arms around him held strong, whilst the sheer might of his erection prevented her hips from falling! Without missing a beat, Krypto began to hump, viciously pumping the female with earth-shattering force! Though she ached and cried, she did not resist.

Overwhelmed by pain, soon to be followed by pleasure, Power Girl sank her nails into the dog’s hide, quickly finding her strength, wrapping her dangling legs around the dog, beginning to drive herself back and forth against his cock, matching the brutal stride of his thrusting! She bellowed and moaned like a beast, her mind now taken by a new fog, different, yet even more powerful than the magical curse from before; an animalistic pursuit of pleasure! Sexual fluids oozed from her, spraying the apartment, and everything in it! Though she and the Super-dog could maintain their soaring, stability began to lack.

Krypto rammed the woman from wall to wall, dislodging bricks and tipping over more and more objects along the way. Soon, the television fell, which again, she did not seem to care, being far more occupied with moaning and screaming endorsement as he fucked her ever more savagely, testing the capacity of her sex!

"Fuck! Ah! I… I’m… Oohhh!" Karen bellowed as the world went blank with the first in a series of ensuing orgasms, which had her in a state of frothing madness hit; as right then, she became nothing but the Super-dog’s cock-sleeve!

The female went limp, though her hips still humped back, and her voice still echoed encouragement. Feeling she might fall, Krypto took her to the floor, always humping steadily! The added support allowed him to bite her breasts, cover her face with licks, invade her mouth with his powerful tongue, all of which she seemed to enjoy! His time inside her, however, was reaching its limits, and he knew he had to finish it right. Using his maw, he grabbed the blonde by the scruff of the neck, twisting her to a side, screwing her like that for a few more minutes, before repeating the move, so she was finally taken to her knees and elbows!

"Son of a… You think I’m some bitch you can just take from behind?" Power Girl said, trying to catch her breath. Though she spoke disapprovingly, her lips curled into a grin.

The dog’s reply was categorical! He screwed the yes into the heroine, such that she screamed it herself!

"Ah! Oh… Ah, ahhh. Yes! F… Fuck me! Fuck me like... A bitch in heat!"

Complying, Krypto forced another climax into the female, then another, and another… Her pussy gushed excess fluid by the thrust, her hands ripping the floor apart! Soon, the time of final released approached; little by little, he began to slow his pace, diminishing the range of his motions, pressing himself ever deeper!

Karen’s eyes widened when she realized what was happening. "Don’t!" It was too late though. Feeling the pressure build inside her, she experienced every bit of growth from the Super-dog’s knot, as it held her in place, firmly stuck to that beastly lover! Yet more bursts of fluids came from him, then out of her, making her scream again and again, while she reached another climax!

Several minutes went by, with Krypto delivering the last of his seed, while the woman slumped to the ground, a puddle of drool gathering by her face. When he was finished, at last, he dismounted, moving forward, still dragging her along the floor by the knot for several feet, before his cock finally, loudly, popped out, marking the ground with yet another pool of fluids.

Free at last, Power Girl rolled onto her back. "Fuck me! That… Was…" She exclaimed, catching her breath while her large chest heaved up and down. Running a hand over her sweat-drenched hair, she looked around the mess that was her living room, seeing the many bits of white cloth scattered about. "You son of a bitch!" She said, looking at the Super-dog. "You ruined my suit! Not to mention the state of my place. Next time, you better wait 'til I’m undressed and we have some room prepared!"

Tilting his head, Krypto wagged his tail. Whatever the female had just said, had been lost to the notion that there would be a next time.

Karen smiled. "You better bet we’re doing this again, after you fucked me like that!" She said, looking at his cock, which remained unsheathed. "Dammit, if I knew what you were packin’ and how good you can use that thing, I’d have you screwing me ages ago!" She laughed, running a hand over her head again. "But you better learn some control. I’m not having my stuff broken every time we do it, you hear me?"

…

EPILOGUE:

Huntress’s right hand clasped firmly at the crucifix around her neck, while her left one dropped the drenched dildo to the floor when she leaned back, slumping on the chair. Ahead of her, there glowed the monitor screens showcasing the feedback from the surveillance cameras installed earlier that day, as to keep an eye on her troubled heroine friend. "Ohh... May God have mercy on my soul!" Catching her breath, Helena Bertinelli mumbled.

END OF PART 1

*********

PART 2

PROLOGUE:

Night had fallen quickly, as was the norm for the winters in Gotham. The Huntress had arrived at the rendezvous point early, skulking through the shadows of the narrow alleys formed by the plenitude of warehouse buildings which stood near the city’s most prominent port. The place was silent, if not for the occasional bit of paper, or plastic pushed around by the cold wind, and increasingly, it was sure to be deserted; or so it’s what people were likely to think. From behind a dumpster, she could see the black car approaching, with fantastic stealth, nigh-noiselessly, while it approached, parking close to a wall in such fashion that the vehicle almost blended with the shadows.

"You’re early." Batman said, just as soon as the Batmobile’s cockpit sprang open.

"Did you find out the place we’re supposed to hit?" Huntress replied, ignoring the man’s observation.

"Unfortunately, no. None of the crooks I interrogated knew the information."

"Then, how are we supposed to do anything? This place is huge! Unless we stumble into the right warehouse by pure chance..."

"It’s fine. I considered this might happen, and I already had a contingency plan in mind." Batman replied, snapping his fingers. From the inside the car, there came another dark figure, nimbly hopping over and down the machine, to stand by the vigilante’s side.

Huntress squinted, thinking her eyes tricked her for a moment. "Is that… Is that your guard dog at Wayne Manor?!"

"Ace, yes. He’ll track the drugs in minutes, at most. Knowing the exchange would happen near Gotham’s main port was all we needed. Ace can take care of pointing us to the precise spot we’re searching."

"Are you mental? You can’t be serious. What if he starts barking, or runs around, revealing our position? Hell, aren’t you even afraid he’ll get shot? We’re going up against the mob, for Christ’s sake!"

Batman remained unmoving, as did the black dog beside him, both of them looking at the woman, waiting for her to be quiet. "It’s not the first time I bring him in a mission." The man said. "He knows how to act, and he can take care of himself."

Taken aback by the matter-of-fact reply, Helena fell silent, lacking for a retort. Had those statements come from anyone else, she might have argued further, but this was Batman, of all people; the man did not joke around, nor did he ever act without a sound strategy, always thinking several moves ahead of any opponent. Even so, it felt like a foolish risk, to expect this dog would not only guide them covertly, but that the beast could be trusted enough not to get himself killed in the process, nor in the battle that was sure to ensue.

"Are you ready?" Batman asked, closing the Batmobile’s cockpit, fiddling with electronic gizmos on his belt. "I recommend night goggles and a gas mask."

"I..." Huntress regained her composure. Questions would have to come later; now it was time for business. "Let’s do it!" She nodded.

…

01 - "EUREKA EFFECT"

Limping, Helena Bertinelli walked into her bedroom, having managed to sneak inside her apartment unnoticed, despite still being attired in her vigilante suit. Casually she threw her keys into a metal bowl over the bedside table, and sat on the mattress, slowly removing her boots and cape.

"Nah..." Huntress groaned when her eyes began to sting, as sunlight entered through the window. "Damn… Morning already?" She moved to close the curtains. "We were fighting mobsters all night?! God, I need some time off!" She said out loud, massaging her tired toes, and injured ankle. "That dog!" She thought to herself, remembering Ace, recalling it when the animal bit her there, dragging her away from the line of fire when she fell to the ground during the chaotic struggle. He’d hurt her, but he probably saved her from far worse injuries in the process. Scratching her head, Helena relived the night’s events in her mind, remarking on how surreal it all seemed, as it was happening.

Bruce had been right all along; though by now, she knew him enough to know this should not have come as a surprise. Ace, the hound, had guided the three of them directly to where they needed to go, deliberately, and furtively. It was almost as if he’d been trained to do that type of thing, though he certainly could not have been trained to perform as he did during the conflict that came afterward.

They all hid in shadows over the next hour, while Batman recorded the conversations, gathering enough proof so the fact that those involved in buying, selling and distributing the drug shipment could not swim through the nets of the system, despite having been apprehended by vigilantes. Once enough had been said and committed to tape, the Dark Knight acted!

During the shootout that followed, wherein the warehouse interior was utterly enveloped by smoke, from the bombs planted by both Batman and the Huntress, Ace still seemed to navigate the facility with relative ease, taking care to pick off the criminals who attempted to escape through any of the narrower exits. All the while, the dog expertly kept himself away from harm’s way, nimbly dodging whenever he was within in a line of fire.

On the way back, Bruce had given Helena a lift. All through the trip, she stared at the canine who sat nearby, wondering about the creature’s true nature, unable to tell which breed he belonged to; rather, the dog appeared as a strange Great-Dane and German-Shepherd hybrid, with short black hair. Batman had mentioned Ace had been rescued from somewhere, during one of his missions, but she refrained from asking where from; or any other questions regarding the beast, for that matter.

Thoughts that predominated in Huntress' mind were of interactions with Batman’s infamously ambivalent ally, Catwoman. The thief had on occasion spoken of an antagonist of hers; a man who went by the moniker of Hellhound. This scoundrel not only used trained dogs in his heists, but he’d also make the creatures by design, through processes of selective breeding and genetic manipulation; and it was known many of these superlative animals were created and sold at high prices. Likely, this was the primary way in which the malefactor financed his operations. Observing the canine close by, Helena could not help wondering.

Musings of the night past had the tired vigilante pacing around her place, performing actions as if in auto-pilot. Before she knew it, Helena held a fresh cup of coffee in her hand, while she began to set up monitors around her bedroom; a newly acquired, though remarkably consistent habit. Using a remote control, she started to browse through the files list showing on the screens. Once her selection was adequately organized in a playlist, she pressed the play button and reached inside her bedside table drawer for a sex toy, whist the footage of her favorite bits from the many recorded moments of intimacy between Power Girl and Krypto played across multiple screens. 

"Oh… I can’t get enough of those two!" Helena thought, pleasuring herself, while she watched her beautiful, shapely friend get ravished by the alien quadruped; the bedroom, a cacophony of moans! Considerations that watching this lustful spectacle might be wrong, either because of the nature of the pairing or because it was an invasion of her friend’s privacy, had long since been overlooked by the sheer spectacle of it "Christ, the dog’s good! I’ve never seen anyone get fucked silly like that! Karen, you lucky bitch!" She mused, watching as the busty heroine was reduced to a shrieking, climaxing mess on screen. Despite it all, it never seemed as if the blonde woman was ever demeaned by the act. If anything, she looked as happy as the canine seemed to be eager to please. "Look at that! Lord almighty, I wish I had a..." Something occurred to her, right as she was about to reach orgasm. An image which was at the same time surprising, yet obvious. "No way!" Huntress thought, moaning towards a conflicting climax. " I can't... No way he... N… No way!"

…

02 - "WEAK FLESH"

Another day of forensics, another night of patrolling. All the while, the idea had never left her head, even for a minute. Now that she was home, Huntress lacked distractions, which only made thinking of it worse. She could not help it; so much so, she even began to research it.

It was indeed true, as she recalled it, that the villain Hellhound would sell canines created to meet specific ends. Surprisingly, there seemed to be a considerable number of wealthy patrons interested in acquiring the beasts. Most of the time, the buyer was someone seeking a sure-thing kind of edge in underground fighting rings, or it was someone with something very important which needed to be guarded. But then, there were others; or at least rumors of them. These animals were made to be both physically and mentally superior to their ordinary counterparts, and just about any function the latter could perform, was something in which these beasts by design could easily excel. With that in mind, it wasn’t hard to find what she’d been looking for. Though it was mostly rumors, talk of underground adult entertainment, ritual sex, and beasts as servants used for such activities did show aplenty. 

"There it is!" Huntress thought, reading the reports and anecdotes. As this investigation went on, it became harder and harder not to ask openly the initial question which had incited the search. "If it works for them..." Helena looked back at the monitors, conveniently showcasing more footage of Power Girl with her beastly lover. "Krypto’s an alien, though. But if Ace is what I think he is… Oh God… Forgive me. I just..." She reflected, eyes fixed on the screens. "If Karen can do it, maybe I can..." She shook her head. "I must be going crazy!" She said out loud, still reaching for the dildo on the bedside table.

…

Helena had pleasured herself to the footage again, yet she knew it was not enough. She’d felt it would not be, since the night before. Before she would change her mind and re-enter this vicious cycle of conflict again, she grabbed her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Wayne Manor." The man said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Alfred. It’s Helena."

"Yes, Hello. May I help you with anything, Miss Bertinelli?"

"Is Bruce there?"

"I’m Afraid he’s still out, doing a... Nightly errand."

"Oh..." Huntress sighed.

"I realize it’s not the same thing, but if at all possible, I’m willing to help."

"No, it’s… Well, maybe. See, I’m doing some… Forensic work. I was wondering if maybe I could borrow Ace for a day. You know, I saw how good his nose was and all. So, I thought..."

Alfred chuckled. "Is that all? It shouldn’t be any trouble helping you then. Ace is here, and I’m sure he’d appreciate another chance to lark, for a change. Master Bruce almost never lets him out of the house."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I’ll ask, of course, but I can’t foresee any objections to your request. Unless… You won’t put the dog in danger, will you? I know he went out with you two a couple of nights ago, but..."

"Danger? Oh, no. I can assure you. He won’t be in any danger, at all. Like I said, I just want him to see if he can… Help with an affair I’m looking into. If anything, I think Ace might enjoy it."

"I see. If that’s the case, I’d say you can come by and pick him up at any time. I’ll let Master Bruce know. Don’t you worry about it."

"Alright, Alfred. Thank you. I’ll be there tomorrow, in the late morning then. If that’s alright?"

"Yes, don’t mention it. And sure, I’ll have Ace waiting for you. See you then."

"Yeah. Thanks, again."

When she placed the phone back on the table, Helena ran a hand over her head, pushing her hair back as she nervously scratched her scalp. Meanwhile, she leaned against a wall, slumping, trying to suppress a smirk "I’m going to hell!"

03 - "PARTY ANIMAL"

Calls had been made, and messages had been sent. If not for an emergency, everyone should think the Huntress would be hard at work, and the unspoken statement was that she was not to be disturbed. As such, the day was hers to enjoy. Or at least that was the plan.

When picking up Ace, Helena thought to bathe him, but it appeared as if Alfred had done it the day before; nor surprising, since the dog likely smelled of smoke and tear-gas at the time. All the way to her home, he remained silent and still, though he’d gaze at her fixedly whenever she spoke, giving out a strange impression of a degree of understanding which should not have been there.

Stepping into her residence, Helena quickly locked themselves in; then she began to move about erratic and nervous, not knowing precisely what to do. Eventually, she told Ace to wait in the living room, while seeing herself to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Can’t believe I’m doing this!" She murmured, leaning against the door. "I’ve been crazy enough to come this far though." She grinned, considering that, though her actions might be questionable, she urged to continue to put them to practice all the same. "Hell, if Karen can do it…" She began to recall the many hours spent watching her friend’s escapades, looking at the monitors, which currently appeared as black mirrors in their inert state. In them, Huntress saw her reflection. "I should get out of this outfit." She spoke, reflecting on how silly it was to have dressed in her crime-fighting attire just to fetch the canine.

When Helena stepped away from the door, however, a thought occurred to her. The image of herself wearing her costume during the act, or at least part of it, was remarkably arousing. Not only that, but on a deeper, instinctive level, the idea that it would not be Helena Bertinelli, but rather the Huntress who would be going through with what was planned, somehow made her feel shielded, her moral compass protected, and her attitude, therefore, grew much more confident! "Let’s see how he’ll respond to this..." She said, removing her jumpsuit, though keeping the mask and cape, and replacing her belt, bracers, and boots. "And let’s see what he’ll think of..." She reached for the remote control.

…

Ace sat on the couch when the door wherein the woman had disappeared into opened again. From the crack, he heard her voice beckon.

"Come on, Ace!"

Readily, the black dog followed the command. When Ace entered the room, he saw the woman sitting on a bed. Her body was draped in the cloth that hung from her shoulders. Something seemed strange though. She gave off unusual scents.

"Make yourself comfortable, boy." Huntress told the dog. "We can both use some time to rest after that night near the docks, right?" She stood, moving to shut the door behind the canine, allowing her cape to billow, exposing her naked body underneath; olive-skinned breasts bobbing with each step.

Confused, Ace watched as the female walked, then sat back on the bed.

"How about something to watch?" Helena smiled. "I’ve prepared a special selection just for us. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do." She clicked the remote, bringing the many screens which surrounded the room to life, with images and sounds of her friend Karen Starr mid-coitus with Krypto, the Super-dog!

The dissonance and pandemonium of sounds and images had him startled, as Ace’s eyes moved from one screen to the next.

"You like that Ace?" Huntress asked, spreading her legs over the edge of the bed, fingering herself deeply. "I love it! Oohh… Every time I see it, I just keep thinking what a big, hard doggy cock would feel like deep inside me." She stopped pleasuring herself for a moment, leaning forward to scratch the sides of the dog’s face, making sure to slide her wet fingers over the front of his nose. "That lucky bitch, Karen! Getting to know what that feels like almost every day!" She moved back to position; back to using her fingers. "If only I had a big, strong super beast of my own… Ahh!" She moaned!

Ace’s mind began to race! Shaking his head, instinct began to take over! His species or not, this was an appealing female, after all!

With a jolt of elation, Helena felt the large, rough tongue scraping against her inner thigh! She could not say at first whether the canine had simply been curious, attracted to the scents she enticed him with; or if he began to showcase any true interests. The latter notion was swiftly strengthened though, when he began to try in pushing her hand aside, so his snout could gain freer access to her sex. When she shifted her head to look at him, however, any questions regarding his desires were quickly erased. The dog drooled profusely, looking at her with hungry, dark eyes; underneath him, a flash of pink, contrasting with his black fur could be seen glimmering!

"Yes! Got’im!" Huntress grinned. "I must’ve been right! No regular dog would..." Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a shudder of pleasure, when Ace began to lick her spread, dampening her well-trimmed mound with enough spit, that it ran and dripped down the roundness of her buttocks! "Oh! God, it’s amazing! Ah… Ah!" She shouted, soon matching the canine’s fluids drop for drop!

This female yearned to be bred! He’d not fully grasped it at first, but now Ace’s willingness to acquiesce was up to measure! Once she began to twitch and yell uncontrollably through the efforts of his tongue, he halted, for it was time to give and take what they both wanted!

"Wait! Slow down!" Helena shouted when the dog jumped over her. He did not seem to listen; instead growling and pawing against her efforts to resist. "I said stop!" She screamed again, pushing him out of bed with both legs. "I’ve never done this before. Let me ease into it first." She added, assuming a combative stance, expecting the beast to pounce on her again. 

She still wanted it, Ace could tell. If he obeyed, at least for now, there would be no resistance to the outcome they both craved. For the moment, he kept his instincts in check.

To her surprise, Ace stood still, eyeing her like a juicy steak, though not moving. To Helena’s own surprise, he too had a feast ready for her! "Christ in heaven, look at the size of that thing!" she thought, salivating at the sight of his swollen cock, and the idea of what it was about to do to her. Between her legs, streams oozed down to the mattress. "Hold on Ace. You’ll get the chance to screw my brains out; I’ll promise you that. I didn’t get to this point just to back out. Only, let me play a little first. Come on." She patted the bed, asking him to jump up.

When Ace jumped on the bed, The female hugged him, making efforts towards toppling him down over the mattress. After a short struggle, her stabler position of leaning on him while standing on her knees won over, and he quickly found himself on his back.

"Gotcha!" Helena laughed, placing a hand on his chest, grabbing his cock with the other. "Be quiet now. God! Look at this cock!" She said, leaning over to face the organ. "Ten inches, easy! And with the girth to match!" She licked the organ’s length. "Mmm… Not bad." She licked her lips. "This is making me so hot right now! Alright Ace, get ready for the blowjob of a lifetime! Afterward, you better have enough energy left, cause you ain’t getting out of this room 'til I’ve had my fill of being stuffed full with this beautiful cock of yours!"

Like mad, the Huntress pounced mouth-first onto the hound’s erect cock! Closing her eyes, she sucked up and down, getting as much of it as she could down her throat without gagging! Ace jerked and twitched around, but he did not attempt to move, allowing her to savor him fully! Drool and canine pre-cum dripped from her chin, resting in sticky threads over the dog’s balls! Grunting, Helena sucked faster and faster, running a hand over his chest and belly!

Ace felt himself on the edge! Much as the female pleased him with mouth and tongue, it was another orifice he was after!

"Dear Lord, I’ve never been this horny before! I’ve never wanted any other guy to fuck me this much!" Helena kept thinking, while more and more fluids escaped her lips. "To hell with this! I could suck this cock all day, but my mouth isn’t where I want this meat-stick to be!" She raised her torso, letting Ace free for the first time, after a few minutes of frenzied fellatio.

This was his chance! Ace sprang to his feet, maneuvering over the mattress to place himself behind the woman. Biting her belt, He raised her ass up, forcing her to use her hands for support, leaving her in the perfect position to be taken!

"Oh, I like a man who knows what he wants." Huntress said. "Truth be told, I think you might be a little too much for me, but I’m well past caring now." She shook her ass, side to side. "Come on, do it! Make me scream!"

Ace did not have to be asked twice, or even once! He jumped over the female, tightening the grip of his front paws around her waist, biting on the cape she wore, pulling it back hard! When he began to hump, he felt her hand, reaching and grabbing his shaft, anxiously guiding it towards her fleshy gates! With a growl and a yell, he was inside her!

Helena shrieked in pain! In the blink of an eye, she had her cervix rammed over and over, which had her seeing stars by the jab! Raising her head, she saw, in-between blurs, snapshots of the images of Power Girl and Krypto together, engaging in the act she now engaged in with the Bat-hound! "Looks… Like… I joined… The club!" She mused with great difficulty, thought the thrusts.

Though peaks and valleys of both pleasure and pain, the Huntress was driven to orgasm, always screaming, gritting her teeth! Ace would simply not relent, increasing in both speed and strength as he fucked the beautiful vigilante towards another aching climax!

"Ah! Gah! S… Slow… Oh, oh, ah! Slower! A… Ace! You’re… Killing me! Aaah!" Helena yelped.

The female protested, but her body sanctioned his violation all the same! Regardless, she was no longer in any position to barter, and he was far beyond reason! Right now, Ace only cared to make her his to the very end! He fucked her like a wild beast, and she took it likewise!

As time went on, Helena began to grow acquainted with Ace’s humping, or so she thought, as she started to enjoy the build-up to one more climax. "Yeah… There you go, Ace! Just like that! You make me cum without hurtin’, and you can have this pussy anytime, baby! Go on. I know you can do it. Do it, baby! Oh… Yeah..." She moaned, screamed and shouted, shaking her head side to side all through the lengthy duration of that orgasm! Only when it started to subside, was that Huntress realized, the reason the pain had diminished, was not because she grew used to the canine’s violent thrusts, but rather because he wasn’t moving as much anymore. With so much semen and lubricant pouring out of her slit, she’d been thinking the Bat-hound had finished, only to recall right then and there, how and what him finishing was supposed to look like. "No! Wait, Ace! Please, get off. I can’t..."

Once again, the woman’s objections came too late. Ace pressed the whole of his length inside her, claws digging deep into her flanks! At last, his member bloomed into the final, explosive seeding, as it had always been meant to do!

"Ow! Oh! Ah… Fuck, it’s swelling up! Sh… Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

*********

After a quiet morning, Karen Starr had left her company, glad to be free for the rest of the day. As she walked over the sidewalk on the way home, enjoying a bit of ordinary city life for a change, she passed by her favorite Japanese takeout place, where she decided to stop for lunch.

Halfway through the meal, Power Girl was reminded of her friend, Helena, who had called her earlier, letting her know she’d be working on a project; more than likely planning some manner of heist against organized crime. Aware of the Huntress’ unhealthy work habits, she decided to place a second order, intent on bringing her comrade the lunch she was likely to miss.

After a quick stop by her apartment, where Karen changed into her heroine garment, she grabbed the package containing the food she meant to deliver, making sure it was all well protected. Once satisfied, she quickly flew out the window, aiming towards her friend’s den. 

Cruising through the skies, the blonde heroine began to subconsciously focus on her destination, allowing her superhuman senses to both relax and hone at the same time. Suddenly, her discriminatory hearing started to pick up the tone of a familiar voice in the distance; a scream standing out from the murmurs of the city! "Helena?!" Power Girl asked. "What the hell?! Is she in danger?!" She focused her hearing once again, listening to the screams. There was no doubt, the voice was that of the Huntress, and the yells came from her home! "She’s in pain!" Tightening the grip on the box she carried, Karen soared at extreme speeds to reach her friend’s place!

…

EPILOGUE:

"What! The! Fuck!" Power Girl exclaimed, stepping into Huntress’ bedroom. "What the fuck?!"

Helena’s visage went stark-white at the sight of her friend entering the room. "It’s… I can… I can explain! I can explain!" She shouted, unable to leave the bed, or the position wherein she found herself.

"What the hell is thi..." Karen paused, looking down at her friend, being further stunned at the sight of her, and the fact she had not noticed 'til this moment; having solely focused on the monitors showcasing herself getting busy with the Super-dog. "Wha… Helena..." She shook her head, scrubbing her eyes to make sure they did not deceive her.

"Let me explain!" Huntress shook one arm, then the other, as if reaching for the busty blonde. Ace’s firmly lodged knot, however, prevented her from moving any more than that.

Power Girl shifted her stupefied stare between the footage on the screens, and her dog-tied friend on the bed. Her lips soon took on the shape of a wicked grin, though. "Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation there, eh Helena?" She said, approaching the couple on the mattress, placing her hands over the vigilante’s firm buttcheeks, pulling them apart for a better look.

"What are you?!" Huntress protested, squealing.

"Yep! That’s really stuck alright." Karen stated, gently rocking her friend back and forth to test the grip of her connection to the Bat-hound. "I’d say you got about fifteen minutes like that, at least." She chuckled. "If you don’t mind, I’m gonna take that time to gather all this footage you have of me."

"Wait! I… I can..."

"Oh, you’ll explain it, alright! But not now. I gotta get home and find your cameras. We’ll talk about this tomorrow." Power Girl affirmed, ransacking the bedroom for any device wherein recordings might be stored. The following minutes passed by in relative silence, as the busty blonde turned off the screens, and wiped her friend’s computer of the files on her and the Super-dog. Helena meanwhile, buried her face in the mattress. "Geez… You have like, over a hundred hours of these! So, is that all?"

"I… I think so." Huntress replied, without raising her head.

"If you have any more, you bring it to me tomorrow, get it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'm sure you'll agree we need to have a serious conversation. I’ll call you to set up the time and place, okay?"

"Okay."

Power Girl made to leave the room. When she reached the door, she turned back towards the vigilante and the dog. "Well, at least you didn’t lie when you said you were gonna be busy today. By the way, there’s some sushi I brought you inside your fridge. I suggest you eat it along with some of that sports drink you have in there. It looks like you’re gonna need it."

…

END OF PART 2

*********

PART 3

PROLOGUE:

The phone began to ring late in the morning. Relieved that she’d not have to stand by the device in wait any longer, Helena picked up before the first ring was finished resonating. "I’m here, Karen."

"Good. I was afraid you might try avoiding me."

"No. You said we needed to talk. I agree."

"Well, since you’re so keen, let’s cut the chit-chat. How about telling me why you had my place under watch?"

Huntress sighed. "It was all an accident. The day you asked me to resolve the issue with Circe’s curse, I sent some drones to keep watch on you, just in case you needed more help, or in case something unexpected happened. By the time I got home, when I checked the cameras’ feedback, you were already… You know; with Krypto. I just couldn’t stop watching. Once you guys finished, I saw everything was alright… Or at least relatively alright, so I just..."

"You just decided to leave the cameras where they were, so you could keep watching."

"It wasn’t planned. Things just sorta snowballed. I know this is gonna sound weird but, you guys were just so good! I mean, Krypto…"

"You’re telling me…" Power Girl snickered.

"Yeah, well. Before I knew it, the weirdness of it didn’t seem to matter all that much. I just kept recording and watching."

"Alright, I get it. At least you had good intentions in the beginning." Karen sighed.

"I did! Honest!"

"So what about the other thing?"

"Other thing?"

"Surely you recall being fucked by Bruce’s dog when I arrived? Or did he screw your brains out so hard you’re suffering from a bout of amnesia?"

"No, I… Well, can you blame me? I hadn’t gotten any for a while, and watching you and Krypto… I mean, I know he’s not a regular dog, but I had reason to believe Ace wasn’t as well, and… I began to think about it."

"Right. And how long has that been going on?"

"I was the first time when you caught us. I swear."

"Heh, lucky me. So, how was it?"

"Come on, Karen we shouldn’t…"

"Why not? First off, you should be glad I’m not more pissed at you. And now that we find ourselves in this situation, we might as well talk about it, since we both have something to talk about."

"But this is just…"

"What? You were never a prude, and I don’t believe you’re about to become one now. In particular, right after I caught you spying on my personal affairs. Come on, Helena. Hell, if this thing with Krypto had to come out, gotta be honest here, I’m halfway glad it happened the way it did; as I am that it was you who found out. Least we can do is talk to each other about it now."

"Guess you make a point. I don’t think I need to ask to keep it between us, right?"

"It stays between the four of us, I promise."

"Four? Who else… Oh! Them." Huntress smiled. "I don’t think they’ll be spilling the beans either. Guess there’s that, as a positive point."

"Yep. So, you’re gonna tell me how it was, or what?"

"Fine. If you must know, it hurt a lot!"

"That all?"

"No. That's not all. It was… Flippin’ incredible! I’ve never had an orgasm so intense before; or several. I can’t believe how good it felt! God forgive me, but…"

"So I take it you’re doing it again?"

"I… I don’t think I can’t."

"Is he still there with you?" Karen grinned. "Did you spend the night…"

"Yes, he’s here. But no, we didn’t do it anymore. I had to go out patrolling, and when I was back, I needed sleep. We haven’t had the chance to…"

"Tell you what; why don’t you two come over? We’ll have dinner."

"Eh… I don’t think it’s the best idea."

"Oh, come on! We need to patch things up properly. I think dinner and maybe a movie is just what we need. I mean, when was the last time we hung out like that? Besides… I can give you some pointers so doing it with Ace won’t hurt as much."

"Dammit, Karen!" Helena groaned. "Alright. I guess I can use a night off, after all."

"Now we’re talkin’! Come by around eight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Excellent. I’ll go get things ready. See you then."

"Alright, see you. Bye."

01 - "NIGHT OFF"

"Why the long face? You barely spoke all through dinner." Power Girl asked joyfully, her voice breaking through the clanging sounds of clashing plates and silverware.

"Sorry, Karen." Huntress replied. "I just wasn’t expecting Krypto would be here." She said, looking at the large, white dog sitting across the table by the blonde woman’s side.

"So?"

"Well, doesn’t it feel a little awkward?"

"Why? We’re safe and sound here in my apartment. And unless you’ve got some hidden camera I missed somewhere, nobody’s bothering us."

"It’s not that. What I’m saying is, with the stuff we wanted to talk about… With both of them here…" Helena moved her eyes between the Super-dog, and the Bat-hound, who sat beside her.

"Yeah, what’s the issue? It’s not like they’re out of the loop." Karen giggled. "Think of it as a double-date."

"Don’t say that."

"Why not? It’s a pretty accurate description if you think about it."

Huntress’ face went red. "Maybe."

"Cheer up. Let’s finish the meal and get on the couch, where we can talk more comfortably. We can have dessert there."

"Okay. I’ll help you clean up."

"Don’t worry about it. Just get on the couch, and maybe see if there’s something on TV. Oh, take the boys with you. They’ve cleaned their plates long ago."

"Hum… I’ll leave them there, then come help you, alright?"

"Suit yourself." Power Girl said, standing and gathering the used plates and cups. "I’ll be in the kitchen."

When Karen walked away, Helena called out the dogs, directing them to sit on the sofa, which sported much wear and tear from the activities held in the living room over the past weeks; the same activities which demanded the place be made barren of anything beyond that mistreated furniture, and a new television set, which hung on a wall. "You two stay there. Karen and I will be right back." She told the color-contrasting pair of dogs, after turning on the box, quickly pacing towards the pantry, after her friend.

"You can go hang with the boys. I’ll be there in a moment." Karen said when she saw her friend coming.

"You need a new couch." Huntress replied, ignoring the other woman’s suggestion.

"It’s just gonna get torn up again. Here." The blonde said, handing her friend a tall cocktail glass.

"Did you just fix me a drink?"

"You look like you need it. Come on, Helena. Didn’t you say you wanted a night off? Take the chance to relax. Night’s just starting, so have a drink on me."

"I guess. This is just a little weird, you know? Us here with… Them."

Power Girl smiled. "Bet I can change your mind. Now come; let’s go watch some TV before dessert is ready."

…

02 - "GIRLS’ NIGHT OUT"

When the girls sat side by side in the middle of the sofa, Krypto snuggled by the blonde’s right, whilst Ace did the same with the brunette’s left. Time went by as the quartet distracted themselves with the images and sounds coming from the television, with both women getting more at ease, each leaning further and over towards their respective canine companion.

Helena first caught a hint of something odd in the corner of an eye. Karen had removed her boots, bringing her knees up, so her feet, now covered with only socks, could rest under the heat of the Super-dog’s belly. That had been what Huntress thought, at least until she noticed the blonde massaging the canine’s balls with her toes.

Knowingly, Power Girl began to run her hands over Krypto’s body, jerking this sheath up and down, cupping his balls, every once in a while exchanging suggestive glances.

Sweating cold, Huntress could not take much more of this teasing. She tried pretending not to notice what her friend was doing at first, assuming the latter behaved like that out of habit, but seconds felt like they passed as minutes, and minutes as hours. Helena felt a growing heat around her groin, her chest beating faster and harder. Meanwhile, The blonde with the white dog only ever grew careless; their boldness knowing no restraint. Before long, Karen jerked not a sheath, but a swollen, pink, hard canine cock! "What the hell are you doing?!" Huntress blurted when she could pretend no longer.

"What?!" Power Girl replied, feigning ignorance. "It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Besides..." She grinned, pointing at the brunette’s hand.

Gasping, Helena was made to realize she’d unconsciously been mirroring her friend's movements, and that Ace himself, was not too far behind the Super-dog in expressing excitement.

"You know what they say. Great minds think alike."

"What are you talking about?" Huntress asked, trying to act with both innocence and indignation.

Confidently, Karen reached for the vigilante’s waist, locking eyes with her, inching her face closer. "You know. I know you know. I know you know I know; so stop it with the act. How about it, Helena? Let’s give our boys a show and a go."

"Are you crazy? You can’t..." Huntress eyed the dogs. "We can’t..."

"Alright." Power Girl leaned back, snapping her fingers so the beasts would get down from the sofa, as to sit on the floor, facing the two of them. "Make you a deal. You look me in the eye and say you don’t want it, and we’ll just get back to watching TV. Whatever it is we were supposed to be watching there anyway. Just remember, I had promised to give you some tips on the subject." She beamed.

Helena froze. She had indeed intended to maintain a mask of outrage, only an ultimatum like that complicated things. There was, after all, hope that if she managed to feign resistance long enough, she would actually build up some for real. "But, we can’t just… Here?"

"Why not? Just put some cushions on the floor, if you need’em. And do feel free to scream. The walls are so thick, they’re near sound-proof."

"This is so crazy!"

"We’ve gone well past crazy when we started doing these two." Power Girl pointed at the dogs. "This is just enjoying the ride. It will be our little secret. Or maybe, not so little." She poked Krypto’s cock with a foot.

Huntress looked from one animal to the next, barely able to breathe, then down at her trembling hands. Shaking her head, she finally raised her gaze towards the busty blonde again. "To hell with it all! Take your clothes off!"

…

03 - "DOGS' NIGHT IN"

"You two stay right there!" Power Girl had commanded the canines. "Control yourselves now, and you’ll get to play later."

"Let’s tease’em! See which one breaks first." Helena said, pressing her lips to Karen’s.

The beautiful heroine’s kissed one-another passionately, each eagerly stripping whatever remained of the other’s clothing. The blonde’s golden skin and platinum hair clashing enticingly against the brunette’s olive skin and ebony hair; their toned bodies rubbing up and down, breasts pressed together in a vigorous embrace!

Karen was the first to slide down from the couch, laying on the wooden floor, while Helena lied over her, kissing and licking her breasts and nipples, stimulating her slit with skilled fingers. The blonde would not allow herself to get too carried away, however. She’d planned for this encounter to go a certain way, and events had to proceed as designed.

Helena felt a hand pressing down on her head, directing her lips between the other woman’s thighs. All through the way, she licked Power Girl’s abs and maintained a steady grasp over her large breasts. With moans and grunts, she happily tasted her friends’ plentiful juices.

A glance was all it took, for the Bat-hound to leap into action! Karen had turned to him, showcasing approval, and the cue for which he so desperately waited!

Trembling, Huntress gasped when Ace positioned himself behind her, using his tongue on her, like she did on the other heroine if a dozen times more efficiently! There was no denial from her, though. She merely offered herself wholeheartedly, raising her hips to the dog’s maw with pure gladness; which he was happy to reciprocate.

Waiting until her friend was much too taken with the canine eating her out, Karen slid from under Helena when she could not use her lips or tongue anymore, but only moan in pleasure, as the wet, beastly appendage invaded her sex. She stood, right by Krypto’s side, who up until now simply watched the spectacle unfold. "Look at them." She beamed down at the Super-dog. "So much to learn. I think we should show them a few tricks. Show them how it’s really done. Right, boy?" Krypto quickly growled in response. "Right. I’ll be back in a flash." She said, walking away.

Only when a light shone near her face, was when Helena bothered to notice her surroundings again. "What? What’s that? Karen? W… What the hell?! Don’t!"

"Don’t complain. You had your movies; it’s only fair I get one of my own." Power Girl said, holding up a camera, which captured all the action taking place. "Besides, what are you going to do? Ask Ace to stop?" She added, triumphantly.

Her friend knew her all too well. Helena was close to climax, and right after that, she knew by pure instinct, the Bat-hound would be mounting and taking her as a proper bitch! There was little she could do to stop it, and even less she wanted. Defiantly, she merely assumed a proud posture, though still on hands and knees, whilst the animal behind her feasted on her welcoming sex!

"That’s right! Give us a good performance." Karen smiled, looking through the lens.

"At… At least t… Ah! Tell me something… Oh… Anything I can... Fuck! Ah, ah! I can do to not… Mmm… Not hurt as much when he..." Huntress asked with great difficulty, though her moans.

"Yeah, about that..." Power Girl spoke. "Sorry, Helena, there’s not much to be done. But hey, cheer up! With enough practice, you’ll be surprised at how much tolerance you can build up."

"What?! You… Tricked me! Oooohh! Ah, Aahhh!"

"Looks like we have our first orgasm of the night! Look up; let me see that cute, blushed face of yours… There!" Karen said, making sure to capture the moment. "I didn’t trick you at all. Trust me, and you’ll grow to love and yearn for that ache. Oh… It looks like your boy is all ready for you."

Raising himself to his hind legs, Ace mounted the olive-skinned vigilante woman! This time, there was no need for help; this time, his member struck true with the very first hump! From one second to the next, his hard cock went from feeling the cold air of the room, to the warm fleshy folds of the dark-haired female!

Huntress began to scream and howl! A mixture of pleasure and pain numbing all other sensations, as the Bat-bound fucked her with merciless fury! Power Girl, in the meantime, made sure to record it all, taking a few steps back to set up the filming device over a well-positioned tripod; all the while fingering herself, as her friend was about to climax yet again!

"Now that, was something!" Karen said, when Helena started to convulse with delight. "I can tell Ace is far from finished though." She added. "Let’s try something new then." She continued, stepping from behind the camera, after making sure it was properly positioned, as to film what was about to ensue, and moving to stand by the copulating duo’s side. "Krypto!" She called.

"What?!" Helena blurted, seeing the shadow of the Super-dog loom over her! Above, Karen provided support for the white dog’s front legs, while ahead, his enormous cock aimed at her face!

"Go on, have a taste."

"What the?! Oh my God! He’s bigger than Ace!"

"I know. Your recordings did not do it justice. Now, go ahead, suck it!"

Without complaint, Huntress took the Super-dog’s rigid member into her mouth, struggling to house its girth. She sucked, matching her lip and tongue strokes with the thrusts from Ace behind her, rocking back and forth, spit-roast-like, along and between the two erect canine cocks’ respective lengths!

"That’s right, give me and the camera an excellent show!" Karen chuckled, though drips of lubricant fluids ran down her legs at the sight of what transpired. "You owe me for filming and watching me with that cock you have in your mouth. Time to pay me back! I’ll be watching you every time I’m alone with Krypto from now on."

Her friend’s words only egged her own further. Helena sucked and fucked with absolute abandon, allowing herself to become nothing but a receptacle to the two dogs huge members, and the pleasure they provided her! Before long, she was having another orgasm! Her ability to scream, however, was curbed by the alien beast’s rod, which was buried so deep inside her throat, and she lacked the room to maneuver so it could slide out. When her own climax began to subside though, Huntress began to feel the twitching spasms coming from Krypto’s cock, as it doubtlessly neared the point of bursting!

Gently, Karen fastened her hands around the Super-dog’s flanks, recognizing it, as he was about to cum. She pulled him back, just enough so his cock was merely inside her friend’s mouth, instead of down her gullet, as he started to ejaculate. "Wait! Do not swallow!" She demanded, clasping a hand over Helena’s cheeks, while the canine pumped them full of his hot sperm!

"Mmmpf! Mmf!" Huntress demurred, as her mouth was filled to its full capacity!

Pushing Krypto back, Power Girl kneeled in front of the mouth-filled vigilante, grabbing her face’s sides with both hands. "As promised, dessert is served. And that’s my favorite snack!" With that, Karen bluntly kissed Helena, shoving her tongue as deeply as it would go, wrestling the other woman’s inside that hot pool; swishing the Super-dog cum back and forth, as it dripped from their chins! The blonde only moved one hand, and only briefly, to slap herself in the ass, as a well-known beckon to the Kryptonian canine, whose endurance was understood to last far beyond a single bout of ejaculation!

In a fit of lust, Krypto complied! The ante had just been upped, and all participants were now beyond playing games, or any other sort of foreplay! Then and there, dogs and women, Earthlings and aliens; they were all animals subject to their desires for carnal pleasure, and the primal urge to mate!

Both Ace and the Super-dog fucked their women with unshackled ferocity! The heroines, in the meantime, passionately kissed, still moving between their lips what remained of Krypto’s earliest ejaculate, right up until the last drop was duly swallowed! Their frenzied love-making only ever escalating through a first, of what were to be several conjoined orgasms! Screams and moans, growls and groans, all never stopping; not then, and not over the many hours that followed.

…

*********

"Again? Really?" Power Girl asked, just as the dawn started to break. "You’re sucking him off again?!"

"I can’t help it. It tastes so good, and he never goes soft! Besides, you’re one to talk. You’ve been riding Ace like a mechanical bull the past half hour." Huntress said, momentarily releasing the Superdog’s member from the grip of her lips, to observe her friend striding atop the Bat-hound.

"Alright then. Let’s… Oh yeah! Ah! Let’s finish. Then we swap again."

"Mmmm… Deal."

"By the way, You… Oh! Still owe… Ah! Aah!"

"I know. I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll have to come by again, to make up for all the hours I recorded you. It's harsh, but fair." Helena said, as she and Karen exchanged knowing, agreeable smiles, before each avidly returned to their task at hand.

…

EPILOGUE:

"Hey, how about we..."

"Not interested." Karen said, when the man entered the clothing store and approached her.

"But if you just give me a..."

"Which part of no, did you not understand?"

"Harsh!" Helena chuckled, as the rejected chap walked away with a bruised ego. "Third one, just in this mall. What’s the problem, wasn’t that your type?"

"Maybe. Then again, I’m not on the market."

"I hear ya. So… You think he’ll like this?" Huntress asked, holding up a few items.

"Stockings and a choker? Subtle. Yeah, Ace does like something to grab on to. Make sure to check if the materials are sturdy enough though."

"Good point."

"Aren’t you getting anything? The stockings are nice; look, they have the white ones."

"Nah! Krypto’s just gonna tear it all off anyway. He’s more of a fully nude type. Trust me; I got the rags to prove it."

"I know."

"By the way, we should go to the pet store on our way out. You need to get some of these." Karen pulled a few plastic bags from her purse.

"Dog treats? Krypto likes those?"

The blonde giggled. "No, he hates it. But it does help with explaining why he hangs around e so much. I thought you might want to have the excuse ready, when questions start to get asked, you know?"

"Yeah. Not a bad idea. Even Alfred remarked at how often I’ve been recruiting Ace’s help."

"Get some of the expensive ones. It makes it look more convincing."

"Will do. Alright, I think I’ve chosen the ones I’m getting."

"So, What are you up to tonight? Breaking in that new lingerie, or..."

"I wish! Sadly, I’m working. Ace will have to wait to see me in these."

"At least he’s staying with you."

"That’s true. How about you?"

"Me? I’m pulling an all-nighter."  
"Oh? Watchtower?"

"Nah! Krypto." Power Girl stated, which promptly had she and her best friend sharing in a laugh.

...

*********

It was late at night when Huntress managed to get back to her place, having just dealt with a local, upcoming gang of thugs, which had recently moved into a neighboring low-income district. Though it was still early by her standards, Helena felt no less spent for it.

"Oh, geez… I need to sleep." She groaned, walking into her living room. "First..." She began to walk towards the kitchen, when she heard the clicking sounds behind her. "Hi, Ace." She said, turning to meet the black dog.

The Bat-hound barked excitedly, wagging his tail.

"Oh, sorry, boy. I don’t know that tonight I’ll be up for… Maybe in the morning. Right now I just need some food, and..." She halted, opening her fridge. "Aw, Damn! I forgot to buy food!"

Ace walked away, seemingly ignoring the female’s complaint.

"Maybe I can just change and get to a store real quick. It’s late and all, but..."

Suddenly, the dog re-appeared, holding a colorful piece of paper in his muzzle.

"Ace? What’s that you got there?" Helena asked, reaching for the leaflet. "A takeout menu?" She laughed. "What? Were you already preparing for a night in with me? This beats getting out again for the night, that’s for sure. You know what? I think I may just have enough energy to play after a shower and a good meal. How would you like to see me in some of the new clothes I purchased this afternoon?"

Once again, Ace barked, his tail wagging vigorously.

…

WILD’S FINEST 001 - "DOUBLE-DOG DARE!"

THE END …?


	2. "Skin in the game"

WILD'S FINEST 002 - "SKIN IN THE GAME"

PROLOGUE:

"You can't!" Roulette shouted in a vain attempt to stop the purple-clad vigilante. As her ensnared body squirmed, her eyes darted from one side of the depot to the other, hoping, praying that at least one of her henchmen would recover from the beating and do something about this uninvited guest.

The Huntress produced a low snorting noise, as she made efforts to suppress a laughter of pure satisfaction. Having a successful bust on a mob operation had become almost mundane at this juncture; but to have a notorious criminal, such as Roulette, begging not to have her files broken into added a much welcome sugary coat to the event. "I can't?" Helena sneered, turning her head away from the computer screen to look back at the pleading villainess. "Or what? You'll call a lawyer? Hell, I'll dial it for you! I rank them just between the likes of you, and child molesters. I'm more than happy to get a fresh punching bag. Or maybe you're just afraid I'll see your browsing history? Hittin' anywhere close to home?" She jested, unable to contain a laugh this time around.

"Bitch!" Roulette spat. "Years of work down the drain! All because..."

"Hold your horses there, honey." Huntress interrupted. "I'm just a neighborly vigilante doing my job. Nobody told you to get involved with drug dealing. If you were any smarter, you'd have cut your losses and ran after your warehouse at the port was hit last month. But no! You're the greedy type, aren't you? You won't let go until you're made to… Made to..." Between downloading and making copies of the files which detailed the myriad of activities the local mafia was involved with, Helena clicked through folders, opening and closing them in careless fashion, almost as if to pretend she was doing more than just waiting for the machines to do their job; that was, until something unexpected caught her eye! "Ace?!" She thought, when the image of a large, black dog appeared. Turning around to face the screen, Huntress was fast to breathe a sigh of relief when a second, proper look confirmed the animal in the picture was not, in fact, the Bat-hound, though the similarities could not be ignored.

"Made to what?" Roulette asked.

"Shut up!" Helena commanded, eyes pinned to the computer ahead. "What is this? The Pit? What kind of place… Hellhound?!" She gasped, recognizing the villain's frame, as it appeared in the background for multiple photographs. "What were you doing with that guy?" She said, looking at more and more images, reading snippets of text here and there, as page after page scrolled down, her horror increasing alongside her understanding. "You… You're involved with illegal dog fights?!" Huntress turned to face Roulette once more, gritting her teeth.

"As opposed to legal ones? Anyway, was is the word. Profits, if you can call it that, were hardly enough compensation for all the unseemliness with that enterprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Read the files. It's all there. May as well, since you've gone this far."

Kicking the chair she sat on aside, Helena lunged at the other woman, raising her from the floor by the dress around her neck! "You think I'm playing with you?"

Roulette knew all too well of the Huntress' reputation; even if she didn't, she had just witnessed the vigilante take out several armed guards with a degree of brutality atypical for any of those normally dubbed by the public as heroes. Furthermore, something else appeared to unhinge the caped woman beyond reason. Readily, Roulette was reminded of how attached she was to her own dentition. "Like I said, money was bad. The dogs, well, they didn't last long either."

Huntress tightened her grip.

"Not… Not the fights!" The villainess gasped for air. "Something about their design!"

"Design?" Once more, Huntress was reminded of Ace, and the speculations she had about the dog's background. "Could he really have been one of Hellhound's genetically engineered animals? If so, could any of this relate to him?" Doing her best to calm herself, Helena threw Roulette back towards the floor, promptly crouching in front of her. "Explain!"

"The dogs developed degenerative conditions at some point after adulthood. It's not unlike how different breeds are likely to have specific health issues." Roulette spoke, coughing.

"So what?"

"They had to be replaced."

"Replaced? You mean put down. Could you not have them treated?"

By instinct, Roulette curled into a ball, before responding, for fear of retaliation. "The other option was far cheaper." She said, meekly.

Helena was, however, oddly relieved to have heard such a reply; it implied, after all, that such a thing as a treatment was an option. Her mind had already rushed to rationalize her assumptions about Ace's history were just that; how he never displayed even the mildest of health issues, and how her growing distress was foolish. Even so, emotions were swiftly getting the best of her. If the Bat-hound was at risk, she had to know! Most of all, she had to prevent any harm from coming to him, if it was at all possible! "What's the treatment?" She asked.

"Why do you want to..." Roulette began to speak, catching herself, thinking better than to ask questions when she met the other woman's icy brown stare. "I don't know. We never performed it. My side of things was just the business part."

"What about the files here?"

"Mostly bookkeeping. Nothing's in there concerning biology stuff. Hellhound wouldn't want that material public anyway; risk exposing his methods of selective breeding and genetic manipulation."

"Are you saying nothing here can help me?"

"Help you? What… Um, no. Nothing." Roulette said, finding herself once more under Huntress' baleful stare.

"Where can I find Hellhound?"

"I don't know."

Almost as if by reflex, Helena clasped at the tied woman's face with one hand, raising the other in the shape of a fist.

"No! Wait!" Roulette begged. "I sold it! I sold the business! The new owner has to be in contact with Hellhound!"

"Who's that? Where do I find him?"

"Listen, please… I can only tell you two things, you have to believe me! I know for sure that the Pit is still in Gotham. I can vouch for that. Also, if you keep asking around people who have connections with the underworld, particularly wealthy people who are into betting, or buying and selling goods underground, they can lead you to it! Please, you have to believe me!"

Having interrogated enough people, Helena knew when someone broke. Much to her vexation, she knew Roulette spoke true. "What kind of an idiot doesn't know who she's selling something to?"

"This isn't like trading in the real world. Information like that is often worth more than just money. Buying and selling this way eliminates the trail, and it's more common than you'd imagine."

"If this Pit place is still going, then we can assume..."

"Yes! Yes, Hellhound has to be in the city still."

"Hum…" Helena began to ponder. "Suppose I'll have my work cut out for me in the nights to come."

"I don't get it. Why do you care so much about… Alright, alright! I'll be quiet." Roulette said, after yet another stern look.

...

*********

"Here he is. All cleaned up, as requested." Alfred Pennyworth said, proud of his handiwork, as he placed Ace, the Bat-hound inside Helena Bertinelli's motorcycle sidecar.

"Thank you, Alfred. Mmm, he does smell nice. Apple?" Huntress replied.

"Pear. I figured since he's been helping you so much, he could at least smell better while doing it."

"Good thinking."

"Master Bruce has mentioned the numerous hits against organized crime you've been involved with lately. At least it seems Ace is being put to good use."

"I'll say!" Helena smiled, holding the crucifix around her neck.

"Careful not to get overworked. I say this every day, and I hope you'll be more receptive to the message than the other person I say it to."

"I hear you. Well, Ace does put me through the wringer, but it's always worth the strain." Huntress rubbed the dog's head. "He knows not to push me too far though."

Alfred chuckled. "He is the more reasonable one in the house, it seems. Other than me, of course. Speaking of which, are you sure I can't convince you to come inside a while?" He pointed back at Wayne Manor. "I can fix you some soup."

"Thanks, Alfred, but I'll have to stick with delivery. I want to get back to my place and get started as soon as possible."

"Of course. I understand. Priorities aside, remember not to get overworked."

Once more, Helena rubbed the Bat-hound's head. "Sorry, Alfred. No promises there." She smiled again. "Tell Bruce I'll bring him back tomorrow, or maybe the day after."

"Will do. Well then, drive safely."

"That much, I can promise you."

"I'll take what I can get. Goodbye Ms. Bertinelli."

"Bye Alfred." Helena said, waving goodbye while the old man made his way back towards the mansion, waiting just long enough 'til she was sure he was beyond hearing distance, before finally addressing Ace directly. "How are you, boy?"

Ace moved to lick the woman's face, his tongue brushing her lips before she pushed him back.

"Not here! I told you, only when we're in private!" Huntress chastised. "Sigh… Don't give me the puppy eyes! I know just what goes on in that head of yours to know better than to find you innocent."

Ace whimpered a low-pitched whimper.

"I know, I know. You don't care when or where. But I don't have that luxury. Hold the thought though, cause you'll be having your work cut out for you the next days."

Ace's ears perked up.

"You heard me." Helena grinned, biting her lower lip. "You don't know it, but because of you, I'm getting into a whole new mess. There's no telling how many noses I'll have to break."

Once more, Ace produced that low-pitched noise.

"God help me! I can't bear the thought of watching you get sick. Watching you..." Huntress sighed again. "I hate to admit it, but it looks like I'm starting to see you as more than just a huge cock attached to a big dog. Though believe me, you better put both of those to work and make it up to me!" She reached down to scratch his belly, feeling that he was already nigh fully erect, albeit still sheathed.

Ace barked.

"That's right! Got only myself to blame. Karen did warn me. Now let's get going before the moist ruins this bike's leather saddle."..."Or before I change my mind and let you have me right here!"

...

01 - "BELL THE CAT"

Could it be that luck was on her side this once? Helena Bertinelli found herself thinking, almost in disbelief after hearing the other woman's response. The idea had come to her in the morning, as she lay atop a messy bed beside the Bat-hound. With sore hips, there came also a clear mind, after much-earned rest. Just as soon as she started to think about how to find Hellhound, she recollected about how it was that she came to be here, in this bed, with this beast. "Selina!" She exclaimed, prompting Ace to stand up, just as she did the same. It had been Catwoman's antagonistic relationship with Hellhound which had provided her with the knowledge to speculate about the dog's nature, to begin with, and even now, Selina knew enough about the man that she might know of a way to find him! At least, it would not hurt to ask.

It was almost noon when Huntress got out of bed; nightly exertions still proving taxing when she struggled to squeeze into some clothes, right after a quick shower. Breathing deeply, she had made the call, bracing herself for disappointment, just as soon as she pressed the first digit. Indeed, disappointment had come, when Catwoman told her she had no clue where Hellhound might be; only, when Helena made mention of the place called the Pit…

"Yeah, I know the place." Selina said, casually.

"Wh… Are you messing with me?"

"No, really. I know it."

"The new one?"

"Yep. Well, the old one too. But I know about the new one as well."

"When you say know about it, you mean you just heard of it, right?"

"Kind of, yes."

"Figures. So you can't tell me where it is?"

"I don't know where it is. Supposedly, location changes from time to time. Patrons are warned just before an event. You know, that type of thing."

"Then how do you..."

"The new owner and I have some history."

"You know the owner?! Who's he?"

"She. It's a woman. In any case, you wouldn't know her."

"Alright. Listen, Selina, this is really important. Can you get in contact with this person? Can you get me in the..."

"Club."

"What?"

"She calls it a club; this place. Oh, and it's not the Pit anymore. The new name is the Doghouse. Doghouse club."

"Hum… Okay, whatever. Can you get me in, or not?"

"Hard to say. You need someone already in, a kind of sponsor."

"What about you? If you can vouch for me..."

"Not a chance! Besides, you'd also need a dog. A large, special type. Although, since you were asking about Hellhound, I guess you'd already know that much."

"What?! Are you crazy? You think I'd bring a dog to fight in a..."

"Oh, that's right!" Catwoman interrupted. "You're thinking of the old place. No, there's no fighting anymore. Apparently, there are much more profitable ways to… Let's just say the place operates a little differently now."

"What do you mean?"

Selina paused for a moment, before saying anything. "Why would want to go there, in the first place?"

"I..." This time, it was Helena who paused. "I need to get some data, which I believe is being kept inside this Doghouse place."

"So it's a heist?"

Huntress grinned against the phone. It appeared luck was indeed on her side this day. Knowing of Catwoman's proclivities, perhaps she had just stumbled into the way of convincing her. "Yes. It's a heist."

"Hm… We'd still need..."

"If I can get the dog, can you get us in?"

"You… Have one?"

"Come on, Selina! Yes, or no? If I can get the dog can you get us in?"

"I just might."

"Set it up then."

"I should warn you, this may not be what you're..."

"Goddammit, Selina! This is important! Will you help, or not?"

"Alright. Let me make some calls, and see if we can get into the next event. I make no promises, but keep your nights free from now on. We may not have much breathing room when the time comes."

"Okay, alright."

"And I don't know how, but you better have that dog ready when I call you."

"Fine. Don't you worry about that."

"And one more thing."

"What is it."

"You owe me! Someday I may call you to collect. That day may never come, but I think we both know it probably will."

"Yeah, I know. Fine! Just get it all set up, and quickly, please."

…

02 - "DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE"

"What is she doing here?" Selina protested, eyeing the leggy blonde clad in a black dress and matching fishnet stockings.

"I called her for backup. Better three of us, than two. Besides, I don't fully trust you." Huntress replied, adjusting her own aubergine colored drapery.

"You hurt my feelings talking like that." Catwoman grinned.

"I'm not sure what you're dragging me into, but I have my eye on you, Selina!" Black Canary said.

"Really? I didn't know I was your type. Nor that you had such good taste."

"Enough of this!" Helena called. "It's almost time."

"So it is." Selina agreed, fixing her hair in front of a mirror. "Gotta say; Pretty clever to bring that dog Bruce keeps in his cave." She said, looking at Ace's reflection, while she removed bits of dust from her slate-grey attire. "Can't believe I didn't think of it."

"I don't know about that. You not thinking seems to be business as usual." Dinah said.

"Heh." Catwoman chuckled, directing a malicious grin towards the blonde.

"Are we all ready then?" Huntress asked.

"Expensive clothing. Fine jewelry. Dog. It all checks out." Catwoman affirmed. "Though you may want to get rid of that expandable baton you're carrying. I told you, we will be frisked before going in." She added, talking to Canary.

"They won't..."

"The will. We're already pushing it with memory sticks disguised as accessories."

"Leave it here, Dinah." Huntress said.

"Screw it then!" Canary replied, tossing the weapon on her friend's couch. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"How do we go about this?" Helena asked, turning towards Selina.

"In… Three minutes now, I'm getting a call." She produced the disposable phone she'd been carrying all evening. "After that, we just follow the instructions. You know, just like I told you when you asked me two minutes ago; and five minutes before that."

"I know. Sorry, but Dinah has a point; this does feel far too out of our hands."

"Yeah!" Black Canary agreed.

"You two need to learn to go with the flow. Sometimes you get to plan things. Sometimes you don't."

"Yes, but..."

All three women fell silent when the phone suddenly rang.

"Look at that!" Catwoman said. "A minute early." She raised the device to her ear. "Hello."

…

*********

Almost a quarter hour had passed in silence now, as the trio of women, and the black dog, were driven inside a limousine towards their destination.

Instructions had been simple thus far. The women were to take a cab to Robinson Park, wherein another chauffeur was supposed to be waiting to meet them. Convincing a driver to take three passengers, and a nigh two hundred pound hound was hard enough, but Selina worked her charm and before long, the group had reached the assigned address.

At the park, they were met by a group of women, all of them in business formal black and white attire, adorned with red highlights here and there. All of them tall and fit; and doubtlessly, all of them armed and trained, as their polite, if calculated, demeanor was quick to point out to a trained observer. As advertised, Helena, Selina, Dinah, and even Ace were thoroughly frisked, before being shown inside a large vehicle with black windows. After that, the quartet was allowed privacy in the back section of the car, while the women taking them all segregated themselves into the isolated, front part of the limo.

The drive proved far lengthier than anyone in the group had expected. They cruised northward, past midtown into uptown, and then past that, crossing Robert Kane memorial bridge to the woods of Gotham's county, wherein the palatial estates of old Gotham's elite were scattered, with miles of forests and hills stretching in-between them. Indeed, they were a short drive away from Wayne Manor, or so it was what Helena and all of the others realized without saying it, for fear of revealing any information about themselves. One thing was clear though, If wherever they were headed was anywhere near this neighborhood, whoever ran this operation had to own, or at least have access to plenty of resources.

After making a turn into a narrow, albeit still wide enough for two cars, gravel-covered road, the automobile began to lower its speed, across the final three or four minutes it took to finally stopping in front of a large, metal gate. As that passage opened, so did the glass which divided the front and back sections inside the limousine.

"We're here mesdames." One of the women in front announced through the window, while the car began to move again, driving the remaining hundreds of yards which divided the property's entrance, and the mansion therein.

Exchanging looks, Huntress, Catwoman, and Black Canary gave one-another small nods. They were now inside the proverbial belly of the beast.

After the car stopped again, the driver unceremoniously stepped out, circling the vehicle, as to open the door for her passengers. "Here we are." She said, pulling the door ajar, as her coworkers moved to walk inside. "Enjoy your stay." She added, handing each of the three women a black domino mask when they stepped outside.

"What's..."

"Pardon me. I neglected to inform you, as it's your first time. The masks are mandatory. Names are optional." The driver said.

"Right." Helena nodded, slipping hers on.

"I could get used to this." Selina said, looking around. They stood in front of an enormous Baroque-style mansion, surrounded by a quarter mile of matching, well-groomed gardens in every direction.

"Right that way." The driver spoke once more, pointing at the Manor's front door, before re-entering the car and driving away.

"No turning back now, ladies." Catwoman remarked. "I hope you won't do anything stupid and compromise our disguise, or worse, my security."

"We best be on our guards." Dinah said.

"See, that's just the kind of stupid talk that may get us in trouble." Selina remarked. "Look around you. The window up there, the gardens all about us, do you see it?"

"Guards. Everywhere. Discreet, but watching everything." Helena said.

"And I'll bet there's that many more inside, and every one of them is armed, just like the women who brought us here."

"You've brought us into a trap!" Black Canary whispered.

"Why would I do that, and put myself in the same situation?" Selina remarked. "You may know a thing or two about beating up thugs, but we're here to steal something, and this is my realm."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning listen to what I say. This is not a time or place to fight. This is not a time or place to get into a fight. The only way to go in and get out scot-free is to play ball. Keep the ruse until people around you lower their guard, and then we make our move. When we have what we came for, we leave through the front door just like we came in."

"That's not very reassuring. We barely know what goes on in..." Dinah whispered again.

"Don't worry about that." Catwoman chuckled. "You don't think I'd have come if I wasn't sure enough of our chances, do you? Like I told Helena, I know the owner, and I'm telling you one more time; play ball, and we'll be fine. Now, let's go in before standing out here talking looks any more suspicious than it already does."

...

*********

At first glance, just after the first step inside, the house was that much more opulent than what its exterior lead to believe. The floor was a combination of white marble and red carpet, as were the walls, ceiling, and drapes. The light had been carefully placed in such a way as to allow a combination of well-illuminated walkways, along with private shadowy corners. The latter, however, was not so all inviting, as like Catwoman had predicted, patrolling, armed guards were ready to jump from every few dozen yards apart. A faint music, classical by the sound of it, seemed to emanate from every inch of the walls themselves; lending the mansion an odd air of eeriness and mystique, and yet somehow enticing all the while.

"Selina! I wasn't sure you'd show." A female voice, speaking with a thick Germanic accent announced, coming from the hallway to the girl's right.

"I said I would." Catwoman replied, while the woman approached, surrounded by three guards similar to those who'd brought the newly-arrived quartet.

"Hah! Forgive my skepticism, but your fame precedes you." The woman said, stepping out of the shadows and into the most illuminated section of the corridor. She was tall; taller than most men. Her body sported ample curves, and well-honed muscles, in equal measure. Silky black hair was neatly combed back, marked by a white streak which sprouted from her widow's peak, elegantly descending across the right side of that dark curtain. The light blue of her eyes enhanced by the aristocratic features around them. She dressed in bright red; the cloth clinging tightly to her above the waist, asymmetrically arranged so that her left arm was covered in a long sleeve, while her right arm and shoulder were left exposed; the latter of which showcasing a red tattoo of some stylized beast's forefoot. Below, her long skirt had slits in the front, which showcased the skin of her powerful legs with each step she took.

"Ladies..." Selina addressed her companions. "I give you our host, the Red Paw."

"That's Red Claw." The woman corrected.

"That's arguable." Catwoman jested.

"Welcome, all." Red Claw continued, unphased. "It's always nice to meet potential new patrons and clients, among other things." She said, eyeing both the women and the black dog who stood among them. "Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. You told me you were bringing an interested party, but I had not expected two. Normally the unexpected is also unwelcome, but seeing as these are such fine specimens..." She eyed Helena and Dinah up and down. "And the beast; it's magnificent!" she added, fearlessly running a hand over Ace's head. "I'll indulge you just on the profit potential alone."

"I knew you'd like it, Red." Selina said. "These are..."

"Tut-tut! No names, unless we have to." Red Claw interrupted. "Privacy is one of my prime commodities. And along those lines, may I remind you, if any manner of camera or recording device is found on you, I will kill you all. Except for the dog, that is. I know you've been searched already, but it can't hurt to warn you again."

"Fair enough." Catwoman said. "I guess the masks are for the added layer of privacy."

"They are. But also, I find it wearing them lowers inhibitions; and that raises revenue."

Selina chuckled. "Ever the businesswoman. See, girls, Red and I had our differences in the past. Concerning animal rights in particular. Seems she changed her ways though."

Red Claw laughed as well. "That's a way to put it. I'm grown up enough to admit it when I'm wrong. Back then, I hadn't imagined what certain beasts earning potential could be. To think I ever wasted time on terrorism." Once again she caressed Ace. "Where did you find this one? He's unusually large."

"Believe it or not, I found him." Helena lied. She was left confused by the exchange, relieved that it seemed obvious Ace would not be expected to fight some other dog, yet wondering whatever else he was supposed to be doing. Selina had mentioned games, but that was as vague a proposal as any.

"Well, I'm afraid you're a little early. Most of the guests and activities are still to come. In the meantime, food and drinks are on the house." She pointed at several of the guards who paced about, carrying trays of champagne glasses, and a variety of bite-sized edibles, going in and out of the house's further depths. "So, Selina, What's your game tonight?"

"Wait and see."

"I will. In the meantime, let me show you around. Come." Red Claw called, turning around as she did.

"Come on." Catwoman beckoned the others, following after the red-clad woman.

Thought it was claimed the place was not yet full, one might have otherwise had the wrong impression. None of the rooms they passed through were crowded, but neither were any of them empty. Always there were a few people lurking about, always wearing masks, and dressed with formal, expensive wear. People leered at the women passing by, as well as the canine with them, whispering and chuckling with what appeared to be great excitement. Every once in a while, a guest, or one of the guards moved by, with a dog walking by their side on a leash. The sight of money, be it paper or plastic, was not an uncommon one either.

Huntress recognized some of the signs as to why a place like this might be valuable, dogs or not. Having extensive experience with the mob, she knew how access to a place wherein privacy was guaranteed, security was assured, and the clientele was exclusive was a much sought-after gem. Currency, goods, and secrets were exchanged in places like this one, not unlike corporation mergers, and political agreements would be made over dinner. It was easy to see also, the lure such a treasure trove would have to someone like Catwoman.

"As you can see, we have many private rooms, as well as ones not so private, if that's what you want." Red Claw said, waving her hands around as she spoke, at times nodding subtle orders to a passing employee. "Here's the main hall." She continued, pushing through a huge double door, leading into a room at least two hundred feet across, with steps and levels leading to an elevated center, which lay under an opened ceiling, surrounded by two levels of balconies. "This is for special attractions." Red Claw said, turning back to smile at her new guests. "Let us move on though. For the moment there's nothing to see here. As fortune has it, it's almost time for the first game of the night. Come, this way." She beckoned again, crossing that great hall towards a door on the other side of it.

"Game?What kind?" Huntress said, finally sensing an opening to a question that would appear innocuous enough. 

"You'll see. In fact… It may be a great opportunity to see what is it you brought me. By the way, if you like betting, this is the time to get your wallets out. Just place it with any of the guards." Red Claw replied, leading the way outside the house, onto a garden area in the back of the property.

From afar, the trio could spot fences around what appears to be a small race track. A small crowd already gathered, leaning against it, though more and more came, both from inside the house, as well as from the outer edges of the courtyard.

"Racing?" Dinah Lance blurted, thoughtlessly.

"A special race. Very special, as I'm sure you can guess." Red Claw said.

Canary and Huntress exchanged confused looks, shrugging as they walked closer. Some rumble was already taking place, with frantic hands waving small and large piles of money, while a blackboard was used to keep scores, in what seemed to be a coded fashion.

When they'd gotten nearby enough, Helena and the others managed a better look, seeing that the track itself, beyond the fence, stood on an elevation, making it so watching the race was easy to all onlookers, even though they'd all be standing on even footing all around. The course though, if it could be called that, was much shorter than expected, and instead of a clear field, it was littered with what appeared to be a number of strange obstacles, giving it the look of an unusual children's playground. One of the guards had set up a small podium, and she held a microphone in hand, readying herself to announce the start of the contest, when…

"Wait!" Red Claw called out. She then turned to Helena and the others. "Let's test this big boy, shall we?" She said, reaching for Ace, who appeared oddly receptive to her.

"He's not a racing dog." Dinah protested.

"All dogs are racing dogs. If you give them the right incentive." Red Claw grinned. "Would be strange if he wasn't, right?" She added, as if the others were supposed to respond a certain way.

"Right." Catwoman said, elbowing Huntress, who reaffirmed the statement.

Bending down, Red Claw raised a hand, prompting one of the guards to produce a strip of red cloth, which she fastened around Ace's collar. This prompted a red dot to appear on the board, just as a couple of other dogs, one with a yellow, and one with a blue indicator similarly tied to their respective collars were brought inside the racing area. Those dogs looked similar to the newcomer, if smaller and of different colors.

Red Claw then stood, directing the Bat-hound inside herself, then taking the place of the would-be announcer. "We have a surprise contestant in this evening's game." She said through the microphone, pointing down at Ace. "Place your bets on red if you will, ladies and gentlemen!" Many people clapped, as obscene amounts of money were thrown around like pocket change.

"What the hell is going on? How's that a race?" Black Canary spoke freely, now that Red Claw was out of earshot for a moment.

"I don't know. Selina?" Huntress said.

Catwoman shrugged. "Beats me."

"Oh, I hope the one you brought wins!" An excited onlooker approached just to remark.

"Yes, of course." Helena replied, unsure of what else to say.

"And now..." Red Claw resumed the announcement. "Let's meet our game and prize! Here she is! Still undefeated! Still untouched! Our mistress of the chase! Lady of escapes! You all know her! It's the White Rabbit!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, while a figure made her way from the back, stepping into the tracks, wearing a white and pink robe and hood, which covered her from head to toe. She paced back and forth in front of the dogs, who were disposed in a line; each of their leashes tied to the fence behind them.

"The hell is going on?" Canary whispered in Huntress' ear.

"It's alright, I think. Let's just watch."

All of a sudden, the robed figure revealed itself, tossing her coverage aside with one, swift move! In tandem, more cheers erupted; and with one look, Helena and the others knew why.

The White Rabbit was a long-legged woman, with tanned skin, and beautiful, exotic features. Her body was as toned, as it was voluptuous, with large breasts, and a slim waist. Appropriately, she wore bunny ears, over a mop of long white hair; a tight corset, and long stay-ups and gloves, all in signature shades of white and pink. Hardest of all to miss, however, was that this attire lacked any sort of bottom, as the woman proudly displayed well shaved vaginal lips!

"What the f..." Dinah thought, staring wide-eyed and incredulous.

"This can't be it!" Helena thought when her mind started to connect the dots. I was not the half-naked woman what did it; nor the recollection of the rumors of what genetically engineered beasts might be used for. Instead, it was Ace's expression; his body language, so well known to her, which revealed more than words ever could! That stare of sharp focus he acquired when in the presence of a fit, and willing female! "No. Don't do it, boy!" She prayed, hopelessly, as her hand reached for the crucifix in her necklace.

The White Rabbit sat atop a wooden box, barely a foot away for the dog's reach. All three beasts watched captivated, hungry, as she spread her legs, sliding her fingers inside her slit, spreading it as well, showcasing the pink flesh inside, moaning with pleasure while the digits sank deep, drilling for a distinct type of oil. The crowd went wild; the bets shot up higher!

"What the..." Black Canary reiterated.

In half a minute or so, it was evident the White Rabbit was a lady of her craft. The canine trio stood in front of her, mesmerized, still, though maintaining a steady pull on their leashes, mouths drooling and dripping, not unlike the woman's welcoming sex. Underneath them, their members heeded the invitation all the more, as they readily unsheathed, pink glisten taking on ever-increasing proportions, quickly leaving a man's handspan far behind!

"Holy crap!" Dinah blurted.

"Easy now!" Selina whispered. "Don't be stupid. You blow our cover and we'll probably end up as food for those dogs. Now, keep yourself together."

As the moaning built up, when climax was obviously just around a proverbial corner, the White Rabbit stopped, raising a hand with sticky fingers, her own juices running down her forearm. "There… There you have it, boys." She gasped. "Whoever catches me..." She rubbed her fingers in each of the dog's noses, coating them with her brand of glisten, each time making the effort to re-dip the brush in the ink pot. "Gets to have me."

The dogs all pulled harder, straining leashes to a near breaking point. Their cocks now fully erect, swaying up and down with anticipation!

"She better hope it's not Ace who catches her then." Catwoman whispered in Huntress' ear. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Y… Ye..." Huntress mumbled, blushing, not looking at the thief.

"Don't get your hopes up." White Rabbit continued, wagging her wet finger. "I'm still undefeated."

"I see. It's a trick. She's just gonna run away. It's all just for show." Canary murmured to the others.

"It's only a trick if she does get away." Catwoman said. "Now stop talking about it! You're gonna draw attention to us."

As her friends spoke, Helena could barely hear them, instead focusing on the Bat-hound; on that part of him she'd grown so used to, and fond of. Why was it, it bothered her so, that Ace was so eager, so ready, to take another woman like that? She had not minded sharing the dog with Power Girl before, but that was different; it felt different.

Red Claw moved to stand behind the canine trio, prompting her guards to wait for the signal to let the creatures lose. "Ready..." White Rabbit turned around with that word, preparing herself to run, with merely a few feet head start. As a final provocation, she raised her hips up, exposing round cheeks, and the tight lips between them to her pursuers. "Begin!"

The dogs lunged ahead at a frantic pace, digging their claws into the ground, racing to claim the prize! The White Rabbit, however, proved to be unnaturally fast. Her claim of never getting caught was far from an empty boast, it seemed. Though she would not outpace the beasts on even ground, it was now obvious that this obstacle course had been set up as such for a reason.

Hopping and jumping, dodging and turning, the prized female made the way towards the finish line, using the objects along the way to trick and avoid the creatures chasing her. A yard at a time, she managed to progress towards the goal, always narrowly escaping a tackle or a bite. The crowd cheered and screamed, divided between the excitement of the race; the desire to see the woman succeed, and the perverse fancy to see her get caught! Even Helena herself had to admit if reluctantly, this was a thrilling game to watch.

Impressive as the White Rabbit was, the dogs were not far behind. Their strength and agility were uncommon to say the least, as was the resourcefulness displayed when chasing the female through such a field; in particular, considering the sizeable handicap which drained the blood from muscles and brain alike. As the seconds passed, however, the woman was ever closer to the final escape; expertly combining speed and flexibility with the shape of her body to cruise through the course in a way the canines could not match. The hurrah from the audience grew ambivalently louder, as the race neared an end.

Smiling at yet another triumph, White Rabbit climbed atop the next to last obstacle with a plan in mind; she'd ascend the stair-like construct, making the dogs follow to a point where their lack of thumbs would impede reaching the top. From there, she'd jump to the wooden canister which represented the last obstacle just ahead, while the beasts would be forced to turn back and circle around the stairs to get to her; only at that point, they would be too late! At that point, she'd be hopping over the fence, clearing the track to be victorious once more!

"Almost! But not quite." White Rabbit thought, as the dogs nearly reached her, trying to snatch the cloth around her legs. Pulling herself up over the last rung, she stepped on it and jumped! Her grin was quick to fade though. On the ground beneath, she saw it! The larger dog running past! With a quick glance back, she confirmed, only two of the animals had tried to follow up the stairs! Somehow, the black dog had predicted things, not losing any time with a useless chase, he simply ignored the stairs, going to the canister, tackling it with his body, just as she was about to step on it!

The crowd groaned in unison, when the White Rabbit lost her footing, tumbling down several feet onto the sandy ground! What then followed, was a moment of pure silence, as the black dog approached her, circling his prey.

"She lost?!" Red Claw thought surprised and delighted, watching from the side.

"Ow… Damn..." White Rabbit mumbled, rubbing her head, patting the soil particles away from her skin and attire. Suddenly, she heard a frightening growl! The black dog loomed over, warning the other canines, who stood nearby, to stay away! The catch was his! "Wait a second there, big boy. You… Holy cow!" She exclaimed, managing a good look at the cock which had been ready for her since the beginning of the competition! There was no way out now! She'd enticed him, she gamed him, and in the end, the dog won. Moreover, if she did not fear the beast's reaction to her turning back on the deal, she most certainly did Red Claw's. Silently, she positioned herself to stand on knees and elbows; arching her back, raising her ass, offering the victor its just spoils! The crow went mad with cheers! "Shoot! I won't walk straight for a week!"

"I can't believe this!" Black Canary could not help saying, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Quiet!" Catwoman elbowed the blonde. "Your attitude is clearly standing out! Do it like Helena there and hold your tongue!"

Huntress did not react to those comments. She found herself transfixed, watching, waiting.

To her surprise, White Rabbit felt the tongue hit her slit, wet, rough and strong! It entered her, as it maintained a forceful press against her lips, caressing the entirety of her sex with moist and warmth! This one had to be well trained! Slowly, then quickly, her defenses began to break, her apprehension morphing to receptiveness. She moaned meekly at first, increasing in volume as the pleasure grew. The beast was skilled and powerful. I had also caught her fair and square. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Excellent!" Red Claw clapped. She was not such a fool as to have believed Selina Kyle was fully honest about her desire to visit her club. Seeing what she brought, however, it was obvious Catwoman had an eye for business and quality, and a taste for profit!

White Rabbit could barely believe it; she was on the verge of orgasm! Her arms faltered, and her face pressed to the ground, drooling and moaning, while she pressed her crotch to the black dog's snout! He, in turn, knew just how to keep going, tasting her all the while, until she reached a powerful, gushing climax, screaming with joy as he savored the feast!

"Oh, God! Oh… Ahh..." Moans escaped White Rabbit's lips, as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could, a large paw pressed against the back of her head, pushing her face sideways to the sands! The dog had mounted her! Assuming a dominant position, the beast placed the tip of its enormous, hard cock snuggly to the pink gates of her vaginal lips! "Oh God!" She said, a hint of terror to the expression this time.

To the surprise of both the White Rabbit, as well as the audience, safe one, Ace did not start out as frantically as any would expect. He pierced the female's body steady and determined, in a single, continuous motion; one slow and controlled enough that she could get used to his size, each inch only begging for the next! Once he had her to the hilt, he paused for a few seconds, before he began to move again, this time, and each subsequent time, faster!

When the motions morphed from laggard to brisk, on to downright violent, the White Rabbit had been taken through each stage gladly, by the overwhelming pleasure which built up, shielding her senses from what otherwise should have been extremely painful! As she screamed, as the canine brutalized her, she no longer questioned anything about how this event had played out; if anything, she was glad to have been caught!

Biting her lips, Helena pressed her thighs together, failing to prevent her juices from running down her legs aplenty. She felt anger, though most of all, she felt envy; wishing it was her that the Bat-hound claimed in front of all of these people! By the looks of it, most of the women watching shared her fancy. The uproar from onlookers became a cacophony of encouragement, just as bets started to concern particulars of the sex itself. How many times will she cum? Will she get knotted? And on, and on.

Ace maintained a frenzied rhythm for several minutes, his body and the woman's, both shaking tremendously, as they slammed against one-another! She screamed and moaned affirmations, eyes glazed with ecstasy, while he growled as if partaking in a hunt! Over and over, there were indicators of the female reaching climax! Shaking; gushing! None of it affected the canine! He kept going strong, ramming her senseless! Much of her clothing had ceased to sustain any meaning; her large breasts long since popping out of the corset, which currently made for barely a belt. Covers for arms and legs sliding down to the extremities both. Amusingly enough, however, the bunny ears and mask had remained mostly in place.

Thought it took more than expected, White Rabbit felt the dog beginning to slow down at last. He buried his cock inside her as deep as she could take it, eventually reducing his motions to a joined back and forth of their hips. Then, the next stage started!

The White Rabbit howled when the knot swelled up inside her! Pain which had been masked beforehand, now plenty obvious, though not so overwhelming it prevented her from climaxing yet again! With the end of the spectacle, the audience went mad with cheers! Some more than others, as their bets had paid off. Once the black dog dismounted, he had the woman tightly tied! No complaints were there to be heard, however. Even those whose wagers had proven less than fruitful seemed to feel it was worth it, for having witnessed the show.

"Well then, that was quite something." Red Claw said, approaching the trio of women who stood in awestruck silence. "Seems like your friend will be stuck a while." She laughed, beckoning one of the guards. "Just a minute." She said, turning to address her employee. "Take the black dog to get cleaned up when he's done. Leave him in my private box. We'll come to get him later."

"Yes, Madam." The guard nodded. "What about White Rabbit?"

Red Claw looked back, observing the woman tied to the canine, as well as the other two beasts circling the pair. "Hum… Let the other two have a turn with her. Tell her to use her mouth this time. I'm sure people will like to see it."

"Is she..." Catwoman finally managed to say something.

"Don't worry." Red Claw said. "She knows what she signed up for. And she'll be glad to see her paycheck increased."

"You mean, she's getting..." Black Canary pondered aloud.

"She gets a cut of all the money made on bets, plus tips. There's a reason she volunteers. And she's hardly the only one."

"There are others?"

"You'd be surprised. There's a waiting list. Beauties like her are big earners, both for me and for themselves. Besides, you can't really say she didn't enjoy the night's work, can you? I have yet to meet a performer who doesn't beg to come back." Claw smiled.

"What about A… Our friend?" Huntress asked.

"Don't worry about him. As you heard, he's getting cleaned and taken to a safe place to rest, just as soon as we can get him out of White Rabbit. You'll have him back safe and sound, I promise. Now come, onto the next thing, shall we? Let's go back inside. I hear things are about to get interesting in there."

…

03 - "BREED SHOW"

"That was quite something!" Red Claw stated, making gestures and nodding orders to some of her employees as she walked by, the flabbergasted trio of women following shortly behind. "I never thought I'd see the day White Rabbit got caught. Live and learn. Maybe White Rabbit herself will be up for other games and acts from now on. If the paycheck doesn't do it, maybe your five-legged friend might have changed her mind." She chuckled.

"The place is a lot more full." Black Canary remarked, observing the movement inside the house after they went back in.

"Of course! I told you it was early when you arrived. And we were out there a while."

Once they reached the Manor's great hall again, the scenery was a stark contrast to that of when they passed by before. A large crowd gathered all around, mostly standing close to the walls, leaving only the central elevation clear. Even above, all across the two layers of balcony, masked people gathered, leaning against the rails, looking down on that same clearing.

There was a sense of foreboding about stepping into that room. Red Claw's smiles and glances all seeming to hold far too much meaning, hers being the only unmasked face around. Helena and her companions themselves exchanged looks of concern with one-another when that red-clad woman walking just ahead of them slowed her pace. It appeared as if their host lead them to pass towards the middle of the chamber once more, but as the crowd parted as to give passage, just before they reached that raised center area wherein there were no people standing, a trio of guards stood in wait of their employer, each of them holding a large grey dog on a leash.

"Excellent! These will do just fine." Red Claw spoke aloud, halting in place when she saw the beasts.

Once more, Helena, Selina, and Dinah eyed one-another, each knowing what the others were thinking without uttering a word; what sort of depraved spectacle was it that they'd be witnesses to this time around?

"Well now..." Red Claw turned to face her prized guests. "I have one for each of you. And it looks like the stage is vacant." She said, pointing at the dogs, then at the center of the chamber. "Your animal did not disappoint. Let's see how you compare."

Selina pinched Black Canary before the latter could utter a word of protest. "Give us a moment, will you." She asked politely. "We need to plan out how… You know, we're starting it."

"Of course. I understand. It is your first time, after all. But don't take to long. I have other things which will require my attention shortly."

"Sure." Catwoman said, bringing her companions together into a tight embrace.

"Seli..." Dinah began to speak, through gritted teeth.

"Quiet, you! We make the wrong move now, and we're done for!" The thief whispered.

Helena sighed. "She's right. Whatever we do, we can't..."

"We can't what?! You think we can do..."Canary spoke. She meant to point at the stage, but once more, Selina contained her reactions.

Helena's mind raced a million miles a second. Images of the Bat-hound ramming that woman dressed like a rabbit flashing in her mind's eye! She could not help being angry, however much that feeling seemed misplaced. Even so, she was aroused! From that first moment when it became clear what the purpose of this club was, she'd imagine herself doing what she so often did with the black dog in private right then and there, almost relishing the idea of both random people, as well as her friends, all watching. She may have jumped at the opportunity, thrown caution to the wind, had she been offered to do it with Ace; but she hadn't. Those dogs were not him.

"It sounds like Red wants to leave us behind. If she has other business… If we can stall just long enough, we may be free to complete our mission here." Catwoman said.

Ace had done it with someone else though. Helena thought. Not only that, but this entire mission was for him. She had to find out whether he was at risk of being sick; of dying.

"Stall?! What do you mean by that?" Again, Black Canary protested.

"Come on! You're dripping wet! It's all over your legs and shoes! I'll be you've never seen anyone get fucked so..."

"I'll do it." Helena said, interrupting Catwoman. "I think I can buy some time. When Red Claw leaves, we make an excuse and slip away."

"That's the spirit!" Selina said.

"Are you crazy?!" Dinah asked.

"You have a better idea? Unless you want to go in my pl..."

"No, no! It's just… What are… You must have a plan, or..."

Bruskly, Helena broke the circle, lest her resolve falter. It was, after all, her blunder they were in this situation; or so she figured. She should have done her homework. She should have demanded more from Selina; what she knew about this place. She should have. But she didn't. She had acted on emotion. Ever since that night when she arrested Roulette, her feelings had gotten the best of her. Now, much was at risk, and it all hinged on her determination to see things through. Besides, if her experience with Ace had thought her anything, it was how to handle a beast. She figured she had enough tricks up her sleeve to keep everyone entertained and distracted for long enough, that they'd be free to leave and fulfill their purpose before things got too much out of hand.

"Reached a decision?" Red Claw smiled.

Grinning back at her host, Helena snatched two leashes away from the guards. "Two at the same time will make each step take twice as long." She thought.

"Bold one. A woman after my own heart. Remove the collars when you reach center stage, will you? These are well trained and very experienced. They'll know what to do."

Helena nodded. It was best not to think anymore. The dogs were hard already; it was obvious they knew, expected even, what was about to happen. Or supposed to be about to happen. They were large, both in size and endowment, but neither came close to the Bat-hound in either regard. Foolishly, she assumed they'd be proportionally easier to handle. She soon found the assumption to be incorrect!

Having walked up to the middle, highest section of the room, Helena removed the collars as instructed. As soon as the second one hit the floor, the canines lunged at her! For a second, she meant to fight back, but it became immediately clear, neither beast aimed for her body. Instead, they bit at her garments, ripping the dress apart, not unlike a pack of wolves might work together to take down large prey! The beasts had done it many times before; they must have, given how proficiently they undressed her, in a savage, yet harmless fashion. In a flash, Helena had, safe for the mask, nothing but heels, a black belt with stockings and garter, with matching bra and panties; and a few seconds later, just the heels and the belt with stockings and garter!

Against reason, The Huntress made no efforts to conceal herself. Her body was a work of art, sculpted through many years of training, which complemented her natural, plentiful curves, and the olive tan of her Mediterranean heritage. If anything, she made onlookers envy the beasts! The reveal showed more than her exquisite body, however. Her nipples were erect, hard! Her neatly trimmed groin, glistening with moist! If anything, inhibitions were torn away right alongside her clothing!

Going down to her knees, Helena stroked the dog's cocks, sliding both hands along their hot, wet length! They stood still for a moment, letting her take the lead, as their performance had just started. She massaged them back and forth, gripping firmly enough just shy of hurting them, maximizing their pleasure. Unknowingly, she began to grunt in animalistic fashion, matching and layering her motions!

The room, all floors worth of it, stood in silent awe! Red Claw bit her lip with a grin, while Catwoman and Black Canary tried and failed to avert their eyes, still refusing to admit to themselves that sight could have any effect on them; though their bodies had been screaming otherwise since the previous show.

She could not hold herself back! Here she was, nude, exposed, in full view of perhaps hundreds of strangers, and a couple of friends, her mind engulfed by a fog of arousal, as she jerked two animals at the same time! It was not enough though! Before she knew it, Helena had one of their cocks between her lips! She'd come this far already; might as well make the diversion convincing.

"God, this is good!" Helena though, savoring the canine member, slobbering all over herself, while never neglecting the caress the one in her hand. The room around was so silent, she could hear her moaning and smacking echo from the high ceiling above! "That's right, you bastards! Enjoy the show!"

Pulling back, the dog broke free of the woman's grasp. She resisted at first, but unwilling to relinquish the canine cock which slid into her throat, her hand finally faltered. Knowing what to do, the freed beast positioned itself behind her, lapping at her crotch, forcing upon her pleasure to match excitement! She moaned, surprised at first, but always encouraging!

The Huntress sucked on an animal, whilst an animal sucked on her! All three feasting in frantic caterwauling of growls and groans! It was hard to say where woman stopped, or beast began!

Catwoman could not help but to be in awe of what transpired. Helena was good, and the dogs were at least on even ground! It was not hard to see how such a display would attract a captive audience. Still, her awareness never wholly neglected Red Claw. The woman in red watched with amazement and glee, no doubt considering Helena's earning potential. Regardless, so long as she lingered, none could do anything but to watch, or God forbid, join in!

It was hard to swallow all the fluid that sprayed into her mouth. Much of it streamed past her chin, to drip from her nipples onto the floor below. Helena used the canine pre-cum to touch herself, oiling her breasts and nipples with its warm touch. Meanwhile, her throat had managed to engulf the thick beastly member to the hilt! It was hard not to gag when the other dog made her climax with its tongue, causing her to shake and grunt desperately, while dog fluids sprang and bubbled from her nostrils!

Sensing the female to be both ready and willing, as it had been bred and trained to do, the beast was done lapping! With purpose, it mounted her!

A gasp managed to escape the scant, flooding space that existed between her lips and canine flesh when she felt herself deliciously pierced by another beastly cock; filling her other set of lips with nigh perfectly equal amounts of animal bulk! The dogs began to hump, and Helena simply let her body go limp, if still sustained by hands and knees, rocking back and forth between the span of each dog's cock, as they adjusted to match their pace as to make her sway smoothly from one of their lengths to the other's, skewered between the hilts of two animal erections with no hope of escaping!

There it was! Selina thought when noticing Red Claw's eyes shifting away from Huntress for the first time. One of her minions had come and spoken something in her ear, and now she appeared divided between watching further, and running to whatever errand awaited for her elsewhere. Still, the woman's gaze lingered, not only on Helena but occasionally, on herself and Dinah as well. "She's still waiting for me to try something funny. Dammit! Well, she's not wrong to do so." Catwoman thought. Glancing at the blonde vigilante, she recognized that Black Canary remained still, wide-eyed, breathing hastily, unblinking, while her thighs rubbed together on their own accord. "Mmm… Maybe if Red Claw has some assurance… Crowd's not gonna like anyone backing down though." She looked at Dinah again, then at the sole dog who remained on a leash. "Oh well… Forgiveness is always easier to get than permission." She mused as she knelt down.

"The fuck?!" Black Canary murmured, when she saw Catwoman reaching for the dog's erection, dismissing the guard who held its leash. "What are you..." She added, when the brunette brought the creature to stand between them.

"Relax, blondie. Just blendin' in." Selina winked. She jerked the animal with as much gusto as Huntress had just done. Reluctant though she was to admit, all this spectacle was getting to her; she could not help remarking at the warmth and bulk in hand, nor wondering how it would feel elsewhere, recalling vividly what had happened to White Rabbit. Hearing Helena groan in ecstasy in-between two canine cocks did not help matters either. "Keep your head in the game, Selina!" She thought, always giving Red Claw furtive looks. Fortunately, just as expected, the woman looked pleased with the sight of the conniving thief joining in the fun. Having showcased an eagerness to leave for a while now, Claw nodded with approval, before finally allowing herself to step away, disappearing into the crowd. "At last! Just another minute and I can put my plan to practice!" Catwoman grinned.

Black Canary tried to shake her head, but her body would not obey her. She wondered whether she'd stepped into some other world, having watched first a striking escape artist, and now her friend Helena both be violated by animals. Not only that; But in both cases, the two women seemed to have enjoyed it more than anyone should enjoy any kind of sex, let alone that one. It disturbed her that she felt so unsettled; it would disturb her further that she felt so aroused, were she able to admit it. Much as she reiterated disapproval in her mind, however, neither now, nor before, could she avert her eyes from either spectacle! That was, right up until she was pushed and tripped, falling forward to land on hands and knees! "What the f..."

"Sorry, Dinah. You snooze, you lose. Better you than me. You do look like you could loosen up a bit." Catwoman whispered in the blonde's ear "Play nice. You don't want Helena to be killed just because you threw a fit, do you?" She added, pushing the blonde further to the center of the room while pulling down her panties, and egging on the dog she'd been jerking to go for the prey.

"You... Ah!" Black Canary moaned, feeling that rough, warm tongue spread her sex! Her mind could protest all she wanted, her body had yearned for it a while now! The dog forcefully tore off her clothes, just like the others did Helena's, pushing and pulling her forward, forcing her to crawl on all fours in-between getting undressed and leisurely licked!

The other woman's moans were what broke Helena out of her daze, astounded to then see her friend Dinah inching closer to where she was, and a dog moving behind, tasting her to the delight of them both; despite how much the former tried to resist giving in to it. From the corner of her eye, she also saw Catwoman standing among the crowd, nodding to her as she stealthily slipped out of sight. The Huntress understood it! Their plan; the reason for coming here in the first place, each woman for their own motive, was finally coming to fruition. She understood also, however, that she'd need to keep onlookers well entertained and misdirected, at least until Selina had returned with the job done. Black Canary, unfortunately, was to be a casualty of war, it seemed. Then again, by the looks of it, she might not complain when this was all said and done.

Pushing the dog she sucked away so her mouth could be free to speak, Helena addressed her friend. "We have to keep everyone distracted. Follow my lead!"

"Wha… Oh! Lead?!" Dinah moaned, the beast behind still pleasuring her with its tongue.

...

*********

Sneaking around proved far easier than what Catwoman would have imagined. The crowd in the hall was completely mesmerized by the show, only ever moving when people would whisper comments to each other, creating a perpetual, almost chant-like murmur to go with the women screaming and moaning, and the periodic dog snarls. She may as well have been a phantom when she stepped out of that room, and into the bowels of corridors and chambers which composed the Manor.

Surprisingly, occupants inside the rest of the complex were similarly engaged; small crowds gathering in every other room to watch, or engage in, activities analogous to those happening in the great hall. Guards passed by every now and then, bringing, or taking another dog on a leash to or from somewhere else. Like her, some patrons also wondered about, making it that much easier to blend in and move unnoticed.

The property was huge. Scouting about, it would take hours for an inexperienced thief to find anything in there. Luckily, Selina Kyle was not an inexperienced thief. Over her long, infamous career as Catwoman, she'd become more than a little acquainted with the many patterns of behavior people engaged in, when hiding valuables of all sorts. It would likely take a good half hour, at least, but she was confident in her ability to find whatever secrets Red Claw kept in there. Competent as the woman in red was, her methodical, militaristic behavior made her predictable.

It might be that the way things played out was for the best in the end. If she had to do this with her companions around, the process would be much slower, and far less stealthy. In the end, providing misdirection was the best thing Huntress and Black Canary could do. Though perhaps, they might not share that notion.

"Hum… Not too much movement on the east side, going up to the third floor. If I was betting gal, I'd wager that's where Claw's private chambers are located. And I would guess that's also where she keeps anything she doesn't want anyone else to see." Selina thought. "The medical files Helena's after have to be there; just like all sorts of goodies I know she has on the people who come here." Her lips curling, as she wondered how much of a treasure would there be in it for her, having accepted to join in on this mission for no other reason. "Red was never above blackmail before. Whatever she may say about her professionalism here, I doubt she changed her stripes. She may not be doing anything funny right now, but I'd bet anything she's making sure to get herself a way to get paid, should this club thing go south. Let's just see about how to sneak past these flunkies walking about, and I'll check if my hunch is right."

...

*********

Selina had gone a while, and Helena knew she had to add some variety, and keep the presentation going. At least, it's what she told herself, when she pushed the dogs away, then wrestling the one she'd been felating to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Black Canary thought, seeing her friend raise her body, kneeling over the subdued beast underneath, having him held by a front paw, and its erect cock; the latter of which positioned to pierce the olive-skinned woman when she sat!

With a deep moan, Huntress lowered her weight over the waiting canine member; her sex once again filled completely with eager animal flesh! Inhibitions were far gone! Right here, right now, she was not Helena Bertinelli, nor the Huntress. She was just the mysterious, shapely, olive-skinned masked woman, who displayed herself in a spectacle of bestial lust alongside her blonde friend, and a trio of dogs bred and trained to take them! Losing herself in the moment, she rode the hard cock under and in her with vim! Screaming with passion and freedom, while pleasure escalated!

Watching her companion, Dinah Lance began to lose herself just as well. The brunette's vaginal lips engulfing that enormous, pink shaft a mere two or three feet directly ahead of her countenance; warm droplets of lust occasionally splashing her face! She neither protested nor resisted, when the beast behind her mounted her, finding her dripping, smooth slit both easily, and welcoming! "God! I can't take it anymore!" She thought, as the creature split her asunder, stretching her nigh to the limit! "Go on, fuck me then!" She turned, beaming at the dog. "Make a howling bitch out of me!" She added, dropping all pretense of mores or ethics, surrendering to the primal urges of her mortal coil. None but Helena and Selina would know, after all; and neither was in a position to judge.

Helena rode one dog as fiercely as the other rode Dinah! She smiled, engulfed in a deep sense of emancipation equaled only by the concupiscence and carnal delight overtaking her! Leaning forward, she embraced the animal, rubbing her breasts against its fur, moaning in its ear! Surprise struck when the other dog jumped over her, intent on joining in the fun. Caution, as well as constraint, were long gone, however. Slapping herself in the cheeks, she instead simply welcomed the second canine rod inside her!

…

*********

"Oh, military types… So reliable. So… Predictable." Catwoman thought, grinning to herself as she slipped past patrolling guards with ease, having discerned the patterns to their comings and goings in but a few minutes. She'd broken into enough places to know this was the right way. First, going through a layer of added security, wherein it was obvious house guests were not to be allowed, then reaching an area where even the guards themselves began to dwindle in number, all the way to zero; a clear indication this was a place wherein only their boss who was allowed to be.

Through her expertise, Selina had detected many places wherein hidden cameras, or security measures might be hidden or disguised. The number of potentially verified places for such apparels seemed scant though, lending credence to the claim that this club changed locations from time to time. As such, much of security would have to be built in relatively short order. Even so, the fact that it appeared they became rarer and rarer as she infiltrated this inner sanctum had to mean something. Sometimes, security would only increase as one got closer to whatever was held in high esteem, other times, secrecy took precedence once you get past the thickest layer of protection. Catwoman was somewhat surprised to see Red Claw appeared to use the latter type of a defense system; it seemed out of character. I seemed so, until…

"Mmm… Hah! You like that?! You stupid, filthy beast!"

Selina froze when she heard Red Claw's distinct voice coming through the half-opened passage into an adjacent chamber. "What's going on… Oh!" She gasped, seeing that beyond the doorway, was an isolated section of the balcony, fashioned into a bedroom of sorts. To her astonishment, on the bed therein, lay Red Claw herself, vigorously sucking on a fully erect, lounging Bat-hound! "Geez! Even her! Goddamn, that dog's huge though!" Catwoman thought, lingering for only a few seconds, both understanding what it was the red-clad woman meant to keep private, as well as relieved in the knowledge she'd be well entertained, while Selina resumed the search for the club's database.

…

*********

Helena's face inched closer to Dinah's; both women ravaged by a succession of orgasms, their faces covered in spit and canine cum, their warm breaths heating one another's lips, while behind them, the beasts kept going at a steadily savage pace!

It was hard to say how long it had been since they had climbed on that stage, since that small pack of dogs began to have their way with them, and vice-versa. Either way, all heed had been cast aside, as that choice, or the lack of it, had placed the Huntress and Black Canary in that situation. While the former was double-penetrated and the latter was made to love the animal cock ramming her cervix, they both knew it; neither themselves nor the dogs had much more to give. Soon, the ordeal would be over, and they could only hope Catwoman had been provided with enough time to complete the mission.

…

*********

Selina could barely believe it when she found it. A little room, with a single computer inside; that was all there was, containing all the secrets to the Doghouse's operation. It was understandable, from the perspective of ease of transportation, and it was obvious this was meant to be seen by no other person than Red Claw herself. However, the machine had been left on, completely unprotected, even so much as lacking the need for a password. If Catwoman had to guess, this device was never supposed to be left like that, either away from the criminal mastermind, or otherwise wide opened without any protection, be it physical or digital. If she had to guess, she'd say the computer was left like that, as Red Claw moved away from it in some kind of a hurry, to attend to something which at that very moment, felt more urgent to her. "I'll be damned!" The thief thought, beaming. "Looks like Ace's monster boner did half the work for me."

Downloading the files would still take several minutes. Then again, if Selina had to make yet another guess, so would Red Claw take to return. "Didn't think I'd be able to make a copy for myself right as I download it all. Heh. Saves me the trouble of having to trick Helena to get one." She smiled.

…

*********

Neither of them could fight it anymore! As the spectacle drew to a close, Helena and Dinah both grabbed each other's faces, letting their tongues wrestle, passionately exchanging spit while the canines began to explode and expand inside them!

Amidst booming cheer from the crowd, which had replaced the previous murmur, both women shared a tempestuous kiss, their firm breasts jiggling about as each of them experienced painful vaginal knotting, while their animal lovers climaxed inside them, which in turn pushed them into another quivering orgasm! The beast who took Helena from behind, however, was made to pull out, spraying both women with a shower of canine seed as it all came to a loud, messy and wet conclusion!

Falling over the dog she rode, Huntress managed a look at the crown, from where she spotted Catwoman, giving her a knowing thumb up! This experience; all layers of it, had not been for naught, after all. Now, she only had to wait to be unstuck.

Dinah threw an arm over her friend, and both women embraced each other, as their sex overflew with hot beastly semen. Right then, she was too tired, too fulfilled to be mad anymore.

…

*********

"Ah, you three." Red Claw greeted Selina and her two friends, coming to meet them, Ace walking by her side. "We meet again. I hope my staff was efficient in giving you a place to wash, and providing with new clothing. I understand losing your dress might have been a surprise, but I'm afraid it comes with the territory."

"Yes, we're fine." Huntress said.

"I'm sure you are. In any case, I wanted to deliver this big boy back to you in person. Though I have some questions if you don't mind."

"Questions?"

"How much for the dog?"

"He's not for sale." Helena said, dryly.

"I understand. But I had to ask, just in case I might get lucky." Red Claw smiled. "So, what is he, first generation?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Is he one of Hellhound's first batch?"

"I… Hellhound? I don't..."

"So, you were telling the truth when you said he's a foundling?"

"Yes."

Red Claw laughed. "Once more I wish I had such luck."

Unable to hold her curiosity, Helena could not help asking. "What do you mean, first generation?"

"These dogs are genetically engineered and selectively bred, as you can tell. They're made with superior physique and intellect, as well as endowed to perform… special tasks. You understand, they may be worth millions a piece. Hellhound, the codename for the man who crafted them, overshot during his first attempts, as he put sit. The first batch was needlessly strong and tough; smarter than it was safe for them to be and… Far too large for most women, as I'm sure you can tell." Red Claw said, giving a knowing smirk.

Black Canary, who had been silently listening thus far was taken aback by the statement. She and Catwoman both exchanged glances; both gaining a new understanding of the situation, as the hypothesis, and certainty about Helena's relationship with the Bat-hound just dawned on them. "Helena, you bitch! Literally, it looks like!" Dinah thought.

"Sorry, but I have to ask." Huntress continued, thinking she may as well ask, having already opened her mouth. "I heard there are health issues. With the dogs, I mean. If they're valuable as you say."

Red Claw waved. "Yes. I have that taken care of. The beasts pay for their own treatment with one, or two nights of work in the club. If you need to have your friend there looked at, let me know. Though if he truly is first generation, he won't have that issue."

"Have I been through all this for nothing?!" Helena thought, looking down at Ace; though she knew the doubt alone would have had her do it all over again.

"Why would anyone sell them if..." Catwoman asked.

"Tut tut. Don't go digging too deep into my business. Safe to say, I'm not such a fool as their previous handler, wasting them with pit fights."

"Oh… Clever." Huntress smiled. A more genuine smile than she meant to give, yet she could not help it.

"I am. Now, if you don't mind, I have other business to attend. I'll make sure to contact your friend here, next time there's a party in town." Red Claw concluded, pointing at Selina. "'Til then, ladies. Make sure to bring your friend again."

"Yes..." Huntress said, meekly, as the red-clad woman moved on, followed by a posse of retainers.

"I think we had enough of… Whatever happened here for a lifetime!" Black Canary interjected. "Let's go home."

"I'm with her." Selina agreed. "We hum… All got what we came for, right? Right! Shall we?" she pointed at the door leading outside.

"Yes, let's!" Helena agreed. "I'll call a driver."

…

EPILOGUE:

How had it come to this? Black Canary asked herself, to the extent that she could even think.

"Told you you'd love it." Helena Bertinelli said, enjoying the view.

"Sh… Shut up! Ah! Of… Of course I… Oh! Don't… Aaah!" Dinah tried in vain to object.

"I've been down this road, Dee. You knew exactly how this would end when you came to me, and I knew you knew. Now, there you are. And you love it, whatever else you may say!"

"Dammit, the bitch's right!" Canary thought, gritting her teeth. "She's done it too. I can't lie to her!"

Ace savaged the beautiful blonde vigilante, pressing a clawed paw over the back of her head, pressing her face to the mattress, while he violently rammed her from behind, the other paw still scratching at her waist! This one was more reluctant than the other female, she resisted him more, though she enjoyed yielding just as much. In but a few moments of him inside her, any attempts to pull away had swiftly changed to demands he kept going! The Bat-hound was happy to comply!

"Oh! God! This is incredible! Ahh… I've never been fucked like this!"Black Canary shouted, recovering from yet another orgasm, while Ace kept going, soon to make her climax again.

"Geez, Dinah, you could at least have made an effort to keep the pretense going a little longer." Huntress laughed. "You haven't even been knotted yet."

Dinah could not help shuddering at the thought. Then again, the shaft had been painful enough going in at first, and now here she was, relishing every inch of it. The night had not played out how she'd planned it anyway. When she came to Helena's place, she'd hope to berate her vigilante friend for the things she was made to go through in their last foray, and most of all, for having withheld information on her. The Bat-hound being there had thrown a wrench in her plans though. One thing lead to another, and somehow she was talked into the current circumstance.

"Lucky I got you to undress beforehand. More than just your fishnets would have been torn apart otherwise." Huntress said, placing both hers and the blonde's attires over a stand. "I guess now you at least understand where I was coming from, right? I'll take the guttural moaning as a yes. Now, if you could hurry up… This was supposed to my soiree, after all."

"Hah! In the end, joke's on you, Helena!" Dinah though, grinning while her face was pressed further down the sheets. "You'll be having to share from now on!"

...

*********

Helena got what she wanted. The dog's medical records had all been there, in the files they'd stolen. Including how to treat the animals of any potential malady which might afflict them. It seemed unlikely, however, that she'd need to worry about the Bat-hound's health. It seemed Ace would be available still to aid her in whichever manner required, for a lifetime to come.

Black Canary even, managed to make something out of the information gathered. There was more than enough to keep her busy busting illegal trades over the next semester, and then some. Turned out, after all, that Red Claw did keep the records she could, covertly gathering data about some of her clients just in case she needed it for a rainy day.

And then, there was Selina. Turned out, she had enough time to make two different versions of what she gathered from the Doghouse's computers after all. Whatever had the potential to be used as especially sensitive blackmail material, she kept to herself.

Despite it all, Red Claw was clever and careful enough not to have everyone filmed at all times. Regardless, her library was impressive, to say the least. Catwoman spent days and nights watching, ever going back to her favorite bits. After a while, whatever was left of her willpower finally faltered, and that material became a regular feature in her moments of self-indulgence. It was the show she watched live, however; one which was sadly not filmed, where Ace, the Bat-hound had brutally taken one White-Rabbit to task, as it were, that she pictured in her mind's eye whenever she pleasured herself.

This night, in particular, Selina had stayed home, on a rare occasion where she had neither anywhere to go, nor anything to do. It was cold, so she'd spent the evening wrapped in a blanket, watching television and eating takeout. Inevitably, however, her mind, much like her fingers, eventually drifted to a place of revelry. As it'd been happening for a while, when pleasure began to rise, so did the dread building up inside Catwoman's chest. A harrowing sense that from this moment forward, no matter how many times she indulged herself, her fingers would never be quite enough to fill the void hatched by her observations and fantasies.

...

WILD'S FINEST 002 - "SKIN IN THE GAME"

THE END…?


	3. "For Almerac!"

WILD'S FINEST 003 - "FOR ALMERAC!"

PROLOGUE:

Had she been wrong from the start? If so, could her choice to remain on this planet, after coming here out of necessity prove to be a blessing in disguise? These were questions which flooded Maxima's mind, repeated relentlessly in a variety of ways when she regained her strength. Questions those which arose from an idea that could only have been thought of as madness in days of yore, but that now carried with them an implicit weight, worthy of much consideration.

"Are you well?" The Martian Manhunter Manhunter asked the redhead, who sat pensively on the ledge of a building, looking down at the chaotic movement on the streets below.

"I'll be fine." Maxima replied. "It will take more than the touch of some purple monstrosity to bring me down."

"The Parasite's grasp is known to incapacitate even beings with powers above yours. It is unwise to strain yourself after having experienced it."

"Bah!" Maxima spat disdainfully. "I'm barely winded. My telekinetic shell protected me. Another second and I'd have that creature swallowing it's malformed teeth, for daring to lay its filthy hands upon me!" Though she spoke proudly, in the back of her mind, she knew such words held little truth to them. Having allowed herself to be grabbed by the energy-siphoning villain, she would only grow weaker, just as he would grow stronger. Had she not been readily aided, she might not be here, talking with the green-skinned hero as she did.

"If you say so. Feel free to request transportation to the Watchtower's infirmary, should you change your mind."

"Hum." Maxima mumbled, annoyed that the Martian had not yet left her alone. Her mind raced with a disturbing combination of revulsion and excitement, and she was eager to figure out which should merit the victory. Though it was true her powers had shielded her from the full extent of the Parasite's drain, it had still been enough that she was taken out of the fight for the following minutes it managed to last. These minutes, however, had not been spent idly; for Maxima observed the battle with growing interest, all the way to its conclusion.

When an emergency call came in, warning about a breakout that happened during prisoner transportation while it passed through the outskirts of Metropolis, Maxima heeded the request, soaring to the location alongside the Martian Manhunter, Metamorpho, and Plasticman. Upon arrival, the four of them were met with an equally formidable group of adversaries, in the form of the Parasite, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, Livewire, and the mastermind behind the attempted escape, the monstrous former General, Wade Eiling.

The fight did not go well at first. Though the heroes were formidable, the villains presented a particularly bad match-up for them, rendering many of their abilities reduced, if not useless in effect. Luckily, a pair of helpers was soon to enter the scene; the mighty Power Girl, and Superman's famous companion, Krypto, the Super-dog! In the end, that added muscle proved too much for the evildoers to handle, and after a short brawl, the conflict was soundly ended. It was that latter helper, however, which had the would-be Queen of Almerac intrigued.

Krypto had tackled the Parasite away when he had the upper hand against Maxima. From then, the beast proceeded to attack the villains with unmitigated ferocity; displaying levels of strength compared to those of his supposed master, whilst showcasing speed and brutality vastly surpassing those of the Kryptonian man. He fought with a combination of vigor and haste that seemed almost absent-minded. If not for how viciously the villains were incapacitated, it almost looked as if the canine did it all in a rush, as if he was worried more so about something else he should be doing, or somewhere else he had to be. Maxima was left in awe!

"If you find it unnecessary..." Martian Manhunter continued speaking, to an oblivious red-headed woman.

"Mm?! What? Oh… Yes, I'm fine. Go." Maxima waved the green man away. Her eyes fixed elsewhere.

"Very well." J'onn said, turning his back.

Watching from afar, Maxima observed Power Girl giving the Super-dog a pat on the head, and flying away, leaving the beast to linger about. Plasticman helped with civilians and local authorities, while the Martian Manhunter restrained and prepared the villains to be taken away. "Almerac." Maxima thought, recalling with sadness her lost home; the planet and civilization which had been destroyed by the scourge of worlds, Brainiac, years ago. Though she'd made Earth a home of sorts, dreams of Almerac; its glory, its splendor, had never fully left her mind. It seemed strange to be reminded of home, her true home, in a day like this, if not for the connection it held to that very first time Maxima was made aware of this world called Earth.

The might of Almerac rested upon the shoulders of its Royal family. For untold generations, they made a practice to scour the universe for the best, most powerful specimens; incorporating their traits into their own lineage over a never-ending, multi-generational experiment in eugenic selective breeding. Maxima herself was a product of such an endeavor, having been born one of the most powerful and biologically perfect beings in the universe; and it was this same endeavor which also brought her to Earth in the first place, when she sought the rare and powerful genes of the nigh-extinct Kryptonian species, from the man who'd made the little blue planet a surrogate home. Alas, it was not meant to be, and she ultimately failed in adding to the royal bloodline. For a while, she resented the man who rejected her proposal, at least until he eventually grew into an ally. Today, however, Maxima began to question her initial target, as well as potential possibilities, hopes even, for rebuilding her people's empire going forward. The demise of Almerac had been swift and near final, what scant survivors scattered, scrounging around the universe. If the royal line could be rekindled, quickened with new life and added power, however, the first, largest step towards reconstruction would have been taken.

Perhaps it was madness to consider it, but Maxima had certainly seen stranger things, particularly during her stint as a so-called heroine on this planet. Between unease and the thought of rebuilding her civilization, the latter was a clear winner. "You, beast! Krypto, is it?" She called out, walking towards the Super-dog, after soaring near his location. "Can you understand me? Yes… I see it in your eyes, you understand me." She remarked when the canine looked up at her. "Of course. A creature of such power would need to be judicious. If not you'd be a greater hazard than the scoundrels we fight."

Krypto tilted his head, examining the female. She was tall and shapely, more so than most others. Her long, voluminous hair shone with a bright shade of red also hinted at within the vivid brown of her eyes. She stood proudly and poised, upholding an iron certainty behind every word and gesture. There was something strange about her though; beyond the fact that she was obviously not of this World, as her unique scent betrayed. She stared at him, taking his measure in a fashion he could only discern as some manner of restrained excitement.

"You are to come with me." Maxima said, as a matter-of-fact command. "I may require you for a special task."

Krypto produced a noise which evidently conveyed objection.

"What?! You have somewhere else to be, creature? Don't complain. It's important, and you may be the recipient of a great honor. But first, I need to retrieve some of my technological appliances. Come along."

…

01 - "EXPECTANCY"

"Sazu, are you there?" Maxima called out through the communicator; a piece of Almeracian machinery she'd left forgotten inside the Justice League's vaults, 'til now.

"Yes, your highness!" The projected image of a pink-skinned woman, sporting a third eye on her forehead came alive.

"I'm sending you analysis for some saliva samples. I want you to check it for biological compatibility." Maxima stated, looking down at the Super-dog, who'd accompanied her to the Watchtower.

"I see. The data's coming through." The Royal handmaiden said. "This appears… Is it Kryptonian? Looks like it. There's something wrong with it though." She added, after a brief pause.

"Never mind that. Is it a match, or no?"

"It's… It's hard to say. Has this sample been tampered with? It appears to be mixed..."

"Sazu! Tell me now!"

"Forgive me, my Queen, but were I to give you any answer right now, it would be guesswork at best. A definitive result will take a while to reach. Perhaps we can do some tube testing and..."

"How long would that take?"

"In Earthly terms? Weeks. Maybe months."

"That's not an acceptable timetable!"

"Once again, forgive me, but more tests will be required to reach any..."

"Do it! I'll contact you again soon." Maxima commanded, impatiently shutting down the communicator. "Well then, beast. It seems I'll have to wait to confirm any suspicions. In the meantime, Sazu had one thing right; more tests are required. Even if you prove to be a fit, it does not make you worthy. The full extent of your mettle still remains to be seen. Do you know of a private place? One where we'll be undisturbed?" She said, addressing the dog who accompanied her.

Krypto barked. His instincts telling him he should see it through, whatever it was this red-haired female wanted from him.

Maxima smiled; a smile of satisfied mirth. "So you do grasp language as such? Good! Lead the way."

…

02 - "PROVING GROUNDS"

"A farm?" Maxima asked surprised, having followed the Super-dog halfway over the landmass of the North-American continent, only to land over what seemed to be an endless field of wheat rows. "Well… It does look like nobody's around for miles, at least. It shall do."

Krypto maintained a steady gaze, still trying to discern what it was the female required of him. A peculiar sense of unease oozed from her pores; a strange mixture of elation and fear.

"If I have to wait to see how fitting your genetics are when it comes to your species, I shall at the least make the best use of time while I do it. Your homeworld's kind may be gifted as a whole, but that does not mean you have worth on an individual level." Maxima stated, placing her hands on her hips. "I was impressed by the showcase during the fight earlier, I confess. Maybe too impressed though. Yes… It's best I put you to an inspection myself."

Krypto tilted his head.

"No playing coy now." Maxima smirked, assuming a combative stance. "Come on, beast! Show me the extent of your power!"

Despite his ability to think and act at superhuman speeds, Krypto was startled by the female's charge; so much so, he failed to react! He was launched back, carving a deep, hundred feet gorge over the ground before he managed to regain his poise, after receiving a full-force blow to the side of the head!

"That actually hurt my hand!" Maxima shouted, incoming, swinging for a second blow!

The female seemed to have gone mad, or so it appeared. Though she attacked him, Krypto could not perceive any real animosity emanating from her; to the contrary, she came across, if anything, as enthusiastic to be around him. Regardless, he was not about to allow himself to take another such hit.

"How?!" Maxima exclaimed when the dog avoided her next punch, though her countenance still sported a smirk. "Again, I'm impressed, but you're not the first Kryptonian I battle!"

Though the first strike was avoided, the woman spun in the air, hitting him with her other hand! Krypto was slammed from above, cratering the floor below as he landed, unable to understand why was it that he failed to avoid the second blow! The female was fast, but not that fast.

"Ha!" Maxima cheered, following the punch with a kick to the Super-dog's flank, cutting a wide path along the wheat field when she threw him back once more. "By Almerac, hitting the creature actually hurts! He's like a block of Nth metal! Even so, I'll see how long it takes for him to yield!" She thought.

Watching the woman soaring his way again, Krypto considered whether she might have somehow become one of the super-powered enemies he often battled. None of the signs pointed to that, however. She was joyful, excited even, lacking any true hostility in doing what she did. Maybe she just wanted to play. If so, he was happy to oblige!

"Again? How?!" Maxima exclaimed in her mind, when her strikes missed, one, then two, then three! "”I have a telekinetic hold around him! He should be slow enough for me to hit at a whim!”"

The female was indeed quick! Sonic booms echoed with each of her strikes! Krypto felt himself enveloped by something which prevented him from moving as well as he could, making him sluggish and slow. Still, his perception was as sharp as ever, and with a combination of superior ability to react, and focused use of strength, he would not be so easily caught anew.

"It's like he's seeing it all coming!" Maxima pondered, as her hands and feet repeatedly missed the target; her lips curling into a grin. "So formidable! But you can't..."

The woman screamed when Krypto had her by the wrist! With a brutal spin, he tossed her back across the field, as she'd done to him before! As she bounced and twirled, hitting the ground with limbs flailing whilst trying to regain balance, he charged, ramming her in the belly with his head!

"Gh!" Maxima gasped, tumbling over the growing wheat akin to the blades of a harvester! "Such power!" She thought, halting her momentum by stabbing the hard ground with a hand. Looking ahead, the dog soared, staring at her with a look of enjoyment. "You think this is playtime?!" She said, spitting bits of dirt which had entered her lips. From head to toe, most of her body was marred with soil, and her yellow cape had been torn away. "I can't say it does not please me to witness your might, creature. But I won't allow you to manhandle me without response!" She lunged, smiling.

Whatever force surrounding his body suddenly intensified! Krypto felt himself unable to move with as much of half his natural speed! The red-haired woman came at him, at first threatening another punch, but before she reached him, unleashing a torrent of long-range concussive force, blasting him along the way, plowing the field as she pressured and pushed his body forward, in tandem with her charge!

"Ha!" Maxima exclaimed, stopping her telekinetic discharge, so she could re-engage in a melee! The dog was still a match for her speed, though he could no longer avoid her strikes as consistently as before. No matter how hard she struck, however, it seemed as if it barely phased him!

As the duo struggled through a fierce brawl, they surged up in the air; their movements and strikes powerful enough to cause wind shifts, making the wheat below shift noisily with the gusts. Krypto could tell the woman was an experienced fighter. She avoided his maw always, but luckily, that was not his sole weapon!

"Damn claws!" Maxima shouted as the Super-dog raked her skin all over, making use of the fact that she could not let herself get bitten. Likewise, he prevented her attempts at disengaging, avoiding further trials of blasting him away. It seemed this was to be a close-range skirmish to the end; only, time favored the beast, for the effort of sustaining a kinetic field around him alone, was more taxing than any offensive maneuver she'd tried on him thus far. Her imminent defeat only made her feel elated, however; considering her examination of the creature's caliber yielded results much better than expected.

The clash continued for yet another minute or more, making the surrounding weather appear as if currently under the influence of a small hurricane. Even clouds above began to scatter. Up and down they went, bouncing around as if a small sphere of pure destruction, dotting the crops with concave clearings, whenever they descended, and deep ravines whenever they dashed about!

"I can't hold it much longer! I need to end it with an all-out attack, or this beast will simply wear me down!" Maxima considered as she readied herself to bring down her kinetic hold on the dog. "Now!" She yelled, focusing all of her might into a single punch!

Krypto was caught off guard, feeling himself let loose once more, only to be met with a direct hit from the female's fist! He was flung back, through fields and trees, bouncing as his body span out of control towards a distant horizon!

"There! You challenge the Queen of Almerac, you get..." Maxima began to say, just as she realized the speck disappearing in the distance had turned, no longer dwindling, but instead increasing in size, reaching for her neck before she could think to react!

Krypto had the red-haired woman between his jaws, dragging her along, pushing down until they both hit the ground again! Even that did not halt their motive power though; as the pair carved yet another gorge, along hundreds of feet, the dog atop and the woman underneath! They only finally stopped when the top of her head eventually tapped the side of some wooden construct, after a period of slowing through the terrain.

"Pf… Ptf… Very well, I concede defeat." Maxima said, spitting bits of dirt once more, pushing the canine back.

Once more appearing to understand her words, Krypto let go, pacing back, wagging his tail, leaving her throat with a glistening coat of his saliva.

"You could have..." She spoke, running a hand over her nape. Looking down at the ground, Maxima smiled again. "He'll do. Most definitely, he'll do." She thought. "Let me just..." Struggling to stand Maxima looked around. "What's this? A barn?" The building behind her stood, old walls painted red. "The place looks empty. Even so, it was fortunate we didn't crash through it. Maybe it was foolish to engage in combat here. No matter. I'll just clean myself and..." Maxima halted, staring at the dog who looked up at her, surprised to see how oddly familiar his gaze was, compared to that of most men.

... 

03 - "TRAINING STABLE"

"What? What are you looking at?" Maxima asked, checking behind, and about her, to see whether there was anything out of place, which so captured the Super-dog's attention.

A combination of factors assaulted Krypto's mind; information from memory and sensory data alike, mingling with the current predicament all adding up to something both surprising, and auspicious. Having been in an intimate affair with the fair-haired female, Karen, and later through her, further experiencing similar contact with another such woman, he began to develop discernment and attraction towards these bipedal, potential mates; taking particular notice at how the quality of those often surrounding him, those possessing superhuman traits or exceptional skills, was remarkably superior. Their curves and shapes appealed to him like nothing else, as if begging to be bred! He was still enough of a master of his own faculties that he understood the necessity to keep his urges at bay though; only, along with that new interest, there also came skill in observing all the cues of what made such females receptive.

"What? Is it me?" Maxima inquired, still confused, and yet enthralled by the dog's intense gaze. "I… Oh!"

The red-haired woman smelled sweet; so sweet, her enthusiasm could not be masked. He'd picked up a hint of it before, though at the time it seemed uncertain. Their play-fight had excited her, however; readying her in more ways than one.

"Are you?!" Maxima looked down at herself. The struggle had taken a toll on her attire. Her leggings remained, but the gloves were heavily damaged, and the top and bottom bits around her torso were all but gone, leaving most of her body exposed. "Are you..." She looked back at the beast who stared at her. "You admire me?" She said with a smirk, amused to find herself fond of the canine's interest. "Truly, you cannot be some ordinary beast. To have such fine taste." She placed her hands on her hips, standing proud ahead of the Super-dog.

Was she inciting him? Did she do it with intent? It appeared his instincts and ignited desires both converged.

"Could it be… This creature actually finds itself attracted to me? The way it looks at my body; my breasts." Maxima shook her head, dusting herself off, though never quite breaking eye contact. "”He did prove his worth, and his genes might hold the key to rekindling the Almeracian empire. Still, it would be up to Sazu… To machines… Collecting and taking care of the fertilization process.”"

Krypto stood, circling the female with a hungry, greedy stare. He knew she understood him, and she knew he knew. Tentatively, they both persisted with that stirring back and forth.

"The gall of this creature! He means to lure me. I have to admit, our fight had me roused. The prospect of this beast's seed..." Maxima smiled, biting her lower lip. "So you do admire me. Well, then, feast your eyes. You desire to have this body?" She asked, in a daring half-jest.

Krypto barked, sitting on his hindquarters, raising his front paws.

"You..." Attempting to berate the creature for its boldness would not do. If anything, Maxima appreciated such a trait in a male. "I can see it's member swelling inside the sheath!" She thought, observing the dog's own proud display of what he had to offer. "It… It looks enormous! I can't believe it's… It's actually making me wet!" She took a step forward.

Krypto went back to his feet, walking inside the barn, daring the female to follow, placing his bet that she would. His nose could not mistake it; she was in heat!

"Where are you… Oh, you want to go inside." Maxima said, pacing after him without a second thought. "You act as if you know this place."

Krypto barked.

"You do? Is it… Private?" Once more the dog barked. "I see. How presumptuous of you, assuming I'd follow." Maxima stated, kneeling beside the animal, caressing his flank, when he stopped over a soft pile of hay. "I like your attitude, creature."

Looking at the woman, Krypto exchanged yet another meaningful glance. Though she'd acted arrogantly to this point, there was a mutual understanding there; that their respective standing was about to become much more even; and that this would be an outcome of the females own design.

"I never considered it would be a possibility. Still, if I can cut the middleman… Maybe insemination can be achieved the old-fashioned way." Maxima considered, though her mind grew ever less able of clear thought. Mindlessly, one of her hands reached for the canine's underside. "Oh!" She gasped. Unable to help it, she had to see it to believe it. Bending down, her eyes met the freshly unsheathed bulk the Super-dog had readied for her. "Heavens, what a superlative tool! Truly fit to sire a new generation of Kings!" She exclaimed, massaging the canine erection's length. "So warm… So meaty! So… So..." Despite its size and heft, the organ was not quite hard, continuously growing as it pulsated in her palm. "Mm… On second thought, we might not be physically compatible, after all." She let go. "Sorry, beast. You may have proven yourself, but I don't assent to being torn in half for it. I suppose, after all, Sazu will have to take care of..."

Krypto bounded at the woman! Before she could either protest or react, his teeth had taken care of what remained of her clothing, leaving naught but her armor-like leggings in place! He pushed her down on her back, onto a pile of hay, clawing and pawing her body into a submissive position, just before firmly biting her crotch, suddenly penetrating her with his tongue!

"Ah! What the?! Oh!" Maxima was made to moan, clearly having underestimated how aroused and receptive she was. "You… Ah! I'll… Gah! Ah, ah! Oh!" The dog's tongue easily rivaled any manhood she had ever known in terms of volume, and far surpassed them in effectiveness! It scraped all over the pink surfaces of her fleshy walls, reaching all the way inside, with a combination of strength and skill which was as unpredicted, as it was welcome! "Ah, Hahhh! Oh!" The Almeracian would-be Queen yelled in pleasure, grabbing the top of the dog's head, squeezing it between her legs, as she was forced to experience a powerful orgasm!

Tasting the female's juices, Krypto knew what to do, and how to do it! She'd come too far now; she would be his, and like the others, she'd relish it!

"You damn beast! Oh..." Maxima moaned again, distressed to feel the dog's tongue leaving her body. "How could you know to do th… Ah!" She stopped talking, feeling the dog's cock heavily slap her wet on the side of the face, when he spun around to stand atop her, just before diving between her legs again. "You… Arrogant! Oh! You expect me... To… Ah! Dammit! I can't… Ohh! To all hells with it!" She grabbed the canine shaft with both hands, driving its tip between her lips!

Pleased to find the female compliant, Krypto was still amazed to feel how aggressively she sucked him, mirroring his own bestial nature as he pleased her orally. It seemed this one enjoyed tasting him even more so than the others.

It was hard to believe she'd allowed herself to be in this position; dominated, slurping on an animal's member whilst its excess juices ran down her neck, yet Maxima relished it by the second. As the beast carried her to another orgasm, she never felt like more of a woman then right then and there!

Screams and moans escaped from the barn, dispersing over the vast wheat fields, while the Super-dog and the Almeracian Queen feasted on each other's genitals! His tongue and phallus drilling her body from both ends, while her sets of lips housed them both as they could, with much-mixed drool and fluids in constant overflow. When she finally climaxed, Maxima let go, screaming and grabbing her breasts, while her body convulsed with ecstasy!

Pacing aside, Krypto too let go of the red-haired woman, making sure to leave her with an extra pleasure twitch, with a final rough lick over her clit! He moved to stand just ahead of her, watching as she finally raised herself to a sitting position; meeting her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"You… I can't believe this. If I knew..." Maxima shook her head. "Have I chased the wrong Kryptonian from the start?" She thought. The dog looked at her almost as if defyingly, like she did to him just before they entered this barn. There was no doubt to his expression, however. He understood it, just like she did, neither of them was finished here! Now fully erect, his cock stood menacingly, daring her to try it! "You mean to test me now, creat… Krypto, is it?" She spoke, betraying unusual fondness with her voice. The dog barked at her. "By the Royal house of Almerac, I shall not back down now!" She spread herself, exposing the moist, pink slit between them. "If putting me to trial is what you wish, I, Maxima, shall oblige!"

Confidently, Krypto took his rightful place between the red-haired female's legs. She made no effort to help him, nor did he require any. Instinct and experience mingled, driving him true to his target!

"I must have gone deranged!" Maxima thought, feeling the warm tip pressing to her sex. "The size of him..." She yelled, as her mind went blank when the Super-dog penetrated her!

Though thrusting brutally, Krypto did so slowly at first, easing the woman into pleasure while he allowed her to grow accustomed to his bulk. The more she moaned with approval, the faster he pumped, however. In no more than a few minutes, the couple began to ravish one-another with a mirroring degree of ferocity and wanton!

Maxima clamped her arms and legs around the canine, losing herself in a tide of ecstasy! Hers and Krypto's hips rocked back and forth over the length of his cock, clashing violently each time they met! All the while, she gushed; a creamy froth of sexual fluids gathering about where their genitals connected. She howled, louder and louder, experiencing a swift, yet seemingly endless succession of orgasms, while his mate remained always in a relentless rhythm!

Growing involved, they each also grew more wild, more aggressive! Krypto rammed painfully, pawing the woman's hips and legs, at times biting her breasts, all just shy of making her bleed! Maxima, however, only laughed with maniacal joy, raking the Super-dog's back and flanks, occasionally slapping his face, egging on the savagery of his performance! With a combined symphony of growls and moans, they climaxed, overflowing on the haystack beneath many times over!

Eventually, Maxima regained enough control of herself to reach up. Grabbing at the dog's neck with both hands, she rolled them both over, squeezing at his throat, while avidly riding the length of his cock! She leaned forward, biting the canine's ear, groaning in ecstasy as she made herself climax again!

Not to be outdone, Krypto waited 'til the female began to shake orgasmically anew, so he'd once more recapture the upper hand! As soon as her grasp weakened, he spun them both once more, only raising her hip along with the motion, piledriving her from above, causing spurts of fluid to spring each time his cock penetrated the woman to the hilt! She screamed, holding his front legs for support, feet shaking in the air, while once again, she was subjugated with sheer, raw carnal bliss!

Maxima jerked and yelped joyfully, squeezing her breasts, feeling the many hot droplets falling over her, while she and the canine enjoyed another session of merciless humping!

Taking his time, Krypto fucked the woman all the way to when there was no more fight in her. Now, fully domesticated, she merely offered herself to him so he could please them both to their heart's content. Time had come to bring things to a close! Stepping back, he let her lay fully stretched again, pressing his body atop hers one more time. Fastening his maw over the woman's neck he then stood, raising her from the hay, subsequently carefully letting go in such a way that she began to gyrate whilst going back down. Discerning his intent, she raised a leg, prompting him to lift his body so she could complete the spin and land on hands and knees; her sex twitching in delight while twisting around his erection. 

"Oh… Yes! From behind! Take me like an animal!" Maxima said, looking back at the Super-dog with a grin. "Do it, Krypto!"

...

*********

"Dammit, where is he?! It's been over two hours already!" Power Girl stated, looking out her window in search of the Super-dog's outline against the sky.

Karen's large breasts jiggled while she paced her apartment in the nude, her inner thighs glistening with anticipating moist. She clicked her tongue, recalling the aftertaste of Krypto's cock, resenting that he'd still not returned to rekindle that flavor.

"Crap." Power Girl shook her head, glancing at the white attire and red cape which lay on the floor, growing irritated that she felt the need to slip it on again. 

Hours ago, Karen and Krypto were in the middle of enjoying some private leisure time when the call came, requesting for League members to deal with escaped super-villains. "Good thing the call came before things got too heated in here." Power Girl thought, smiling to herself, as she recalled how things went then. She'd been sucking on Krypto's hard phallus for several minutes, returning the favor, just after he'd make her cum with his tongue. As she feasted, she also grew increasingly eager, by the second, for the moment when that enormous animal cock would be inside her; ravishing her body like nothing else could! Sadly, it was not to be right then. Once the League communicator buzzed, she knew there would be an emergency in need of addressing.

In vain, Karen had prayed whatever was amiss would not ultimately require hers, or the canine's presence. As expected, however, no such luck was to be had. Neither she, not the Super-dog had any mind to stop the ongoings of their tryst, but priorities were priorities. As per their usual procedure in these situations, Krypto was instructed to linger around after the fight, while she came back home to wait for him so they could resume their activities; them both knowing not to arrive and leave together, as to avoid suspicion. However, unless something unexpected happened, they'd also both be back in her apartment within a few minutes time. Never before had the dog made her wait this long. What had started as frustration had moved on to irritation, and now it began to shift into worry.

"Screw it! I'm going looking for him!" Karen blurted, reaching for her clothes.

...

*********

Unwilling to ask others concerning the Super-dog's whereabouts, Power Girl went about the task of finding the canine by visiting the usual places where he could usually be expected to be. Only Krypto was not in the Watchtower; not in the Fortress of Solitude, nor Lois Lane's apartment. She began to worry again, 'til she recalled one last place she could try.

...

A mile before reaching Kent farm, Karen's enhanced hearing had picked up on the sounds of a woman howling. Honing her vision, she saw the unfettered destruction across the fields; characteristic signs of a superhuman struggle! Whether Krypto was there or not, there was clearly something in that homestead which needed to be investigated, if not dealt with! Picking up the pace, Power Girl aimed for the building, the red barn from whence the female voice came, which strangely still stood, amidst all the ruin. 

…

Before her feet touched the ground, Karen found herself thinking whether her mind played tricks on her. What she initially perceived as screams of pain, acquired a much different connotation once she focused enough to hear them better. "Can't be! There's no way!" She repeated inside her mind while stepping inside the building. In contrast to the sense of urgency that came before, Power Girl now approached tentatively, careful not to be seen, nor make a sound; though the noise there was enough she was unlikely to be heard even if entering while playing the tuba. There was no need to search for the source of that ruckus though; for as soon as she walked in, she saw them! "What the fuck?!" Karen shouted. "What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" She reiterated more loudly each time, stepping forward.

Neither Krypto, nor Maxima reacted to the busty blonde's presence. Like a pair of mesmerized beasts, they kept at it, screwing each other with reckless élan; the dog taking the woman from behind, who shrieked like a bitch in heat! Karen watched them for a moment, recognizing that the Super-dog's pace, though frantic, was not as zestful as the norm; she recognized, he was about to finish!

Maxima experienced one more orgasm, while Krypto slowed down, ramming her with shorter, more brutal thrusts! When she began to regain a sense of reality, she saw the pair of blue boots, standing just a couple of feet away. "Wh… Who? Ah! Who?" She mumbled, speaking as coherently as she could right then.

"What the hell is this?!" Power Girl yelled.

"Oh… I… I need… Ah! His… Oh! His genes." Maxima replied, displaying no shame.

"You mean… You mean you incited this?" Karen gritted her teeth, kneeling just ahead of the redhead. "You bitch! Whore!" She scorned, ignoring any meaning behind Maxima's reasons. "And you..." She looked at Krypto. Though her desire to berate the dog seethed inside, she had to keep it in mind, however intelligent he might be, he was still a beast. Moreover, she did not want the other woman to suspect why witnessing this encounter made her so angry.

"Go! Let us… Oh, Gah! Let us finish!" Maxima gasped.

"Finish?!" Karen shifted her eyes between the redhead and the canine. "I'll let you finish alright." She grabbed Krypto by the scruff of the neck, clasping the side of his face with a hand, pressing his ear to her lips. "Don't you dare end it right now!" She whispered, such that Maxima would not hear it. "One more round! I want to watch it. I want to see you do it as hard, fast, and ferally as I know you can!" The Super-dog shifted his eyes towards her. "You heard me! If you ever want to have me again, this bitch better not be able to walk when you're done!" With that, she let go, stepping back with a wicked grin.

Krypto got the message. Even if the threat felt idle, he was not about to risk his standing with the fair-haired female. Gathering his remaining stamina, he began to make good on the pledge.

"Ahhhh! Mhh! Ooooh! Ah!" Maxima panted and cried, when the Super-dog picked up the pace once again, fucking her with as much brutality as ever! Her energy was all but drained, yet it appeared as if the beast inside her was barely winded. Her arms failed, just as her mind went void. From then on, thoughts of Almerac were no more; she was naught but the Super-dog's willing mate!

Power Girl grinned at the sight of an overwhelmed Maxima. She knew all too well what the Super-dog could do; how long it took to be able to endure him. And she would have the Almeracian Queen regretting her questionable decision of bringing the canine here!

Another long session of ravishing ensued, with Maxima and Krypto humping against each other in a loud, wet display of animalistic lust! Her moans more like cries, and his growls those of a predator! As the hay under them was steadily made into a bog of lubricants and semen, the Super-dog finally began to slow down once more, allowing the red-haired woman to catch her breath at last.

"Oh… What… Oah! I… It hurts! What's?! Oh!" Maxima moaned and whimpered, as the canine behind her stopped moving at last. "Aaaa! What?! Gahhh!"

"Hurts doesn't it?" Power Girl said, kneeling in front of the Almeracian again, grabbing her by a tuft of red hair, and raising her countenance so they could meet each other's gaze. Amused, Karen found a combination of dread and confusion in the latter's wide, brown stare. "Ha! You don't even know what's happening, do you? I'll tell you. You're getting knotted. That bulge swelling up in the base of his cock, it's gonna get his stuck inside you. You'll feel like you're being torn apart 'til he releases his very last drop!"

Maxima lowered her head, only to raise it again soon after, chuckling with however much air she could use to fill her lungs. "Yes! I have his seed!" She looked up at the blonde, who was visibly surprised and confused by her joyful reaction. "Witness the conception of a new generation of Almeracian Royalty! The mightiest generation yet!"

"Wh… Are you crazy?" Right then the redhead's initial words for being with the dog came back to her. For the first time, Karen actually considered them. "You idiot, he's an alien! And a dog! Kinda."

Maxima would not reply. She simply laughed; elated, shaking her head, as the Super-dog unleashed an ultimate torrent of animal seed inside her, and she was pushed to another, extended stretch of climax along with it!

...

Minutes into the knotting, Maxima appeared to pass out, too spent to remain conscious, though she did so with a lingering smile. A quarter hour later, when Krypto popped out of her, she rolled over with a moan, lying spread-eagled over the moist haystack, with eyes closed, and a hand over her belly.

Seeing that the other woman was alright, if worn out, Power Girl saw that it was time to take her leave. The redhead had, she presumed, learned her lesson. Calling out to Krypto, she walked out of the barn, pacing along the field a while before taking to the skies. "Enjoyed that, did you?" She said, addressing the dog who strutted by her side.

Krypto barked, wagging his tail.

Karen shook her head, massaging her forehead with a hand. "Unbelievable! That's what I get for bringing you along to fight bad guys. Bet that idiot got this idea after seeing you in battle."

Krypto barked again, puffing his chest.

"Was she any good?" Power Girl asked casually, only the dog remained silent this time. "What? No reply? Well then, you're coming back with me to my place, and I'll be reminding you what good feels like!" She said, sternly. This time though, the canine reacted, wagging his tail vigorously. "That's right! Now let's get going. We got a lotta time to make up for; I'll teach you to never leave me hanging ever again!"

…

EPILOGUE:

"You have the results?" Maxima asked, addressing the holographic projection.

"Yes, my Queen." Sazu bowed.

"So? Spill it!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Mistress." The pink-skinned woman bowed once more. "But, according to the bio-sample you sent me, all tests point to a negative result."

"What?!"

"Again, I'm sorry. But perhaps genetic compatibility..."

"Bah!" Maxima blurted, abruptly ending the interplanetary call. Looking down, she ran a hand over her exposed midsection. "I was sure of it! All that effort and no conception." She said, remembering her experience with the Super-dog; angry and frustrated, yet eyeing a light at the end of this dark tunnel all the same. "So be it then! I find myself with only one solution available. I shall find Krypto again, and we must duplicate our efforts, as many times as it takes." She smiled. "For Almerac!"

…

WILD'S FINEST 003 - "FOR ALMERAC!"

THE END…?


	4. "Two out of three ain't  bad"

WILD'S FINEST 004 - "TWO OUT OF THREE AIN'T BAD"

PROLOGUE:

"That was quite the rush!" Catwoman shouted, as she pushed the squeaky metal door, her voice bouncing over the wide walls and high ceilings inside the old, derelict building.

"Honestly Catsy, I don't get why you enjoy this sneakin' n' stealin' thing so much. You gimme a good ol' fight over that any day of the week." Harley Quinn said, scratching her head with the handle of a maul she carried, stepping inside the hideout shortly after the cat burglar.

"I can tell you why I enjoy it." Poison Ivy stated, shutting the iron door behind the trio. In her hand, she jiggled a hefty sack filled with the fruits of their latest heist.

Harley giggled. "Now that I get. Ooh! You know what we should do? We should spread all the jewels over a big mattress, then roll around on it!"

"Are you five?!" Catwoman asked.

"Sometimes."

"Are you sure this place is safe, Selina?" Ivy interjected.

"As sure as one can be. I've used deactivated train stations to lay low plenty of times. This one's better than most, being so old and in the middle of nowhere."

"We're five minutes away from Gotham. It's hardly the middle of nowhere."

"Did you place your plants around, in the areas I asked?"

"I did; yesterday."

"Then we're peachy. Plenty of warning and places to sneak out through, if we need it. All we have to do is wait 'til morning and our buyer will contact me."

"Mornin' huh?" Harley asked, embracing Poison Ivy from behind. "Say then… There a room with a nice bed around here?"

"You two serious?"

"Gotta pass the time, right?" Harley said while Ivy shrugged with a smile.

"Sigh… Come on, I'll show you around."

...

*********

It was almost by chance that Huntress caught wind of an ongoing robbery happening to a renowned collection of jewels. While making the ride from Wayne Manor back to her place, bringing along the Bat-hound whom she'd borrowed for the night, Helena had, out of sheer habit, left the police scanner on all along the way. When the call came describing what appeared to be a seemingly victimless theft of precious rocks and metals, her first thought was to dismiss it as something beneath her paygrade; or at least it would have been, if the very next thought which came to mind was how much of Catwoman's proverbial fingerprints there appeared to be all over the case.

"How about that?" Huntress thought, looking down at Ace who sat inside the bike's sidecar. "What do you say, boy? Do we make a quick detour to have a look? We still haven't gotten back at Selina, after she set us up. Though I don't think you minded adding a few more notches to your belt." She asked the dog, beaming at him. "Still, it would be fitting; us catching her together. What the hell; it's worth a look." She said, racing full throttle ahead.

...

*********

Bringing the Bat-hound along proved to be a stroke of luck. It was fortunate Huntress had picked up on the call after leaving Wayne Manor, rather than before reaching it. When she arrived on the scene, there were policemen and press all over the place, rendering her ability to investigate wholly hindered by the fact that she could not approach 'til the area was cleared; her only options were either to wait or to leave it be. Ace, however, was quick to pick up on a familiar scent.

Following the first few moments of miscommunication, Helena understood what it was that her companion tried to tell her, and so she followed the dog's lead, who quickly directed her eastward, into and past some of the oldest areas of Gotham City. Reassured and subsequently certain of Catwoman's involvement she made sure to hurry, fretting the trail might run cold.

The canine's nose revealed more than just the way Selina had taken to escape, at least it did to a well-trained eye. The path was almost void of obstructions, taking needless twists and turns as it went on. There were ever less passing onlookers, as more and more distance was created from the place where the robbery occurred. This route was doubtlessly planned, meticulously so, before the crime ever took place. Obstinate, Huntress moved ever forward, as modern buildings shifted into old houses, and concrete and glass gave way to stone and trees. Soon, she and her guide had crossed the city limits, eventually reaching an old building which connected to a long-since deactivated train track. 

"Here? She's in there?" Helena whispered, crouching beside the Bat-hound, having left her motorcycle hidden inside a nearby patch of woods. "Alright Ace, stay by my side and be quiet. You know the drill."

The dog whimpered in response.

"No complaining! I'm in charge during missions! You can take over when we get to bed, so not a sound 'til we get there! Now, shut it and come along. I'm pretty sure I saw a fire escape on the other side."

At first glance, the building appeared empty, at least from the outside, though it was certainly large enough that anyone deep enough inside it, or under it, would be concealed enough to avoid any sort of first glance detection. Many windows were broken, but the metal frames which once held sheets of glass remained steady, making it impossible to sneak through. Regretfully, Huntress had to climb all the way to the ceiling.

"More area to cover, but at least it looks like nobody's been through here in ages." Helena remarked, observing how the top of the edifice was covered in vine, leafy curtains blocking every door and window. "Selina's not using any of the upper floors to go in or out, that's for sure. I'll bet this place is just one of the stashes she keeps all around town. She's probably not sticking around long. These old doors are old and noisy though. I need..." She thought, scanning the roof. "There we go!" She said in a hushed tone, spotting a half-opened doorway, buried under a thick layer of trailing plants. "Stay behind me, boy. If I can cut a way through, I think there's enough room we can squeeze in without the need to force the door any more ajar." She added, addressing the Bat-hound, with a knife already in-hand. "Thread carefully."

One at a time, Huntress began to cut through the stems. Fortunately, there did not appear to be many dried leaves, so noise was kept to a minimum. Strangely, however, there were several times in which she thought to be nearly done, only to remain at her task for what felt like several minutes more. "S… Something ain't right." She mumbled, shaking her head. For the first time, her head had turned around, neglecting the focus on the job ahead, only to find nothing but more vines and more darkness beyond all around her. "Something… Ace? Where are… Ace?" She shouted, spinning about, or trying, to the extent that the plants engulfing her would allow. "There you..." She spoke, spotting the dog; though her vision was little more than one great smudge. To Helena's horror, the Bat-hound did not seem to fare any better than she did, as he struggled to bite through the leafy tentacles which surrounded and enwrapped him. Like her, Ace also shook his head, stumbling as he did, allowing for more plants to envelop his legs. Hearing her own cries gradually dull and disappear behind a sheet of darkness, alongside her eyesight, Huntress could soon perceive nothing else.

...

*********

Dulled voices reverberated around, like someone shouting inside a cardboard box; the sounds slowly dragging Helena back into the world of the living.

"Look, she's awake! Mornin'! Heloo!"

"Mmm… Yeah, I think I saw her blinking. And, please do stop shouting, Harley."

"I think she's droolin'."

"It's expected. The toxin I used is one of my more mild ones. Did the trick all the same. Even so, it will be a few minutes before she can speak." 

"I wanna play with the dog!"

"That's ill-advised, honey."

"You sure she can't get away from that?"

"You frisked her, did you not, Selina? Unless you missed something, the roots will keep her in place, and there's nothing she can do about it."

"Bah! This is boring! We're not just gonna sit around, waiting for her to regain her senses, are we?"

"That's a fair point. Best just to come back in a while."

"A looong while. Am I right, Red?"

"Anything in mind, honey?"

"O-ho! You betcha!"

"Again, you two?"

"Well, you wanna make it three?"

"I'll pass."

"Your loss. What will you do then? Count your earnings again?"

"I just might. Anyway, I'll keep an eye on our guest every now and then. See when she comes to. While you two go and have your fun."

"That does sound like a plan."

"You want me to call you? When she's awake, I mean."

"I don't think so. Like I said, she won't be escaping on her own anytime soon. Besides, some things are better left uninterrupted. Once was enough. We'll show when we're done."

"Oo! You said it, Red! We didn't even get to try the thing with the..."

"Alright, you go on then."

"Don't mind if we do. See you later."

"Yep."

…

01 - "ALMOST GOT 'IM"

"Well now, awake at last. Come on, you can stop pretending, I'm not going anywhere."

Huntress had been faking unconsciousness, struggling to free herself for a while, and failing at both. The need and possibility for any ruse, however, were clearly past. Allowing herself to open her eyes, she observed that she was in a small, dank, dark room, little more than twenty feet to a side. From the floor and ceiling, and from the back wall against which she was pinned, there grew thick tree roots, punching through the concrete and wrapping themselves over and around her limbs, raising her some three feet or so above the ground. The only illumination came from a dim bulb, under which Catwoman stood, right in the middle of the chamber. "Selina!" She called out.

"Hi, Helena. I'm glad you're up. I was hoping to get some alone time with you before the others join in."

"So you weren't working alone!"

"Wow! I guess we have a new contestant for the title of World's greatest detective." Catwoman snickered. "Yeah, no shit, genius! And as you can see, it's paying off already. Well, at least Ivy is. Harley… Well..."

"Where's Ace? What did you do to us?"

"Do? Oh, yes. The vines around the building are poisonous, as I'm sure you can tell by now. You were done for from the second when you started meddling around them. You're welcome, by the way. The toxin might not be all that strong, but if I'd left you up there, you'd have died in a day or so. Lucky I'm somewhat fond of you. Ivy and Harley were more than willing to just let you be."

"What have you done to Ace?!"

"Who's… Oh, you mean the dog? I'd worry more about myself if I were you."

"I'd expect as much from a sociopath. Have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself."

"Careful there, Helena. I said I'm fond of you, but not that fond. Besides, you tried to get between me and my profit, and you should know better than to think I'll allow that. Plus, what are you even doing with that dog again? I figured after the Doghouse episode…" Catwoman halted, as something came to her mind; something nigh-unbelievable, and yet oddly fitting. "Wait! Did you… Are you..." She grinned. "Have you and the dog been… Oh my God, that's rich!"

"Where is he?"

"Relax. Your boy-toy is locked up just a couple of rooms away. Heh, you're one to talk, calling me a sociopath. I thought you put on a show when we were in the Doghouse because you understood the danger of not playing along. Hell, I was even impressed with your commitment. Silly me, right? By the looks of it, there wasn't much acting involved."

"He better be alright Selina or God help me..."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Selina!"

"Alright, simmer down. It's not like you can't replace the beast. Might cost you a small fortune to get one of Red Claw's pooches nowadays, but hey… Maybe you can switch sides and join me for a few jobs, right?"

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna gut you!"

Taken aback at Huntress' angry tone, Catwoman scratched her head, considering for a moment if there could be truth to another thought that immediately came to mind. "You… Hum… Looks like I was wrong again, and you're farther gone than I could have figured. Heh! You mean to tell me you think of that thing as more than a pet?" She grinned. "I mean, the sex I can understand. It's still messed up, but I watched what Ace could do with my own eyes. I can see you getting curious and into it. But you seem to think there's more going on there, don't you?"

"Go to hell!"

"My, what a scorching comeback. You think of that one all by yourself? I wonder if you realize, to the dog you're nothing but a warm hole."

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe it! That actually offended you. Ha! You know what, Helena? I believe the perfect punishment for you coming here has just occurred to me."

"What do you mean?" Helena asked, fearing Selina might use the Bat-hound to get to her.

"You'll see." Without warning, Catwoman leaped over the roots, placing a gag over Huntress' mouth, before the latter could utter a word in protest. "I'm gonna want you quiet for the next while. Quiet, listening, and most of all watching. Now you stay put like a good girl. I'll be right back." She added, hopping down the plants, just before she strolled out of the room.

Helena struggled in vain against the organic restraints which barely allowed her any movement. Though Selina wasn't prone to violence, it still made her dread, to think about what the cat-burglar could have in store for her, or even more so, for Ace.

Moments passed in near silence, though faint sounds of metal locks and hinges could be heard from beyond the room. Soon enough, Catwoman paced back inside, leading the Bat-hound by the collar.

"Here we are." Selina announced, before closing the door behind her. "Now, I imagine you're not so stupid as to think about signaling the dog for help. But just in case, may I remind you my consorts are still in the building. Of course, could be Ace here can knock me down and free you before anybody else shows up, and maybe you'd have a fighting chance to get out of here unharmed. Then again, I wouldn't like my chances if I were you." She grinned, amused at the angry glare Huntress gave her from above. "That's fine. Scowl all you want. But if you don't want to risk your boy-toy getting hurt..." She petted Ace on the head. "You're gonna be nice and quiet. If I see you trying to make the dog do anything… Well, you go ahead and try, if you wanna find out what happens."

Despite her better judgement, Helena nodded in agreement.

"Good girl. Think of this as a lesson learned. You can be mad all you want, but in the end, I'm just teaching you a truth about the world." Catwoman said, directing the Bat-hound to remain in the middle of the room, then pacing back to stand near the wall, on the opposite side as that of the restrained vigilante. "Let's see..." Selina clasped the zipper between her breasts. In a slow and deliberate movement, her hand moved down, sliding opened the front of her attire.

Automatically, Ace's ears perked up. His eyes fixed onto the shapely woman as her cleavage and then belly were increasingly exposed.

"That's right, boy. You know what this is." Catwoman chuckled. "I'll give you this, Helena. At least it looks like you have your men well trained. Look at him. If you can't see it from up there, he's getting hard already. How about that? Not even a nipple yet, and he's all ready to go."

Huntress squirmed, though she dared not avert her gaze.

"Aw! Are you sad? Were you harboring delusions this creature had any fondness or loyalty for you? I told you; to him, you're just a warm hole. One that's as good as any. I'll show you. Let this be a lesson on men and dogs. And also, a reminder not to meddle in my affairs in the future."

At that moment, Helena seethed with hatred. It was as if Selina had shattered a child's belief in magic. Though irrational, it was something which brought comfort; as did the notion that she and the Bat-hound might share more than physical intimacy. She knew it in her gut, however, the thief had a point. Only that made it all worse, as the woman only incited the dog out of spite, and a perverse sense of amusement derived from hurting her feelings.

"What a fool!" Catwoman thought, observing Huntress' body language with great satisfaction. "I can't tell if she's more of an idiot for thinking the dog really cares for her, or for thinking I'd actually allow the stupid beast to screw me. She's really pissed though. I guess this will work just fine as punishment for showing here. May as well make her sweat a little, before letting her go. Let's see how much more pissed I can make her." without hesitation, Selina removed her jacket.

Something felt strange about this situation. Unsure on how to proceed, Ace stood still, waiting for the female's next cue, as she exposed more and more of her flesh.

"That's a good boy! Nice and still." Catwoman said, approaching the black canine. "Who says cats and dogs can't be friends, right?" She knelt down. "Let's have a loo… Hot damn!" Selina exclaimed when she bent to peek under the animal. "Color me impressed, Helena! Look at the size of that cock! You managed that thing?! Heh… I'd say I didn't think you had it in you, but we both know that would be a poor choice of words."

Once more, Huntress squirmed. She'd shared Ace before, with Karen and Dinah. She'd seen him take the White Rabbit, and she knew he might even have had his way with Red Claw. Seeing, or thinking of him with other women was nothing new; truth be told, neither were those sights and thoughts unwelcomed. Even so, such previous circumstances had all been either a matter of voluntary association or inevitability of circumstance. What Selina did now though, felt like an invasion! Her actions, neither approved nor necessary, were simply a product of the thief's malicious nature. Regardless, Helena could not help but look on.

"What the hell! I'll play around a little more." Catwoman thought as she reached for Ace's erection. "Oh! It's so warm. So damn… Big!" Oddly enough, there came a sense of pride in her ability to excite a beast such as this. "Well, well… Men really are all the same, regardless of the shape." She mumbled, biting her lower lip to suppress a smile. "Count your lucky stars, boy; as we find out how jealous I can get your girl up there." She whispered in the dog's ear, her hand moving up and down along the hard length of his shaft. "You like that, don't you? Be still and I might just let you finish."

From experience, Ace knew not to push things 'til the time was ripe. Suppressing his instinct to subdue the female, he allowed her to play with him, as others seemed to enjoy doing before letting him take over. Her grasp was timid at first, but as time went on, her movements became more firm, more sure, more eager.

"That's right! You like me giving you a handjob, don't you? Naughty dog!" Selina uttered. "You enjoy having girls handle that huge meat stick you got there? Or you prefer to handle the girls with it?"

As Catwoman looked up with a grin, Helena watched almost bewitched by the sight of the beautiful burglar massaging Ace's cock with increasing enthusiasm. Willingly or otherwise, her body began to respond. Though she wiggled all the while, the reason for it started to change.

"Does it bother you that much, Helena? Seeing your plaything be as receptive to me as it is to you? Or maybe you find he responds to my touch more readily than he does to yours? Ha! All with a simple touch of my fingers. Imagine when..." Selina caught herself before finishing the sentence. When what? Would there be anything else? Could she? Whether because of enjoying her dominant position in relation to Huntress and the dog; the idea of taking him from Helena, as she watched, or because her mind insisted on replaying things she'd seen at the Doghouse club, she felt surprisingly aroused. "God! White Rabbit. Helena and Red Claw..." Catwoman recalled. "I guess with others having gone all the way..." She shook her head. "What the hell! It'll be worth it just to see how mad Helena gets!"..."Let's see how he likes this!" She announced, right before bending down.

Knowingly, Ace fell to his back, just as soon as he felt the woman's lips wrap themselves around the tip of his member. Following suit, she positioned herself atop him, grabbing his phallus with both hands, as she sucked ever deeper, ever more noisily!

Mumbling, smacking, and drooling, Catwoman sucked on the Bat-hound's cock with zest. Struggling to house his size, she still managed to get the entire shaft past her lips, in a back and forth with the tip of her nose intermittently touching his balls. "Ahh! Fack… Cough!" She said, allowing the canine member to pop out of her mouth for the first time after several minutes of savoring it. "I'm getting a sore jaw after this one. Never sucked one this big before. Helps that it seems he never stops jizzing. Damn! Must have swallowed a glass full of that stuff." Selina spoke, halfway between addressing herself, and the onlooking prisoner. "Not a bad tang. Of course, I don't have to tell you that." She said, looking up at Helena. "How do you like the show so far?"

Selina had taken barely a second waiting for a reaction from Huntress before her throat was once again filled with canine cock! From her experienced perspective, however, Helena could tell the signs of how the burglar had grown, and was growing sill, enthralled with the activity at hand. If Catwoman had started this as a means to provoke her, now, or soon enough, it would be much more so about enjoying herself. Much to her own wonderment though, Helena found herself less and less angry at her captor, in tandem with how much she enjoyed seeing her play with the Bat-hound. Though it was madness to do so in the current circumstances, she could not help but to anticipate the moment when she'd witness Ace violently take Selina.

Ace could feel it; the female's weakening push to keep him in place. Her scents just as well pointed towards the same direction; she longed to be taken!

Catwoman's head bobbed up and down following the curve and length of the Bat-hound's cock. Drool soaked her chin and neck both, a mixture of saliva and animal semen inching more and more down her torso. She closed her eyes, placing one hand over the dog's chest for support, while the other cupped and caressed his balls. As she'd grown more enthralled with the activity, so did she become unable to pose any resistance, when the dog flipped to stand once more, forcing her to the ground, onto her back, while he stood above her; his member leaving her lips with a pop, followed by a moan. When he dove between her legs, she posed no resistance, nor protest either; instead only gasping, trying to catch her breath as his powerful tongue managed to stimulate her groin even through layers of cloth! "Ah!" Catwoman gasped, using both hands to press the beast's snout to her nether regions!

From a higher viewpoint, it looked as if Selina was a fish fresh out of water, flopping about the floor as she tried desperately to push her pants down enough to expose her sex. Meanwhile, Ace licked her, aiming as he could towards that same spot! The thief neither gloated nor so much as spoke a word anymore; instead supplanting her taunts with yelps and moans of sheer pleasure. Helena's sole regret at that point was not being able to egg the dog on.

Before long, Catwoman started to scream, feeling the unquestionable build up of an orgasm! What little room she'd managed to create pushing her trousers down without removing the belt had been enough that the Bat-hound's snout managed to poke in, allowing his tongue to run across her gash! Her legs began to shake, as did the room around her spin. When the dog disengaged, she was already mid-climax, arching her back and panting as he held back, watching.

Ace waited at the ready. As soon as the woman regained control of herself, it would be time to breed her! He sat, thereby exposing his erection more fully, as to give her a preview of was to come.

"God… Damn! Ohh! Hah… Geez!" Catwoman moaned, catching her breath while she rolled to a sitting position, allowing her pants to raise back in place. Her eyes met the dog's, which shone with intent; just below his gaze, something else glistened for her! "I'm beginning to see the appeal." Catwoman thought, biting her lip, barely able to believe the admission. "If the tongue was that good, imagine what that thing will do!" Awkwardly she stood, eyes fixed. "Screw it all! I've come this far." Her hands already releasing her belt as she mused. "Don't get cocky now, boy. You're not about to do me. I'm about to do you. Understand?" She said, addressing Ace. "Tough I think the ship has sailed on the cocky depart..."

"I'm telling ya, I heard it!" Suddenly, A high-pitched voice echoed from the corridor, just outside.

"Shit!" Catwoman exclaimed under her breath, remembering when and where she actually was. "Shit!" Harley and Ivy were about to enter through the door, and there was no other way in or out! In desperate haste, Selina collected herself, searching for a hiding spot. Detecting a tiny anwing window close to the ceiling, she jumped over the plants, climbing and squeezing herself behind layers of roots. She knew there were metal bars just outside, so escaping was not so much an option as hiding, but lacking options she curled in a ball, concealed in darkness, on the ledge space between the broken shutter and the protective steel rails. "Dammit!" She muttered. Although she felt confident enough in her stealth when it came to her partners in crime, as well as the illusion of a getaway when it came to Helena, there was still the matter of the black dog, who'd been left confused, standing in the middle of the room. "Fuck!"

"See? The door was open. And Selina isn't..." Harley Quinn stood in place, just as she stepped inside the chamber. Just ahead of her, the large, dark dog stared back. "Hum… Red?"

"Yeah?" Poison Ivy said casually, as she followed the other woman in.

"I think the dog got away"

…

02 - "SWITCH AND BAIT"

Caught by surprise, Ace stared back at the pair of women who just entered the room. A slim but athletic woman with face paint, her fair hair split down the middle, held in a pair of pigtails, and a sultry redhead, whose verdant skin exuded an enticing grassy scent. Both of them were barely covered, the former with nothing but small bits of white cloth over her intimate parts, and the latter wrapped in living vines and leaves around the same bits. Both of them also still smelled of halted excitement; their distinct, respective aromas all over one another.

"Careful!" Ivy said, taking a step back.

"I think it's alright. He's not growlin' or anything." Harley replied, taking a step forward instead.

"How… Didn't you lock him up in the room down the hall?"

"Pretty sure I did."

"Then..."

"I dunno. Maybe he's like the Batman of dogs or somethin'. That would explain her bringin' him along." Harley pointed at Huntress.

"Yeah but, he's just standing there. Why didn't he try to free her? And what about the noises you said you heard?"

"Well, I'm psycho, but I ain't psychic. Maybe Selina… Where's she at anyway?"

"I'll bet an arm and a leg, she's counting her money. Rolling in the jewels we stole, or something along those lines."

"Heh! Yeah, cat does like the expensive stuff. Still..."

"That's not important. Let's just lock the dog up again so we can get back to bed."

"Ooh! Ya don't have to tell me twice, Red!" Harley said, fearlessly walking towards the Bat-hound. "Come on, boy. This time I'll make sure to bolt you up goo… Wh… Hey, look Red!" She shouted, taking a step back, her finger pointing at the dog's underside.

"What? What's… What the hell?!"

"Wow!" Harley exclaimed, kneeling beside the canine for a better look. "Ever seen one that big?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Aw, come on! Look at it! Ever had one like this?!"

"Harley!"

"What? We were foolin' around... The dog's stand here with all ready to go... Maybe it's good fortune, ya know?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Well… Yeah."

"Alright, I guess I walked right into that one." Ivy shook her head. "All the same. You can't just… I mean, besides, what's that dog even doing in here with a hard-on in the first place."

"Does it matter? We can have some fun before locking him up again, right? Look, I think he's into it." Harley said, scratching the dog's chest.

"Into it? Harley, it's a dog!"

"Yeah, but… You had me all hot 'n heavy, and you can't get the Harley started like that and not expect it to run all night. You know that. Come on Red! Whaddaya say we add a little meat to our salad? It's not the craziest thing we ever did."

"What are the chances you'll actually listen to my objections?"

Harley smiled and reached for the Bat-hound's erection, just before replying. "I'll get back to ya on that, right after I have a taste." Without a second thought, she took the dog's cock into her mouth, sucking vigorously.

"Honey?! We're not alone, you know?"

Disengaging from the canine member, Harley Looked up, smiling. "Ya! Makes it better, am I right? You know, this tastes pretty good. Want some?"

"You're hopeless."

"Isn't that what you love about me? It's okay, Red. You can just watch too. For now." Once again, in a completely reckless manner, Harley went to her hands and knees. "What's it gonna be big boy?" She asked, looking at the Bat-hound.

"Come on, Harley. You can't expect the dog to just..." Ivy's words were quickly interrupted by Ace's promptly, and deliberately mounting her friend and lover. "Wh..."

"Ah! I was just joking! I didn't think he'd… Oh! Ohh, he really knows what he's doing!" Harley giggled.

With awe, horror, and excitement, Poison Ivy watched as the black dog took position with obvious intent on ravaging Harley Quinn. Unbeknownst to her, Huntress, who watched the scene unfold with just as much regard, observed it all with matching, if not greater passions.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Ow! It's… God! Ow!" Harley half-protested, while Ace maneuvered to penetrate her. "Ya gonna tear me in half ya lummox! Slow down! Ah! Ivy, help!"

"You made your bed there, honey." Poison Ivy said, grinning. Perhaps the best way for Harley to learn was to go through the ensuing embarrassment.

Helena could barely believe her eyes and ears. Ace, the Bat-hound had just nearly bred Catwoman; his erection barely having the time to subside as the burglar fled, and just like that, another female took her place! Harley Quinn, under the watchful gaze of Poison Ivy, was about to experience the pleasures the well-trained, overly-endowed canine was honed to provide. Had the world gone mad? Huntress wondered. Or could, madly enough, this be an unexpectedly delightful dream?

"What the hell was I thinking?!" Catwoman mused, watching Ace tear off Harley's panties, leaving the mad villainess with nothing but facial makeup on. "It was lucky they showed. I dodged a bullet there." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have watched all those Doghouse club tapes." 

"Ah! Ivy, he's in! Oh! God, it's huge!" A sense of terror took hold as Harley screamed; her mind picturing the dog leaving her bruised and bloodied once it was done with her. Much to her shock and relief though, he moved in a manner which was as finely paced as it felt deliberate. "Gee… It's like… It's like he knows what to do just right." She thought. "Wait!" She raised her hand upon seeing Poison Ivy move forward, intent on helping. "Wait. I... It's good!"

...

03 - "TWOFER"

Ivy had taken a couple of steps ahead, initially intent on aiding her companion, fearing the joke, or game, or whatever Harley might have been playing at had gotten out of control. She knew the prankster all too intimately, however. Intimately enough to recognize what meaning laid behind her screams. When Harley told her to not interfere, it came as no surprise. "I'll be damned!"

The dog had taken its time, moving carefully, albeit never stopping, letting her get used to his size while his rhythm increased to a designed zenith. As Harley Moaned, struggling to breathe, he fucked her brutally, ramming her womb as she was made to take his entire length! Soon, her legs began to shake, sexual juices running down her thighs as she was driven to a powerful, persisting climax!

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Poison Ivy whispered, leaning back against a wall whilst she watched Harley's bestial defilement. Unthinkingly, her hand found itself between her legs, her fingers wet and going to work, though she dared not close her eyes. As the jester shouted with joy, so did she begin to moan. "Now that's what I call a proper fuck!" She whispered, accepting that the previous hours with her lover had indeed left her wanting more, and this was as good a chance to indulge as any.

In disbelief, Harley could do nothing but cheer the black dog on, filled with as much psychological gaiety as she was with bodily pleasure! When the second climax built from the first, her pussy gushing from the canine cock's thrusts, and she screeched, reaching for the beast's head from over a shoulder, so she could taste it's tongue, as her eyes rolled back into her skull! At some point though, her mind went blank with bliss, and she fell to the floor, limbs failing when she was reduced to a twitching, moaning mess; the only regret being the subsequent feeling of emptiness caused by disengaging from the canine. "Gawd! That… That was the most intense orgasm I ever had!"

"Was it? Am I to be jealous?" Poison Ivy said, stepping closer to her friend. With a wave of her hand, the roots around the room morphed as to make her a place to seat, just under their captive's feet, which she readily took.

"Red... Ya gotta try it! If ya ever listened to me..."

With another wave of her hand, the vines and leaves around Ivy's body melted away, leaving the charteuse skin underneath fully exposed. Bending down, she spread her legs and grabbed at Harley Quinn's pigtails, pulling the blonde's face towards her crotch. "I'm not as crazy, nor as big a slag as you, honey." She smiled, pressing one eager set of lips to another. "Besides, your new friend isn't quite finished yet."

Before she could look, Harley felt the dog looming over her once more. As if by instinct, she gathered her strength, raising her ass again in a gesture of offering. A moment later, she was trapped between the beast's hard cock and Ivy's soft slit!

Ivy started to moan with the intense pleasure provided by Harley's skillful tongue; though it was obvious from the start, she could not compete with the animal's overwhelming erection. Regardless, the trio went on, each pursuing their own delight while providing another with that same currency.

While Ace humped more and more violently, Harley sucked with corresponding vim, nibbling and kissing, her slobber one with Ivy's juices, who in turn, raked at the back of her head, much like the dog did to her waist! The entire room seemed to shake, at least from the perspective of those inside it. It all culminated in a loud quake, with Harley reaching climax, soon followed by her friend, while the dog growled by the blonde woman's sex tightly clasping his! Amid all the quivering, Harley's body failed once more, and she fell to the floor, leaving both Ivy and Ace still wanting.

"Aw… I think he broke my pussy." Harley rolled over, pinching her nipples with both hands.

"Oh… I'll give you this, honey; you did look amazing taking that dick like a champ." Ivy said, smiling. "It's still fully hard and ready to go though." She added, tilting her head to examine the canine's member.

"I need a breather. I mean… I won't say no to another round, but..." A sudden mumble echoed from above, prompting the lovers three to look up. "Oh… Yeah… Forgot you were there." Harley said, grinning at Huntress who appeared to display great distress, shifting to the degree her restraints allowed. "Couldn't think of much else with your pet's fat cock inside me, ya know?"

"Heh!" Ivy chuckled, having moved past any sense of shame then. She stood, pacing the room. "Enjoy the show, did you?"

"Ya know, I think she did." Harley said. "I can tell from her expressions and body language. We were told to pay attention to those back at Arkham. Also, her pants are all wet."

"Oh, my! Well then, best get rid of those." By the wave of Ivy's hands, the plants inside the room shifted again, crawling under Huntress' costume, tearing it from the inside out, as the roots moved, coiling all over her body. "We're giving your pet a go, it's fair I let you try one of mine, don't you think?" She added, just as her plants began to penetrate the female vigilante.

"Oo! Ya're in for a treat!" Harley clapped, addressing Helena "Those are some of my favorites!".

"And since you took such good care of my Harley..." Ivy caressed Ace on his head, directing him to follow her, then taking a seat over a section of roots once more; legs far apart. "A good boy deserves a reward." She beckoned with a finger, while the other hand was used to spread her moist vaginal lips.

"You gonna do it, Red? Yay!" Quinn leaped up with joy.

"It would be unfair to leave such a willing quality cock unused while you rest, honey. Now, come on, boy!"

Ace did not have to be told twice.

…

"Damn!" Catwoman exclaimed from the shadows, having just witnessed the Bat-hound fuck Harley Quinn, and now looking on, as he did much the same to Poison Ivy. "He's good!" She said, unable to restrain the desire to slip a hand down her pants.

...

*********

Ivy and Harley had both oversold the plants' capabilities, Helena found herself thinking. Or perhaps it was simply that what the roots did to her paled to the sights and sounds of what Ace did to the other two women. An experience she knew all too well.

Like a rabid trio of circus performers, Ace, Ivy, and Harley took turns with one-another, fucking frantically, all over the room, leaning against walls, on the floor, over the roots, and so on; in every which position they could think of. A game which the criminal jester seemed to excel at.

Though penetrated every which way available, with tentacle-like stems churning inside her with astounding effect, Huntress never once took her eyes out of what transpired just a few feet below her; just a few feet away.

As the hours of the night went by, all occupants inside that room, inside that building, appeared to grow more and more beast-like, possessed by lust and dispensing with any semblance of self-consciousness! Harley cheered and screamed unhinged, unable to produce sentences with any meaning beyond inciting the quadruped animal therein to take her and her friend ever harder. Ivy, in turn, appeared to have lost the ability to produce words entirely, only moaning, betraying delight in such a carefree way she seldom allowed herself. Helena had long since forgotten who she was and why she was here, if not to watch the Bat-hound's back and forth breeding of the beautiful criminal duo. The chamber itself became ever-more overwhelming to the senses, between the nigh-deafening cacophony of female screams, the built-up heat, and the musk of sex, combined with a powerful scent of freshly cut grass.

As puddles and imprints of sweat and sexual fluids built up, marring most reachable areas, Ace and his two humanoid lovers began to slow their fanatic stride. Harley had declared herself spent, though she mustered enough energy to encourage the other two to provide with their grand finale.

...

"You look amazing, Red! Never better!" Harley Quinn said, planting a kiss onto Poison Ivy's lips, whilst the latter was mounted by the black dog from behind.

"Honey… Ah! Harl… Oh! I don't think I can… Gah!" Ivy said, panting, feeling the pressure inside her increase, while the Bat-hound slowed his cadence.

"Sure ya can! Ya took that whole hard cock already, what's a little knot gonna do?"

"There… Nothi… Hah! Ah! Nothing little… Ah About… God! He's tearing me in half!" Ivy screamed, sensing she had but a few seconds to pull away, or be stuck for good!

"Do it for me, Pam!" Harley Quinn spoke, grabbing the other woman by the cheeks, kissing her lips again, as they stared into each other's eyes. "I wanna see it! I'm about to pass out and I wanna see you get knotted before I do. You like plants, right? Think of it like a big butternut squash."

Ivy reached forward with a hand, placing it behind the blonde's head, pushing their lips together, their tongues in a joined, passionate swirl spiced with canine seed aftertaste! Seconds later, there was only screaming!

Harley fell back with a smile and a cackle, watching Poison Ivy moan and shout as she was subjected to the fully engorged volume of the Bat-hound's member! She crawled, positioning herself so that her friend and lover could slump over, laying atop her so they could share one more kiss, catching their breaths, finally allowing their consciousness to fade and their bodies to rest, just as the redhead was provided with one more climax, alongside the canine's last drops.

...

*********

Having experienced her own succession of orgasms, Helena recovered quickly, as it appeared Ivy's roots did not put her through anywhere near as much strain as Ace did the two other women. It was a few moments, however, before she realized how much she could move right then. With little effort, she managed to free her hands from the now feeble grasp of the villainess' plants. "Why?" She whispered, looking down at the passed out pair of females, alongside a lounging Bat-hound.

Figuring out what had happened didn't take much of any kind of detective work. Huntress freed herself from the roots which were all but limp then; as limp as their passed out mistress. "I'll be damned, you did it again!" She said, Approaching Ace, trying her best to reconstruct what had been left of her clothes enough to cover her breasts and groin. "This is always the right tool for the job, isn't it?" She knelt, massaging the dog's sheathed cock. "You've exhausted Ivy so much; you fucked her so good, she couldn't maintain the plants holding me. Either that or you broke her mind and that triggered some sort of command which caused the vines and roots to loosen."

Ace barked.

"Proud of yourself, are you? That was quite the show. And dammit if these plants can hold a candle to that big, hot cock you have."

Once again, the dog barked.

"Rest up, boy." Huntress said, tying up Ivy and Harley's hands and feet. "I don't think there's much of a chance to catch Selina now. Even if she's still in the building, she'll see me coming, and I can't run around with my outfit all torn up. Coming here wasn't a complete loss though. I'm gonna get these two cleaned and dressed a bit, then I'll drag them outside and call for someone to come pick them up." She remarked, poking at the unconscious criminals with a foot. "I hope you enjoyed your time with them as much as they did you, cause they're going away for a long while now."

Ace whimpered.

"Yeah… I wouldn't mind watching you do them again. It's too bad. Either way, after that we're going back home, and I'll expect you to do to me exactly what you just did to them, you hear?"

At those words, the Ace wagged his tail.

"That's right." Helena nodded, grinning. "I want to feel that knot buried in me 'til I can't think of anything else. So, as I said, rest up, cause you won't be getting any breaks when we get home."

…

*********

"Mother of God!" Catwoman whispered from the shadows. She ran a hand over her head, feeling the sweat go down her neck. "Damn! That dog!"

As luck would have it, the assumption that Huntress had assumed Selina sneaked out through the window proved true. The cat burglar was in the clear, and there might be a chance to salvage something else, while the vigilante went looking for the stolen loot.

...

*********

"Wake up!" Catwoman whispered, slapping Ivy and Harley.

"S… Selina?" Ivy said, shaking her head.

"Shh! I cut through your binds. Follow me. We have maybe a couple of minutes to slip away."

"What are you..."

"Don't you remember what happened?" Catwoman asked. "Nevermind that now. Suffice to say Huntress caught you two passed out. Police will be here soon, so let's go, quick!"

"W… Wait. What about the jewels? I don't see them on you."

"I had to leave them behind. Huntress' probably searching and gathering everything we stole right now. With that dog helping, she won't take long to find where I hid them. It does give us time to get away though."

"Aren't cha mad?" Harley asked.

"Of course I am! But right now I'm more interested in us escaping. Live to steal another day. But don't you worry; I'll think of a way you'll make it up to me later. After all, it was your shenanigans that messed everything up."

"Where are we going?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Luckily, I know a place where we can lay low a while."

…

EPILOGUE:

"Wake up, ladies." A female voice spoke.

"What? Who..." Harley Quinn rubbed her eyes, sitting up over the satin-sheeted bed. Beside her, Poison Ivy still struggled to rouse.

"Just checking on you. I pretty much had to drag you up to this bedroom, you were so tired you collapsed just after we arrived." Catwoman said, moving from the doorway into the bedroom.

"Ah, yeah..." Harley recalled. "Yeah, we were spent. Where'd ya bring us anyway?" She looked around. "My! This place looks fancy! All the curtains and paintings and all the woodwork."

"We're safe and well hidden. That's what matters."

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked, sitting up as well, using Harley for support.

"Quite. But more importantly, I'm here to remind you how your fooling around cost me yesterday. One way or another, you'll be making that up to me."

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Ivy replied. "I'm sorry about the jewels. We got a little carried away."

"I'll say."

"Ya. Well, you wouldn't understand it 'til ya tried it." Harley spoke. "Oh, my Gawd! That was the most intense, most amazing… Oh! I'm salivating just thinkin' about it!"

Poison Ivy wrapped an arm around the blonde. "It really was, honey." She held her close.

"Ladies. Ah, finally up." A heavily accented female voice spoke from behind Catwoman.

"Ivy. Harley. Let me introduce you to my good friend, and our current host, the Red Claw." Selina said, as a tall, toned woman, with slicked-back dark hair, and wearing all red stepped in.

"Greetings." Red Claw bowed. "I trust you find the accommodations to your liking?"

"Fancy!" Harley nodded.

"Good. Selina will inform you of the rules of the house. So long as you don't break any, there shouldn't be any problem, and you can stay as long as you like. She does bring in interesting guests."

"Thank you." Poison Ivy said.

"Ya. Thanks, lady." Harley added. "Say… What's there to do around here?"

Red Claw and Catwoman both grinned at the question, each exchanging meaningful glances with the other.

…

WILD'S FINEST 004 - "TWO OUT OF THREE AIN'T BAD"

THE END…?


	5. "Like a banshee"

WILD'S FINEST 005 - "LIKE A BANSHEE"

PROLOGUE:

"I knew it!" Karen shouted, storming into the section that housed private quarters inside the Justice League's Watchtower. Darting through the long corridor without touching the ground, she went straight to the last door, which lead into the most isolated of a series of bedrooms members of the team were always allowed to book and use, in cases when they might need rest or privacy. Measuring her strength, Power Girl broke the door opened, managing to damage little more than the lock. "You bitch!" She yelled!

"Not yet, but if you give it a minute..." Maxima said, smiling arrogantly. She stood in the middle of the bedroom, her hands clasping bits of her attire midway through the action of removing it. Atop the bed, stood Krypto, the Super-dog, wagging his tail at the sight of the buxom blonde.

"Again?! I thought I told you to get away from him!" Power Girl shouted at the redhead, pointing at the canine.

Maxima chuckled. "What makes you think you have any authority over me? You are beneath me. Now go... Or stay if you wish. Krypto and I have a most Royal business to attend."

"Roya… What the hell?! Is that what you call it?"

"A fitting name. I understand it may not seem so at first glance, but believe me, you cannot fathom this beast's quality."

"Come on, Krypto!" Power Girl called out, deciding it best not to answer Maxima's latest statement.

Looking back and forth between the two statuesque women, Krypto eventually hopped off the bed, half-heartedly walking towards the blonde.

"Heh! Interesting. At first, I considered showing you your place, Karen; you and your constant timely interruptions. But as it turns out, this game amuses and pleases me." Maxima grinned. "You keep your vigilance. In time, I assure you the canine won't follow any voice but mine. " She chuckled again. "Besides, perhaps I should recognize I was being foolish this time. Now that I look at it, considering how easily you broke that lock, I imagine this room would turn out inadequate for holding our passions."

"I'm warning you again, Maxima; stay away from Krypto! You sick, narcissistic..."

"Bah! Away with you." Maxima spat at Power Girl, waving a hand. "As for you, my prize..." She addressed the Super-dog. "I'll be seeing you again, sooner rather than later."

"What did I just say?!"

"Your words are of no consequence. Be happy though. You had your way this time around, did you not?"

There was no talking sense into the alien Queen, Karen realized. Nevertheless, extending any interaction with the redhead was likely to lead towards nothing but a fight, and from that, the subsequent need of rather awkward explanations. Krypto was already by her side, so the best course of action was to simply leave; even though she was certain, this would not be the last time she'd experience this particular interaction. "Come on!" She called the dog, stepping back out into the corridor.

As he paced beside the buxom female, Krypto basked in her scent; the scent which managed to get him out of the bedroom. A sweet aroma of mixed aggression and arousal emanating now, as it often did, from the blonde woman.

"Honestly..." Karen whispered, looking ahead, though certain the Super-dog could hear her. "I get why Maxima's after you. I don't expect she'll ever let go, after having a taste. Good thing I put a locator in your collar. Good thing also the bitch is so self-centered she never stopped to ask why I'm not letting her have you. But don't you think you get enough action as it is already?"

Krypto whined in a low-pitched tone.

"Oh, is that right, mister? Well, lucky for you I've got the rest of the day free. So you best get ready, 'cause I'm gonna drain your balls 'til there's nothing left!"

Krypto gave a single bark of approval.

"That's right! Let's see you respond to Maxima's advances once I'm finished. Get ready!"

…

*********

Having bought an old, out of commission hangar might have turned out to be one of Karen Starr's best business decisions. Her apartment no longer needed constant reform, nor soundproofing and neighbors had accordingly long-since stopped complaining. The place also often doubled as a second home these days; her very own Fortress of Solitude, if a bit inappropriately named. The enormity of the site allowed for flying and much maneuvering inside and its relative isolation made sure she could be as loud as she wanted in there.

It was inside this once-aircraft-shelter that Power Girl spent much alone time with the Super-dog, ever since acquiring it, and this day was no different. Bouncing from soft bed to concrete floors, from metal walls and ceiling to the nothingness of mid-air, she and he tumbled together for hours, pausing only for quick meals in-between large segments of frenzied love-making. Much of the ground was stained; pools of sexual fluids dating back weeks, renewed nigh-daily, making for one giant-sized abstract expressionist work of art. Currently, the pair of artists was hard at work, adding to their never-ending masterpiece. 

Power Girl wrapped her arms around a steel beam, moaning with eyes closed while the Super-dog rammed her from behind, mercilessly shoving his monstrous cock into her with a violent staccato! The golden rope about her neck, the sole remnant of an attire torn away long before, was used to pull her head back, as the canine's maw latched to it for control. Each time he thrust, she bellowed with pleasure and pain, squirting another jetstream of fluids from her vaginal lips.

Having been granted full, blissfully uninterrupted access to the buxom female's body, Krypto had ravaged her for hours, though it could be said she did the same to him; so ravenous she was for his phallus. As morning and then afternoon were both spent tumbling around the hangar, rabidly fucking in every position with complete freedom and abandon, things finally started to slow down, and he felt it was time for their mutual grand finale.

Karen screamed in a shrill, high pitch when Krypto shoved all of him into her! She felt her insides displacing, making room for the massive canine cock; her cervix mashed in as behind, she could finally feel the touch of his balls! The time had come, for another raw, effusive knotting! Whilst sexual fluids oozed and sprayed from her, her mind went blank with yet another orgasm, as the Super-dog's member swelled within, locking them together in rapture and lust!

…

"Ahhh! Oh, yeahhh!" Karen moaned, when Krypto's cock slid out of her, following a period of several minutes tied together. She rubbed the hot canine semen which ran down her thighs, spreading the sticky substance all over her body and licking her fingers, while she rolled over to lay on her back, over the hard, cold ground. "That was… Amazing!" 

Krypto walked in a circle around the female, before resting his face atop hers. She promptly spread her lips, welcoming his tongue inside, while a hand reached for his still half-erect cock.

"Mmmmm… I love it when we make out after. You sure know how to please a girl, boy." Power Girl said, massaging his shaft. "You get it now, don't you?" She tightened her grip, squeezing the beastly member. "This is mine!" She bit her lip. "I know I let Helena play with you a little bit, but that was different." She embraced him and rolled them both over as to place herself atop the dog. "Whenever Maxima tries to get you..." She pressed the tip of his cock to her slit. "You make sure to remember this! Ohhh!" She said, impaling herself on him. "Fuck! Oh, yes! Now… Come on. I want to feel that knot one more time!"

…

Krypto flew at the speed of sound, drying his fur in mere instants. Meanwhile, Karen stepped out of the shower, dabbing herself with a towel.

"Nice to have the room to fly inside isn't it?" She called out to the Super-dog. "We can do it in the shower more often here. Easier to get you dry."

Krypto barked, wagging his tail as he landed.

"Here, let me help you with your collar. What do you say we grab some dinner and get back to..."

"Karen? Power Girl, come in." The Justice League communicator suddenly came alive, calling for the blonde heroine.

"Dammit." Power Girl sighed, reaching out for the device. "I'm here. What now?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I've just been alerted of a robbery which happened at Starr labs." Stated the voice of Oracle.

"What?! How long ago? Who..." Karen asked furious, personally insulted that someone might target her company.

"Apparently it's ongoing. Not sure who, but I can tell you for sure superhumans are involved, as well as the Intergang. I couldn't locate you, so I had to contact others first. We've already sent some people to deal with the situation. I just wanted to let you know, since..."

"It's my place. Yeah, thanks, Barbara. Sorry, but I had my locator turned off; wanted some privacy. Turns out I'm not that far from Starr labs, so I'm going straight there. Thanks again for letting me know."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Don't worry. I got back up. Talk to you later." Power Girl said, turning the communicator off. "Looks like we're gonna have to postpone that dinner. You up for a fight?" She asked the Super-dog.

Krypto barked, puffing his chest.

"That's the spirit. We'll come back here after. Let's go!"

…

01 - "HOT PURSUIT"

Members of the local police force tried their best to hold the line when Power Girl arrived. By the looks of it, she'd been the first superhero to reach the site. Meanwhile, members of the infamous Intergang; in truth little more than common gangsters equipped with alien weaponry, scattered about in a circular formation, slowly advancing against woefully outgunned public servants. Much of the area was covered in debris, and the air was saturated with dust and smoke which hindered most lines of sight. Regardless, Karen's enhanced senses managed to pierce through the clouds, and as she approached, she began to scan for anything, or anyone, that could pose a threat greater than a simple bundle of unusually advanced guns. As it turned out, the search was both fruitful and brief.

"Silver Banshee!" Power Girl exclaimed, spotting the woman dressed in white and black, whose long hair flowed unnaturally against the wind. "Either she hired the Intergang, or they hired her. My bet's on the former. How about you? Find anyone else? Any other super-villain, or gangster in hiding?" She asked the Super-dog, who floated by her side, above the commotion.

Krypto growled, expressing a negative to the woman's query.

"Alright… I need to clear the area. Half the buildings here look like they're about to collapse. Can you handle Silver Banshee and the others while I evacuate the streets and buildings?" Karen asked, considering the super-powered canine's talents were more suited for fighting than rescuing, in the context of the given circumstance.

Krypto barked.

"I knew I could count on you. Be careful though. I can prevent the Intergang members from getting far, but you need to make sure Banshee doesn't escape, okay? I'll join you in a minute, as soon as everyone's safe. Let's go!"

While Power Girl flew to help police force rescue anyone in need and clear the risk zone, the Super-dog dove straight into the middle of the enemy formation. Several of the armed criminals immediately turned their attention towards him, but he lazily shifted from place to place in a blur much too fast to be hit.

Recognizing the large alien canine, Silver Banshee decided it was time to ditch her companions; they were merely hired guns, and in any case, she already got what she came for. Aiming for the beast, she unleashed a deadly scream which sent a wave of destruction, tearing concrete and steel alike, in a chasm-like trail along the ground! However, although the blast traveled at the speed of sound, once it reached the dog's position, there was nothing there to hit!

Krypto dodged the blast with the same ease as he did bullets; only, it leveled the first two stores of the building that stood right behind him! Realizing his mistake much too late, he rushed to push the bandits away from the falling debris, as the entirety of the construct began to tumble!

Hearing the ghastly wail of the Silver Banshee, Power Girl was horrified to see a falling building when she turned to face the direction from which the noise had come. Instinctively she darted ahead, trying to catch and hold the crumbling edifice, but by the time she reached it, most of its integrity was already compromised, and it fell apart just as she touched it, burying all underneath!

Krypto burst through the pile of rubble, shaking, cleaning his fur. Following his lead, the blonde female emerged, patting the dust from her cape.

"Got everyone out?" Karen asked.

Shaking one more time, Krypto barked.

"Good. At least nobody was crushed. Well, except us two. Damn! Look at this mess though. I need to take people farther away before anyone starts breathing this dust. Where's Silver Banshee?" Power Girl asked, looking around. The villainess was nowhere to be seen.

Focusing and adjusting his senses, Krypto could detect hints of sound and scent pinpointing the white-clad woman. She was doubtlessly unharmed, and she moved away at high speeds, delving ever-deeper beneath the city's surface.

"So? Did you get her or..."

Krypto whimpered, showcasing the failure to capture the villainess.

"Oh. Yeah, she's a slippery one. Think you can find her?"

Krypto gave a booming bark.

"I knew you could." Karen beamed, well acquainted with the Super-dog's sensory array. "I have to help the people here, at least 'til other League members arrive. I'll get to you when as soon as I can. In the meantime… You get her, boy!"

It wasn't necessary for the blonde female to tell him twice. Following the white-clad woman had been Krypto's intent already. In a flash, he disappeared, piercing the cloud of dust with a sonic boom!

…

*********

Silver Banshee soared through the endless halls of Metropolis' underground, having left the battle behind a few minutes, and several miles ago. "Mercy will be pleased!" She said, grinning and clutching the box-shaped bit of stolen tech she acquired from Starr Labs. Eventually, cramped underground corridors gave way to a larger, broad walkway with a high ceiling; likely part of some facility no longer in use, swallowed by layers of urban development. Slowing down, she congratulated herself on a job well done. Leaving the Intergang behind had not been part of the plan, but it might have turned out for the best; after all, if they were out of the picture, there was no longer a need to share profit. Just when she thought herself to be scot-free, however, she felt a violent gust of wind fly past her side. In-between eye-blinks, a figure manifested just ahead of her. "You?!"

Krypto gave only a second worth of warning before charging the villainess! The enclosed space, however, albeit large, was not wide enough so he could fully avoid her sonic attacks, and what should have been an easy fight turned into a dangerous struggle! Not only was it impossible to avoid the blasts entirely, but they were also powerful enough to cause a measure of harm, even against his impervious body. Worst of all still, was the woman's complete recklessness. She unleashed wave upon wave of destruction without consideration for the structural damage done to the chamber around them, such that Krypto had to make himself absorb the bulk of several basts, as to prevent the room from collapsing.

"Why is he so sluggish?" Silver Banshee thought, noticing the canine was taking hits he should have been able to avoid. Every once in a while, he'd scrape by, landing superficial blows before she'd redirect her attack accordingly. The fight went on without pause for a few minutes, when suddenly, without warning, the dog stopped.

It had been by accident, but his attacks managed to tear away at the villainess' attire, exposing much of her body. Unable to help himself, Krypto stared, looking at the woman as if for the first time. She was very tall and slim-framed, though her bust was impressive to behold. Her skin was pure white, as were her lips black. Her hair, similarly hued, flowed, moving unnaturally at a length comparable to her height, framing the angry expression bore by her chiseled, curiously beautiful features.

"Come on!" Silver Banshee said defiantly, not quite grasping why the canine had halted his siege. "What are you looking at, mutt?" She asked, before making out the dog's line of sight. "You… What the?!" She covered her exposed breasts and crotch as best she could. "Disgusting animal!" She yelled, drawing breath.

In a flash, Krypto was snapped out of his trance! Rushing against time, he acted to mitigate the villainess' next brash, foolish action! Though he managed to block most of the force from the sonic blast with his body, enough of it reverberated about that the entire room began to cave in! Dazed, he pushed the woman down, laying atop her as they were both buried under hundreds of tons worth of rubble!

…

02 - "THE WAILING SHREW" 

Silver Banshee woke up beneath the Super-dog. His body pressed to hers, remarkably warm. Rubble trapped them both completely, tough the faint, eerie glow produced by her pale skin was enough to provide some visibility. Shifting however much she could, she realized, against all reason, she was unharmed. "Dammit! I got carried away with that scream." She thought.

Krypto felt the woman under him stir, just before she regained consciousness. With relief, he knew it then, his attempt to shield her had been successful. Resting against her, however, his imagination raced to recall the alluring shapes of her exposed body, which he'd glimpsed just before they were entombed together. Although his mind understood this might perhaps not be the time, nor place, his instincts were plenty capable of overriding such a notion.

"What's that?" Silver Banshee asked, shifting again. There seemed to be some kind of object trapped between her and the dog. It was moist and warmer still than his body, spanning from her crotch almost up to her ribcage. As it expanded, she suddenly understood the nature of the situation. "What?!" She remembered how the dog had looked at her; at her body, an identifiable display of interest to his gaze. "Stupid creature!" Almost reflexively, she readied herself to scream again, only before she could blink, her voice was stifled by the rows of sharp teeth fastening around her neck!

Moving fast, Krypto understood he had to subdue the female, if not for his sake, certainly for hers!

"Gah!" Banshee gasped. Horrified, she understood the beast could tear her apart on a whim. Readily, she went still.

A certain scent of excitement filled the air. This woman might not fully realize it yet, but she was roused by the thrill of danger. With a mixture of half-instinctual, half-deliberate motions, Krypto thought to exploit the circumstance.

"What in all hell?!" Silver Banshee squirmed. It seemed insanity, but the manner in which the dog moved left little doubt about his interest for her. Yet, he did not seem forceful. If anything, he seemed to move more so to stimulate her than to pleasure himself. "What are you… Oh!" A quick moan escaped her lips, when he brushed against her clit, firmly compressed in a steady up and down slide!

Loosening his grip, Krypto aimed towards enflaming the female. Knowing which buttons to press, he rubbed his shaft to her lips and brushed his fur against her nipples. To her neck, he administered tactically warm licks and puffs of breath, in-between occasional tightenings and scrapes. Before long, she fought to suppress more moaning.

"Shit! He's… He's not bad. Lord almighty, how big is that thing?!" Banshee mused, writhing, feeling the bulk of the canine erection atop her. "How can this animal think I'm..." Oddly enough, the thought of having enticed the Super-dog instilled her with a peculiar sense of pride. "Stop that!" She protested, finding her voice at last. "What do you think you're… What do you think I..."

Despite her protests, Krypto had enough experience in detecting how her body expressed itself in opposition to her words.

As the dog moved slightly, bits of dust fell, filling the enclosure they occupied with dust. Reminded of the reality of her current predicament, Silver Banshee for the first time realized her current state of physical integrity might not have been an accident after all. The alien canine had intentionally and needlessly absorbed the majority of her attack's power, in what was, in hindsight, an obvious attempt to prevent the room from collapsing. Afterward, he shielded her from the rubble, creating a sheltering canopy over her. As it appeared, In the end, he may be a dog, but he's also a superhero. Then again, he may be a superhero, but he's also a dog; she thought. No doubt she was physically outmatched, yet she surely, in turn, must likewise outclass him mentally. Fighting was not a viable option. She could hurt him, but clearly not as easily as he could hurt her, was he ever so inclined to do. Then again, neither was flying a strategy. even if she managed to get out from under all that concrete, the dog could find and follow her, no matter what. "Say… Can you get us out of here?" She asked, in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, considering she might, after all, use the beast's simple nature to her advantage.

Krypto produced a low-pitched noise.

"I'll take that as a yes." Banshee moved her hands, rubbing his flanks. "Since you can understand me, what do you say we play a little then? You get us out of here and I can thank you properly. After, you can let me go. How about it?" She said, trying to reach his member, as to make her proposition obvious. Before she knew it though, she found herself dragged upwards, as the Super-dog burst through the wreckage with such force and speed, it opened up a crater all around the place they once lay.

Shaking the dust from his fur, Krypto landed beside the pale female, who sat aghast over a mound of broken floor.

"Well..." Silver Banshee stood, approaching the super-powered canine, dusting herself off as he did. "I guess I have to live up to my part of the bargain." she knelt beside him, surly-faced.

Wagging his tail, Krypto licked the villainess' face, who winced in response.

"Stupid creature. As smart as a man… And just as dumb as one, in the exact same way, by the looks of it." Banshee thought, reaching under the Super-dog. "A quick handjob and I'm free to…" When her fingers found their target, she gasped.

Once more, Krypto licked the woman's face. This time, she was left wide-eyed and unmoving.

"I can't… It feels like I'm lifting a dumbbell!" Banshee said, feeling the canine member's weight, trying her best to wrap her fingers around the shaft, though coming nowhere close to doing so. In disbelief, she bent down for a better look, only the dog rolled over, assisting with her effort. "Lord Almighty!" She exclaimed. "So that's why you act so conceited. Or I suppose cocky is the better word." She added in jest, her hand slowly moving up and down. "Let's get this over with then."

Leaning back, Krypto allowed the female to go to work. Her grip was uncertain at first, then full of anger, followed by an acquired certainty and purpose as she slid fingers up and down, along his length.

"He's actually kind of cute." Silver Banshee considered. "God! How long is this going to take? Any man would have… What am I thinking?!" She shook her head. Though she tried to forget, her body recalled the feeling of being pressed against that canine; against the part of him to which she now tended. "Maybe if I..." She looked around, observing the isolation provided by the collapsed, underground chamber, imagining scenarios where someone might arrive with her still on the scene, as to give herself the courage and incentive needed to take the next step. "There's no helping it. I can't let the dog back into fighting mode, and I need to get this done quickly so I can get away." She thought. "You better appreciate this! Consider it a thank you for protecting me from the rubble." She told the dog, considering at the least, he couldn't tell anyone. 

Basking in the warmth of the woman's mouth, Krypto relaxed, honing his perception of her reactions, as he waited for the right moment to make a move. For the moment, he simply allowed her to have a taste.

"Can't believe it, but it's not half bad. Actually, he tastes pretty nice." Banshee thought, sucking on the beastly member with increasing fervor; hints of disgust and timidity left behind. The struggle to fit the Super-dog in her mouth came as more of a challenge than anything. She sucked noisily, caressing the pink shaft's length with her black lips, savoring each salty trickle he produced. With every passing minute, her mind further pushing aside the initial purpose for her actions, just as her hands began to wander, caressing her nipples, and then her slit, using the canine's juices as added lubricant.

Krypto felt the woman's touch growing more tender and impassioned. As her excitement grew, so did any effort towards keeping him in place weaken. Seizing the opportunity, he stood, knowing all along she'd not allow him to escape her lips. Expertly, he positioned himself over her, pleasuring her with his tongue as she pleasured him with her lips. The broken room which once echoed solely with wet sounds and grunts was soon filled with moans and wails of pleasure while the enticed villainess welcomed the Super-dog's oral ministrations.

Unable to contain herself, Silver Banshee was forced to let go of the dog's phallus, as he pushed her closer and closer to climax, leaving her squirming and screaming on the floor, squeezing her breasts and clamping her nipples, while racing towards a powerful orgasm. Just before it hit, however… "What?! No!" She yelled as the dog stopped, taking a step back. "Get back to… Why did you?!" She protested, sitting up. Ahead of her, the super-powered canine sat, his eyes staring at hers. "You..." Her gaze drifted down, greedily examining his massive erection. "You..." She shook her head. "You devil! You think you can get me to…" That denied orgasm still lingered right around the corner, and the canine cock stood hard and ready. Banshee could barely think of anything else! "God, that cock looks good! Fine, you animal!" She pushed him, forcing him to his back with no resistance. "This is what you wanted, right?" She asked, clasping his member as she positioned herself to straddle it. "I'm gonna use you 'til I'm satisfied, you hear me? That's right! You're nothing but a toy! Lay still while I… Oh! Ah!"

With great difficulty, the pale female descended along his entire length, until their hips met! All the way down she screamed, gritting her teeth, though she never stopped. Pleased to see his design realized, Krypto would allow her to play, to be in control, if only for the moment.

"Heavens! It hurts! Oh… God, it's big!" Silver Banshee yelled, panting, pausing so she could get used to the mass of the canine cock inside her. "That's it..." She moaned, beginning to move slowly at first, incrementally accelerating with due caution. "That's it! Oh! Yes!" Eager to experience the climax she was denied, Silver Banshee rode the Super-dog absent restraint, shrieking all the way as beastly semen oozed in excess from her. The orgasm she sought came as suddenly as it did quickly, the dog's size and shape scraping inside her with uncanny efficiency! After a pause for screaming and shaking, however, she simply continued the ride, egged on by the overwhelming sense of pleasure and wanton derived from being stuffed full of super-canine cock!

The woman leaned forward, embracing his neck. Krypto and her both clawed at the remainder of her clothing, leaving nothing but her limbs covered with black cloth, a striking contrast to her glowing white skin. He scratched and bit, taking care not to hurt her, further stimulating them both, as she rode him to a third climax, her hips bobbing up and down his length, while her face snuggled against his visage, filling his ear with shrill yelps of delight.

With a final screech, Silver Banshee rose up, gushing over the canine cock as she experienced another orgasm, then falling over the beast again, limp and twitching. "That… Was… Three times in a row! God!" As she caught her breath, suddenly, the Super-dog flipped her, pinning her back to the ground, spread-eagled with a foot worth of him still inside her! "Ah! What are you… Oh!" As her milky white eyes widened she realized she'd gotten carried away, and her end of the bargain might still not yet have been met! "You… You haven't? You've sprayed a gallon inside me. You must have..." She stuttered, contrasting her words and thoughts to the feeling of him still fully hard, fully engorged!

Krypto had enough with the acting patient! Without a sound, he stared the female down, his hips beginning to move!

Banshee grabbed the dog's front limbs as he began to fuck her. Terrified, she realized thus far she'd been the one screwing him, and now that the dynamic has switched, she feared what the powerful beast could do to her. His size alone was overwhelming; adding to that the immense physical power she knew him to possess, she briefly considered trying to fight him once more, though it was obvious she wasn't in a position to do so. Much to her surprise, however, he started out slowly, increasing his pace over time, allowing her to be swept by pleasure once again, before turning up the heat! By the time he humped into her with enough speed and force to smash cement and steel alike, she was already midway between one orgasm and another, then another!

The female's screams were such that she could not control herself! Between panting, moaning and shrieking, her voice unleashed that same destructive force which had once caused walls and ceilings to fall apart; only this time around, that same voice carried a much different message!

In what was a mind-numbing combination of pain and rapture, Silver Banshee struggled to pull through the Super-dog's carnal onslaught! Her and his juices would spurt, as rocks fell all around; the room experiencing the second surge of devastating havoc, just as her mind was vacant of anything beyond obliterating bodily delight! Drooling as her crotch was frothing, she embraced the canine tightly with arms and legs, as he continued to plow her without mercy! Anything else had lost meaning. No time; no place; nothing held meaning but this all-consuming animal passion! By the time the Super-dog finished, what remained of her mind broke, just as his knot began to swell!

…

03 - "FINE-TUNING"

"Krypto!? What the hell?!" Power Girl shouted, entering the wrecked underground chamber in the aftermath of the Super-dog's effervescent rendezvous with Silver Banshee.

Wagging his tail, Krypto stood. The villainess clinging to him with her arms, embracing his body as a sloth would a tree branch; her hips meanwhile, were lifted by the mere tightness of the knotting.

"Oh, my God!" Karen rubbed her forehead. "What happened?! I mean… How did this happen?" She asked, mouth agape.

Krypto pranced towards the blonde female, the other woman clasping to him, suspended from the ground, her loose legs bouncing up and down as he paced, like a secondary pair of tails.

Crouching behind the connected pair, Power Girl addressed the villainess, tapping her face with a hand. "Let go! Hey… Can you hear me? Banshee? Hello!" The woman merely moaned with obvious delight, drool trailing down her face past a half-smile, eyes rolled back into her skull. "Gosh, she's completely out of it!" Karen shook her head. "Alright… Can, hum… The stuff she stole. Where is it?" She asked, looking around the site, which was more akin to a warzone than anything else.

Hearing the blonde's request, Krypto turned around, prancing over piles of rubble in an obviously deliberate fashion. Midway along, the villainess' arms failed her, and she fell to the floor. Krypto, however, kept moving nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, dragging the woman behind him as the knotting refused to give out. He dug through the rubble with a paw, retrieving a metallic box with his mouth, before making the way back to his buxom heroine lover. All along the way, Silver Banshee was dragged along, yelping and moaning, though never offering any resistance. 

"Alright, stop." Power Girl said, observing the strangely comedic goings-on. "At this point, you're just wearing her like a condom. Just stand still. I'll come to you." She told the dog, floating towards him to take the box. "What's this now? Hum… I remember this. The guys at the lab were developing portable tech for detecting exotic types of radiation in outer space. Why would Silver Banshee want this?" She asked out loud, looking down at the villainess who squirmed with non-stopping delight. "Well… I guess I can't complain about your results." She added, petting Krypto on the head. "Though your methods..." She looked at Banshee again. "I'd complain about them, but looks like I'd be the only one. We'll give her a few minutes, before asking questions."

Krypto barked, wagging his tail again, looking up at the blonde.

"Don't you give me the puppy eyes!" Karen told the Super-dog. "You need some proper talking to just as well! I think you've got some wrong ideas about women that need clearing up, you hear?"

Krypto turned around, looping his leg over the villainess to stand atop her again. Pinning her torso with a paw, he began to pull his hindquarters from her groin.

Silver Banshee screeched when the Super-dog slid out of her, leaving a puddle of semen where her hips lay, just as, upon release, his cock discharged a final rope-like stream of cum over her body, ranging from her face, down to her belly. She licked her lips, tasting his seed, rolling to a side, always moaning.

"You were almost done then. Good." Power Girl told the canine, crouching beside the villainess. "Alright, spill it Banshee! What did you steal this for?" She asked, holding the metal box in front of the other woman's face.

Silver Banshee all but ignored the inquiry, instead clawing at the ground, crawling towards the Super-dog. She reached for his cock, clasping it with both hands as she lay on her back, sucking down the last drops expelled by the enormous beastly member.

"Great! You broke her." Karen berated the dog, shaking her head once more. "I don't think we'll be getting a word out of her anytime soon; let alone a coherent sentence" She looked down at the villainess, who feasted upon the alien canine's shaft. "I can't possibly bring her in like that either. She's covered from head to toe in your spunk." She looked at Krypto. "I suppose she's been through enough. I don't think anyone else will ever come close to satisfying her from now on. If anything, that's another one I'll have to work to keep away from him." Karen thought. "Alright, looks like we're done here, Krypto. I'm taking the box back to Starr labs, and after, you and me are gonna have a serious conversation, mister!" She stated, addressing the canine.

Lowering his ears, Krypto whimpered. All the same, he looked forward to making it up to the blonde female later on.

…

EPILOGUE:

"Ohhh… Mmm..." Silver Banshee mumbled, regaining consciousness as bright lights shone over her face.

"Awake at last." A tall woman with light-brown hair, dressed in a grey business suit spoke, looking down on the preternatural villainess.

"Mercy? Where am I?"

"You're lucky I was keeping tabs on you. I managed to rescue you from the Metropolis underground complex before anyone else happened upon your location. Unfortunately, it looks like you lost the item I hired you to get."

"I… Yes, I lost it. There were… Superheroes showed up." Banshee mumbled.

"I see. Don't you worry. Rest up. You're in one of my medical facilities. If you need anything just call for one of the nurses. I must take my leave, but I'll have your money wired later today."

"Money? I'm not one to complain, but..."

"You're wondering why I'd pay you anything when you failed to deliver?" Mercy grinned. "As it turned out, the operation wasn't a total loss, after all. The box might have been useful in trying to recreate certain types of radiation, but it was a shot in the dark, to begin with. Even so, in the end, some useful knowledge came about from the endeavor."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have a new perspective on the concept of what constitutes a proverbial Achilles' heel. As I said, don't worry. Your job is done. Whenever you feel rested, you can leave."

"So that's it?"

"That's it. Unless you have anything else to say?"

Silver Banshee paused for a moment. "No. No, I think we're done here."

"I see." Mercy bowed. "Farewell then. Perhaps we'll work together again."

…

*********

"Thanks for seeing me, Diana" Power Girl said, closing the door behind her, as she entered the Amazon Princess' office.

"I'm always available for friends. Though I admit to being curious when you said you wanted to talk about Krypto."

"Yeah… I figured you're the one to call for, hum… Pet matters and all that."

"I'll do my best to help if I can. What seems to be the issue?"

"It's a little… Hard to describe. Krypto's been somewhat all over the place. At first, there was some problem with messing up furniture, then there's… Other stuff. You know dogs, right?"

"I suppose. I'm not sure to which extent he's similar to the Earthly counterpart, but assuming enough comparability, it may be a simple matter."

"Really?"

"By the sound of it, perhaps he has much pent up energy. It's a common circumstance."

"What about more, hum… Behavioral issues?"

"Probably it all ties together. I'd still need to communicate with him to be sure, but I think if we can find a venue for him to spend all his extra stamina..."

"Okay, but..." Karen interrupted. "For one, how to go about doing that? I mean, he's got more energy reserves than the typical dog, if you catch my drift. Plus… Its a little hard to explain, but there's like… A mental aspect to the problem. I think."

"I see. We should still have a session with both of you together, and perhaps I could see him alone as well. Regardless, I understand he's unusually smart for a dog, or any other animal, for that matter. Conceivably, if we can find an activity wherein we can combine physical exercise with mental stimulation..."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hum… What if I train him?"

"Didn't you just say he's smarter than dogs?"

"Oh, sorry. I misspoke." Wonder Woman chuckled. "I meant training as in combat, not regular dog training. What if I train him to fight?"

Karen scratched her chin. "Hum. You think that might work?"

"We won't know until we dig deeper into the core of the issue; nor until we try. It is a starting point, however."

"Right. I guess it's worth a shot. Come by my place tomorrow night then. We'll set things up."

Diana smiled. "It's a date."

…

WILD'S FINEST 005 - "LIKE A BANSHEE"

THE END…?


	6. "A dynamic duo"

WILD'S FINEST 006 - "A DYNAMIC DUO"

PROLOGUE:

"A vacation, you say?" Helena Bertinelli raised an eyebrow, sipping on a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Technically we'll be working." Karen Starr remarked, walking through her kitchen, crafting a tray of varied goods to add to the breakfast she shared with her vigilante best friend.

"Not if we bring the boys along."

"Yeah. That's the point."

"So… You want to take up this mission for the League as a means for a free trip to the Mediterranean? That's a bit scuzzy, even for you."

"I'm gonna pretend to miss the insult." Power Girl said amused, placing the food over the table, and taking a seat across Huntress. "Besides, whatever happens, the League wants people stationed around the area. There's no reason some of those can't be us. I asked Barbara to keep the mission on hold for a few hours, while I talked to you. So, hurry up and get your stuff."

"Wait a second. You still need to clarify a few things. First of all, don't you think it's going to look weird the two of us going with Krypto and Ace, of all people?"

"That's the beauty of it! I don't think so. See, given the list of escaped bad guys we need to keep lookout for, they want people good at investigating, like you, and a powerhouse to break some skulls when needed, like me. Then I told them the dogs will be along to help with searching and tracking. It's the perfect ruse!"

"Oh, sweetie… If that's what you call a perfect ruse..."

"Whatever! It's good enough. I talked to Vixen too. She owns a place on the coast; a private island near Monaco. We'll be all alone there, and we can be as loud as we want; clothing optional." Karen wriggled her eyebrows.

Helena chuckled. "Right to business then? You could at least pretend we might be going there to work."

"We might." Karen smiled. "But all those criminals have been mostly in hiding since they managed to slip away from the Suicide Squad. Aside from the quick and dirty robbery here and there, I don't think it's likely they'll show their ugly mugs. Either way, someone needs to be around, just in case."

"And of course it doesn't hurt to make the most of the time we spend there, right?"

"That's the spirit! Think about it; privacy, the beach, the sun..."

"The boys."

"Oh yeah! Come on, then. You can get out of the city for a change, and you don't need to come up with more excuses to bring Ace along. For however long we're abroad, he'll be there for you. No trips back to Wayne Manor needed." 

"You do make a good point."

"Plus, you be a good girl and I may even let you have a taste of Krypto again. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to."

"Heh! That is an offer I might take you up on." Helena said in jest, though she already pictured herself watching her friend and her canine companion, while Ace stuffed her full at the same time. "Where is Krypto anyway?"

"I'm having Diana train him. He's got a lot of extra energy to spend, and I can't be with him all the time, so he's been learning how to fight."

"Oh? Clever. How's that going?"

"Surprisingly well actually. He's been taking out enemies faster, and the wrestling tips have a lot of secondary applications and benefits." Power Girl grinned.

"Well then… Good thing we're going on a trip. You'll have plenty of opportunities to show me."

…

*********

Wonder Woman's eyes moved around quickly as they could; her skin sensing shifts in the wind around her. When the super-powered, airbound beast charged for a tackle, she was ready! Driving her heels into the ground, she parried the bite with a bracelet, while taking the chance to grab the creature's neck, using the momentum to swirl them in such a way she managed to land atop the creature, one knee pressed to its belly! "That was… A foolish move." She said, catching her breath.

Shaking, Krypto broke the ground around him, escaping the Amazon's grasp, though he understood this fight was over. Calmly, he went back to his feet to stand over the broken stone, observing the raven-haired female ahead.

"I keep telling you, just as I tell Clark and others like you..." Diana spoke, pacing towards a towel which hung by a hook on the marble walls of the Wonderdome's gymnasium. "You rely too much on your natural gifts. Also, just because we can fly, doesn't mean we should neglect proper footing. The ground adds to our ability to self-propel. Remember that."

Krypto barked, walking behind the woman, mesmerized by her muscular, long legs and ample curves; her wavy hair catching the light as it flowed like black silk behind her.

"That's enough for today, in any case." Wonder Woman said, dabbing herself clean of sweat. "I think you and I both spent enough pent up energy. I bet you're yearning for some leisure time with Karen, am I right?"

Again, Krypto barked, wagging his tail.

"Oh? You want to keep going?" Diana smiled. "I can see why she asked I help exercise you. I'd take you up on the offer, but sadly, I have business elsewhere. Perhaps next time we'll extend the session." Diana smiled.

Once more, the Super-dog barked.

…

*********

"I can fly, you know?" Power Girl remarked as she walked across the nigh-empty terminal.

"Speak for yourself. Besides, this is much nicer. We can bring luggage." Huntress retorted, tapping her thigh as to tell the large black dog to walk by her side.

"I could carry it."

"Last time we took a trip together I made the mistake of letting you do that. I'm not having my stuff arrive frozen ever again."

"If I don't fly as high that won't be a problem. It was an honest mistake."

"Barbara was kind enough to set us up with a private flight. Let me enjoy it without complaining will ya?"

"Alright, sorry. Can't help it sometimes. Anyway, is this the place?"

"All the way across." Helena pointed. "We're taking a seaplane."

"Fancy. Never been in one of the big ones."

"Me neither. It's Lady Blackhawk's, but I never flew in it. Barbara said she's taking the lot to Europe."

"Did she say who else is coming?"

"I know Dinah's coming. Vixen too."

"Vixen? She's not..."

"She's working in Paris. She won't be staying with us, even though the two of us will be borrowing her place."

"Good. That woulda been awkward. Plus, remember, there's four of us."

"Speaking of… Where's Krypto?"

"He'll show. Don't worry."

"There!" Helena pointed again, indicating a large plane floating by the bay, just beyond a glass wall. "Come on."

As soon as Power Girl, Huntress and the Bat-Hound stepped outside the terminal, a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a black suit emerged from the plane to meet them.

"On time. That's a welcome change." Lady Blackhawk said, greeting Helena with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zinda." Huntress replied.

"So..." Blackhawk looked down at Ace. "This the famous Bat-Hound?" She rubbed the dog's head. "Dinah just won't shut up about him."

"Really?" Power Girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dinah?" She asked, shifting her gaze towards Helena, who shrugged with an awkward smirk.

"Oh yeah." Blackhawk continued. "I think she wants one of her own. Where's the other one?" She asked, looking at Power Girl.

"He'll probably show up in a few minutes."

"Alright then. Let me take care of your bags, so you don't put them in the wrong place. Go on in; everyone else is already inside." Blackhawk said, wheeling the other women's bags away.

"Dinah? Really?" Karen whispered to the brunette as they walked towards the plane, just as the other blonde appeared to be out of earshot.

"It's not what… Well, it kinda is what you think. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Hey!" Vixen hailed from inside the airship, waving at the two women who'd just entered.

"Mari." Power Girl greeted, her eyes following Ace, who ran down the ship to be embraced by a waiting Black Canary "Unbelievable!" She thought, being reminded of Krypto, and his own special way with the ladies.

"Have a seat you two. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Just don't break anything."

"Yeah, thanks for lending us your house, Mari." Helena said, sitting beside Black Canary, both of them getting their faces licked by the Bat-Hound.

"Where's the other one?" Vixen asked, same as their would-be pilot had, cocking her head to indicate the canine.

"Here." Lady Blackhawk said, climbing inside, Krypto appearing just behind her. "Just arrived." She added, moving into the cockpit. "Looks like that's everyone. Brace yourselves ladies, we're leaving in five."

"Geez, I never realized how big he is." Vixen said, approaching Power Girl after the Super-dog climbed over a seat beside the buxom blonde. "Not as tall as the other, but so bulky."

"He's big alright." Karen replied, scratching Krypto's back.

"You'll keep an eye on the dogs, right? Don't let them mess up the house or anything."

"I'll keep Krypto on a tight grip. I'm sure Helena will be doing the same with Ace." Power Girl smiled.

"That's good. Anyway, the four of you will be guarding the coast. Me and Dinah will be inland, and there's others already stationed inside the major cities. Zinda's staying too."

"Who are we looking for anyway?"

Vixen shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? You didn't read the files for the mission."

"I skimmed over them, yeah. There's Grundy… Knockout… King Shark… Just trying to think of the ones to worry about."

"Scandal Savage."

Power Girl shrugged. "She's pretty much powerless."

"You know better than to say that. If anything, she's probably the mastermind behind the escape."

"Meh. Anyone figure out how that happened yet?"

"Not yet. Supposedly, the measures keeping members of the Suicide Squad at bay just stopped working. What are the chances it was just a malfunction though? I mean… Come on! Either way, it doesn't matter; by the end, half a dozen of them managed to escape. We did get Bronze Tiger and Killer Frost a couple of days back though."

"Do you even think they'll show? The ones left, I mean. With two of them captured, they know we're watching."

"Probably not. They've been pulling small jobs all around the area, stealing cash, jewels, that type of stuff. That's how we got those two; they tried a job in a major city. After that though, chances are the other will keep their heads down and try to sneak out, or just do smaller heists. Again, doesn't matter. One way or the other we have to keep watch. It's just too bad I can't join you girls in my villa. Alas, I got a fashion show to run, and the Paris station along with it."

"We'll try enjoying the place for you."

"You do that. Oh… Looks like we're taking off."

...  
"God, I envy you! A private island with Ace." Black Canary whispered in Huntress' ear. "Won't Karen be an issue though?"

"I don't think so." Helena nudged the blonde, making her look at Power Girl, who sat beside the Super-dog whilst chatting with Vixen, only a few seats ahead. 

It took her a few seconds, but Dinah quickly grasped at the intended implication. "You mean… She and… Also..."

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"Geez!" Canary bit her lip, shifting her gaze between the fair-haired couple and the black dog beside her. "God, if we were Alone in this plane I'd just..."

"Ladies!" Lady Blackhawk emerged from the cockpit. "Plane's on autopilot for a while." She clapped her hands together. "We got a few hours of gossip and cocktails."

"Alright!" Vixen shouted, going for the minibar "Dibs on the bubbly.".

…

01 - "THE DAYS OF OUR LIVES"

"Water? It's cold and fizzy." Power Girl extended a bottle to her friend.

"Not… Now!" Huntress grunted.

"You know you need to stay hydrated to take all those knottings. Here, I'll help you." Karen crouched beside the vigilante, raising the brunette's head and pouring water between her lips, much of it spilling out, down the woman's sweaty, tanned neck and breasts, to drip over the slate floor below. "Drink up."

"Oh! Don't… Stop making me move so much! Ah!" Helena protested once the stream finished. "Fuck! You're gonna kill me! Oh!" She said, trying to stabilize her hands and knees once again.

"I'm not the one killing you." Karen said, patting Ace on the head, playing with him just enough that he rocked Helena back and forth by the tightness of their connected genitals; his fully swollen knot buried to the hilt, as he stood back to back with the tan woman.

"Staahh… Ah!"

"I can't resist teasing. Sorry. Still, you had your way with me when I was in the same situation with Krypto yesterday." Karen remarked, taking a deep breath, running a hand over her hair, looking up, basking in the hot sun while it enveloped her exposed, golden skin. Neither she nor Helena having bothered with donning any article of clothing ever since arriving on that private island. "Feels amazing to do it outside doesn't it?"

"Oohhhh… Ohh..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Karen grinned, observing the canine seed overflowing down Huntress' thighs. Reaching, she swiped her index finger across the trend, bringing it between her lips for a taste. "Krypto and I did it on the beach all morning."

"You're… Ah! You're crazy!"

"Come on! The risk of being seen makes it all even more exciting. Right?"

"Karen… Oh, God! You… You were down there for like… Oh! Eight hours. It's less of a risk and… Ah! And more of a certainty some passerby saw… Ohh!"

"You may be right." Power Girl shrugged, always sporting a grin. "Still, I needed a break, or I won't be able to walk tomorrow. I sent Krypto for some groceries."

"Is that why you're messing with me?"

"I guess. I need a distraction whenever There's not a solid foot of dog-cock inside me. I'm sure you can relate. Also, I was thinking of asking you… How about a foursome in the woods, when he gets back? Old times' sakes, and all that."

"I'm… Ah! I'm listening."

…

*********

"Not to be a food snob, but you can really get better stuff 'round these parts." Helena remarked, placing a couple of pizzas she'd just prepared in a wood-fired oven on the garden table.

"That smells amazing!" Power Girl said, spreading plates on and around the slab, so the pair of women and dogs could enjoy their dinner. "If you ever reconsider crime-fighting..."

"Thanks. Let's dig in then."

"So..." Power Girl said, looking around the courtyard, almost as if to check if anyone might be listening, even though the four of them were alone on the isle. "We got carried away when we got here, and we didn't really have a chance to talk ever since."

"I'll say." Helena chuckled. "You're coated in crusty cum from head to toe."

"As are you." Karen retorted, while they shared a laugh. "Still, that Dinah business..."

"Oh, that. I don't know that we should really talk about it. I know I said I would, but it concerns someone else's privacy."

"Really?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "Concerned about someone else's privacy now, are we? That's new."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Either way, we should talk about it, cause I think we may have created a couple of monsters." Power Girl scratched Krypto's back as she said it.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you didn't see Ace checking out the other girls in the plane. Krypto was doing the same."

"Well..."

"He's also been with other women."

"What?! Who?"

Karen grinned. "I'll tell it if you do."

"Alright, fine. You start."

…

*********

"Dammit! The beach again. What the hell, Karen?!" Helena mumbled, hugging a tree by the edge of the grove which leads to the sands that edged the island. Just ahead, Power Girl was taken by Krypto from behind, howling with ecstasy, her large breasts swinging violently from the brutal rhythm of his thrusting. "Damn! You'd really need to be superhuman to take that dick like that." She brought her fingers down between her legs. "Gosh! She looks amazing taking it though!" She moaned, pleasuring herself. "Krypto's magnificent as well. Whine all you want Karen, Maxima'll never stop chasing him. God, please… I want… I need..." Suddenly, the sound of crushed leaves echoed from behind. Without turning, Helena smiled. "Thank you, Lord!" She whispered, going down to her hands and knees. "I was just thinking of you." She said, turning her head to face the Bat-Hound. "Come on, boy! You know what to do!" She added, slapping her bare ass.

Guided by the female's scent, Ace had come ready. Before she could utter another word, the woman was stuffed full by as many inches of him as she could take, screaming with joy, squeezing and gushing ever more with each passing second.

Reaching above, Helena brought Ace's head down, welcoming his tongue into her mouth. Her screams had drawn Power Girl's attention, and they locked eyes, each putting on a show for the other to behold, as they both were in tandem taken by their respective beastly lover. At this point, she could only pray no boat passed by, for none involved had the ability, much less the will, to halt what they were doing in order to hide.

…

*********

Moans and growls bounced around the living room's walls, oddly matching the dancing shapes created by the flickering flames of the fireplace, which provided the room's sole source of illumination for the night.

"When you're right, you're right." Helena said, in between moments of trying to fit Krypto's cock in her mouth. "This was the best getaway ever!"

"Is! We're still going." Karen replied, going through a similar struggle with Ace's shaft. "Mmm… 'Member to thank me later."

"We've had a lifetime worth of sex in just a few days. I don't even miss wearing clothes anymore."

"Are having. And I know what you mean. Plus, taking the time to put on and remove anything adds up to time that's best spent..."

"Screwing. Yeah." Helena cleared her throat. "I've been wondering though. You think… You think we can ever be… Like… You know, into the, hum… Normal stuff ever again."

Power Girl smiled, massaging the Bat-hound's cock between her breasts. "At this point, do you care?"

"At this point? Right now… No. If I'm honest."

"Can you think of anything but this right now?" Karen untucked the black dog's hard penis from her cleavage, showcasing it to her friend. "Go on, say it!"

"No."

"Well, I'm in the same situation. So, let's trade back so we can get proper fucked."

"No need to ask twi… Shit!"

Suddenly, a beeping noise cut through proceedings. Huntress, Power Girl and the dogs all turned to the couch, whereon their luggage had been left virtually untouched since their arrival.

"Our communicators." Power Girl said, standing from the carpeted floor. "Dammit! We gotta go. The thing wouldn't be ringing if it wasn't an emergency."

"I know. Lucky we weren't getting knotted."

"That's arguable. Either way, we have to go." Karen reached for the device, pulling also a fresh attire from her bag. "Power Girl here. Talk."

"There's activity on the continental coast to the northeast near you. We do not know who's involved, but Solomon Grundy's has been confirmed by eyewitnesses." The Martian Manhunter's voice spoke from the communicator. "Get to the scene as soon as you can. Others have been dispatched, but you are closest. Priority is to safe-keep the people, but apprehend criminals if you can. Coordinates are provided by your communicators."

"Alright, everyone." Karen sighed. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our business."

"We'll have to go back home after." Huntress remarked, clothing herself for the first time in days.

"All the more reason be quick. So we can enjoy however long we'll still have before we have to make the trip back."

"How we doin' this?"

"I'll carry Ace. Krypto will take you. The rest we'll figure out once we get there."

…

02 - "THE PLOT THICKENS"

Spotting the epicenter of the ruckus was easy, even from a great distance. A giant cloud of smoke sprouted from the city, just as bursts of flame and electrical discharges erupted periodically, making for periodical booming noises mixed with a lingering screaming panic.

"Holy shit!" Power Girl exclaimed. "Helena, you and Ace circle the area and scout the people to safety. Krypto and I will try to find Grundy."

"Copy that!" Huntress replied, jumping off from the Super-dog, and dashing down a street, soon followed by the Bat-hound.

"Sniff'im out, boy!" Power Girl told Krypto. "Fightin's up to us!"

Without a sound, Krypto pierced through the smoke, the blonde heroine right behind him. Finding the creature called Grundy was a matter of mere seconds; it smelled of swamp and rot, emanating from the center of the cloud, wherein the monster screamed, causing rampant destruction in an indiscriminate manner.

"You found 'im. Good work." Karen said, touching the ground just behind the Super-dog. She clenched her hands into fists, addressing the canine once more. "I can take this one alone. Go help the people who Helena and Ace can't reach, if you find any."

Krypto whimpered.

"You don't have to worry about me. Just go. Remember, the faster we're done here the faster we can get back to what we were doing, and search and rescue is part of the job."

...

"What the hell's going on here?!" Huntress shouted, as she did her best to usher people away from the danger zone, and onto a route they could follow to safety by themselves; Ace all the while guiding her towards the wounded she could not find on her own. "It's like there's no rhyme or reason to this outburst. What does Grundy want?" Suddenly, she was thrown off balance, by a splash of water, followed by the Bat-hound, who tacked her to the floor, right before something large flew past just above. "Ace?! What… Shit!" Helena exclaimed, spotting the hulking figure looming over.

"Lucky dodge." King Shark grinned, eyeing the vigilante female with greedy black dots for eyes.

"Dammit!" Huntress and Ace both dodged again, as the villain crushed the spot on the ground they once occupied. By using a magnesium flare, she managed to momentarily blind the creature while she and the dog scurried away, hiding, while it flailed about, knocking down cars and lampposts. "We can't fight this guy head on."

…

*********

"There! It's on live! I knew it!" The towering redhead said, banging at the old television set.

"Right you are, Kay. Now come back to bed." Scandal Savage replied, lifting the sheets as to invite her lover beneath.

"Who is it? They show it yet?" Knockout asked, crawling under the covers, snuggling her body to the other woman's.

"You just managed to turn the TV on. Give it a minute." Scandal said, while she and the redhead both watched the news, showcasing the chaos ongoing in the city.

"I hope those two get recaptured soon."

"I know." Scandal kissed Knockout on the cheek. "I too can't wait to get out of this dump." She rolled her eyes, scanning the abandoned section of underground railway, which currently functioned as hideout and bedroom both. "Even so, we'll have to wait a while. There will be less effort to find the remaining Squad escapees, but we can't expect the League to just forget about us two. We need to lay low still."

"Bah! At least we gathered enough stuff with our little jobs that we don't need to go out anymore."

"Yes. Now that we don't have to share any of it..." Scandal grinned, caressing the other woman's large breasts. "Won't be so bad. I can think of a way to pass the time."

"Another perk of being alone. Gotta give to you babe; getting rid of Tiger and Frost first was the way to go."

"They did their errands well, but once we had enough valuables in stock, it was time to cut them loose. I figured it was safer to eliminate the smarter ones first. Grundy and the shark weren't as likely to find out they were being used and discarded."

"Look! I think I saw someone! There, flying over there, see?"

"Power Girl." Scandal grinned, sitting up for a better look.

"Can she take Grundy and the shark?"

"I think so, but it will take a while. There's probably others around to help her though."

"So that's it then?" Knockout's eyes lit up. "Your plan worked? We've escaped the Squad, stole all this stuff and got rid of the others just like that?"

"Like I said, we'll probably have to stay in hiding for a few weeks still, but if Power Girl does her job and gets those two, it looks like we're all set to get away. With the money to do it in style too."

Rolling over, Knockout pressed her lips to Scandal's. "I also have a few things in mind we can try out to pass the time, now that we're alone."

"You do, do you? I'm listening."

…

*********

"Over here!" Huntress called out to the Bat-hound. So far any attempt to attack King Shark had been a bust, resulting in a mild hindrance at best, when it came to stopping the creature. A hit and run tactic had worked as a distraction thus far, but she and the dog were quickly running out of options, as more and more parts of the city were razed after the monster's rampage. "What are you doing?! Hide!" She shouted as Ace ran past her, to climb atop a mound of rubble. "Come back here!" She shouted again, seeing the canine fully exposed to attack.

Accounting for the charging shark man, Ace timed his howl, slipping away in the nick of time, when the creature crushed the pile of concrete whereon he stood with a powerful blow! Now all he had to do was wait.

"What was that?!" Huntress asked once the Bat-hound rejoined her in the effort of running and hiding. But as King Shark made his way by plowing through vehicles and constructs alike, something landed in front of him, blocking his path towards her and her quadruped partner. "You… You called for help?" She asked Ace, who wagged his tail in response. "Dammit… I'm ashamed I didn't think of that before you did." She said, looking at the villain, who stared in a baffled manner at the newly arrived hero.

"Another one? What is this, a dog show?" King Shark remarked, walking towards Krypto. "No. Just more fodder!" For some reason, this white-furred animal would not budge, unlike the black one, and the caped woman. All the better, it seemed; it just makes his work easier.

"Idiot!" Huntress grinned, watching with glee when the villain lunged mouth-first, intent on biting the Super-dog in half.

"Ghh! Owh!" King Shark clutched his mouth, blood and teeth both oozing from it. His eyes widened with dread, as much as his face was capable of the expression, when he gave the Super-dog a second glance. Like before, the canine had not budged from the spot, nor reacted to his bite, it seemed.

"Looks like this is about to be taken care of." Huntress said. "Let's get back to work Ace. I'm going in the buildings, you run around the perimeter and see if there's anyone left wandering the streets." 

Ace barked, and he and the caped female went off.

"Where are those two bitches?!" King Shark mumbled, looking around and pacing back. He understood now, there was no hope for him in this fight. Not alone, at least. "I can hear Grundy fighting a couple of city blocks away, but where… They're not here!" He thought, realizing he and Solomon were either left behind or never had the support they were promised to begin with. Having trusted Scandal Savage, having listened to her instructions, expecting her to have a plan proved a mistake, or so it appeared. "I'm gonna eat those bitches..."

Krypto tackled the shark man, sending him to the ground, then followed the move with a bite to the ankle, swinging the villain from side to side against piles of already broken concrete. Though this did not do much damage, he refrained from using his teeth and causing excessive harm. Tossing the creature to the sky above, he rammed him again, this time using his head, proceeding to repeat the motion as many times as needed such that the villain was left unconscious and broken once he was finished.

Assured that the creature would not be able to get away, even if he woke up, Krypto turned his head, intent on aiding the blonde heroine, though he could tell she was safe; the undead creature she fought was tough, but it was slow and could not fly. His attention, however, was soon captured by the combined, distinct and powerful scents of both villains, which formed a clear, sharp trail leading into some sort of underground transportation area. Another quick sniff and he could detect the scent of others over the shark man's body. He knew it then, he would be able to easily locate not only the place where these evildoers had been, and still were hiding, but he could also find the ones absent in this fight. Verifying that his companions were occupied, yet relatively out of danger, he decided to act, following the trail wherever it lead.

...

From a distance, Ace had kept tabs on his companions, though he performed his task of locating and aiding locals still trapped. Both females were currently occupied with fighting the foul-smelling monster, while the other enemy had been easily dispatched by the other canine. Oddly enough, however, the flying dog did not move towards helping the women, but instead soared to the opposite direction, diving into an underground passage. Conflicted, he shifted his gaze side to side, unsure of what to do, or where to go, once his job was done.

…

03 - "THE KNOT THICKENS"

The tunnels went on over a long distance, following a series of rails on the ground, up to a broken opening on the side of a stone wall; which then continued for twice as long, over what appeared to be a path carved straight out of the rock itself, onto a labyrinthine complex of tunnels. The scents, and soon enough noises were more than enough to guide Krypto steady and sure though. Soon enough, there shone light ahead.

…

*********

It had taken seconds for both women to forget all about the images playing on the television. Though Scandal Savage knew it might be a premature celebration, she could not force herself to keep her hands away from Knockout any longer, and the latter made no effort to prevent her. Before either could think to do anything else, they tumbled with passion over the mattress and under the sheets.

Knockout tossed Scandal around like a toy, though her aggressiveness was calculated, measured to please the other woman as much as herself. Their tongues wrestled non-stop, as their legs interlocked, knees pushing fingers each into the other's sex, chin and thighs all glistening with spit and sexual fluids.

Grunting, Scandal played with the redhead's large breasts, grabbing them as anchors, whilst being tossed about. They'd pleasured themselves with their fingers to climax twice over, but she knew it was all an appetizer for the main dish to come. Eager to taste her lover's nether parts, Scandal held her closer, clasping her buttocks as Knockout and her kissed deeply, both anticipating the change of position. "Alright Kay, I think it's time for... For..."

"What you waitin' for, babe? I'm all spread… What you lookin' at?" Knockout said, noting that Scandal's eyes had shifted from her body to a side of the room. "What is it?" She turned also, looking at the room's entrance. "What the hell?! Is that..."

"A dog." Scandal replied as both women sat up on the mattress.

"Heh! Look, it's almost like it's watching us. How long you think it's been there? Maybe we should put on a show for the..."

"Walk back, Kay. Slowly." Scandal whispered, having recognized the crest around the dog's neck.

"What are you talkin' about?!" Knockout protested, puzzled as she saw her lover slowly inching towards her bladed weapons. "It's just some stupid dog."

Krypto had arrived into a large stone room, carved deep into the bowels of the earth. He watched as the two women in there had pleasured each other, and then as they stood, having been caught by surprise by his arrival. One was a tall, fair woman, with long, toned limbs, large breasts and bright red hair down to her knees who wore nothing but green boots, and a likewise colored mask around her eyes. The other had tanned skin, which matched her short brown hair and eyes; she sported a build similarly fit like the other, only more lithe in design. Thus far, she'd been fully nude, by as she saw him, she moved to carefully fasten metal blades to her forearms, ever keeping eye contact.

"Is this dog supposed to be someone? A shapeshifter?" Knockout asked.

"Worse. Kryptonian." Scandal said, trying to think of a way to reach the room's only exit, which was currently blocked by the Super-dog.

"You serious? Well, I've beaten those before." Knockout clenched her fists. "Don't worry, babe, I got this."

"No! We gotta slip away, come on!" Scandal stated, sneaking along the wall.

"But… All our stuff."

"Good boy." Scandal smiled nervously, ignoring the other woman, as she inched forward, trying to slide by, past the white canine.

Tilting his head, Krypto stared at the brown-haired woman, taking the tiniest of steps to block her intended path. He gazed at her exposed body, imagining what her curves would taste like.

"Shit!" Scandal mumbled.

"I'll handle it!" Knockout stepped forward, taking a swing at the beast, only to miss and be sent flying to the other side of the room, cracking the wall behind her! "Ow!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Scandal charged as well, only this time, the dog made no effort to dodge, or even move in any way, instead simply allowing her blades to break against his impervious hide, all the while wagging his tail. "The bastard is toying with us!" She said, stepping back.

"Not for long!" Knockout charged again, though the result was the same. "Ouch!" She rubbed her belly, which showcased bright red scratches whereon the super-powered animal had pawed her away.

Though Krypto knew these two were the criminals he was supposed to apprehend, the sight of their bodies combined with the scent of their sex and spit all around the room had him stunned. All he knew right now, was to not allow them to get away.

"Why won't it attack us?" Knockout asked.

"I think… I don't know but..."

"I got an idea. See if you can run past 'im, babe."

"There's no way..."

"Trust me."

"Sigh… Alright."

Again, the brown-haired female tried moving pas him. Again, Krypto prevented her, but in his mesmerized, unfocused state, he failed to realize that the redhead had lunged for him at the same time, grabbing him from behind, as she fastened an arm around his neck!

"Gotcha! I can't match your speed, but in my grasp, that counts for nothing! Let's see what you're made of!" Knockout gloated, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Nice work, Kay! Finish him off!"

"Dammit! I… I can't… Hurt him!" Knockout exclaimed, tumbling to the ground and rolling, arms and legs wrapped around the beast. "I won't be able to hold… Much more! Rargh!"

"What can I do?" Scandal asked, circling around the struggling pair.

"I don't know! I can't tell why he's not getting away. I couldn't hold him if he..."

"I think… I think he's enjoying it."

Knockout's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Well..."

"I got another idea! You're gonna have to work with me on this one, babe."

"I always do. What is it you're… Kay?! What are you..."

Shamelessly, Knockout let one arm go of the dog's neck, reaching for his groin! "Apokolips, Earth, or Krypton… You dogs are all the same!" She grinned. "I'll tame you same as I did the warhounds."

"Kay, What, in God's name..."

"Don't play the prude now, babe. Besides, fightin' ain't workin'. Follow my lead and we'll get out of this one together." Knockout retorted, massaging the Super-dog's sheathed, though swelling shaft.

"I can't believe it! It's… working?! Dear Lord, is it working!" Scandal gasped, observing the canine erection grow freely. "Kay, you're not gonna believe..."

"The size of him? Yeah, I can't put my hand around the thing. Help me out."

"What? I'm not gonna..."

"Come on, I can tell it's working. He's… relaxing."

Scandal shook her head. "The things I do for us."

Forgetting about the fight or mission, if only for the moment, Krypto allowed his body to slacken, as both women caressed his member with their hands; the brunette delicately, and the big redhead firmly.

Sitting back up, Knockout remained embracing the dog from behind while he loosened his form, laying it against hers. She looked past his shoulder, watching with newfound zest as Scandal used both hands to jerk the canine member, one of her own moving between them along the organ's meaty length. "Three hands and look how much of it's left uncovered."

Scandal shook her head. "No kidding. What kind of creature is this? That thing's massive! It looks like a dog's, but..."

"It's got the volume of a stallion's; a really big one too. I know what it's like. Though this one's a new summit."

"What do you..." Scandal shook her head once more. "How did you even think of doing this?"

"Back in Apokolips, the Female Furies are given a warhound and encouraged to bond with it."

"Bond with it? You mean..."

"Yes. The beasts are wild, and this is the best way of taming them, as well as bonding. Most Furies will do it."

"That's… Insane! Why?!"

"As a final test of loyalty to the cause, the Furies are eventually made to kill their companions."

"That's… Even more disturbing. It's horrible!"

"It's Apokolips. I'll tell you more about it later, right now, we've got our hands full, figuratively and literally."

Moist ran between both women's fingers, their hands glistening with canine pre-cum while they jerked the Super-dog's cock up and down with increased speed, and improved technique, honing in on the task with more dedication than either would have expected.

"Use your mouth." Knockout said casually.

Scandal snorted. "Right!"

"I'm not joking. He's getting restless. I think he wants… More."

"I'm not..."

"You wanna escape or not? The sooner we finish..."

"Fine! But you better never mention this to anyone else. Ever!"

Bending over, the brunette let go, placing her lips over Krypto's cock, at first merely pecking, then unleashing her tongue, tasting him along the length, whilst her red-haired friend shifted and guided the member, aiding with the oral efforts.

At first, Scandal did her best to control a sense of disgust, but upon the first hint of flavor from the alien canine's member, a wave of surprise and unrestrained arousal came over her. Not only were his scent and taste not repulsive, but she also found them both remarkably pleasant. The idea of being watched in such debauchery by her lover, who had the cock she licked firm in hand made it all that much more exciting. Beginning to lose herself in the moment, she began to moan, as she kissed and licked, making great efforts to house the beast's enormous girth between her lips.

Knockout knew her partner well enough to know what the noises she made signified. Peering over, she looked down, smiling at the sight of her lover gorging herself. "Say what you will babe; you look damn good moaning with that huge meat stick in your mouth."

Licking her lips, Scandal raised her eyes. "However much I can fit. This monstrosity is far beyond anything I've ever seen. And you wouldn't believe it, but he tastes incredible!"

"Does he? You know this is making me soaking wet, right?"

Loath to admit it, Scandal also could feel herself dripping. "Focus."

"It's what I'm doing." Knockout said, just before letting go of the dog, who promptly stood ahead of her, between she and Scandal.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Get ready babe. Soon, you set things up for us to escape, you hear? Oh!" Knockout yelped, feeling the dog's snout poke between her knees. Spreading her long legs, she leaned back, allowing him free access to her sex. "Looks like he wants to pay your good deed forwar… Ah!" She squealed again, feeling the creature's powerful tongue lash inside her.

"Kay, wait! You cannot go ahead with… It wasn't the plan. I should finish him..." Realizing her lover was too far gone with ecstasy, and she could do nothing about it, Scandal stopped talking, kneeling beside this oddly fitting pair to watch closely. "You look damn good too." She thought, playing with her nipples.

"Oh… Ah! By all the Gods! Yes!" Knockout screamed. "He's incredible! It's like being fucked, but better! Oh! Yeah! Ah!" With every lap, the canine penetrated her, making her gush and squirm, scraping the most sensitive spots in and around her slit.

"Making me jealous Kay."

"Oh! You… Should be! Yes! Ah! I'm gonna cum! Yes! Oh!"

The large red-haired woman convulsed, squirting copious amounts of lubricating juices on his tongue; by now, this was a reaction Krypto had come to expect and could produce by design. Knowing how to use the stimuli to his advantage, he already outlined the outcome of this encounter, when this powerful female would end it much like the others before her.

"Don't!" Scandal protested, seeing the canine move along her companion's body.

"Let him." Knockout raised a hand. "It's our only chance."

"He'll kill you!"

"Trust me… Oh..."

Expertly, Krypto positioned himself between the redhead's legs. He drove the tip of his cock into her moist slit, halting with but a couple of inches inside. Bending down, he bit her breasts, licking and scraping the swollen nipples, shoving himself ever forward as she squealed with the mixture of pain and pleasure. Before long, he was a forearm worth inside her, their bodies pressed together, dampened by her sweat.

Biting her hand, Scandal Savage watched with disbelief; not only because Knockout was able to take the enormous canine cock nigh to the hilt, but also because of the slow and deliberate manner in which the dog penetrated her, playing with her chest, licking her neck, all aiding the woman to take him fully. "Are you alright?" She knelt, grabbing her lover's hand between hers.

"Oooh… I'm better than alright! It's so… Mmmm..." Knockout tried to say before her mouth was covered by the Super-dog's maw, her lips invaded by his thick tongue.

"Hey!" For the first time, Scandal felt a pinch of true jealousy. The passion with which the redhead and the beast kissed was an obvious match to their own most lewd make-out sessions. "Stop it!" She pushed his head.

"Mmm… Ohh..." Knockout moaned, once her mouth was left uncovered once more. "Don't be jealous babe. There's enough to go around." She said, pushing the white canine and the brunette woman countenances together. "You have to taste this, hun!"

Unable to resist, Scandal welcomed the Super-dog's tongue inside her mouth, with as much eagerness as he displayed in shoving it there. Their kiss was deep and ardent, as much as any she'd ever experienced. She clasped the sides of his head, forcing herself into his maw, as much as he pushed down her throat! As spit began to flow down her neck, she felt, with eyes closed, the movement of his hips, slow and firm, as he began to pump in and out of her wife; the idea of it, along with renewed, deafening moaning, enhancing the experience to a stunning degree. "Oohhh… Ooh."

"Told ya! Ah!" Knockout gasped. "Go on love. You… Ah! Get… Oh, yeah! Get things ready for us to… Mh! Ah! For us to get away when… Oh! Oh! When he's done!"

Scandal took the redhead's hand between hers again, leaning to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Kay. I'll find a way to repay you for doing this for our freedom." She said, before planting a passionate kiss onto the other woman's lips, their tongues both still enjoying a super-canine aftertaste as they swirled together. After a good minute like that, Scandal disengaged, as Knockout could no longer maintain the kiss, being forced to scream by the dog. "Guess that's my cue." She stood, reaching for a pair of panties and sliding them on, though never breaking eye contact with the scene unfolding ahead. "Dammit Kay! If you thought I looked good sucking that dick, it's nothing compared to you taking it! I'd give all our stuff away just to keep watching, but our freedom is a whole different matter." She spoke, finally turning away to gather their most valuable belongings. "What the?!"

…

*********

Following Krypto's track had not been hard; nor had it been understanding what it was the flying canine himself followed. The main hindrance, however, was covering so much terrain. Though he was very fast by human standards, Ace could not hope to catch up with the Super-dog. Nevertheless, he carried on, all the way until he began to hear the noises, which were themselves as familiar as the scents flooding the air. Approaching carefully, he reached the passageway into an illuminated room; itself a source of not only the light but sounds and smells alike. For more than one reason, he knew his canine friend to be in there, which gave him the confidence to step in with no regard for stealth.

Inside, Krypto viciously fucked a powerfully built woman, fair of skin and red of hair, with ample breasts and long limbs. Meanwhile, another female, this one tanned, with shoulder-length brown hair and with an athletic, more modest, though no less appealing build, watched the couple go at it, sliding a small piece of cloth over her private parts, even though her arousal evidently grew. When she turned around, Ace and her were suddenly face to face!

…

*********

"What the?!" Scandal exclaimed, blinking with befuddlement when she saw the large, dark dog standing in the middle of the passageway, much like the white one did before; this one taller and lankier than the other, though both likely nearing a couple hundred pounds each. "What's happening here?" She turned back for a glance at Knockout and the Super-dog, both of whom appeared oblivious to anything but the other's body.

Eyes fixed on the standing female, Ace paced forward in a driven, though not quite threatening manner.

"Stay back!" Scandal called. "Who are you supposed to be? Are you with the other one?" She took on a fighting stance.

Ace pounced! Though he was unsure why, or how to follow it, his instincts told him this was the right move, regardless.

Startled by the incoming beast, Scandal hit him as hard as she could, but her blades were broken, and her fists could do barely a thing. With a single move, the beast had her subdued; it stood above her, staring at her face, its legs surrounding her body. "What are you waiting for?!" She shouted defiantly, expecting the fight to continue. The dog, however, remained stationary but for its eyes, which shifted from her to the other couple in the room, back and forth. "You… What are you lookin' at?!"

In the back of her mind, Knockout wanted to help Scandal. She considered as much as she was allowed to consider anything, standing to tackle the other dog away from her partner, only right then there could be no other priority beyond the enormous canine cock inside her, and the wave of unending orgasms it made her experience. "Sorry, my love." She thought, closing her eyes.

"Knockout can't help me. And this beast… There's no way this is a regular dog either, but it's clearly not as powerful as the other." Scandal thought when suddenly she felt something warm and moist touching her belly. "Wh… Oh, God!" Raising her head to peer between her breasts, she gazed at the black dog's massive erection, spanning from his groin down to brush her torso. "What the fuck?!" That's why the beast did not move, nor fight anymore, she realized; it was rendered mesmerized by her, apparently holding the same attraction for humanoid females like the one currently screwing her companion. Seizing the opportunity, she grabbed his front legs and wrapped her own around his waist, spinning the two of them so she could hold the top, dominant position! "I have you now, animal!"

"S… Scandal." Knockout moaned, reaching for the other woman.

"Kay..." Scandal shook her head. Her vision was blurry, her breath short, and she could think of nothing more than how amazing Knockout looked, being ravaged by a beast right then and there. "Kay, look! Look! I said I'd repay you… I'd do anything for you. It's only fair." She raised herself to her knees, grasping the black dog's erection, holding it at an angle so she could slide her pussy along its length. "Oh! This one's a monster too. Shit, I don't give a damn anymore!" She tore away her panties, throwing it aside. "Look at me, Kay! Watch me like I did you. I'd let all the hounds of hell ravage me for you. For us." She looked down at the dog. "Today it's just you though. It's your lucky day, boy." Clenching her jaw, she impaled herself down the beastly cock, feeling the immense pressure against her cervix once her hip met the creature's. "God! Aaaaahhhh!" The mere act of being penetrated by such a mass had her twitching and on the verge of climax already! Right then, she was forced to face a truth; if not for her wife, she'd have done this for herself, so aroused she'd been! "Fuck… Fuck me! Come on, you animal, fuck me!" She cried out, riding the span and girth of the canine member with wild recklessness.

…

*********

"Where the hell are they?" Huntress asked, amid the destroyed cityscape.

"Not here. I looked everywhere." Power Girl replied.

"You think..."

Karen waved. "They're fine. Don't worry. Just give it a minute, the League's sending someone to take Grundy and King Shark already. As soon as they're off our hands, we'll go look for the boys."

"Alright. Any ideas?"

"I have a locator on Krypto's collar, and I'm pretty sure Ace is with him. Wherever they are, we'll find them."

…

*********

Over the next hour, Knockout and Scandal were brutally fucked like animals, by animals, all over the room, both women spraying all about as they experienced one orgasm after another, trembling and screaming in joyful ecstasy. As the lewd crescendo seemed to reach a final note, they found themselves much like when they started the day, locking lips with each other, exchanging saliva, only this time laced with much welcome canine semen. 

"God, Kay… Oh my..." Scandal moaned as she lay on the mattress, the black dog fucking her missionary style.

"I know! Can we keep'em?" Knockout grinned, kissing the brunette once more, while the white canine took her from behind, she on hands and knees. "They're slowing down. I can feel they're about to finish."

"Wha… What..."

"Take my hand. Amazing isn't it… Aaaah! They're finishing together, and we'll cum together too! Oooh! Gods… It's… Ah!"

"Kay? Mmh! Oh!"

"There's nothing like it! Ah! The knotting! Oooh! I know you'll love it, babe! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Scandal and Knockout both screamed in pain at first, followed by a wave of unmitigated rapture, their pussies oozing bestial seed while whatever room therein was taken the swelling flesh of the Bat-hound and the Super-dog's knots. They climaxed again, once, twice, three times over, whilst the dogs pumped them full of cum; hot spurts and rivulets in everflow. Finally, when neither had any more strength to scream, they kissed again, seeking solace in each other's lips.

"I… I love you." Scandal said.

"I love you too, hun." Knockout replied before she and the brunette went for another kiss.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet?"

"Who… Gah! Ah!" Scandal exclaimed in horror, as she and Knockout both tried to move and see who was it that had spoken those words; both subsequently failing due to exhaustion, only able to shift their heads enough to see two figures standing amid the room.

"I can't believe it!" Power Girl said, shaking her head at the sight of two super-villainesses getting knotted by Krypto and Ace, after what had been an evidently wild time among the four.

"Well..." Huntress remarked. "Can you blame them?"

"You talking about the women or the dogs?"

"Heh. I guess both."

"I don't know whether to be angry about this or commend you for finding and… Capturing these two." Karen addressed the canines, referring to the female criminals.

Helena pulled the blonde by an arm, lowering her voice to a whisper. "You talked about being concerned about the boys sleeping around, but it just occurs to me… Maybe we should be more worried..."

"I know what you mean. If I know them, and I do, we should start to get worried about the women who'll be chasing them, after having a taste."

"Precisely."

"Which begs the question… What to do with those two?" Karen pointed at the still-knotted villainesses.

"Well, I've been thinking and, I may have come up with an idea to solve this, and perhaps other, similar problems in the future."

"You serious? If so, I'm all ears!"

"It's a little out there, but..."

…

EPILOGUE:

"My, my! Look at her go! I cannot begin to thank you enough." Red Claw said. She and her two guests all watching the show from her private booth.

Below, over a stage, Knockout, nude if not for a veil, performed an acrobatic pole dance; one much too demanding for any human to match, while a pair of exceptionally endowed dogs surrounded her, mirroring the dance with moves of their own.

"The other one is a tough nut to crack, but that one's a natural performer. She loves the stage."

"Looks like the stage loves her." The masked woman replied.

"You've seen nothing yet, darling." Red Claw chuckled. "It's not just the stage that loves her."

"And the other one?"

"The brunette? She likes to perform with the redhead, or do smaller shows. Either way, she's as good an earner."

"You mean they're staying?"

"I have to give them a room free of charge, and they get a bigger than usual cut when doing their thing, but it's certainly worth it, and they're quite happy about the arrangement."

The head of a woman with tanned skin and shoulder-length brown hair poked out from behind a curtain where the ongoing spectacle unfolded.

"There's the other one." Red Claw said.

While the tall redhead was spit-roasted by the pair of dogs to much cheer from a spectating crowd, the brunette whose torso was bare, but whose arms and legs were draped in black leather and high heels circled the trio, demanding the best of their performance.

"Heh. She'll be joining in on the fun soon enough." Red Claw chuckled again. "You know… " She turned to address the masked woman. "She expressed a desire to meet a certain black dog again." She winked, looking at the large canine who sat beside the masked woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. All I know is, it looks like Selina, you, and your furry friend there seem to be very capable... Recruiters to my cause, as it were. How's your blonde friend doing? The screamer."

"She's fine."

"Good to hear. I hope she knows she's always welcome to return, as performer or patron."

"I'll let her know."

"You do that. Either way, I thank you for bringing these two new recruits. Hopefully, you'll come back with more. Or, maybe you'll come back for more. Despite the fact you won't sell me your pup, you are, and have been a most welcome addition."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Red Claw shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" She reached for a glass of whiskey. "Will you two at least stay 'til the end of the show? I warn you though, it will be a while. The Redhead can take on a whole pack and keep on going."

"Really?" Helena raised an eyebrow, restraining the excitement betrayed by her voice. "I guess..."

"Hiya miss paw!" A pretty blonde woman wearing a Zanni mask and hair in pigtails appeared by the doorway to the booth; behind her stood a sultry, pale redhead veiled in something that appeared to be fashioned out of fresh leaves.

"Don't call me that." Red Claw addressed the interlopers. "What do you want?"

"Ya see, It's lookin' like red here and I won't be needing to do a show tonight, with the new gals and all. So we were wonderin' if it's alright with you if we just retire for the night."

"Fine."

The leaf-clad redhead nudged the blonde, who then spoke again. "Also..."

"No, I can't spare any of my boys tonight. You'll have to make do with just each other." 

"Aw!" The woman sighed, resigning herself to leave without another word, as if this was a conversation she'd had enough times to be familiar with the outcome.

"Sorry about that." Red Claw addressed the masked woman again. "New workers. Still not fully trained."

"Oh..." Helena replied, breathing in relief both because the intruding pair had left, and because she and Ace had been seated in a corner of the booth wherein it would be hard for someone at the entrance to have a good look at them.

"Yes. Crazy story how the got here. In fact..." Red Claw paused for a moment, eyeing the black dog. "Nevermind." She gave a cordial smile. "So, will you be staying? I can rent you a room. Or a booth." 

"I guess. Sure, we can stay a while longer."

…

WILD'S FINEST 006 - "A DYNAMIC DUO"

THE END…?


	7. "Dog day of summer"

WILD'S FINEST 007 - "DOG DAY OF SUMMER"

PROLOGUE:

"There's no point in running, little thief." The sorceress Circe yelled, pacing around the manor, her hands glowing with mystic energy. "I don't know how you've been able to hide this long, but I assure you; you're on borrowed time. Sooner or later, I will find you."

"Shit!" Zatanna exclaimed, skulking around, hopping from shadow to shadow. She realized Circe was right, perceiving how the magic wards around the witch's mansion already began to eat away at her invisibility spell, rendering it less and less effective by the second. When Oracle had informed her of a potentially dangerous meeting between Circe and other magic uses which would happen as the villainess visited Gotham, Zatanna decided to drop in, see if she could not only find out whether there was any trouble to be on the lookout for, but also, it wouldn't hurt to restock her own supply of magic ingredients, should she come across any interesting items of which she might relieve the witch. Acting brashly, she forgot to account for the fact that the sorceress' place would be protected, and now, the only defensive charms she bothered with casting were being wasted away by Circe's preventive measures.

"Nothing." Jinx, the elementalist said, as she helped Circe with the search. "You sure there's anyone really here?"

"Positive." Circe stated. "I've felt the ward go off. We definitely have an unexpected and unwanted visitor. It's not a problem. I've already sealed the house, and the revelation spell is already doing its job. We just have to wait."

"Barbara's gonna have a field day telling me off for this one. Assuming I can even get away." Zatanna thought. "Can't sneak out. Can't fight. If only… Wait!" Something occurred to her. "If I can fashion a teleport spell out of the stuff Circe keeps stashed here… Yeah, it's worth a try." She fiddled with the purse full of items recently filched from Circe's storage room, moving as quietly as possible towards as far a place as there was from those looking for her. "This is gonna take some serious ad-libbing. I have to try it though, before my invisibility is worn out." The concept was simple, at least in theory; to siphon the mystical energies contained in the items as to fuel a displacement charm, taking her somewhere nearby. This type of energetic rearrangement was something most magic users were capable of, provided they were competent at casting the intended spell, to begin with. The problem was, when not using the proper materials, there always is the risk of some chaotic, unexpected and unwanted effect to be added to the final result. Given that all the stuff available was bound to be laced with Circe's brand of zoomancy, an undesired addendum was almost certain. "I may be in need of help, as soon as I'm out of here. On top of it all, it doesn't look like there's enough energy available to take me all that far." Zatanna considered. "Helena! That's right, her place isn't that distant from here. It's well past midnight though. She's probably asleep or arriving from patrol. To hell with it! Nothing else to do. She'll just have to help out, and I'll explain and make it up to her later."

At the very first attempts at drawing the mystic forces from the items she'd intended to steal, the magician saw the signs of trouble. All of it glowed with Circe's signature lavender hued powers, leaving no doubt that one way or another, this gamble would be trouble.

"Serves me right for coming up with this stupid idea of coming here in the first place. One would think I'd have learned stealing is wrong, giving the company I keep but… Gah! Wha..." Zatanna felt her guts wrenching, as she readied the spell, having extracted and reshapen the magic to suit her purpose. "Not now! Not so soon! I have to… Complete… The incantation!" Looking at her hands, her nails began to change, thickening, just as her arms appeared to remodel themselves. "No! No no no no! This is bad! I'm in more trouble than I could have guessed!" Luckily, the last words and gestures had been completed in time, just before she'd be rendered incapable of performing them; only now, Zatanna knew, there would come a whole new set of obstacles ahead.

"Over there, I heard something!" Jinx yelled.

Circe ran down the corridor, entering the bedroom, then the walk-in closet therein, to find a thin purplish smoke hovering the air inside that little chamber, and on the floor, a pile of ingredients used for magic rituals, once imbued with energies, now scattered and drained, having lost all properties which once made them special. "So that was it then?" She spoke. "You came in here to steal from my cache."

"Anything?" Jinx asked, poking her head into the closet.

"Gone. Displacement spell." Circe said, kicking the items on the floor around. "Whoever was here could do magic. Used this stuff to fuel the escape."

"Damn! You think they went far?"

"Probably not." Circe laughed.

"Why are you so giddy about this? Am I missing anything?"

"I said could do magic. Anyone using my stuff without my say so will be in for a nasty surprise."

"Are you implying whoever used the power in those items will lose their own?"

"Not exactly. But let's just say verbal and somatic magic will be beyond them from now on."

"Oh!" Jinx grinned. "I think I get it."

…

01 - "FORCED ENTRANCE"

No sooner had the spell worked and Zatanna already felt the jolt of Circe's magic coursing through her veins. So quick did the sorceress' magic work that she'd left the villainess' manor in one shape, and arrived at her destination already in another.

The apartment smelled strange, or at least that was the very first thing Zatanna picked up. Steam gathered around the ceiling, just as the noise coming from the bedroom indicated someone in the adjacent bathroom had been showering with the door opened for a long time now.

When Zatanna took a step ahead, she felt the need to shake herself, rid her body form the constraining cloth which enveloped it. As she did it, pacing only a few times more was all it took, for her to slip away from her attire. "What the..." She thought, realizing that her eye level was about halfway lower than usual and that all her limbs touched the floor at once, even though she wasn't on her knees. "Oh, no!" She then exclaimed at the next realization; she had no fingers, and she could no longer speak! With surprising, newfound agility, she hopped around, in search of a mirror. Luckily, this wasn't her first visit to the Huntress' home, so she knew to go straight for a particular corner in the living room, where her vigilante friend would lift weights. "Oh, dear Lord above!" She gasped, finally getting a good look at her own reflection.

Staring back from the looking glass, there stood a lean dog with short, white fur spotted with brown dots here and there, similar to a Pointer if a bit more mutt-like. "Shit!" Zatanna screamed in her mind. "What do I even do now?! I can't use my magic! Can't communicate! How do I even tell Helena..." She shook her head from side to side, making noise as her ears flopped about. "It's… It's worse than I thought! I can feel my mind scrambling even! The longer I stay like this… I can't think straight! How do I tell Helena? How to explain anything in time?" Her ears suddenly perked up, picking up on noises coming from the bedroom. Just as she turned, a large dog with dark grey and black hair stepped out of the chamber's entrance, his fur steaming and dripping with hot water.

With a hop back, Ace took on a combative stance, surprised to see a female canine standing in the middle of the living room. Her scent, however, was not completely strange to him.

"A dog? Is that Batman's dog?" Zatanna asked herself. "What the hell?! Whatever! Now I need to..."

Tilting his head, Ace growled.

"What? You can… You can understand me?"

Ace barked.

"Shouldn't surprise me. It's likely an externality of Circe's spell. What do I do? Could Helena understand me as well? Dammit! I can feel my mind waning! I've got a couple of hours at best!"

"Why'd you bark? You already want to go ag..." Helena Bertinelli said, walking out of the bedroom whilst drying herself with a towel, only to be stunned by the sight of not one, but two dogs standing inside her apartment. In a flash, her eyes darted side to side, checking to see whether any door or window had been opened, only to quickly dismiss the notion. How was it then, that this unknown beast had come inside?

A few seconds of frantic barking were all Zatanna needed to realize, much to her distress, that unlike the black canine, her human friend was unable to understand her. "Shit! Dammit! What now?! I need to get to my place before..." She paced back and forth, unable to contain her growing desperation, 'til she was suddenly interrupted by another one of the other dog's barks.

Ace stepped forward to stand in front of the four-legged female. He partly recognized her, or at least, he knew enough to understand this was a friend of his upright partners. Whatever the nature of was happening here, he knew not, however. Regardless, it was clear this newly arrived beast needed help, and it appeared as if he was the one most equipped to do it then and there.

"What do you… Can you really understand me this well?" 

Ace barked again.

"What's going on?" Helena asked, wrapping the towel around her bust. "I best get dressed." She thought, re-entering the bedroom to find her crime-fighting attire, which had been tossed all around the chamber, having previously been removed in haste.

"I need to get home!" Zatanna stated. "I have to brew a potion so I can get back to normal quickly, before my mind is so far gone, the change is permanent."

Understanding, Ace bounded to the door, operating key and handle with ease, his nostrils already working to pick up the scents of the place they needed to reach.

"What kind of dog are you?! Nevermind!" Zatanna wondered, even though her eyes had followed Huntress as the latter went back inside the bedroom. "No time to waste! We have to go now!"

Ace barked one more time, leading the way.

"Wait! I can take us just fine. The way isn't a problem. I might need help getting in though. We're going to a place nearby, where I stash magic materials and… What am I doing, explaining this to a dog?!" Zatanna asked herself, only to find it that the black beast stared at her, attentive to her thoughts. "Can you… Anyway, the place is protected. I don't know if in the shape I am right now..."

Ace barked.

Surprised, Zatanna found that she could understand the other dog; the meaning behind his sounds and actions, if not so much in words. He'd just expressed to her a willingness to help, and the notion that they wasted time talking, or more accurately, she did. "Right! Let's go!" As she began to run, reluctantly enjoying her newfound speed, she glanced at the other canine. "I wonder if this is how Diana's thing works."

…

*********

When she stepped out of the bedroom again, this time fully garbed, Helena saw that the door leading to the hallway outside had been opened, and wet prints showcased Ace had left in a hurry, presumably not alone. For the first time, she noticed something else out of place; a bundle of clothes left on the floor, beside her couch. Bending down to examine them, she was surprised to find that she quickly recognized the outfit. "Z… Zatanna?"

02 - "BREAKING IN"

Less than two miles separated the Huntress' apartment from the secondary home Zatanna maintained in the city for emergencies much like this one; one of many. The place was a small, old construct, attached to a long deactivated metallurgic factory inside a dilapidated section of the city which no longer housed manufacture, nor any other type of labor. Despite the state of it, it was private enough, if not for the occasional wandering homeless person, and safe enough that the magician did not mind keeping up with the rent. 

"Just as I thought! Figures." Zatanna considered, pacing in front of the doorway. "The ward around the house perimeter won't recognize me. We'll have to break in through the basement window. At least there isn't anyone around this neighborhood to call the cops. Just need to figure how to break..." Her musings were suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass.

Having listened to the female's suggestion, Ace used a rock to break the window by the side of the building's base, subsequently clearing away the remaining bits around the edges with a stick.

"Well, how about that? It will do." Zatanna remarked. "You are a smart one, aren't you?" She added, walking closer to the other dog. She felt his scent, as if for the first time, though she must have smelled it before; it was pleasant, enticing even. For a moment, she felt an urge to quit her quest, only to remain there, basking in that fragrance. "Alright!" She shook her head, regaining her composure. "Look, dog… Ace, is it? This ain't gonna be easy. I wouldn't ask if there was another way, but I can't get to where I need alone."

Ace growled.

"Yeah. I need help. Your help. I was aiming for Helena, but no dice there, so here we are. I have magic guards in there, which are going to attack us once we're inside. So, I'm gonna need you to get in and draw attention first. With some luck, I can sneak past and do my thing. They're on ground level, so I hide and you bring them down to the basement, and I can sneak up, while you get out through the window again, this way you'll be safe, alright?"

Tilting his head, Ace barked.

Once again, Zatanna took a whiff of the dark-haired canine's musk. "Okay… Let's go!"

…

The basement was littered with clutter, such that it was not difficult for the pair of quadrupeds to climb down the window. The dust inside indicated this was a room which had never before been cleaned, at least not by the magician.

"Never thought it would turn out to be convenient to have left the basement messy as it was. Good thing I never got the chance to place protections in this room." Zatanna thought. "Alright, Ace. I'm hiding under the stairs. You go up and bring the guards down, then we'll go ahead like I said before."

Silently, the Bat-Hound moved on, following the female's instructions. She grasped how he understood her, also moving to crouch in the shadows just as he started the climb.

Ground level appeared ordinary enough. Unlike the floor below, this one was clean, de-cluttered, with the exception of a few old pieces of furniture. A large hall connected to a kitchen, a toilet, and another empty room, sporting also a door leading outside, and a second set of stairs, this one going up instead of down. No sooner had Ace placed all four paws on the leveled cement, and his senses allowed him to perceive something severely out of place!

A buzz pierced the Bat-hound's ears, followed by a disturbing sound of crackling coming from the walls themselves! One hand nearly managed to reach him just before he jumped back, catching it when two hulking humanoid shapes emerged from the very sides of the room, their bodies malformed, and apparently composed of some kind of tightly packed mud. Though they moved slowly, these creatures had surprisingly fast reflexes. Following the plan, he retreated back to the way towards the basement, making sure the lumbering monsters followed.

…

Ace had been quick to return, the proto-golems in pursuit, running past fully focused on him. Zatanna waited just long enough that she had the creatures' backs to her, and quickly sneaked upstairs before they managed to spot her. "About time my procrastination on updating the safehouse defenses paid off!" 

With a sense of relief, Zatanna ran past ground level straight through the stairs and the floor above, where one of the rooms had been fashioned as a pantry, full of mystically infused materials just in case of a crisis, such as the one currently experienced. "Dammit!" She exclaimed, upon looking up at the door ahead, realizing for the first time how her lack of opposable thumbs would prove an issue. "How did he do it?" She mused, remembering how Ace had gotten her out of Huntress' apartment, as well as into this house. "Gonna have to wing it."

...

*********

From the start, he had considered not leaving the house, instead opting to help the female canine with whatever aim she had in mind. Something felt off, however, Ace could sense. An impending feeling of danger saturated the air, and he knew his work here was far from done. Running back upstairs was not an option though. Easy as it would be to circumvent the clay monsters pursuing him, if he did that, they'd only follow, making things worse. Though it would keep him a while, he had to fight!

…

*********

"Finally!" Zatanna breathed in relief, seeing the door open at last. "I can… My mind is slipping." She observed, thinking of the black dog. "I gotta work fast before I even forget how to brew a true form potion. God! Everything in here smells so strong!" She thought, pacing inside the pantry.

*********

Something was closing in! Ace had thought that maybe there were other things guarding the house, but that wasn't the case. The female above was in danger! He had to rush! A few more well-placed bites and he'd be able to run up! The mud beasts moved ever-slower, more clumsy. Though he was tempted to do so, this wasn't the time to be careless. If the many outings with his human companion taught him anything, it was to finish one fight before starting another.

*********

"Finished!" Zatanna exclaimed! Preparing the potion with this body was a challenge, but now the ingredients began to blend together inside a bowl on the ground, bubbling and oozing mystical energy, a thin, reddish mist dissipating through the air. "Now, I just need to breathe in the fumes. Then… I'm not sure how long 'til it works. May be a while." She thought, laying on the ground.

As the magician-turned-bitch allowed herself to relax for the first time since the night had started, her mind began to drift. Again she was reminded of the black dog, recalling his scent, her insides stirring at the memory. She could envision the shape of his body, that powerful, lean frame, so strong and agile, so… Enticing!

"Wonder if he's just outside." Zatanna considered, thinking of Ace. "God, he's so..." she shook her head. "What the hell?! What am I… Geez, this transformation is really taking a toll! I'm beginning to think like a dog! Like… Like a bitch. I can't get back to normal soon enough! There's no tellin' what could happen if..." Suddenly, she heard the noise of breaking glass coming from the level below! "What?! Is that stupid, sexy dog back inside? He might get hurt, I better..." Just as she moved to go downstairs, she found herself face to face with someone coming up, and it was not the Bat-hound!

…

*********

There! The second clay man finally fell down, twitching impotently, much like the other had been doing for a while, as it tried in vain to crawl up the steps, lacking the means to secure itself. In haste, Ace rushed to the female's aid!

…

*********

"A stalker demon?!" Zatanna retreated, looking at the creature who stared her down. Almost seven feet tall, this grey, lanky thing had a vaguely simian shape, with horns, a tail, and clawed hands and feet; it lacked eyes or a mouth, though the slits it had for nostrils spanned the length of its elongated face! "Circe!" She thought. These nearly mindless creatures aren't loyal, nor do they follow instructions, but they can be summoned from the outer layers of the hellish realms and unleashed against any target, if they so much as get a whiff of whoever it is, upon first entering the material plane, and they only leave if either physically killed, or sated with the flesh of their prey. "Circe must have summoned it around where I teleported! The thing just went on its way and found me!" This was bad! Even the most powerful and skilled human would have trouble fighting one such creature unarmed. "No way out behind me! The only way is if I can manage to slip by..."

In a move that surprised both the magician and the monster hounding her, Ace emerged from the stairs, leaping with remarkable accuracy to latch onto the demon's neck, twisting it, causing the target to tumble over, as he landed on his feet!

"Ace!" Zatanna exclaimed. "How's he here?! Where are the proto-golems?"

Ace was aware that the monster's claws could prove a problem. As such, he must not allow the creature to regain its footing. Hopping over the thing's body, he started to jerk backward, dragging the demon by the neck, chewing, as he pulled it towards the stairs!

"No time to think!" Zatanna realized. "Gotta help!" As she made to move closer to the scuffle, however, the flailing demon kicked her back, smashing her against a wall, placing her in a state of dizziness. "Ow! Dammit! I'm useless without my magic!" Still, even though the creature had to have some fifty pounds over the Bat-hound, it was pulled and shaken, prevented from attaining a foothold, while black blood sprayed from its torn neck! By the time she recovered, the fight had been taken completely downstairs. 

When the canid magician descended, she saw that Ace had disengaged, though he circled the demon in a menacing fashion, guarding a perimeter around it as to keep the female safe. Meanwhile, the demon clutched at its neck, black blood pooling below it, its body fading into ectoplasm, as the life waned from its physical form.

"He did it?" Zatanna asked, daring not to approach. Though the creature was dying, it remained dangerous, while it could still move and swing its limbs. Nevertheless, whilst it inhabited the realm of flesh, it was bound by its rules, same as any fleshly being, and sporting a mortal wound, it was only a matter of time before it ceased to be.

…

03 - "MAKING AN ENTRANCE"

It was hard to believe how the male had done it. The demon was gone! So strong, so virile! Zatanna could think of nothing else. That powerful, alluring musk, mixed with the smell of blood and saliva! Her heart beat fast, eager! Right then, she was a woman no more, but only a female in yearn for a worthy partner! Tentatively, though full of determination, she approached the Bat-hound.

Ace took a step back, aversed by female's approach, the beckoning in her body language.

"Can't… Think. Must..." Zatanna tried to vocalize in her mind, finding the process to be more difficult with each passing second. She pranced around the Bat-hound, doing her best to entice him, only ever able to imagine what it would feel like to mate with such a powerful beast, as well as embracing what it was like to be such an animal. Her efforts went unanswered, however. No matter what, it only ever seemed as if Ace was caught somewhere between confusion and revulsion, recoiling whenever she approached, like the very idea of mating with the likes of her was beyond him. With what little she could still think rationally, she wondered whether he could sense that she was not a real dog, after all.

Trying to push the female away gently, Ace simply retreated, grumbling each time she neared. All of a sudden, she halted in place, coughing.

"The potion!" Zatanna thought, as her body began to shift back into her real self. The process was not as painful as it looked, but it did render her immobile whilst it lasted, resting on all fours, at first as a bitch, then as a woman, coughing and feeling the after-taste of the magic fumes she'd inhaled several minutes earlier. All the while, the Bat-hound circled her, observing the process with what appeared to be growing curiosity. "Finally! It was faster than I expected. Thank God!" She considered.

To Ace's astonishment, the spotted female canine went on to take the form of a shapely humanoid female. He realized he'd met this woman a few times before; it was no wonder her scent was familiar. Her hair was long and dark brown, flowing and shining like a curtain over her fair, smooth skin; her legs were long and strong, as her smile was wide. Between her legs, there shone a pink, hairless slit glistening wet, as enticing now, as it had not been before. At last, she'd taken a shape which appealed to him, and this time around, Ace was determined to make the best use of the opportunity!

Gasping and moaning, Zatanna shuddered when she felt a strong, rough lick scraping over and between her vaginal lips! "Oh!" She jumped up, realizing the transformation had her fully nude. "What are you doing?!" She addressed the Bat-hound. "Oh my God! What was I doing?! Holy cow, that hex did a number on my mind! I was becoming..." She looked down at Ace again, who now gazed at her, wagging his tail with an excitement which had not been there just a few moments before. "I think he realizes I've come back to normal." she thought. "I gotta..." Zatanna remembered something, curious to understand how did the other dog manage to come to her aid; how he wasn't followed by the house's guard. A quick peek down the basement was enough of an answer though.

Below, in the cellar, there wobbled a pair of dismembered torsos, the clay which formed their bodies having been slowly but surely chewed away, one bite at a time. On a corner, a hand could be seen still twitching, and by the sounds of it, other body parts did the same under, or behind some pile of rubble.

"Wow! You're pretty… Capable, aren't you?" Zatanna told the Bat-hound, turning back to face him. 

Ace puffed his chest proudly, though his eyes looked at the woman with a different emotion. Having been around human females enough, he could predict a few things about what she was likely to do next. Coming up with a plan, he rushed upstairs before she even thought to do the same.

"Hey, where you're goin'?" Zatanna called out. "Nevermind. Well, I'll fix the house guards later. Right now I just want to get dressed and get home." She stated, walking around the black pool of demonic blood to climb up the stairs. "That ain't no normal dog for sure. Guess that's why Helena's been teaming up with him. I'm super lucky he was at her place when I showed there."

When the magician reached the upper floor, she was surprised to see the bedroom door was opened, though she did not dwell on it. Inside, the room held only a Queen-sized bed in the center and a small bedside table by its left side.

"Good thing I keep some basic necessities in this place." Zatanna said, reaching into the drawer and pulling at the first item of clothing her fingers brushed, not making note that, much like the chamber's door, the compartment was already opened. Standing, she slid the fishnet stockings up her legs, before going for another item, only to find that the drawer had been completely emptied. "What the hell? I always leave a full, fresh..." Her words were then interrupted by a whimper coming from behind her.

Ace stood wagging his tail to the rear of the magician. At his feet, there lay a bundle of black and white clothes.

"What are you doing with those? That suit's expensive!" Zatanna went for the attire on the floor, paying no mind to the beast who positioned himself behind her. "If I didn't have to take you back to Helena's I might spend the nigh… Ah!" Her knees suddenly buckled when she bent down, just as that same rough lick ran up her sex again, sliding through with uncanny efficiency! "The fuck?!" She fell fully to her knees, twitching as a jolt of ecstasy shot up her spine. "What do you think you're doing?!" She gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "Some of Circe's spell must still be lingering inside me." She thought, reluctantly recognizing that at least on a physical level, she was receptive to the Bat-hound's touch. "Get back! Are you crazy? I'm not a dog anymore!"

Unhindered by the woman's inadequate attempt to resist him, Ace pressed on, tasting her further, performing the motions with a skill honed by experience, aiming to break her will. If her screams were any indication, the task at hand would be an elementary one.

"Ahh! Oh, fu… Oh!" Shivering, Zatanna tried to pull away, but all she could do was to press herself harder towards the Bat-hound's snout. "What the?! You… Oh! You had your chance! Stop it! I'm not… Why now?! Oh! Oh, God!" She squirmed, moaning with a pleasure she felt guilt in enjoying. Any thought that this might have been some sort of incidental happening had now been dismissed; the intent behind the beast's licking was manifest. "He didn't want any before. Why now that I'm..." She thought, though her ability to consider the situation quickly waned. "God! I'm still under the spell! It has to be it!"

The female would not resist anymore. Though the occasional word of protest escaped her lips, it was nothing to the moans of encouragement. Ace exploited the edge to the fullest, going on to lick her insides as much as her exposed pink mound. His tongue penetrated her deeply, in and out in a frenetic motion, which soon had her producing as much fluids as he did saliva.

"Holy shit! It… Oh, God, it's incredible! Ah!" Zatanna screamed, panting as the Bat-hound brought her to orgasm far faster than anyone had ever done before. At that moment, she disregarded whether she was woman or beast, or if she might occupy a place in-between the two. That bestial desire to mate had returned, and if anything, it consumed her more so now than it did before! She quivered, barely able to sustain herself, sensing one climax building just as soon as the other faded. Without restraint, Zatanna screamed and cheered, allowing the beast to pleasure her; the only resistance offered being that of her sex occasionally attempting to clasp the canine's tongue as it drilled her completely!

Elated to see that he knew his way around this woman's body as he did others, Ace felt that he had successfully tamed her, and she was ready to accept him. From the moment when he first saw her exposed, he had wanted her! His body reacted to her then, as hers reacted to him now; and he would have her say it! Fully erect, he mounted her!

"Wait! Wait, no!" Zatanna shouted out of pure reflex when she felt the beast atop her. His cock slid its moist, hot length along her lips, spreading her sex in a lewd preview of what was to come. Looking back, she reached under her, grabbing his shaft with a hand. "Holy God! You're huge! How can a dog have such… I guess you're really not a regular dog in more ways than one, after all."

Ace growled.

"So… You wanna do this for real then? How come you didn't want me when I was also a dog, and now..." She squeezed his cock. "You're rock hard!"

Once more, Ace produced a low-pitched noise.

"Are you… Are you waiting for me to let you… You can tell I'm hot for you, don't you?" Zatanna grinned. "You bad, bad boy, you! Well, it's not like you'll tell anyone about this, and you already made me cum twice with that tongue alone. I guess there's no harm seeing what this thing can do." She stroked the length of his shaft. "It can be our little secret."

Ace barked.

"You can still understand me? Alright, just… Just take it easy. I've never had anyone as big as… Ah! Wait! Ohh! Oh, God! Ah!" Zatanna screamed, when in a single, swift move, the dog had pulled back, positioned his tip perfectly, and rammed her cervix without warning, or mercy!

Ecstasy was quick to ease the magician away from pain, however. As the Bat-hound began to move, he fucked her with a stable, steady rhythm, which allowed her to grow used to his size and shape. Before long, the strength and speed with which he thrust began to increase, and the woman taking him took joy in making efforts to match his animalistic cadence.

"Oh! Ahhh! Damn you can use that fat cock! Fuck me, boy! Like I'm your bitch in heat!" Zatanna yelled, feeling herself close to climax again, as the Bat-hound took her hard from behind! "Oh! Yes! Yes! Ahhh! Yeah!" She shook her head wildly, whipping her hair side to side as her body began to experience orgasmic twitches. Soon enough she lacked the strength and control needed to keep herself steady, slumping to the ground as a screaming, panting mess; the dog's hard cock popping out of her loudly, splashing her back with a hot squirt of sexual fluids.

Forced to let go, Ace allowed the female to drop down, though he knew it, neither of them were done for the night. Confident that she'd follow, he hopped onto the bed, staring her down, flaunting his endowment.

"Holy moly! Oh!" Zatanna sat up, looking at the Bat-hound, though her eyes quickly honed onto a particular part of him. "Goddamn! I had that inside me?! No wonder it felt so painful. At first, at least." She exclaimed, crawling over the floor towards the bed, for a better look at the enormous canine erection. "Lay down!" She told the dog, mesmerized.

Eager to please, Ace went to his back over the mattress, while the woman crawled atop him without another word, positioning her face over his member, which she firmly held with both hands, while her exposed groin rested just above his snout.

"This thing looks weirdly tasty. It's already been inside me, so I guess there's no harm in sampling." Zatanna said just before she licked the canine cock, hilt to tip, then took it between her lips in a wild motion, following with a ravenous bout of wet, messy sucking, savoring each drop of salty bestial seed as it sprang forth. "He tastes amazing!" She thought.

Not one to be upstaged, Ace once again pleasured the female with his mouth, teeth fastening around her groin, while his tongue invaded her, lapping at the most sensitive, deepest reaches of her vaginal canal. In a matter of seconds, she writhed with pleasure above him, though her moans were stifled by the canine cock in mouth; and she never stopped sucking.

Zatanna allowed herself to climax once more, before slumping limply over the dog again. She was quick to recover this time around though, and while her body relaxed, her mouth remained at work, taking in the beastly phallus all the way down her throat. With great effort, her lips kissed the fur about his hilt, while her neck was stuffed full of dog cock; his seed shooting nigh-directly down her stomach. "Guess I can add some sword-swallowing to my act." She thought, amused. 

For minutes, the mismatched couple of woman and hound rolled over the bed, one way and another, each of their mouths clamping as much as possible to the other's genitals. She hugged his hips, massaging his balls, while he clawed her waist, tasting her innermost folds.

"Mmm, yeah, that was a mouthful!" Zatanna exclaimed, just as soon as the Bat-hound's cock slipped out of her mouth. Finding herself still over him, she squirmed her way forward, clasping his cock between her breasts, contrasting its dark red to her pale chest. As the organ began to sprout small bursts of fluid, she massaged it up and down, meeting little resistance or attrition, as his natural lubricants coated her body, rejoicing as each hot droplet fell over her face. "Like my tits, boy?" She said, squeezing her mammaries together with both hands.

This time around it was Ace who allowed himself to repose, enjoying the sensation of being caught between the female's warm, cushioned touch.

"Alright, stay still." Zatanna stated after a while, letting go of the dog, turning around in place, still looming over him. She grabbed both his front legs and snuggled his body between her knees, pinning him in a stable position. As she raised herself up to her knees, there was no further need to adjust anything, as his cock fell perfectly in place, tip pressed to her entrance, ready to impale her. "Aaah! Yess!" She yelled, sliding down, and around his length! "Oh, God! I wanna marry this doggy dick!" Was the last thing she said before a frantic ride started!

Like a madwoman, the magician rode the Bat-hound, swaying her hips in circular motions while jumping up and down, her pussy enjoying the stretch of canine cock all the way, gushing with frothy beastly seed. The pace was enough to bring her to a screaming climax almost instantly, though she held to enough drive to keep going, riding in search for the next one.

When the female orgasmed again, her sex clamping his; she fell over, losing control as she was overtaken by a wave of pleasure. Ace sought the opportunity to switch things around and retake control. She had, after all, enjoyed herself enough. Pulling her to him with his front paws, he rolled them both over the mattress again, resting atop her, firmly and deeply between her legs.

Losing no time, Zatanna wrapped all her limbs around the dog as he began to hump, egging him on through grunts and shouts. "That's right! Fuck me hard, boy!" She screamed over and over, submitting to the animal, posing no hindrance to the motion of his hips. 

Ace reveled in the new dynamic, thrusting as fast and hard as his body would allow, causing the bed to drag noisily across the floor, scratching the concrete, while he and the woman did the same over the mattress, pulling the sheets along as the pair of them were hauled inches forward every time he jammed himself inside her!

"Ow!" Zatanna said as she tumbled over the edge of the bed. Luckily, much of the covers had already been on the floor, cushioning her fall. The Bat-hound placed his front paws by the sides of her head, and she instinctively grabbed at his legs. Sustained by her shoulders, back leaning against the mattress, her hips and legs were left up in the air, and the canine's full weight fell above her, as he vertically pile-drived himself in and out, his hind legs still rested atop the cushion. "Oh… Oh God! Yes! Drill me! All the way! Ah! Yeah!" She screamed, passionately embracing the added discomfort and pleasure garnered by the position. "Breed me! Breed me like a bitch!"

…

********* 

"This will be a while. Good thing I brought snacks." The Huntress stated, perching herself in a shadowy corner, as she reached for a protein bar inside one of her pouches.

Helena's leisure night had been interrupted halfway and she still had no idea why, though it was fortunate things had happened while she showered. "Just a slightly different timing and things might have been awkward." She thought. Finding that Ace had hurriedly ditched her apartment, accompanied by another, unknown canine was weird enough; then there was the bundle of clothes found on the floor, which by the looks of it, she assumed to belong to her friend Zatanna; a notion soon reinforced by a few phone calls confirming the magician to be unaccounted for, and off she went, thinking herself to be caught in some sort of crazy, magic-infused misadventure once again. How Ace figured into all of it though, remained a mystery.

Tracking the Bat-hound had been difficult, and what little trail there was lead to a dead end. Memory had served the Huntress well though, much like gut instinct, when she remembered that Zatanna had a habit of keeping safe-houses around the city, as well as plenty other places; a habit apparently shared by many mystics, as a way to deal with emergencies, considering so much advanced magic required the addition of infused substances and special objects. With a hunch in mind, she rushed to the magician's place closest to her current location; an old office in the city's former industrial district. Fortunately, that hunch turned out to be correct, although Zatanna would certainly have much to explain by the end of it all.

…

*********

Several hours had gone by and the room had been thrashed, as Zatanna and the Bat-hound fucked each other through every position they could come up with, which was allowed by their combined bodies. Finally, it appeared as if things were drawing to a close.

With the female spread-eagled by the edge of the bed, Ace humped with short, powerful strikes, readying for the grand finale. Before long, she held him tightly, screaming in pain once more!

"Aaah! Oh! Gah! Oh my God!" Zatanna gasped, feeling the base of the canine cock inside her swell, stretching her past known limits! Though she screamed in pain, the ecstasy had not dwindled, and as she was knotted and tied, so was she pushed to another climax!

Minutes passed and the canine and the magician pressed their bodies together, breathing, regaining some of their strength, as they had to acknowledge, after their love-making marathon, they both could use some respite.

"Dear Lord! I had no idea any fuck could be this incredible!" Zatanna said, caressing the Bat-hound. "Get used to this, boy. From now on you're gonna be puttin' that marvelous cock to good use. I expect you to give it to me at every opportunity." He licked her face. "You like that, hum? Well, it would be a shame to let a lover like you go to waste." She swayed her hips. "Oh. We're stuck real good! How long until..." Suddenly, the phone which once stood over the bedside table, and was now on the floor, began to ring. "Shit!" She exclaimed, looking at the object which lay just out of range.

Ace jumped from the woman, turning around, causing her to yelp when his member twisted inside her, still firmly tied. He grabbed the noisy object on the ground with his mouth then turned to hand it to her.

"Ah! Ah… Thanks! Now… Stop! Stop moving! Oh… Oh, shit! It's Helena." Zatanna said, looking at the caller identifier. "H… Hi. Hello, Helena." She accepted the call, figuring her vigilante friend was likely worried and deserved an explanation.

"Hey, Zee." Huntress said. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah… It's a… It's complicated. I'll explain everything tomorrow. If you don't mind I have to..."

"How's Ace doing?"

"Ace?"

"You know..."

"I… Yeah. He's fine. I'll take him back in… A while."

"So, can I come in?"

"What?! Where are you right now?"

"Look out your window."

Mortified, Zatanna turned her head, seeing the vigilante's smiling visage showing through the glass, illuminated by the light of her mobile phone. Meeting her stare, Huntress waved. "No! It's not… Wait!"

"Relax, Zee."

"Did you..."

"Yep. Saw the whole thing."

"It was… Circe's magic… I..."

"Like I said, relax. We'll talk later. So, can I come in, or..."

"I can't, I'm..."

"Right. Knotted. Tell you what, you're probably stuck some twenty minutes at least. I'll go grab us some food, and we can have breakfast together. It's almost morning."

"I… Oh, God! O… Okay."

"Alright. See you in a bit then." Helena hung up. "I think I ran past a bakery on the way here." She thought.

…

*********

"So, you and Ace?" Zatanna asked.

"Can you blame me?" Helena remarked. She and the magician had finally had a moment to talk after the latter was released and had taken a quick shower. Over the meal that followed, they each told the other their stories, sitting inside the safehouse's barren kitchen. Zatanna explaining the events of the night, while Helena revealed much that related to it, particularly concerning the Bat-hound.

"I sure can't. Still, it's hard to believe."

"We've dealt with weirder things with our jobs. Particularly you, of all people."

"Fair enough. So… Hum… How do we… You know, share him?" Zatanna asked.

"Share him?"

"Well, yeah. That was the best sex I ever had by a considerable margin. You can't expect me to just not take advantage whenever I can."

"He' not a dildo, you know?" Helena pointed at Ace, who rested on the floor, having already finished his meal.

"Too bad. If he was I'd buy one. Still, Helena. It's not fair you hog him all to yourself. What if we do like, alternating days?"

"Hum..." Huntress scratched her chin. "What if… What if you could indulge with the likes of Ace, and make some extra cash on the side to boot?" When the idea came to her, the proposition seemed preposterous, if not insulting, to make to a friend; only, the idea of having to share the Bat-hound was much too disagreeable.

Zatanna furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? I mean… How?"

…

EPILOGUE:

The audience was silent with awe, ever since that woman had taken center stage. She wore a black bowler hat, with a matching bow tie, fishnet stockings, and high heels, contrasting with her pale skin and white gloves; her face was covered by a likewise white mask, with bright red lips painted on it. Strutting around the podium, a pair of large Doberman-like dogs followed her every instruction; each sprouting an enormous, pink erection.

"I will now make two knots disappear!" The woman announced, instructing one dog to lie on its back, then lowering herself over its hard cock, while the other canine was quick to mount her from behind.

The audience clapped. This was a fitting end to the spectacle of wonders the woman had presented over the past couple of hours.

…

*********

"My, my..." Red Claw said, watching the show below from the privacy of her booth. "You've outdone yourself once again."

"I take it you like her." The masked woman who sat on a recliner asked.

"Like her? She's a natural born performer! Very skilled as well. The girls you brought me have already increased my profits by almost fifty percent. This one might have them all beat."

"I imagine that's a good thing."

"Heh! You'd not have to imagine if I told you how much this place makes." Red Claw leaned over her own chair, placing an arm around a grey-furred canine who'd been waiting for her there. "How do you convince them to come? Or perhaps it's not you who does the convincing." She grinned, looking straight at the large, black dog sitting by the masked woman's side.

"I should get going." The woman stated, ignoring the inquiry.

"So soon?" Red Claw asked, caressing the balls of the dog by her side. "Why don't you stay and enjoy the show? Like your four-legged friend is doing." She cocked her chin, indicating the black dog's growing, unsheathing member.

"I..." The masked woman attempted to reply, but Red Claw placed a hand over hers. At the same time, the black dog placed his snout between her legs, while the grey dog did the same to the Doghouse's owner.

"Surely you can spare us a few minutes."

…

*********

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Catwoman asked, looking around, always impressed by the opulence of the place.

"Your friend, the olive-skinned brunette." Red Claw said.

"What about her?"

"Not her so much, but her dog. It seems he's a truly talented… Persuader."

"You mean you think other girls came here after he..."

"Precisely. And while I can't have him, I still figured there's no reason I can't make some use of his talents."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you and I can work together. You can help say, point the dog the right way and afterward, point the right women my way."

"You're saying you want me to help you use him to… Recruit new talent for your club?"

"That's a way to put it. I can't very well use my dogs out there. Too much of a risk. I already have a few interesting potentials in mind."

"That's sick!"

"You'll get a cut of the profits for each performer you can bring me." 

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I see. Go on."

…

WILD'S FINEST 007 - "DOG DAY OF SUMMER"

THE END…?


	8. "Kavorka"

WILD'S FINEST 008 - "KAVORKA"

PROLOGUE:

"Mari."

"Wh… Karen?" Vixen turned around just as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, only to be surprised to find the famous buxom heroine attending the same event as her. "Hey!" She hugged the blonde. "What are you doing here? You could have said you'd be coming. We could have arrived together."

"I didn't know you were coming here either." Power Girl replied, looking past her friend's shoulder and around the opulent hall, her blue eyes scanning the crowd as if to look for anyone else she should recognize. "You're alone? I'd never peg you for an enthusiast of this weird design fashion."

"Yeah, I'm more of an haute couture kinda gal." Mari shrugged. "But business is business, and my modeling agency works with some of this stuff, so… Some of my girls will be going up and down the catwalk later. Gotta show support. Plus, I'm on a date." She pointed with a thumb towards a small group who gathered near the bar behind her.

"Oh. Alright." Karen nodded, spotting a tall man in an expensive looking suit, his brown hair slicked back, marked by streaks of silver. "New one?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for a couple months now. He's into fashion as well. The business side, I mean."

"Into models, at least."

"Yeah." Vixen giggled when Power Girl nudged her. "Come on, I'll introduce..."

"Vixen." The Martian Manhunter Manhunter's voice suddenly interrupted the conversation, emanating from the Justice League's communicator. "Respond!"

"Oh, boy!" Mari brought the device up to eye level, cupping it with a hand, as to attempt to make the conversation more private. She began scurrying towards the nearest dark corner, though having also heard the Martian's voice, Karen made sure to follow close behind. "What now, J'onn? Don't tell me there's a super-villain around."

"No. Fortunately, this should be a much simpler matter."

"Alright, make it quick then. You're eating up my leisure time, as well as time with my regular job."

"We've gotten reports of a couple gone missing in a spelunking trip near your location."

"That's too bad, but it's hardly business that requires someone with superhuman abilities, now is it?"

"Normally, you'd be correct, but the entrance to the cave complex lies beyond thick woods, as well as up a wild mountain range. It might take hours for ordinary rescuers to even start the search. If you can give them a boost and locate the couple using your enhanced senses, you could spare them the hours. Besides, if anyone is hurt time might be of the essence."

"Sigh… Fine. Tell the medic staff to be ready. I'll try to get this over with as fast as possible. Will keep in touch."

"Good luck." The Martian said, before ending the call.

"You want some help?" Power Girl asked before the other woman had even pocketed the communicator. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing it."

"I guess." Vixen shrugged.

"If we work together, we may be back much sooner."

"I won't say no to that. Let's..."

"Just a second." Karen raised a hand, then snapped her fingers. "This will make things much easier."

"What… Is that Superman's dog?" Mari asked, once a large, white canine appeared in response to Power Girl's gesture. "Has he been here this whole time?"

"He sure has. He's my plus one." Karen said in jest, rubbing the dog's head.

"You know, you can only bring pets to these events if they're small enough to carry, right? This one you could have ridden on in here."

"That's an idea." Power Girl smiled. "Let's get going. Krypto will find the missing people right away."

"Oh? Well then, right behind ya."

"Ain't you gonna say goodbye?" Karen pointed back at Mari's date, who still engaged in conversation with a group of people.

"Nah. I'll explain things later. Let's just go."

*********

In little more than a minute, the heroic trio had crossed several miles, flying over a cityscape, which soon gave way to a forest, and an increasingly diminishing number of roads. All the way over, Vixen had been made to be carried by the Super-dog, clinging to his neck as the canine soared with speeds she could never have hoped to match. Soon, a number of blinking lights was visible, shining through the treetops, aided by the mounting darkness of late afternoon.

"Over there!" Power Girl pointed, moving to land, swiftly followed by Krypto and his passenger.

"Wow!" Vixen paced on the ground, fixing her hair after dismounting the super-powered canine. "Couldn't you have carried me, Karen? The dog was worse than any rollercoaster! Was it because I joked about you riding him?" 

"Relax, Mari. He was just playing with you. There was never any risk of you falling. Besides, he's gotten you here much faster than you'd have been able to come by yourself."

"Alright. I'll still take you on the way back though. For now, let's just talk to the medics, see what the situation is like."

…

01 - "BAILOUT"

"This isn't ideal, but I think it's best if I stay here." Power Girl sated.

"How come?" Vixen asked.

"The ambulances can't be driven any deeper into the woods, nor higher up the mountain. The doctor back there told me there's a chance someone might be stuck in some crevice up there, and the rescue is pretty complicated and dangerous. A while ago some guy got trapped upside down and died."

"So? What's that got to do with you staying here?"

"If you find the spelunkers, depending on the state they're in, it might be best I take the ambulance up there, instead of you bringing them down here."

"Oh. What about air rescue? Choppers?"

"Doesn't make a difference. It's all up to how you find the people. You know, the state they're in."

"So do I just get going then?"

"Not just you. Remember..." Karen pointed at Krypto. "He'll find anyone before you do. Either way, I'll be waiting for your call." She showcased her communicator.

"I can't look after the dog and..."

Power Girl laughed. "Don't you worry about that. If anything, he'll look after you. Trust me, Krypto can more than handle himself just fine. Follow his nose, and we'll be back at the party within the hour."

"How does he even know..."

"He's been listening to everything. He knows what's happening."

Vixen shook her head. Though Krypto had the shape of a dog, he was still an alien. Perhaps it shouldn't surprise her, that his intellect was unusual; after all, he could fly, among other things. "Alright. Come on." She called out, slapping her thigh as to summon the Super-dog to her. He paced past her and into the forest, looking back to bark, beckoning her as if he was the one leading the operation. "Feh! You conceited beast." Vixen mumbled, somewhat amused at the situation.

*********

Just as advertised, the Super-dog was quick to find a scent to follow. He moved through the woods and up the mountain with an unmitigated degree of certainty of where to go, only making sure to run slow enough that the woman following him could manage to keep up.

"Damn! Don't know what the hell Karen was doing with the dog at the party, but I'm starting to be glad she brought him along." Vixen mused, hopping after the white canine, relieved, if reluctantly so, that the beast had been able to locate and track their intended target much faster than she could have. "If he keeps up we'll be back before anyone even realizes we left. Assuming there aren't any surprises."

The path lead the pair among the trees all the way up the mountain, until rocks started to become more plentiful than plants. Eventually, Krypto came to a halt, facing an ominous cleft which marked the entrance to the local cave complex, diving back down and past former ground level, going inside the earth.

Vixen shook her head, stopping beside the Super-dog to observe the dark cavern. "What could possess anyone to want to go in there for fun?! I swear, some people… You sure that's the way, right?"

Krypto barked, looking up at the woman.

"Alright. Someone's buying me a new dress after this one." Mari added, looking down at the tailor-made white dress she wore. As she took the first step, however, she felt a tug by her waist. "Wh… What is it?" Once again, Krypto tugged at her gown, scratched the dirt floor with a paw, then stood on his hind legs to face her, placing the other paw over her shoulder for support. Surprisingly, he nearly matched her height. "Whoa! You're a big one! What are you..."

Krypto groaned, gently moving his paw aside, pushing the strap which looped over the woman's shoulder to a side, making it fall about her arm. He then hopped back to the floor, scratching the dirt again, before tugging at the female's skirt once more.

"Wh… Are you… Are you telling me to take off the dress? To not dirty it?" Vixen asked, taken aback. "How smart are you? Wow! Well… I appreciate the concern, but I can't very well be seen rescuing people in my underwear. It's alright though. Let's just go in." She moved towards the cave, giving the Super-dog one more glance, breaking into a smile. "I'm starting to see why Karen thinks you're good company."

With a bark, Krypto stepped ahead, joining the woman as they both dove into the darkness.

The expedition going down was claustrophobic and compared to the dash up the mountain from before, remarkably slow. Even so, it seemed neither darkness, nor rock could do much to hinder the Super-dog; his senses apparently rendering the former as meaningless as his strength did the latter.

"Slow down!" Vixen called out. Though her eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing the super-powered canine plunge through stone just ahead was no more comforting than being in the dark. "You'll bring this entire place down on top of us like that! Stop breaking your way through! Maybe you can survive a mountain falling on top of you, but nobody else in here can."

Restraining himself proved an annoyance at first, but in time Krypto came to appreciate the female's request. They were forced to squeeze their way through together, their bodies often pressing to one another. She was appealing such as many other of the bipedal women with whom he spent time, only this one had an added layer of lure to her; her scent, there was something strangely primal about it. Something strangely enticing.

"Oh! Not with… Wait for me to get through! We don't fit through most of these passages together!" Vixen spoke in protest. "Geez, you're built like a tank!" She remarked, as her limbs and torso were made to feel Krypto's frame pressing to her. Despite the discomfort of squirming through so many tight spots, she had to admit, the dog's warm touch was certainly more welcome than the cold stone around them.

"Someone's coming! You hear that, baby? Hang on! Over here! Here!" A woman's voice echoed from one of the chambers ahead, having heard the commotion caused by the nearing pair of heroes.

"We're coming!" Vixen shouted. "Anyone hurt?"

"Not exactly. It's hum… It's a little more complicated." The woman replied.

"Alright, we're… What the hell?!" Vixen came to a larger, opened room in the complex. Just ahead, close to a wall, there crouched a young woman, wearing a lit helmet, and just by her side, from a small hole on the ground, there was a pair of legs sticking out. "What's going on?!"

"My boyfriend… John. He… He wanted to explore that crevice, so he started crawling down there and got stuck upside down like that." The young woman replied, pointing at the feet which hung just over a foot above the rocky floor.

"How long..."

"A couple of hours."

Examining the situation, Vixen scratched her head. She knew enough about first aid to know circumstances were not as comical as they first appeared. "This is bad! We can't just pull him out, see?" She pointed at the man's feet. "Just over here, the way he's twisted himself in there, he won't be able to bend his legs before his feet reach the incline of the wall. We'd have to break his legs to get him outta there."

"But..."

"Worse than that, If he's been upside down for as long as you say, even breaking his legs won't be an option. It will just send him to shock and..." Suddenly, a booming bark interrupted Vixen's musings.

Krypto paced to stand beside the unfortunate, trapped man. He clicked his nails against the floor, looking up at the female who'd come here with him.

"What are you saying?" Vixen asked. "I know you're strong enough to dig, but it's not safe."

Krypto groaned, tilting his head.

"I think… Hum… Is that Superman's dog?" The young woman asked, approaching Vixen.

"Yeah. It is."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot. I think he's saying he can do it safely."

"It's still risky, but… We have to do it. Sorry to say, but your boyfriend doesn't have long."

"Hurry then, please."

"Alright, dog; I'll hold his legs. You dig."

Krypto barked once more, jamming a leg down to his elbow into the rock, with but one single thrust.

…

*********

"All ended well. Can't complain, right?" Power Girl said, remarking with humor at the filthy and torn, once-white dress worn by her friend Mari.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vixen remarked, borrowing a bottle of water form one of the ambulances, while the recently rescued couple was ushered in for one final checkup before leaving. "You should have gone in with the dog."

"Hey. I was needed here, in case I had to fly one of the ambulances up there."

"Only, as it turned out, it wasn't necessary."

"We didn't know that before the rescue, did we? It all worked out."

"Almost." Mari said, looking down at her clothes.

"Tell you what; I'll buy you a new dress some other day. Right now though, I can fly you someplace where you can change, then I'll take you back to the party. Okay?"

Vixen shook her head. "Mm… You know what, just take me to my place. It's just outside city limits, in the wooded area. Actually, we're not that far off. You can go back to the show without me."

"Punching out, are ya? What about your date?"

"No, actually one thing ties into the other. He and I were supposed to meet at my place later on anyway since due to work-related issues we couldn't leave the party together. I'll just go ahead and wait there. You just tell him as much when you get back there, alright?"

"If that's what you want. Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"That was one weak yes. You don't sound very..."

"Nah, it's… This guy… I'm into him and all. Smart, good looking… Filthy rich. Still, he's kind of an ass, if I'm being perfectly honest. I can't really tell you whether I'd prefer him to show up, or not."

"Really? What's the deal there?"

"He's very inconsiderate. Rude to helpers. Canceled on me a bunch of times too. I think tonight is the last straw, really."

"Why even give him the chance, if that's the case? Dump him. It's not as if it's hard for you to get another date."

"He doesn't show up on time tonight, that's the plan."

Krypto's ears perked up. He'd been pacing around the area ever since returning from the cave; senses honed in trying to observe anything else out of the ordinary around the area. Only now, as the motorized vehicles began to drive away, medics and patients both having waved their goodbyes and thanks alike, he quietly moved to sit between the two talking heroines, sniffing the air as to bask in the sweet, combined scent of both women.

"Okay then. Good luck with that. Shall we?" Power Girl sated.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wait!" Karen raised a hand, looking at her friend up and down, then at her own immaculate dress. "On second thought, I think it's best Krypto takes you on the way back as well."

"You know what? That's just fine with me." Mari crouched and hugged the Super-dog, who remained still between the two of them. "He was pretty great up there. I'm glad you brought him along. Speaking of which, why did you?"

"Why not?" Power Girl shrugged. "As you can see he has many uses."

Krypto puffed his chest.

"Oh, you working with him again, or something?" Vixen asked.

"No." Power Girl chuckled.

"Then why..."

"We best get going. As you can see Krypto will need a wash before coming back with me."

"You're right. You can use my bathroom if you want to."

"No need. He'll clean himself after dropping you off, and meet me back at the show."

"Hum. He's rather resourceful, isn't he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Karen smiled, taking flight. "Now; let's get going."

"Oh. Sure thing."

…

02 - "GAME PLAN"

"Sure you're going back?" Vixen asked just as soon as she and her two companions arrived at her house.

"Positive." Power Girl replied.

"I never got to ask. Why did you come to that event, to begin with? Doesn't seem like your thing." Mari continued, stepping inside, followed by Karen, whilst Krypto remained outside.

"Same as you. Business and friends; both involved in one way or another. Don't really wanna bore you with the details, to be honest."

"Alright then." Vixen shouted from her bedroom, already starting to undress. "My offer stands. The dog can use the shower if you want."

Power Girl peeked over the doorway, watching as Mari stepped inside the bathroom, a move quickly followed by the noise of a hot shower getting turned on. "Better not. He'll get himself clean and dry by himself in no time."

"Suit yourself."

"Alright then, Mari. I'm gonna get going. Don't worry, I'll tell your date to meet you here."

"Thanks, Karen."

"See you later then."

"You bet. Goodbye."

…

*********

Straightening her dress, Power Girl landed atop the building; below, the buzz of the ongoing event rustled much the same as if she'd never left it. "Alright, we're back. Good timing too." She said, checking her attire again. "So, I'm going back in. You need to get yourself cleaned and dried."

Krypto whimpered.

"I know, I know… You don't want to be here. Believe me, I'm right there with you. I much rather we were back home gettin' busy."

Krypto wagged his tail, his eyes sparked with zest.

"Yeah, you'd like to stuff me with that monstrous cock, wouldn't you? Right here, right now, in the middle of the city, right?" Karen bit her lip.

Krypto barked.

"Heh. Now, That is an idea. We'd probably tear down the roof and have an audience in no time." She giggled. "I better stop talking, before I lose the will to resist going for it. Still..." she crouched beside the Super-dog, her hand delicately brushing the length of his sheath. "Keep it ready to go." She whispered, before standing again, letting loose a deep sigh. "This is still gonna be hours. God, I don't know what I was thinking, investing in this stuff. Gotta bite the bullet now; at least tonight. You go then, boy. We'll meet later, have a proper nightcap."

With a resentful growl, Krypto stood.

"Gotta go find Mari's date also. Let him know to go back to her place in time. Not sure she even wants to keep on dating at this point, but I'm just gonna do as she asked and then I'm staying out of it. The guy's on thin ice already, if he chooses not to show, it's his loss."

Krypto tilted his head, looking up at the blonde heroine, then over the parapet, at the street below.

"You going then?"

Once again, Krypto barked.

"I better do the same. See you later, boy."

…

*********

Eyes darting from the front door to the phone, and the television, Mari sat on the couch, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth annoyed by her current circumstances. "Should've known it! Twenty minutes late. No show, and no call. This was the last straw!" She stood, intent on changing and going to sleep, but just as soon as her feet touched the ground, there was a noise at the front door. "Huh?"

The sound echoing through the living room was as if someone knocked, only whoever it was, they used some kind of rattling, hard instrument instead of their hands.

"Stop that! You're nearly taking the door off its hinges!" Vixen smiled, figuring the vigorous knocking was a sign of anxiety to get in; one perhaps accompanied by contrition for past behavior even. "Are you sorry for being late, or… You?"

Without warning, Krypto bounded onto the woman, licking her face, his tail swinging side to side.

"Whoa! Hey! Come on, now." Mari giggled, welcoming the dog inside. Her hands moved down his flanks, remarking on the softness of his fur. "I see you cleaned yourself. Karen wasn't kidding when she said you could take care of things." She closed the door behind him. "I also see you didn't go back to the party. Won't she miss you?"

Krypto barked, standing to lick the woman again.

"Alright then. I guess you can stay. I can use the company. Come on, let's get to the couch, find something to watch."

Observing as the female walked away, Krypto felt reassured in his decision to come here. Though she was not yet fully aware, his superior senses had picked up on her inner bestial nature; something which had her unwittingly receptive to his touch while they pressed together in the cave. This thing inside her called out with yearning, only such unexplored venue had the woman more so puzzled than anything else. At least thus far. For the first time, he got a look at her as a prospect. Draped in orange, her dark skin glistened, unusually smooth, giving her an appearance not unlike that of a polished wooden sculpture. Long, athletic limbs moved gracefully, almost as if her very act of walking was something she trained at. Though lean of frame, her curves were bountiful, her breasts firm, and her lips plump. This promised to be a good night.

"Ooh! You don't have to lay on top of me. God, you're heavy!" Vixen said when the dog pressed himself to her. He did not lie down, however, instead, he rubbed himself to her body, much as they did back in the cave. His cold nose brushed her skin, sniffing, puffs of hot air making for a pleasant contrast. "What are you doing? Oh..."

Through many experiences, Krypto came to know his way around a humanoid woman's body; he knew where and how to stimulate, and he knew when to do it in such a way that they'd always ask for more; always left craving that extra bit of stimuli which lead to the next, and then the next… Even so, there was typically the need of a more contrived circumstance for him to initiate his advances; not so with this one though. Something about her, within her, called out to him, a craving as intimate as his was explicit.

The Red! Suddenly Mari felt a jolt of power from inside her; her connection to the quintessential realm of beasts, conceptual and material alike, making her the avatar for all flesh and blood sapient things. Those mystical energies which empowered her began to pulsate, energizing and elating at once, injecting her with all the might of the animal kingdom! Her senses felt as keen as ever! Strength and speed such that she'd scarcely known! Involuntarily her nails had become claws, and her teeth fangs. Meanwhile, she tightened her arms around the Super-dog, squeezing as hard as she could, knowing she'd never be capable to harm him. Her fingers moved about, feeling the beast's white fur, and the powerful muscles underneath. He nostrils flared, enjoying the canine's unusual musk! The euphoria of it all nearly overwhelmed her. "Ah! Oh..." She shook her head, leaning back for a moment, letting go so she could run a hand through her short hair. 

Not missing a beat, Krypto followed the woman's motions, licking her neck, up to her lips, hips paws scratching her thighs, his chest rubbing her nipples.

"Mm… What… What are you doing?" Mari asked though she did not resist the dog's touch; instead allowing her hands to explore him that much more. "Something… Something's wrong!" she thought, unable to continue feigning ignorance to the fact that she felt deeply aroused. "Wait! Wait!" She said, finally pushing the canine to arm's length. "Oh… I think… I think something's jamming my powers. Maybe..." She stopped talking when Krypto made to lick her once more.

Though the female desired it, she still pushed him away. This was not Krypto's first rodeo, however, and he knew it when it was time to push, and when it was time to pull. Momentarily, he stood still, staring the woman down.

"I… I think maybe something about you..." Vixen looked up, meeting the Super-dog's firm gaze. "You don't… My powers shouldn't affect you though. Why are you acting..."

Krypto placed a paw over the dark-skinned female's shoulder. As he'd done before, he slid it to a side, dragging with it her dress' strap.

"You… You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" Mari gasped, looking at the half-removed part of her dress, which threatened to expose a hardened nipple. "You came here..." Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting her musings. "Wait there!" She commanded, standing to reach for the rattling device. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe! Sorry I'm not there, but..."

Mari looked at the dog, who eyed her hungrily. "I'm done with your excuses! As well as the lack of them." She shouted at the man on the phone; the same man she'd been dating; the same man who was supposed to be here instead of...

"I'm sorry, but this time… You're not gonna believe it, but… Look, my car, it's… It was… Well, somehow it was perched… I don't know how, but it was upside down, on top of… Well inside a water tank, on top of a building."

"Do you think I'm so retarded as to buy into..." For a second, there seemed to be a glint of mischief to the Super-dog's eyes. She could swear his expression was like that of a smirk. She also knew he could hear the entire conversation.

"I wouldn't make up something so crazy. Think about it, what kind of excuse..."

Words on the phone seemed to fade. Mari realized the Super-dog could hear this conversation, only now she recalled he must have heard one other before.

"So? Babe?" The man called out, after moments of silence from the other side. "You there?"

Vixen grinned, biting her lip, shaking her head slightly, though never letting Krypto out of her sight. "We're through. Don't call me again." She replied to the voice in the machine, shutting it down with one touch of a finger, then turning it off with another.

Confidently, Krypto approached the female.

"You rascal!" Mari addressed the canine. "Nice moves, I'll give you that. Way to get rid of the competition." She smiled. "Interested in me, are you?"

Krypto barked.

"I don't know what it is, but it seems… Something about you. About us, rather. I guess there's really something about animal magnetism." She smiled. "You going through work to ruin my date also… Maybe I should thank you for that one. And by the looks of it, I think I even know how to do it."

Sensing that the woman grew increasingly receptive, Krypto stood to come closer.

"Hold on there! I'm calling the shots. You wanna do this, that's how it's gonna go." Go? Mari wondered, amazed that she so much as entertained following through with anything concerning her and this alien beast. One fundamental weakness to her superhuman abilities though, was that she was prone to animalistic patterns of behavior, and there was little doubt such was being triggered here. Despite the fact that she tried to fight her instincts, this was a battle that, she could tell, her heart was not in it. "What the hell, right? At the least, it's likely to be an experience. Besides, the dog might deserve a treat to remember." She thought. "First off..." Vixen removed her dress, remaining draped solely by a white set of transparent bra and panties, which contrasted and enhanced the dark glow of her skin. "No need to get another set of clothes soiled this evening. Also… Follow me." She beckoned with a finger.

…

03 - "ANIMAL LURE"

"You see..." Vixen spoke as she walked, having gone deeper inside the house, only to emerge from its back, into the property's vast backyard. Behind her, Krypto followed. "The good thing about this place is, it's rather remote. Sure, the city is just a couple of miles away, but we're far enough into the woods, and from any semblance of civilization, it's enough." She finally halted, looking at the moon above, from under the canopy of treetops. "I mean..." She turned to face the Super-dog. "So long as we're fooling around, may as well do it properly. Under the stars, like real beasts." Clasping the jewelry which hung about her neck, she summoned all the forces of Earth's morphogenetic field, housing within her body the apex of as much might as any creature who ever walked it. A faint orange glow shined from her, illuminating the ground and trunks all around.

The time to let the woman speak had passed. Firmly, if still in a friendly manner, Krypto pounced, taking her down so they could both roll over the wet grass.

Whether it was bestial instinct, or simply her personal vanity coming to the surface, Mari felt oddly proud to have the super-powered canine lusting for her. "Calm down there buddy. Before we get to business proper, I need to inspect the goods. Let me..." She stopped talking just as her hand reached underneath the dog, fingers wrapping around the velvety sheath which struggled to house his growing member. "Holy cow! I need to see this! Lie down. On your back, boy."

Once more the pattern seemed to hold, Krypto considered. The woman both marveled and cowed by his member, touching it with initial apprehension.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but..." Mari gasped, handling the canine erection as it grew to full size, expanding the breadth of her grasp far past what her fingers could hold. "I don't know if I should be more flattered… Or terrified." She bit her lip, stroking the wet length of the enormous beastly member. "I couldn't possibly… Shit, that cock looks good!" She inched her face closer. "What am I saying?! It's a dog's… It really does though. So hard too. Is that for me eh, boy?" She grinned. "I think something about my powers must affect him as well. Must be. Why else would he come here for me like this? After all, there's just no way he'd normally desire a human female." Vixen thought, right then unsure of whether to be angry or thankful for the inherent drawbacks to being connected to the World's morphogenetic field. "That pink color. Looks like a giant lollipop. The scent of it is driving me crazy too!" She ran a hand over her head, though the other refused to let go. "I can't not!" She said out loud, just before daring a lick. "Mmm! Not bad, boy! Don't mind if I do!" she added, diving mouth-first!

Pleasantly surprised, Krypto found that the dark-skinned woman was particularly aggressive, sucking and licking, going so far as to bite him as hard as she could, though it was obvious she lacked the strength to hurt him. She growled and grunted, slobbering all over his belly, touching herself with one hand while the other always maintained that firm grasp. Had he not known better, she seemed to be enjoying the experience more so than him.

"I don't know what came over me, but this is too much!" Mari thought, head bobbing up and down along the length of the Super dog's cock; a thick, semen-mixed drool oozing from her lips, as she took him into her throat, all the way down her neck. "He tastes so good!" The power of animal mimicry flowed through her like it perhaps never had before, forcing her body to adapt to the Super-dog, to what transpired now, and what was certain to follow. As she gorged with canine flesh, all of her mortal coil strengthened and grew more supple, harnessing as much force and durability as the animal kingdom had to offer. "Oh! I can't take it anymore! I have to go all the way!" She spoke, disengaging, expressing more so an instinctual urge than an actual thought. She stood, taking a couple of steps back, tearing the white bits of cloth from her body with jerky swipes of hands that were now fully-formed claws. Without hesitation, Vixen went down on all-fours!

Even if he'd wanted to refuse it, the woman's invitation was as clear as it was enticing. Raising himself from the floor, Krypto pounced to stand over her, one paw wrapped around her waist, and his cock already in a position to pierce her! 

"What am I doing?!" Mari thought. Terror overcame her for a moment when it became evident just how easily the Super-dog could hurt her; that for all the power she could conjure, she could be naught but a chewing toy, when compared to the alien quadruped. His claws could rend her like paper; only, at that moment, they weren't anywhere close to his most intimidating feature. "Oh my God! It's gonna split me in half!" Just as she closed her eyes readying to scream, however, she found herself eased by Krypto's touch; the manner in which he handled her, inexplicably controlled for what was supposed to be a savage beast. "Oh… Oh, you're good!"

Krypto began to lick the woman's ear. He nibbled at the back of her neck and rubbed the rough underside of his paw against her hard, dark nipples. His cock pressed to her slit, penetrating no more than an inch, forcefully and painfully, but still leaving her wanting.

"What the hell?! How do you have such… moves? Oh… You want me to beg for it, is that it? Ah, yeah! Fine!" Mari smiled, turning her head to meet the canine's tongue. "Do it! Shove that whole monster dog cock in me! Make me howl!"

Though he still checked himself for the female's sake, Krypto complied. He placed a paw over her shoulder, and pulled her back, impaling her sex over the length and girth of his hard member; a fit only made possible by the copious amounts of sexual fluids they both produced. Once she had him to the hilt, he began to pump, and she started to shriek!

"Oh, fuck! Ah! Oooh… I… Miscalculated! Oh, sh… Ah!" Mari yelped as the Super-dog first penetrated her. "Ah… Ah, ah… Oh! My poor pussy! Agh! There's no coming back from this one. Oh!" He soon started to move back and forth, preventing her from making any further remark, instead leaving her in searing pain, as he humped with immense strength and speed.

It was difficult to curb his urges, but there was no mistaking the female's screams of protest for anything else. This one needed to be taken more softly. As she struggled to catch her breath, Krypto slowed down, slowly, all the way to the point where they were both stationary.

"Oh… Ooh… I… My God! It's… It's like being fucked by a bullet train." Vixen gasped. She placed a hand over her belly, which bulged filled by the great canine cock's mass. "Fuck! It's like being fucked with a bullet train!" It took her a moment, but it suddenly dawned on her that Krypto had stopped humping. "He'd have killed me if we kept up. But why did he stop?" She turned her head again to look at him, but it seemed Krypto had been waiting for the move. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat, meanwhile pressing his entire torso to hers, tightening the grip on her waist. 

The idea came to him instinctively, as he recalled the combat training he'd been receiving. With a jerk of his legs, Krypto tumbled to the floor, holding the female close while the two of them both rolled over. Once the maneuver was finished, he found himself laying with his back over the grassy ground, while the woman sat on top, straddling him.

"Ah! Wha..." Vixen looked around, stunned by what just transpired. "Heh! You've got some moves alright!" she said, looking down at the Super-dog. "You got the right idea, boy. I think… I think if I can do it at my own pace… I might be able to take it. Oh… Would be a shame to let this beautiful hard-on go to waste. You… You went through so much trouble to get it where it is after all." She raised herself tall, sweaty breasts gleaming with moonlight. "Hold still and let me work, alright?"

Krypto barked, allowing his head to roll back.

"Smug bastard!" Mari grinned. Without another word, she began to ride the Super-dog, letting him slide in and out as much as possible, somewhat slowly at first, then picking up pace. In a few minutes, she screamed uncontrollably again, only this time around, there was no desire to stop.

As the female strode on, Krypto enjoyed gazing up at her beautiful shapes. Her smooth skin shone wet, almost like jet; an enticing contrast to the light pink of his member going in and out of her hairless crotch, engulfed by welcoming, frothing lips! Her eyes, whenever she opened them, began to shine amber as her pace and pleasure alike increased. Colorful claw-like nails ran down her short, black hair, as small, perfectly shaped and firm breasts bounced wildly, following the twists and turns of her long, elegant frame. Before long, she had climaxed, though she would not stop. Before long, so would he spurt inside her!

"Ahhh! Oh!" Vixen screamed, feeling a mighty jerk upward from the dog below! He had grabbed her hips with his front paws, driving her to him with a violent thrust just as she felt an explosion of animal semen burning inside her! "Gah! Oh!" Lacking strength, she fell forward, embracing the dog as the two of them reached a powerful orgasm together. Clawing Krypto's neck, Mari felt his cock throbbing and squirting, though it was clear, he remained as big and hard as ever. The ride was far from over! "Oh, Lord!" She laughed, fingers playing with the dog's hair. "Why didn't you come to me before?" She spoke into his ear. "We could have been doing this for years. You'd have saved me the woes of dating a lot of douchebags too." She smiled, lifting herself to a sitting position again. "We gotta make up for lost time. I'm gonna ride you 'til that dick falls off!"

Amused by the statement, Krypto barked.

"Oh, you just wait! I may not be able to take you banging me, but you'll see just how long and hard I can keep going on top!"

…

*********

"Another one?"

"No, thanks." Karen told the waiter when he took her empty glass away. From the bar, it finally looked as if the party started to wane. "Looks like I can leave in a few minutes." She thought, anxious to get home.

"Hey there!"

"Who… Oh, it's you." Power Girl remarked, surprised to see the man who'd hailed her. "I thought you'd have left a while by now. I told you, Mari was expecting you to show at the right time. Don't blame anyone but yourself when things go south with her."

"Right." The man took a seat on the bar beside the blonde, gesturing so one of the bartenders would bring him a drink. "Well… I don't think you'd believe this story any more than she did, but..."

…

********* 

"Oh!" Mari fell forward again, beaming with joy, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Under her, she embraced the Super-dog, who remained steadfast, fully erect. "So that… Was round two." She bit her lip, feeling the hot seed ooze from her loins. "I see you're still ready to go. Give me… A minute and we'll go for three."

*********

"That sneaky mutt!" Karen uttered without thinking, as she heard the man's tale about how his car had vanished from the place where it was parked, only to be located atop a nearby building, flipped inside a water tank.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Sorry."

"Nevermind. I see you don't believe me either. Can't blame you. I wouldn't believe it myself if someone told me this story. Anyway..." The man leaned forward. "Changing subjects, can I buy you a drink?"

Power Girl would have scolded the man for the proposition, considering he'd just ended a relationship with a friend of hers. She would have; if not for more pressing matters in mind. "Sure. You can buy whatever you want." She stood, grabbing her purse. "I won't drink it, but you can buy it." With that, she stormed out without a word, taking to the air just as soon as she was out on the street. "Goddammit!" She exclaimed, not knowing whether she should be more so annoyed by Krypto's behavior, or if she should actually worry about Vixen's wellbeing. "No way she can take him!" She thought, speeding up.

…

*********

"Fff… Ahh… Oh, yeah! That's the ticket!" Mari slumped over the Super-dog again. "How much cum do you have in those balls? Oh… Gee! I'm so sore! I'll be damned if I'm stopping though." she sat back up, placing both hands behind her head, giving Krypto a full view of her exposed, sweaty chest. "On we go! Giddy up!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh! Oh, my God! Karen?! I… It's not what it looks… I can explain! Please! I..." Vixen tried awkwardly to cover herself, as Power Girl landed some thirty yards away, whilst she had been completely abstracted, mid-straddle.

"Shut up, Mari! I'm not talking to you."

"Then who… Him?" Vixen pointed at Krypto, still trying in vain to conceal her body. "I know this looks bad, but… I… What's… Him?" She asked, confused about the blonde woman's strange, if not misplaced reaction to what she'd come to witness. "I don't..."

"Yeah, him." Karen continued, looking past the dark-skinned woman and at the dog who lay on his back under, and in, the latter. "How come he's just laying there? That's not his style."

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"Krypto's more of a traditional doggy type if you know what I mean. Which, I'm sure you do." Power Girl grinned, tilting her head for a better look where Krypto and Vixen joined together. "I thought I'd come here to find you… Well, let's just say if he went all out on you… You get the idea."

"I… You mean you… And him?"

"Now you know why he was at the party."

"He's your… Date?"

"Right now, looks like he's yours. Don't get me wrong, you'll both receive the proper scalding after we're done here, but I'm honestly just relieved to find that everything's fine." She looked at Krypto. "I'm impressed. You have more self-control than I imagined, even though you still need to learn not to chase tail. That is if you want to keep our arrangement."

Krypto whined.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mari protested. "What is going on here?! You mean to tell me you've been sleeping with Krypto?" She asked, betraying some indignation.

"Sleeping isn't the word I'd use, but yeah. Still, it's mighty amusing you calling me out, considering you currently have a good foot of solid dog cock inside you."

"I… I… I..."

"You what?"

Mari ran a hand over her head, finally dismissing the attempt to cover her body. "What do you mean when you say him going all out?"

Karen beamed. "Don't worry, Mari. I know what you want to ask." She removed her shoes, using just her feet, kicking them to a side, then she began to slide her dress down. "Of course, you better not tell anyone about this."

Silently, almost unwittingly, a wide-eyed Vixen nodded.

"Now that we're on the same page." Power Girl grabbed her friend by the shoulders, hoisting her up as if she was weightless. Krypto's cock popped out loudly, while Mari squeaked in reaction, as she was placed to stand aside. "I've had a terrible night, and you're not getting in the way of my plans." She knelt, while the canine stood. "You have any neighbors, or..."

Mari shook her head.

"So I can be as loud as I want then? Good!" Karen reached for Krypto's member, giving it a loving kiss on the tip. "Hello there. I've been thinking about you all day." She raised her head, looking up at Vixen. "Get ready for a show! We'll give you something to remember."

…

*********

A couple of hours went by with Mari watching the Super-dog and Power Girl ravaging one another. It was obvious from the very first thrust just how much the canine had held himself back with her. No Earthly creature could have endured the rabid might of the alien dog and survived. Karen, however, seemed to put up a good fight. All that time, she touched herself, wishing she could trade places with the blonde, who in turn, seemed able to read her thoughts. With an impish smile, Power Girl had extended a hand, beckoning Vixen to join in on the fun, which the latter did with equal measures of gusto and caution. Some kisses and licks later, Mari found herself once more sitting atop the super-powered canine, her pussy stuffed full with the canine's enormous cock.

"Comfortable, are you?" Power Girl asked, standing behind her friend, massaging her shoulders while she swayed her hips.

"It hurts… It's amazing, but… The size of him!"

"Then you best brace yourself." Karen whispered in Mari's ear, her hands holding still, preventing the latter from raising herself up. "You haven't had all of him. Not yet."

"What are… Oh! Oh, God! He's… It's gh… It's getting bigger! Ah! I can't! Nh!"

"Sure you know about how dog's mate, don't you?"

"I can't… Nah! Ah" Ah! Ahhhh!" The pain was almost blinding! Yet, the dog's swelling knot seemed to press, push and scrape itself against all the right places, driving Vixen into a mind-rending climax at the same time.

Karen took the time to go inside the house and fetch a clean glass in the kitchen, while Mari and Krypto finished each other off, in a cacophony of shrieks and growls. Upon returning, she found the woman laying rover the dog, both of them embraced and breathing in tandem. Placing a hand over her friend's shapely buttock, she spread it, rocking her back and forth, and side to side. With the glass, she collected much of the squirts and streams of canine semen which flowed from her knotted slit. With one hand, Power Girl then grabbed Vixen by the neck, raising her up. When their eyes met, she gave a smirk, taking the glassful in one shot, then planting a kiss on her friend's lips, meanwhile positioning herself to sit atop Krypto's snout.

Bodies pressed together, the two contrasting beauties swished Krypto's semen back and forth between their mouths, tongues tasting and rubbing, trying to resist swallowing, lest that flavor leave them. This went on for several minutes. At the same time, the Super-dog's tongue and cock made sure to take care of each of the women's sex.

"Oh… So good!" Vixen breathed, once the last drop of canine cum had been either drooled or swallowed.

"It is isn't it?" Power Girl replied, disengaging to hold the other woman at arm's length.

"Uh! Don't! I need to stay still!"

"I know. That was the point though. Teaching you a lesson. You remember, that this..." Karen slapped the bulge on her friend's belly, just above where she was being knotted. "Is mine!"

"Ah! Alright! Alright. Just… Don't make me move."

"So long as we understand each other. Now, you're gonna be stuck there a while, so..." Power Girl stood. "I'll go make us some snacks."

"Ah… Alright." Mari replied, closing her eyes, letting herself relax and fall over the dog once more. "I'll just... Stay."

…

EPILOGUE:

"So… Helena too? Is that why you two were staying at my summer place with the dogs a while back?" Vixen asked, having heard the story about how Karen's affair with the Super-dog had started, over a hot meal around the Kitchen table.

"That's right. Of course..."

"I know, I won't say anything," Mari remarked, eyeing Krypto who sat on a chair between her and the other woman. "It's crazy though."

"Maybe, but can you blame us?"

"If anything, I envy you. And I'm kinda pissed you didn't think to share."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No offense Karen, but it's clear he's got enough to go around." Vixen rubbed Krypto's head.

"Yeah. that's why I'm having him do some combat training to spend some energy. Come to think of it, you got Diana to thank, for the dog being so capable to control himself. I don't think he'd have done it before."

"Diana? Does she..."

"No, she doesn't know. I was just joking around."

"I see." Mari sighed. "So, you guys wanna spend the night?"

"It's already morning."

"I know."

Karen smiled. "We'll see."

…

*********

"Hello there, Ms. Graves." The black-clad woman with pale blue skin announced her presence, as she materialized inside the office space. "You called?"

"Ms. Willis. Finally. I'd prefer you to use the door, instead of the outlet, next time." Mercy Graves said, having been expecting Livewire's entrance ever since the lights in the building started flickering.

"Outlets are faster, and much more fun."

"All the same."

"That's enough chit-chat. What do you want with me then?"

"I'd like to hire you for a special job."

"Me? I thought you found me unreliable. What's the catch? Don't you usually work with Banshee? I thought she was your go-to flunkie."

"Usually, yes. Unfortunately, Ms. McDougal has been rather lax of late. Her methods have become sloppy and careless. One would almost think she's looking to get caught."

"Hum. That's what you get with those hyper-professional types. One day they just snap. I'm not interested in grunt work though. So, if that's all..."

"The pay is rather handsome. I'm sure you won't want to pass this up." Mercy said, writing a number on a piece of paper, which she then slid across the table, towards the other woman.

"Ho ho! This better not be a joke!" Livewire exclaimed, examining the note. "Again, I gotta ask, what's the catch?"

"I take it you changed your mind."

"You have my interest. At least to hear you out. Spill it!"

"Very well. Have a seat and I'll explain everything."

…

WILD'S FINEST 008 - "KAVORKA"

THE END…?


	9. "Shock and awe"

WILD’S FINEST 009 - “SHOCK AND AWE”

PROLOGUE:

“I’m… Close! Ah! Ahh!”

Power Girl chuckled, sipping on a cold beverage while she watched Vixen struggle in yet another attempt at mating properly with the Super-dog. “Oh, dear… You’re nowhere near close. Krypto’s barely increased speed, not to mention force.”

“Oh! Aah!” The dark-skinned heroine glistened covered with sweat; drops of it falling over the hangar’s concrete floor. Though she used all her might, she had to admit, resentfully, she could feel the blonde spoke true. With each stroke, it was obvious the super-powered canine all but toyed with her body.

“I was surprised you asked to do this again.” Karen said, then looking at how skillfully Krypto pleasured the other woman, taking her from behind, as she was fully nude on her hands and knees. Although Vixen exerted herself to the limit, it was obvious the dog pushed her in a calculated fashion, just as it was clear her cries were many times more so of pleasure than pain. “On second thought, I’m not so surprised. But you have to relent, Mari. There’s just no way Krypto can let loose with you like he does with me.”

“Ah… Prove… Oh! You… Ah! Wro… Oh! Oh!”

“Not that I don’t like to see you try.” It felt strange to say so, Power Girl considered, but for some reason sharing the white canine with Vixen did not seem as objectionable an idea. It was almost like when she let Helena play around and taste him. Perhaps the knowledge that neither could measure up to the Super-dog’s physical might made it all more agreeable. Neither of them could sate him as she did. Such as it was, allowing them to sample him was almost like gloating.

The female had climaxed many times, and though he’d spilled much of his seed inside her already, Krypto knew it was time for his grand finale. Increasing the strength behind his thrusting, he began to push her forward, directing her panting and screaming towards one of the steel beams which held this place standing. Upon reaching it, he stood on his hind legs, setting his front paws on the metal structure, while the woman below was pressed between it and his hips. Now, his movements curtailed, though their power did not. Grinding her teeth, the female embraced the beam, her face to its cold surface while he began to swell, jamming himself fully into her!

“Mmm! Look at that!” Karen said, biting her lip, watching and listening as Mari screamed when getting knotted. “You still need support to take the knot.” She tapped a hand on the steel beam.

“Ooh… Mmuh...” Vixen twitched orgasmically, as canine seed streamed down her legs, sprouting from the connected, spasming flesh which tied together.

“Just relax, Mari. Otherwise, you’ll pass out.”

…

*********

After a hot shower, Vixen and Krypto joined Power Girl for a quick snack over a blanket placed pic-nic-style in the middle of the hangar’s floor. The knotting had been long and painful, but the woman was quick to regain her spirit, just as the dog’s never left him.

“I’ll try it one more time after we eat.” Vixen said, making herself a sandwich.

“Oh honey, in your dreams! You think I’m gonna watch that and not have a go after?” Karen retorted.

“But that’s not fair. You two will go on for ten times as long! Also, you get to stay with him, while I only visit.” Mari protested, pointing at Krypto who ate quietly, sitting between the two heroines.

“Whoever said anything about fair?” Power Girl smiled. “Remember, this is mine.” She caressed Krypto’s sheath; his cock already half-hard, a harbinger to the remainder of the day. “I’ll let you play a little, but then it’s right back where it belongs.” She added, stroking her crotch.

“I can’t believe you got him first. Some girls have all the luck.”

“All joking aside, Mari. The reality is, Krypto and I are fully compatible. That can never happen with you. You’re only fortunate he can hold back to give you a good ride.”

Vixen snorted, unable to acknowledge the statement with words.

“You know, I’ve been thinking...” Karen continued. “Maybe you’ve approached this thing from the wrong end of the spectrum.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if you tried someone else? Someone like Krypto, only more… Similar to you.”

“You mean...” Vixen thought for a moment. “Helena’s...”

“Ace. Yes. You and him can definitely go all out together.”

“But won’t Helena...”

Power Girl waved. “Nah! Somehow, I don’t think she’d mind. Although she’ll probably want to… Oversee the whole thing.”

“Really? But, is Ace...”

“He’s similarly equipped and capable, yes. Only he’s down in a more manageable level of power. To you, that is.”

“Oh.” Mari placed a finger over her lips, thinking. “If you vouch for him… Can’t hurt to give it a try.” She grinned.

“I’ll make the call.” Karen grinned in tandem, producing a mobile phone.

…

*********

“Think she’ll be long?” Vixen asked, pacing back and forth.

“Not really. This place is a little off the beaten path, but it’s not that far from the city. I think Helena will be here within the hour.” Power Girl said, eyeing the Super-dog, who sat stoically, glancing between her and the other woman. “If you don’t mind, I think me and Krypto will go ahead and get busy.”

“Can’t you wait?”

“Not another minute!” Karen said, already sliding a hand under her garment as to remove it.

All of a sudden, the Justice League communicator started to beep, breaking the heroic trio away from their current sense of levity.

“Shit!” Power Girl exclaimed, bringing the device up to her ear. “What?”

“Power Girl.” The Martian Manhunter’s voice echoed around the hangar. “There’s an emergency situation on the city district just north of your location. We need you to go check it out, and help if need be.”

“Fine. What else can you tell me?”

“It seems to be some sort of power outburst or a series of it. No report of supervillains involved thus far, but due to the event’s unusual nature, we cannot rule out the possibility.”

“Alright. I’m going then.”

“Coordinates have already been sent through your communicator. Good luck, and be careful.” The Martian stated, ending the call.

“Let’s go quick. We can get back when we’re done.” Vixen remarked.

“Yeah, yeah. I need to take a few days off from League work. This happens more often than you’d...” Karen’s phone rang as she spoke. “It’s Helena.” she said, without even looking, accepting the call. “I take it you heard the news.”

“Yes. J’onn called me too.” The Huntress replied from the other side of the line, her voice muffled by the sound to her roaring motorbike. “Turns out I’m about as close as you, only from the other direction.”

“So, you’ll meet us there?”

“You can fly faster than I can ride, but yes.”

“Alright. See you then, Helena.”

“Krypto can carry me.” Vixen said embracing the dog after Power Girl had pocketed her phone. 

“Heh. Sure. Let’s go then.”

…

01 - “DRAGNET”

Smoke and screams mixed across the city, making it hard for any to get their bearing through sight or hearing. When the trio of superheroes landed, chaos had already set. Car alarms went off as far as the streets went. Pipes had burst, sprinkling water from above, and flooding the pavement below; a bad mixture to the endless sites from which sparks of electric energy could be seen erupting through the haze. A horrible scent of burning plastic attacked the sense of smell. The people, scared and confused, huddled together, pressing to one another, and to the walls of buildings, as they tried to find islands of safety amidst the confusion. The inside of such constructs, however, was no less chaotic and terrifying, having been subject to very similar conditions to those found on the streets surrounding them.

“It looks like some type of ongoing power surge!” Power Girl said, squinting. Beside her, Vixen and the Super-dog stood ready to act. “Half of the electric wiring all around us is toast. The other half is bursting at the seams with excess power. All the plastic coating has melted. A lot of the piping around the area was affected by explosions. It looks bad! A ton of people are in danger of being electrocuted!” 

“What should we do?” Vixen asked.

“You and I should work to get people away from danger. Krypto can fly around and cut the wiring at the sources, so the electricity stops flowing.”

“It’s too much area to cover!”

“He can locate and reach the source of the energy flow faster than me. I’ll find the people on the streets and fly them up to the top of the buildings. You go inside and usher everybody in there up as well. Once this mess is cleaned up and the streets are safe, we can help everyone back down.”

“It’s too many buildings!”

“I know, but I can’t rush in breaking through walls. It’s not safe. Someone might get hurt, so I better work outside, where I can move faster. Besides, Helena and Ace will be here soon. They’ll help you with the people inside. I’ll contact her once we get started, let her know the plan. You work south, going north, and she’ll start north coming south. Once me and Krypto are done, we’ll come help you.”

“Fine!” Vixen said, gasping at the amulet by her neck, while a glowing aura of orange-hued energy shone around her.

“You clear on what to do?” Karen asked the Super-dog, who barked in response. “Alright then. Let’s get it done!”

...

*********

Just as the pair of females went, Krypto honed his senses to follow the pathways of energy, hopping and flying through the streets just under the speed of sound, taking care not to lose the trail.

The twists and turns lead to the upper side of the affected area of the city, passing by streets which narrowed and widened. Though the chaos remained a constant, there appeared to be fewer people around, the closer Krypto got to the source of electric discharges. Soon enough he reached what appeared to be the threshold between the affected area, and the rest of the city, which by the looks of it seemed to operate normally, if not for the crowd of curious and frightened onlookers, who struggled to make out what could be happening inside all the smoke and noise.

Upon landing, Krypto had already detected the place under the pavement which he needed to hit. Normally this is the type of thing which would require heavy machinery, but the Super-dog was as ready as he was able to dig, though that was until he halted in place, curious to find that much of the ground seemed to be melted. Figuring it was best to cut the power regardless, he jammed a paw through the hot cement, keeping curiosity at bay as the electric cables were exposed, so large some were not unlike a man’s arm. He knew what had to be done would not be pleasant, yet that did not change the fact it had to be done. Diving forward, he bit!

Feeling the powerful discharge surging through his body, Krypto clamped his teeth, severing the connection between the destructive wiring and its source of energy. Just as he expected the pain to dwindle, however, it suddenly spiked up! The ground around his paws began to melt; a deafening series of crackles muffled his hearing, and he had to struggle to maintain muscle control, concentrating on keeping himself standing. 

“Haha! A real tough one!” A pleasant, if high-pitched female voice declared. “I went a little overboard, I gotta admit. Good thing you can take it, right big boy?”

Shaking himself back to a composed stance, Krypto looked at the woman who’d addressed him. She was of average height and build; slim and pretty, sporting a black leotard which contrasted with her pale-blue skin. Her hair, likewise blue, though of a darker shade, was perhaps chin-length, except it stood up, flowing with ecstatic power; the same power which flowed from her gloved hands. Her eyes were pure energy, and her manic expression clashed with what was an otherwise delicate featured face.

“Encore!” Livewire shouted, letting loose another discharge of electric power! She did not aim for the dog, however.

Rushing, Krypto moved to block the blast, before it could reach the people watching!

“Ha! I knew you’d do that! Boy-scout! Mm… Pup-scout?” 

Without missing a beat, Krypto went for the woman just as soon as she halted her attack!

“Whoa! Tut-tut!” Livewire waved a finger, managing to dodge by moving from one place to the next in the shape of pure lightning. “Looks like you’re not slow enough yet.” She said, relieved to see she succeeded in avoiding the flying beast. “Goddamn Mercy was right! Best not to play around, else the mutt will catch me.” She thought. “Come on, furball! Try’n catch me!” She shouted, reverting back to her lighting form.

…

*********

“Geez! What’s happening?!” Huntress blurted, looking on in horror when she was forced to slow down her bike while rolling inside the smoke-ridden neighborhood alongside the Bat-hound. “I can barely see three feet ahead. It stinks too! Something’s burned up pretty bad!”

Whist moving past what appeared to be a large, smoldering crater on the pavement, something caught Ace’s attention. He turned his head, eyes and ears piercing the smog in a way his female companion’s senses could not. Far ahead, he saw it; the white dog. The blonde woman’s companion chasing what appeared to be a flash of light! Though he could not piece together what transpired, he understood enough to know the other canine would not be after this thing without reason.

“Ace?! Where are you going? Ace!” Huntress called out when the dog jumped off the bike, chasing something inside the cloud of smoke. “Dammit!” She quickly turned the vehicle, trailing after the dog. “He wouldn’t leave me for no reason. He’s seen something I didn’t.” Helena thought.

The way was cluttered with debris and thrash, passing through narrow passages and sharp turns. Ace knew the female following would not be able to keep up. He also knew though, that the white dog was unnaturally fast, as was the thing he pursued. He had to make a choice. Allow one to catch up, or go after the other while the trail could still be followed.

…

02 - “SHOCK!”

Lightning rushed through a side street, quickly diving into an already opened manhole. After it, the Super-dog followed, catching up slowly, but surely. The walls, floor, and ceiling were illuminated by the passage of the living electric discharge which dove further, deeper and darker. Though the chase lasted no more than a minute, both the flying canine and its prey traveled at such speeds they covered a vast span of terrain. Every once in a while, a sharp turn would be taken, which had the canine losing sight of the light source for the briefest of moments, before he’d reach the corner ahead. It was after one such directional shits that he was finally made to stop.

“Enough with running around, don’t you think?” Livewire stood in place to meet the Super-dog just as his frame poked out of the corner, her body once again made solid.

Seeing the woman had reconstructed herself, Krypto halted, confused as to why she’d cut the chase short. To his further surprise, she grinned at the sight of him. Whatever her reason for doing so, he was unwilling to let her shift her shape again. He lunged, teeth bare!

“Oh! Ha! Ooh. You make me laugh!” Livewire said, when the super-powered canine pinned her down on her back, snarling just above her. “You can’t scare me. I know behind the growling you’re just another goodie two shoes.”

Krypto expected a fight; he expected to feel another electric discharge running through his body. To his further surprise, however, the woman wrapped her limbs, arms and legs alike, around him, caressing with a mixture of force and tenderness. In his rush, he neglected to study the environment around them. Only now, it dawned on him, he had not pinned her to the concrete floor, but instead to a soft mattress, which for some inexplicable reason laid here, in the middle of this old, underground corridor far below the city.

“Going soft?” Livewire teased, feeling the dog’s focus shift from her as he tried to piece together what transpired. “Bad choice of words on my part, some would say. You have something of a reputation, I hear.” She said, rubbing against him. “A very hard, very large reputation.”

Confused, Krypto stood still, allowing the woman to press their bodies together. It seemed almost as if she might be willing to mate, not unlike others did. Her behavior indicated as much, but her scent did not seem to comply. Nevertheless, she was beautiful and clearly powerful. Perhaps it would be worth it to take a risk and gamble.

Suddenly, lights and noises erupted in tandem, encasing the section of the corridor inside clear walls, and a bright, red hue! As Krypto made to move, the woman stimulated him all the more, stroking his sheath, keeping him in place. In a mere couple of seconds, the cage had finished assembling itself!

“Ha!” Livewire laughed. “No matter how many legs you walk on, you man are all the same!” She scratched the Super-dog’s flanks, with both hands at once. “Thanks, boy! This was the easiest and fattest paycheck ever!”

“Well done!” A woman’s voice reverberated from the darkness outside the cage, the sound of her heels clicking against the hard floor echoing louder as she approached, much like that of her clapping. “Very well done, Ms. Willis!” Mercy Graves said when her visage was finally illuminated by the red light emanating from inside the trap when she got close enough to it. “You’ve completed the first stage of the operation with perfect marks.”

“Yeah, yeah… Now I… Get!” Livewire tried to push the canine from her to no avail. “What the hell?!”

“Oh, you didn’t think your job was done already, did you? You've hardly earned the sum I promised. Not yet, at least.”

“What are you on about?! You hired me to entrap the dog. He’s entrapped! Get off!”

“Hardly.”

Oblivious to the conversation, Krypto turned himself around over the pale-blue woman. Perhaps with a bit of his applied skill, she’d become more receptive.

“What the f...” Livewire yelled, first glancing the Super-dog’s freshly unsheathed member, as it landed by the side of her face, wetly slapping her cheek. “Holy God! Get off now!” She pushed to no avail once again. “Why are you… So… Strong?! Huh!”

“I’m afraid the red lights can only do so much to restrain the beast’s power.” Mercy said, grinning as she paced around the clear plastic cage, tracing its perimeter with a finger. “He needs to be spent. Tired out.”

“What?!” Livewire screamed, wide-eyed. The super-dog in the meantime seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and how to get it. While she and Mercy talked, he’d bitten at her leotard, tearing away the bit which covered her crotch, exposing her hairless privates to the warm, rough touch of his tongue; as if the other woman’s implication needed any more clarifying. “Oh, you bitch!” In a flash, Livewire stopped struggling against the canine, dissolving her body once more into pure energy!

Krypto gazed, looking up as the blueish bolt bounced from one clear wall to the next, eventually reforming back to the woman it once was, who breathed heavily, banging her hands against the same barriers, with matching inefficiency.

“Lemme out, right now!” Livewire screamed.

“Sorry, Leslie. I need to make sure our fine catch won’t escape. Red sunlight or not, he may still be able to break free. You, on the other hand...” Mercy smiled. “Have been properly insulated against. Now, do your job and exert the beast, and we can all move on.”

“I’m gonna get you for this, Mercy! Swear to God! When I get out...”

“At ease, Ms. Willis. Make the best of the experience. Who knows; you might enjoy it. If Banshee is to be believed...”

“You...” Livewire’s eyes sparked with rage. She knelt, pressing her hands to the plastic, heat emanating from them. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over from behind, changing the locus of her thoughts back to a more pressing matter.

Krypto locked eyes with the oddly-hued woman, tilting his head.

“Wait! You’re a good boy, aren’t cha? You wouldn’t...” Livewire stopped talking when the Super-dog licked her face. He took a step back, gawking at her. There was something strange about the way he stared her down; it was somehow reassuring, almost as if those animal eyes housed a human-like intellect behind them. As her breathing steadied, he took a step back, biting and pulling the remainder of her clothing apart, leaving her with naught but boots and gloves. For some reason she chose not to resist, perplexed by the precision and intent behind the canine’s every action.

“Atta girl!” Mercy Graves grinned, finding a nearby sitting spot, watching the scene unfold with great satisfaction.

“The damn dog… He knows… If he’s so smart, why is he trapped? Does he want me that much?” Livewire thought, lowering her head to hide a grin. Still on her knees, her hands pushed against the plastic wall for support, while behind her, the dog’s tongue went back to work! “Oh!” She gasped, barely able to believe how efficient each of the canine’s laps was; how it made her shudder!

“Here I was thinking Banshee was overstating things. I do so owe her an apology.” Mercy thought, observing not only how skillfully Krypto pleasured Livewire with his tongue; how quickly and loudly he had her screaming. But also taking note at the stallion-sized erection he’d sprouted, ready to put it to good use. “Hum… Livewire’s made of raw energy. I’m confident she’ll be able to survive.”

“Shit! Oh! I’m… Oh! Ohh!” Livewire yelped, convulsing with orgasmic spasms! “How could this animal make me cum this fast?!” she thought, catching her breath, though she only had mere moments to think before she began to pant and shout again, for the canine did not stop, and soon, another climax was in sight! “Hah! Oh, God!”

The woman had a tangy, almost metallic flavor to her, which only increased as she grew more and more wet with a mixture of his spit and her sexual fluids. Her touch was tingly, strange, yet oddly pleasant. The more Krypto licked, the more she screamed. The more she screamed, the more biting her taste! Whatever will she once had to rebuke his touch was all but gone, and she swayed her buttocks as his tongue scraped in-between lips and cheeks!

“Ah! Ahhh! Aaaah! Oh… Oh… Again?! Oh! Hoh...” Livewire moaned, her perky breasts aching, nipples sparkling blue. She barely noticed when the Super-dog’s tongue left her, though she certainly took note when another part of him brushed her skin. “Oh?! Oh, shit!”

Sparks began to fly when Krypto first penetrated the pale-skinned female! She cried though she did not attempt to get away. Her gash, on the other hand, posed much more resistance, only relinquishing entrance by how primed wet it had been.

“Hooh! I can’t… Goddamn!” Livewire mumbled, pressing her face to the clear plastic, as the Super-dog’s cock entered her to the limit, nearing his hilt! He was big enough that he could simply stand over her, her ass up to the perfect height for mating. Though he was a beast, he began to move carefully at first, letting her get used to him, her body to his, as coitus began. With each thrust, however, the strength and speed he used to penetrate her increased, as did the sparks flying between them, and the tingling sensation running through both their bodies.

“He’s quite something.” Mercy thought, raising an eyebrow. “I wonder how such a beast can know the ways of pleasuring a woman like that. Although it is strange enough he appears interested in humanoid females, to begin with, to the point he seems to discern power and beauty.” she smiled. “Promising!”

The inside of the cage had turned into what could only be described as a fireworks display! Not only sparks, but large jolts of electric discharge erupted from Livewire as her body rubbed against Krypto’s; as he ravaged her! The dog, on the other hand, was all but unphased by the eruption of power, much too focused on his task to care. She screamed, climaxing swiftly and powerfully in succession, electric warps accompanying the abundance of fluids which dripped from her insides!

…

*********

“Found it!” Huntress uttered, reaching an open manhole. Having had to ditch her motorcycle, she continued her pursuit of the Bat-hound on foot, relying on less than reliable witness accounts of a passing black dog, running through the smoke. This newfound passage was a sign of her following the right path, however. Just like it was confirmation that Ace had seen something out of the ordinary, something worth chasing, which had led him to this very same location, and down that very same tunnel. “Underground again?! Dammit! I need to start tagging him with a locator the same way Karen does Krypto. One thing’s for certain; whatever’s down there is not likely to be something I want to find.” She looked up and around, listening to the lingering cries and noises issuing from all over the surrounding region. “I hope Karen and Vixen can forgive me, but I need to go and see what this was all about.” She said, looking back down to the hole. “I’m sure they can take care of things up here without my help. I just hope Ace and I can deal with whatever’s down there.” Driven to find the canine, she jumped, landing on a stretch of cracked cement. “If experience has taught me nothing else, it’s that chasing things underground is rarely a good idea.” With a click, several strategically placed lights glowed all over her suit, providing her with the vision to move ahead at full speed. “It may well be Ace has located the source of all the problems going on up here.” She smiled. “Wouldn’t surprise me. He seems never to stop doing it though.” She thought, racing ahead into the dark depths.

…

03 - “AWE!”

Dynamics quickly took a turn as the encounter went on. Livewire, who once protested the very idea, now frantically rid the Super-dog, cackling like a madwoman. Splashes and imprints of sexual fluids covered the interior of the plastic cage, wherein jolts of energy bounced endlessly. Mercy Graves who prior watched with a mixture of clinic interest and sadistic enjoyment had to force her eyes away by opening her personal laptop, and trying to concentrate on the more technical aspects of her plan; all in order to avoid the growing discomfort which came from witnessing the strange coupling.

“Oh, yeah!” Livewire laughed, bouncing up and down the enormous canine erection, her exposed sex stretching around it as far as it could! “You oughta try this! It’s amazing!” She called out to Mercy. “Oh! Here comes another! Oh! Ah! Yeah!”

Mercy cleaned her throat, going over the details of her design; the parts that failed, and those which could yet succeed. Awkwardly, she shifted in her seat, thighs rubbing together with unwanted dampness.

“Oh! Ahhh! Oh! Who am I kiddin’? Oh! No… Oh! No way you’d survive it! Ah!” Livewire shouted, Krypto and her rolling over so she could be plowed on her back. “Thank God I’m not human anymore! Ah!”

“Yes. Very good, Ms. Willis.” Mercy said, resisting the urge to look up from her computer screen. “How long can this last?” She thought, realizing an hour of uninterrupted mating had passed, yet the Super-dog did not appear to be tiring.

The odd sensation of bedding the pale-blue woman grew more enjoyable as she was aroused and pleasured. Waves of electricity which flowed from her to him and back added an extra sensory layer to the experience. Though she was not physically formidable like the others, her body seemed to exist in a state between flesh and energy which allowed her to take him. Krypto pressed himself to her, ramming in and out without relent! She wrapped her legs around his waist, screaming with encouragement, hands holding on to his ears. When their faces met, she stuck her tongue out to meet his, making for a whole new source of flying sparks! 

“An ordinary beast wouldn’t...” Mercy thought, watching from the corner of an eye, despite her desire to avoid doing so. Her musing was suddenly cut short, however, when she heard a growl. At first, she looked ahead, making sure the Super-dog’s mouth was as currently occupied as it had just been previously, thus confirming him not to be the source of the noise. “What? Who’s...” Another surprise came at the sight of a huge black dog standing inside the room. It stared at her menacingly, legs ready to pounce!

Seeing the white dog contained, Ace understood enough to realize this was not a friendly circumstance, nor were the women present, even though the other canine and the female encased with him were clearly enjoying themselves. He knew he had to find a way to free his friend, just as he knew, from her body language alone, this other, unconfined woman would try to prevent him.

“Where did you come from?” Mercy asked, assuming a combat stance, letting her laptop drop to a side when she stood. Could the Super-dog have unknown telepathic powers? Contact, or control other dogs? Why and how else would such an animal reach a deep underground place, so well hidden and far away from anything else? To make things worse, the beast clearly intended to fight! “Stay back! I’m warning you.”

Unheeding, Ace jumped! To his surprise, the woman was able to strike him away, repositioning herself to stand in a more open area.

“That can’t be a normal dog either. The way I just hit it...” Mercy’s thoughts would have to wait though, as the newly-arrived beast lunged again!

This was no ordinary woman, Ace realized. The way she moved, her strength and skill, all of it was remarkable! If not for his natural weapons, they seemed evenly matched. Her powerful frame showed under the grey suit, honed curves and muscles working together. Her light brown hair which once stood neatly tied, fell over her face like a wild curtain. There was something amiss, however. She fought as if to protect something, but it was not the cage.

Once again, Mercy blocked attacks from the black dog. She paced, dodging in hopes to find a way to deliver a decisive blow, but the dog seemed, if nothing else, trained to fight. He refused to commit too much, to expose himself to the very kind of counterattack she planned to perform. Worse even was the necessity to try keeping the fight away from the machinery which held her trap together.

For some reason, the woman was very careful as to not let him near a particular section of the wall, whereon Ace could spot a series of levers. Maybe if he could get to those, he could open the box which held his canine friend. Only, it would not be so easy.

“He’s holding back!” Mercy realized when the dog missed the opportunity to bite her wrist. An enhanced sense of security washed over her. If the beast was foolish to not fight properly, it could only mean her victory was inevitable, if it took a while. At that moment, it was as if the rest of the room came back to reality like she could acknowledge things beyond the immediate struggle at hand. It dawned on her how Livewire’s screams had never stopped, nor even halted for even a moment; how the Super-dog never allowed them to. As far as those two were concerned, it was like nothing outside their cage was even taking place. In a lapse of judgment, Mercy glanced at the pair.

Spotting his chance, Ace charged! He tackled the woman, launching her to the floor, then quickly twisted his body for another jump, this time going for the levers!

“No!” Mercy recomposed herself in seconds, though it had been enough for the power to be shut down! Emergency lights lit up, while the plastic cage began to disassemble! “No! Not yet!” It was perhaps a mistake to have designed the trap in such a way it could be so simply disengaged; then again, there was never supposed to be an unwanted visitor anywhere near it. In a desperate bid, she clicked the button mounted on the bracelet around her left wrist, activating contingency measures. While the cage still opened, several defense turrets connected to independent power sources went live, ready to deal with the pair of canines as soon as any made a sudden move!

To Mercy’s surprise, what came from the open cell, soon after no-longer muffled moans, was a series of precisely fired bolts of lightning, which quickly dispatched all of the turrets before any could begin to perform their intended function!

“What?! Leslie!” Mercy cried, tossed to the ground by the force unleashed when the machinery exploded. Before she could say anything else though, the black dog was atop her, teeth pressing around her nape!

Understanding that the female might have other tricks in hiding, Ace considered it best to be safe.

“Hahahaha!” Livewire laughed, in-between sustained moaning. “Oh, Mercy… Oh! Oh, poor… Oh! Poor Mercy! Ahhh! Yeah!”

“Stop laughing! Help me, you fool! You won’t see a single cent if… Ow! What are you?!” Mercy called out and protested, as the black dog began to tear her attire apart, starting with her bracelet.

What started as a safety measure soon changed into a more pressing, more powerful focus! As the woman was disrobed, not only had her exquisite body been exposed, but so was the scent of her excitement! It occurred to Ace, she must have been watching the white dog with the other woman, and he knew all too well of the effect that tended to have in females such as this one.

“Wait! What do you think you’re doing?! Stupid beast! Away!” Mercy shouted, feeling the canine positioning himself over her, not unlike the Super-dog had done to Livewire. “Leslie! You traitor! Help me!”

“Oh? Ha! I was hoping the dog would tear you apart, but looks like… Oh! Looks like… Ah! Hold it! Ah! Looks like he’s gonna… Oh! Scratch that itch of yours. Oh! Haha! Ah!”

“What are...”

“You’ve been Ah! Watching m… Oh! Oh! Watching me. Rubbing your legs! Ah! Think I haven’t seen… Ah! It?”

“I’m not some...”

“Relax! Oooh! You… Oh! Might enjoy… Ah! Ha! Ah! Oh!”

Livewire spoke true, Mercy had to concede. Watching the Super-dog in action had excited her so much, she was dripping wet. No doubt the black dog had picked up on it. To top it off, since the cage opened, the entire environment had a pungent scent of charred metal and sex, which if she could smell that much, she could only guess how deeply it affected the beast. Even so, it was hard to believe any random canine would be aroused by a woman such as her the way Krypto seemed to be drawn to super-powered humanoid females. She’d heard rumors of genetically engineered animals and underground clubs, but why and how would any such creature find itself here?

“Ooh! He Likes ya!” Livewire teased.

“Oh!” Mercy turned her head to see nigh a foot of hard canine cock dangling between her legs! It glistened pink and purple, thick and dripping pre-cum, ready for action! Any doubt that might have existed concerning the animal’s interest was instantly erased! “N...” She meant to shout, but in her position, there was little else to do, and neither crying nor begging suited her style. In the end, Livewire did enjoy herself; she remained doing so, in fact. Maybe the closest thing to a victory here was if she could do the same. Defiant, Mercy looked ahead at the ravaged villain, who still lay on her back, rejoicing each of the Super-dog’s powerful thrusts. Not one to be outdone, she steadied her limbs, ready to be taken!

‘Til the final moment Ace hesitated. When the female stiffened, giving him proper support, however, he knew she was willing! 

Mercy screeched, feeling her lips spread, her sex stretched and her cervix rammed, all within the span of a second, hurting and yet pleasing her in a such a way she never experienced before! In but a few pumps, she roared, matching Livewire’s much more high-pitched yelps, as the both of them were pounded without remorse!

“Ah! Haha! There ya go! Oh!” Livewire said, watching the other woman inching closer whilst being brutally taken from behind. “I always, Oh! Knew… Ah! You were a proper… Oh! A proper bitch! Oh, oh!”

Almost as if finding a matching rhythm, Krypto and Ace began to fuck the women in tandem, their screams and moans, growls and snarls, all coming together. In a few minutes, Mercy had also been pushed forward enough that she stopped by the edge of the mattress whereon Livewire laid; they both then finding themselves face to face.

“Gah!” Mercy gritted her teeth, as Livewire grabbed her hair! The pleasure coursing through her body prevented her from resisting though, as the black dog screwed the self-control out of her!

“Call me a fool did ya? Ooooh!” Livewire remarked. “Your… Your plan was crap! Ah! Ah!” She said, both hers and Mercy’s faces bobbing up and down in relation to one another, as they attempted to talk whilst getting simultaneously violently fucked!

“Wh… Ah! Aaaah! What?”

“He… Coulda… Ah! Break away at… Ah! At any moment! Idiot! Oh!”

“Wh… Ahaaah!”

“Yeah! Would… Oh! Take… Ah… Month ohhh of… Screwin’ me… To… Oh! Spend ah, all… his...”

“He...” Mercy glanced at the Super-dog.

“He just… F… Oh! Found… Something better, Ah! To do. Oh! Ohhh… Namely… Me!” Livewire grinned, caressing Krypto’s neck with unmitigated lust! “I was… Mh… Mad at first. But… Ah! I owe you oh.. One… Now.”

“We… Mmh! Might… Aaah! Bh… Be even. Oooh!” Mercy grinned, bending her head down to kiss the other woman, as the pair of them reached a joined orgasm; the first in what promised to be a long series.

…

*********

“How far can he have gone?!” Huntress wondered, having spent the past couple of hours running through a tunnel, which appeared to be some manner of old mine shaft from the city’s pre-industrial past. “At least it looks like the way is straight forward.” Without even realizing, Helena had been following her nose, going over a pathway which smelled of burning. That faint scent which went almost undetected, however, was soon to mix, then give way to one other, much stronger, and that many times more recognizable. “What in the… It can’t be!”

…

EPILOGUE:

“What the hell?! Again?!” Huntress exclaimed after a turn, walking into a widened section of the shaft which made for a large room.

Inside, several high-tech devices smoldered, encircling a large, disassembled clear plastic box, surrounded by hydraulic machinery latched across all of the walls and ceiling. Over the place where the center of the box would have been, there was a mattress onto which Helena recognized Livewire and Mercy Graves, both lying face-down, head to head, naked and sweaty, barely conscious and trying to catch their breath. Behind them both, Krypto and Ace stood, them both buried and tied knot-deep inside their respective female match; swollen cocks still pumping, whilst excess semen flowed from both women.

“What is this place?!” Huntress asked, threading with care. “Doesn’t look like either one of those two will be answering questions anytime soon.” She circled around the mattress, spotting a lit laptop on the floor. “What’s this?”

As luck would have it, the computer, which evidently belonged to Mercy, had been dropped in the midst of use. As such, it was prime for examination without the need of any hacking.

“This can’t be… Cloning… Breeding. Training?” Huntress began to look at the files, reading reports. Apparently, Krypto had a sexual encounter with Silver Banshee, from which his genetic material was extracted and cloning attempts had been made; all of which without any hint of success. There were designs to entice and capture the Super-dog, which seemed to match some of what could be seen around the room. The subsequent idea was to train the canine, using humanoid females as both trainers and treats at the same time, conditioning him into a docile mating machine. “Heh! Good luck with that one.” Helena thought, shaking her head, amused. It was evident Mercy had very little understanding of the extent of Krypto’s physical and mental capabilities both. Either way, the next stage would be to attempt to create a hybrid offspring. an experiment to which it seemed Silver Banshee and Knockout both had already volunteered. “Hum… How about that.” She mumbled, finding that the idea produced a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. “Female dogs don’t even seem to have been taken into consideration.” Helena mused, glancing at the pair of dogs, again amused to realize that was a clever decision. “I better take this home and work out a way to trace any remnant of this data that’s online, as well as hack into Lexcorp’s mainframe and do the same. With luck, I can get it done in...”

“Oh!” Livewire screeched when, after a loud pop, Krypto slid out of her. Moments later, Mercy did the same, when Ace followed suit.

“You’re done then? Good.” Huntress remarked. “Come on, you two, help with...”

“Mnnn no!” Livewire mumbled, grabbing at Krypto’s cock with both hands, like someone who tried climbing up a rope. “Mmm More! More! Ah! Ahhhhh!” She let go, moaning through a delayed climax, as Mercy Graves latched on to her behind, spreading her buttocks to suck every drop of Super-dog seed she could from the former’s oversensitive slit. “Uh! Ohhh!” She squirmed, while excess canine cum dripped from the other woman’s chin.

“I’ll give you two girls a minute.” Huntress said, grabbing some rope from one of her pouches. “Before I tie...”

“Yes!” Both Livewire and Mercy reacted the same way at that last word.

“Before I restrain you.” Helena corrected herself. “As for you two...” She addressed the dogs, tilting her head to observe as their colossal members began to re-sheath. “Ace, you go ahead and help Karen and Mari back at the city. Krypto, stay. I’ll have those two cleaned up and dressed for you to carry on the way back.” She pointed at Livewire and Mercy, who shifted into a position where each could hungrily taste the other’s pussy. “After we meet with everyone you’ll carry them to the nearest League outpost and drop them there.”

The pair of canines barked together, ready to follow the vigilante’s instructions.

“Good. Let’s go!”

…

*********

“Livewire and Mercy?” Power Girl asked. She, Vixen and Ace had met with Huntress and Krypto, the latter of which who carried the pair of aforementioned criminals.

“Yes. There’s more to it, but it can wait.” Huntress said, looking about the confusion around the city, which had yet to die out completely.

“Alright. There’s still a lot to do around here.” Vixen remarked. “Nevertheless… Any chance we can drop by the hangar afterward?” She asked hopeful, looking back and forth between Helena and the Bat-hound.

“Maybe.” Huntress replied. “Maybe not. If not, we can take a raincheck.”

“Okay. I will hold you to that though.”

“Also, I’m holding you to explaining this… Happening here.” Power Girl added, pointing at the pair of restrained villains.

“Not a problem. Now, let’s get to work!”

...

*********

Moonlight shone through the window of her bedroom, illuminating the large canine who slept by her side on the bed. Helena Bertinelli sat under a blanket, watching him, leaning against the wall, pensive, one hand clasping, fingers rubbing the crucifix that hung by her neck.

The work concerning fixing the damage done by Livewire took longer than expected, and on top of that Huntress had that much more to do, leaving Power Girl and Vixen behind as soon as she felt her aid became superfluous. As luck would have it, she managed to find and destroy all of the data Mercy Graves had collected concerning the Super-dog. Moreover, it seemed the woman acted alone as the mastermind behind this scheme, meaning it was unlikely the information had spread any further than what she could find. Nonetheless, the whole idea hadn’t left her mind ever since she found out. Whether due to work, or personal curiosity, Helena had made sure to peruse all of the research and planning that was done by Mercy, and much of it had her wondering.

“Mercy wanted to exploit Krypto’s gift with women.” Huntress thought, looking at the snoring Bat-hound. She recalled the Doghouse Club, and how a similar canine-female bond was exploited there, albeit in a different manner. The dog woke up when she reached for her portable computer, opening it up to look at charts she’d spent some time making, not much before coming to bed. “White Rabbit. Harley. Ivy. Scandal.” She perused the names. “All of their criminal activity has decreased, if not ceased ever since…” She looked at Ace again. “Even though they’re all free. Seems as if there’s more than one way to use that bond.” She smiled, scratching the dog’s head, then reaching under the sheets to massage his cock, which always remained half-hard when they were together in-between love-making sessions. “You naughty boy! You know, this thing here might be the greatest crime-fighting weapon yet.” She kissed the dog’s nose, hand going to work. “At least when the criminal in question is a beautiful woman, am I right?”

Ace growled, laying back.

Where did she fit into all of this though? Helena mused. Despite the strangeness of her coupling with Ace, she never felt happier, and she was sure it was the same for him. “You get around, don’t you, boy? And yet you and I… We’re special!”

Ace barked.

“I’ll forgive you for making my work easier in the long run. After all...” Helena tossed away the sheets, revealing the Bat-hound’s fully erect canine cock. “That ends up freeing more time for the two of us.” She said, just before going down on him.

…

WILD’S FINEST 009 - “SHOCK AND AWE”

THE END…?


	10. "Sibyl"

WILD'S FINEST 010 - "SIBYL"

PROLOGUE:

Sunlight began to shine just above the cityscape's outline over the horizon, when the trio of women moved down the sidewalk, leaving the city docks. Far away, though evidently nearing, the shrill noises of multiple police sirens could be heard.

"Thirteen minutes. You owe me a drink, Dinah." Barbara Gordon said, checking her mobile phone, while behind her, the blonde vigilante pushed her wheelchair along the way.

"Doesn't feel that long. I think you're pulling my leg." Black Canary said, turning her head as if to check on something, though the source of the noises was much too far back now for anything to be seen.

"Got it right here. Look. This is when I called, and we heard the sirens just now. I bet you it would take them over ten minutes to arrive, so..."

"Frankly, Dinah, I don't know why you even bother betting against Barbara." Helena Bertinelli said. "Or why you'd fool yourself into thinking police would show up so quickly. You do live in the city, don't you?"

"I had a source telling me the boat was under watch. I figured as soon as we bust the drug shipment they'd know and send people."

"Not only did that not happen, but it took Barbara calling for anybody to show up."

"Yeah, well. That aside, it was a pretty fun night wasn't it? Feels good to be back on the field every once in a while, even if it's just to work intelligence and support." Oracle stated.

"Not that I don't enjoy cracking a few skulls, but I could really do without people shooting at me. You know?" Black Canary shrugged.

"I keep telling you to use your ranged abilities more often." Huntress remarked.

"My Canary Cry isn't exactly stealthy. If anything I'm more of a target if I don't pick the right times when to use it."

"I can give you a couple of my hand crossbows to carry around."

"Ehh. Thanks but, not my style."

"She means she's a lousy shot." Barbara chuckled.

"Watch it! You wanna roll yourself back to the car?"

"It's true. Sorry, not sorry." Oracle turned back, smiling warmly. "You both could heed the advice though. You’re all covered in bruises and scratches. Anyway… What are you girls up to? We can go grab some breakfast."

Black Canary and Huntress locked eyes for a moment before the former replied. "Sorry, Barb. I got some stuff I need to do."

"Now?"

"It's kind of like a pre-made appointment thing. Hard to schedule too. Personal stuff."

"Alright, fair enough. How about you, Helena?"

"Me?" Huntress replied, breaking her eye contact with Canary as to look at Oracle. "Oh, I'm all free. Sure, let's go grab a bite."

"Let's go back to my place first, so we can change."

"You say that like there's an option. Plus Dinah and I both left our bikes there, so..."

...

*********

"Boy. Was she ever in a hurry." Oracle said, looking down her window as Black Canary drove off on her motorcycle.

"I guess." Huntress shrugged.

"So, where you wanna go?"

"How about that pancake place we drove by on the way back?"

"Sounds good. Never been though."

"Let's give it a go."

"Okay. Before we leave, I wanted to ask you… Are you going to the League symposium they're having over the weekend?"

"I kinda have to. I tend to miss that type of stuff, but since there's no ongoing emergency around, J'onn and Bruce requested I attend this one. Apparently, I'm out of the loop with some of the new equipment and info on bad guys they have. See you there, I guess."

"Yeah. I'm not going to this one. I've been meaning to update my own databases for a while, and I figured I'd take the weekend to do it."

"Can't you do that later?"

"I could. But given the circumstances, I also figured I can kill two rabbits with one stone, as they say."

"What do you mean?"

"You say you're going."

"Yeah."

"So… This is a little embarrassing to say, but I need to get my apartment fumigated for bugs and stuff. I didn't want to be all that far away when it's getting done though, and you know how hotels around here are super expensive..."

"You wanna stay at my place?"

"If I could borrow it for a couple of days, yeah. I know it would be an inconvenience to stay with you. That's why I didn't ask sooner. But since you'll be out of town." Barbara shrugged.

"I see. Well, Barb..." Helena scratched her head. "It's not so simple. There's..."

"I can keep Ace company."

"Wh… What? Who?"

"Ace. I know he's been staying with you a lot since he started helping with drug busts."

"Oh. Yeah, it's easier than taking him back and forth from my place and Wayne manor."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Can I stay at your place or not?"

"Well..."

"Come on. What, are you trying to hide something? Do you have trouble with roaches too?" Barbara smiled.

Helena scratched her head, trying to think of a convincing enough excuse to plausibly deny the request. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to come to mind.

"It'll be a nice change of pace to dog-sit Ace while I work too." Oracle continued. "Kinda reminds me of the old days as Batgirl."

"So, you'll be working all the time then?"

"Pretty much. Luckily all I need is my laptop."

"I… I guess… Yeah, sure. You can stay at my place. Just don't move things around much, you know?"

"Why? Afraid I'll find something incriminating?" Barbara beamed again.

"No. It's, hum..."

"I'm just messing with you. I know, I'm a curious gal, but you don't have to worry about my ransacking your place."

"I know."

"I assume the issue is settled then?"

"I guess so." Helena said, resigned. It was evident any further attempts at denying the request could only rouse more questions.

"Now, about those pancakes..."

…

*********

The hour was getting late when the doorbell rang. Already knowing who it was, Helena Bertinelli buzzed her friend inside the building with little more than a quick greeting. It would still take Barbara a couple of minutes to reach her door, however; a time which the former considered was to be spent repeating the pep-talk she'd given the Bat-hound earlier that same afternoon.

"Alright, boy, listen up." Helena kneeled in front of the black dog, scratching his neck and chin. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Barbara will be staying here in the meantime. You two know each other well enough, so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Ace tilted his head.

"Don't play cute with me. I mean it. No funny business. Keep an eye and watch over her. When I get back..." Reaching with a hand, Helena massaged the canine's sheath, only enough that his cock would swell without poking out. "You keep it ready to go, will ya? Good boy!" She moved her hands down, cupping his scrotum. "I'm gonna drain your balls when..."

A knock on the door broke Huntress from her current line of thought, having her shake her head out of a near-trance, standing back up.

"Already? Oh, well." Helena sighed. She'd spent the day cleaning her apartment, as to receive her guest; an activity which came with a steep opportunity cost, since it prevented her and the Bat-hound to spend the day together in the fashion they otherwise would have. Already, she was restless, yearning for the canine to scratch a particular itch in a way only he could. "It's just two days." She mumbled, walking towards the front door. Along the way, she glanced back at Ace, taking into consideration how easy it would have been to find him another place to stay. "Dinah and Zee would probably pay to have him stay with them. Hell, now even Mari..." She thought. Regardless, the dog and Barbara were old acquaintances, and the redhead seemed pleased at the opportunity to spend some time with the hound. Perhaps it was for the best. Ace knew better than to misbehave around her, and Helena found that the idea of leaving him with any of the others while she was away did not sit as well with her as she would have thought. "Maybe Karen is right when she says I have a thing for watching." She considered, recognizing that any discomfort would have been absent if she was not to be going away.

"Helena!" Barbara greeted, sitting forward to hug her friend when the door was opened.

"Barb. Is that all?" Helena asked, seeing that the other woman brought only a couple of small bags strategically attached to her chair.

"It's just a couple of days. Plus, I think you have most of the same workout equipment I use, I thought it was pointless to bring any. Except for the gear more specialized to my condition, of course."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Plus, I'll be burying my head in this most of the time." Barbara tapped the laptop computer which rested over her thighs.

"Alright then."

Having already given the two females enough time to greet each other, Ace paced towards them; slowly at first, then quickly bounding over the red-headed one, licking her face, tail wagging.

"Hey there!" Barbara hugged the black dog. "Long time eh, boy? Yeah, I missed you as well. Don't worry, we'll catch up. Just hope I won't bore you."

"You can leave the door, or the bedroom window opened for him if you want." Helena told the other woman, as she played with the canine. "He can reach the fire escape to get in or out, no problem."

"Oh? Okay then. Guess I won't have to feel guilty for not walking him." Barbara replied. "You've always been a smart one, haven't you?" She scratched the dog's head.

"If you feel like it, just go out. He'll be happy to walk by your side. You don't need a harness or anything. Also, if you give him some money and a note, there's a pizza place down the street..."

"You send him out for food?"

"Well, yeah. We spend a lot of time indoors. He doesn't need to get dressed and… We get pretty hungry."

"Wow! If crime-fighting doesn't work out for you, it sounds like you could make a good living training pets."

"Heh..." Helena scratched her arm. "Anyway. I'd like to stay and chat a while, but I need to get going."

"Don't let us stop y..." Barbara halted for a moment, frowning when she first wheeled inside. "Hum. When did you sound-proof the place?" She asked, moving her chair back and forth.

"Oh, that? It was a while ago. Isolation is pretty useful."

"Given what we do, I guess it is. Not a bad idea. When you come back, maybe you can give me the number of the company you used. If it's not too expensive I might do the same to my place."

"Yeah, sure. So hum… I'd give you the tour, but you've been here before. Besides, I have to..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. See you in a few days then."

"Yeah. See ya." Helena said, grabbing a small bag which rested over a counter by the doorway. She threw the sack over a shoulder and moved to leave. Before shutting the door behind her, however, she gave the Bat-hound one last look. "Be good." She said, before biting her lip, then silently mouthing the words "Two days." as the passageway closed.

01 - "OUT OF THE BAG"

***One week prior***

"Selina!" Red Claw greeted, bidding the infamous cat burglar inside her palatial estate. "You won't be needed. Leave us." She told the guards who accompanied her, all of whom went on to scatter around the perimeter of the property, while the two women made their way to the main house.

"All your employees women?" Selina asked, observing the quartet of well-built bodyguards scatter. "All that young and good looking? Can't be a forgiving screening process."

"They are, and it's not. Considering the business here, however, it seems like a proper fit, if not a necessary one. Besides, with having the right traits, many of my servants can be used, as well as compensated in different ways."

"I can imagine."

"As time goes on, finding the ones willing to work here becomes less of an issue than finding those who are also competent fighters and marksmen. Or, markswomen, I should say."

"Ever had any fights break out in here?"

"Only over scheduling." Red Claw said, ushering Catwoman through the mansion, all the way to her private booth, which overlooked the manor's center.

"I don't imagine many people are foolish enough to cause you problems."

"My reputation does precede me. Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Got any milk?"

"Milk? Shall I make it Russian?"

"No, just plain is fine. So, why'd you call me? I know it has to be interesting if you need someone of my expertise."

"Hah! You assume much. What makes you think I want to hire you?"

"You mean it's not about business then?"

"It is. I guess you were correct."

"Had to be. We're not friends. Plus, with how much you've been earning with this place, I figured if you wanted anyone to do any kind of conventional job, you could simply afford it. Calling me means you want something a little less conventional."

"I think we can dismiss with all the small talk then?"

"I rather we did. After all, that means talking paychecks."

"Ever the greedy one, are you not, Selina?"

"Seems we do have something in common, after all. So then, what's the job?"

"Job? I don't need you to steal anything if that's what you imply. No. Rather, I think you might help me tapping into a mutual source of profit."

"Profit you say? I'm listening."

"That friend of yours. The brunette..."

"Lemme stop you right there. I know what you're gonna say, and if you think I can get her to sell the dog..."

"You misapprehend me, Selina. Yes, I'd buy the beast if he was for sale, but I'm well aware an owner such as herself will have grown to be very much attached to it. Literally." Red Claw chuckled. "I have, however, come to believe he may be of use to my establishment, beyond its walls."

"What do you mean?"

"I have reason to believe that particular canine may have been involved in… Let's say persuading some performers in coming to work for me."

"Oh. You're saying they… These women, they might have had..."

"A taste, yes. Then they're directed my way, and, well, you know how the story goes. Your friend has brought quite a selection in. Why, I even wonder who she might be. So well connected. Of course, that would be unprofessional of me, to chase the answer for such a question."

"Of course."

"I could try using some of my animals in a similar manner, but the risk is much too high."

"So what then? What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Not much, for now. Keep an eye on your friend and the dog. When an opportunity to make use of him arises I'll inform you. Also, if you happen to find him alone, and you can bring him here, do so."

"Now why would I do that?"

Without a word, Red Claw produced a folded piece of paper from inside her cleavage and handed it to Catwoman.

"That's… A lot of zeros." Selina smiled.

"If we can do what I have in mind, there will be many more for you and me both."

"So, just keep an eye on the mutt for now?"

"And bring him in, if you happen to find the chance."

"I'm not up for kidnapping..."

"It's not kidnapping. I would just like to see how some of the girls here would react to his presence."

"Ah, I see."

"If something else comes up, I'll contact you with further instructions."

"Well, Ms. Paw. You drive a hard bargain. But for the moment, you can include me on your payroll." Catwoman extended a hand. "Shake on it. Partner."

…

***Present day***

"Looks like I was right." Selina Kyle smiled, watching from a corner across the street as Helena Bertinelli drove away from her building, a bag of what looked like personal contents hanging by one shoulder. "Can't believe my luck! Caught her just leaving like this. To think I almost didn't bother to watch her this morning. I had my suspicions she might be going away, and by the looks of it, Helena is leaving for at least a whole day. More if I was a betting girl." She thought, running a hand over her hair. "I was afraid she wasn't going alone but, looks like Ace stayed behind." She looked ut at the building she'd been watching over the past week, eyes tracing the pathway up along the fire escape. "The mutt goes in and out through there. I'll bet I can do the same unseen!" Catwoman bit her lip. "Tonight! I'll come back after dark." She said, thinking the stars might be aligning in her favor, when considering how the time between her arrival at the usual watching spot and Huntress' leaving had both happened within a minute.

…

*********

"Welp, looks like it's just us for a little while, right boy?" Barbara Gordon said, petting the Bat-hound on the head. "Like old times, eh? When we spent nights back at the Batcave. You know, I'm glad Helena's been using you. Must feel nice to be out of that dark hole."

Ace barked, wagging his tail. He circled the woman's chair before jumping on her lap, licking her face vigorously.

"Yes, I missed you too." Barbara hugged the canine. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get myself settled. I haven't worked out today, and unfortunately, I need special preparations." She tapped her legs. "We can have breakfast after, alright?" Oracle opened her bags and began to assemble a contraption made of cables and metal bars, which eventually came together as sets of frames, one around her legs, and another standing on its own. "Now for the weights, Let's see what Helena's got."

Tilting his head, Ace looked on, trying to understand what it was the female built around herself.

"I know, it looks odd." Barbara smiled, looking at the dog. "But I need it to keep my legs strong. See, I can't move them on my own anymore." She tapped her knees again. "So to keep the muscles as they used to be, I gotta work out for a couple of hours every day." She added, hoisting herself up by the arms, using the newly assembled metal frame for support.

Ace watched as the hour passed, then another came and was about to go. Meanwhile, the red-haired female exerted herself physically, raising and lowering weights either with the aid of cables or by herself, working her body to its limits. The sight of her was unsettling though; her shapely curves, the fair skin and auburn hair; it began to remind him of the woman who left earlier, and all the time they spent together. As the female's muscles rippled with the effort, her body was covered in sweat, further showcasing her shapes, and enhancing her fragrance. That did not help things. Feeling a growing sense of unease, he eventually left the living room, to go lay on the bed, reminiscing of the times had there.

"Oh… Yeah! That was a good one! I just need to wash and we can eat some… Ace?" Barbara called out, finding herself alone. She sat back on her chair, quickly disassembling the metal framework around her body, then wheeling on to the bedroom, to find the Bat-hound laying morose across the bed. "There you are. So, wanna eat?"

Ace whimpered.

"No? Oh, I get it. You miss Helena, right?"

Ace barked.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon. Come on then. Meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes, alright? We'll have a nice meal before I have to go do some work. Will be nice to eat together again, right?"

Once more, Ace barked.

"See? I'm not so bad. Just give me a few minutes."

…

*********

All things considered, the day went on without a hitch. After a hearty breakfast, Barbara managed to advance work more so than expected, having fewer interruptions in Helena's home than she did in her own. As advertised, Ace had fetched them both lunch and dinner, though he did appear to be oddly restless over most of the time she saw him. As she finished organizing the last remaining documents she intended to meddle with before calling it a day, she wondered whether the dog might enjoy spending some quality time with her on the couch, watching television until they fell asleep.

In her distraction, absorbed by her work Oracle simply allowed the day to go by, neglecting to so much as turn on the light when night fell; her eyes much too distracted by the illumination which glowed from her laptop's screen. While she sat in the dark, there was no other sound to be heard, excluding that of keyboard keys being pressed in rapid succession. "Almost done." She thought, reflecting gladly of the leisure time to come.

…

*********

For some reason, Selina found herself to be uncharacteristically impatient. Once night had fallen, she rushed to Helena Bertinelli's building, waiting for only the slimmest of opportunities in order to sneak herself unseen up the metal stairs that made up the fire escape route. She approached what she knew to be Huntress' bedroom window, grinning broadly before she even touched it. From several yards away, she could tell already, the passage was opened! 

While inching forward, Catwoman's grin widened that much more when the contents inside the bedroom became visible. Curtains were drawn back, and the only source of illumination inside was a weak lamp by the side of the bed. That light was enough, however, that she could see a distinct, dark shape sprawling over the mattress. "Jackpot!"

Whimpering, Ace raised his head, though he was not alarmed, as the scent of the woman sneaking into the room was familiar to him. She stepped inside eyeing him all the while, making sure to nearly shut the window behind her once she fully entered the chamber.

"Hello there, boy." Selina said, peering about. It seemed the rest of the apartment was in darkness, although the bedroom door was mostly shut. "All alone, I see." She added, walking towards the bed. "Heh! Red Claw's gonna be quite happy to see you." She ran a hand over the canine's back, from head to hindquarters. "Yes, she will!" Oddly enough, she could not help but notice the particular way with which Ace observed her. In a former, more innocent time, she might have missed what clearly went through the beast's head. "Oh? You remember me, don't you? You remember the last time we had some alone time together? You naughty, naughty boy!" She scratched his chin. "We didn't get to finish our little tryst last time around, now did we?"

Ace raised his head, ears perked up.

"Ho! You know exactly what I'm saying, don't you? For a dumb dog, you're pretty smart. You know, I watched you. When you had your way with Ivy and Harley. You really gave it to them, didn't you?"

As the woman ran her hand over his body, Ace rolled over, exposing his belly, paws up in the air. Almost as if she did not notice the maneuver, the female continued scratching him.

"Too bad we can't… Well, the situation is different now. Back then I was trying to prove a point and..." Selina looked around. She caressed the Bat-hound's chest then belly, and before she knew it, her fingers began to stroke his sheath, enjoying the engorging volume therein. "Then again, I guess it would be something of an adequate thumb in the eye of good ol' Huntress if… Right here in her own bed!" She smiled wickedly. "Can you imagine? Imagine her finding out I took her man right here?" By the time the question was posed, Catwoman's hand had found something to latch onto. "I think you can. What's this boy?" She shook Ace's hardening canine cock. "Do you want me? Huh? You wanna stick this knotted monstrosity inside me, don't you?"

Ace growled, twisting on the bed.

"On second thought, why should I allow Red Claw to have her fun before I… Well, I can always find some other time to take you to her. Besides..." She began to stroke the dog's now fully erect cock. "I got you all to myself, and somehow I don't think you'll be talking to anyone about whatever may, or may not happen here, right?"

Once more, Ace produced low-pitched noises, writhing to one side and the other.

"You like that? My stroking your cock like this? Shit, this thing's big! I can't believe any of the other girls could take it all. Seems hardly fair Helena gets it as often as I think she does." Selina said, moving her hand faster and faster. "I can barely hold it. I bet you love stuffing this massive pussy-pleaser inside human girls, don't you? Naughty boy! You love it when they get stuck, don't you? Say it!"

Ace began to growl again. As he did, the female unzipped her clothing, just enough that her breasts were exposed; just enough that she could stuff his erection between them!

"So hot!" Catwoman remarked, feeling the dog's moist touch. Moving her chest up and down, she pressed her mammaries together, massaging his cock. Within seconds, she realized his length was such that she could use more than just her breasts. She crawled over the bed, stretching herself over the canine, maintaining the motion along his shaft while taking the tip inside her mouth. "So tasty! Mmm!"

More and more Ace began to squirm and grumble, panting with joy as the woman played with him.

Selina leaned back, letting the canine cock plop out from between her boobs, which now glistened fully wet; her nipples pink and pointy, aching to be bitten! "Who says cats and dogs can't be friends, right?" She held his member at arms' length, admiring it. "Yeah! I want you to rearrange my insides to the shape of this thing! But first..." She bent over, taking him into her mouth, as deep as she could, all the way so her lips touched the rim of his knot!

Elated by the feeling of being swollen whole down the female's throat, Ace growled louder; noises which accompanied her up and down motions, while the hot mix of spit and semen which frothed around her mouth, and over his balls!

…

*********

"That was quite the day." Barbara Gordon said, stretching, looking down at her computer, and the considerable amount of data she'd organized and cataloged. "I should stay here more often. It's rare I can get so much done in a day. But that's enough for today. I should..." A series of strange noises came from the bedroom, growing louder even though the door was almost shut. It was clear that Ace was the source, but what could possess him to make such a ruckus? "Is he sick? Ace?" She called out. "Are you alright, boy? Ace?"

…

*********

"What the hell?!" Catwoman whispered, letting the canine cock slip away from her lips. A woman's voice had called out the Bat-hound's name from beyond the bedroom. "You're not alone? Who… Shit!" With one nimble motion, Selina jumped back, aiming to get out, only to find the window near fully shut. "Dammit! I shouldn't have closed it! No time to..." She thought before another call sent a shiver up her spine. Glancing about, she dove into the one possible hiding place inside that bedroom, encasing herself inside the closet, leaving behind the canine both hard and confused at the turn of events, and berating herself that in her excitement, she had neglected to scan the apartment properly.

…

*********

"Ace? What are you..."

02 - "OLD FLAMES"

When she pushed the door aside and entered the bedroom, Barbara found the Bat-hound laying stretched over the bed, a look of befuddlement on his countenance as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. His expression, however, paled to hers, when she managed a more thorough look at the scene. "Ace?! What I God's name are you… Oh my God!" She gasped, realizing the canine sported an enormous, shining erection.

It was almost amusing to see the red-haired woman gasping, Ace mused. She was not the first to do so, but the experience, it seemed, never got old. 

"Ace… What..." Barbara repeated herself once more. It was not the dog himself which stunned her so, however. Rather, it was seeing him there, while her honed, analytic mind had unconsciously started to go to work, painting a picture far too disturbing and strang to be true, and yet… The carpet had recently been removed, and the floor smoothed out; it was evident it was cleaned daily, or close to that. Even so, ghosts of stains could be seen all over with a second, more careful look, particularly around the bed. The mattress was brand new, made from an impermeable, tear-resistant, easy to clean material, though plenty of stains could be detected over the bits exposed under the sheets. What was also an obvious new acquisition and addition to the chamber, a large wicker basket made for dirty laundry, stood by a corner. Metal handles had been installed in the adjacent bathroom walls, inside the shower, and by the side of the tub; additionally, two sets of towels could be spotted inside the cabinet above the sink. The wooden bits of the bed itself was the most revealing factor though. Scratch marks were visible even to the untrained eye, particularly all over the headboard; many of which decidedly made by a person, but many more made by something else; the marks deeper, wider, longer, and in a more set pattern. "Ace, are you and Helena… Oh, God!" Barbara covered her mouth.

Wagging his tail, Ace barked.

"How did I not see it before?!" Oracle thought. "All the time they're together. They way they behave." She shook her head. "I've heard stories about places where… Couldn't be though." She mumbled. Words and thoughts aside, if the evidence did not seem overwhelming, the Bat-hound appeared to taunt her denial, flaunting his erection as if to beckon her to it.

Ace whimpered when the woman rolled back slightly.

"Wh… What is it?" Barbara spoke, breaking from her thoughts. "Ace… Is that… You miss Helena, don't you? Here, with you. Is that why you've seemed so on edge all day? I could tell something was wrong. You trying to keep yourself together. I should..."

Ace barked.

Barbara pushed her hair back. "You don't want me to leave?"

Once again, Ace barked, this time panting in succession.

Oracle wheeled forward slightly. "I guess I can't blame you." As a force of habit, she reached for a pair of glasses inside her shirt pocket and placed them on. "I imagine… Well, to be honest, I can't really imagine the appeal Helena could have to you, but..." She moved closer to the bed. "Is there even a point in asking you put that away?" She said, looking at the dog's tumescent cock.

Ace growled, not unlike a showcase of indignation.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be proud too if I had… Christ, look at that thing! You mean to tell me Helena can take this?" Barbara pointed at the Bat-hound's member.

Barking, Ace rocked back and forth, causing his member to sway in front of the bespectacled female.

"Holy moly!" Barbara exclaimed. It was almost as if the dog invited her to touch him; to touch it! "You can't be walking around with that thing like this. Look, you're making a mess of the sheets already. I know Helena's not here to take care of… Of your condition. But I don't want to have to explain dirty sheets. Besides, you can't go out and get us any food while..."

Ace whimpered, rolling fully onto his back.

"Wh… He can't!" Barbara thought. "He can't mean..." She shook her head, though still moving closer. "If… Let's say I help you. I'm not saying I will, but, let's say I do. Would it… Can things go back to normal? I'd hate to spend the next couple of days in this awkward state."

Ace Barked, more energetically than he did before.

"You know, I've always suspected there was something off about you. A little too strong, too fast. Most of all, a little too smart for an ordinary dog. It's a good thing Helena was putting your skills to use, only I couldn't imagine she'd go this far. Regardless, I can trust you're not one to brag after the fact, so… Alright Ace, lean back. I'll, hum… Give you a hand, with your little… With your big problem there. But this is a one time deal, alright? I better not find you like this again, okay?"

For the first time, Ace's reaction was one of silence. He remained still, relaxing most of his body.

"You owe me one, big boy! And Helena's gonna have some real awkward explaining to do. Then again… Maybe I shouldn't even bring this up." Barbara extended an arm, hand reaching for the erect animal cock. "Damn! I can barely hold it. It's so warm." Surprisingly, she found that touching the dog in such a way proved to be far less unappealing than expected. She was also oddly glad to find there was no need for any added lubricants, as her fingers slid up and down the canine cock's length without difficulty, aided by the organ's natural moistness. "Okay. Just be quiet and let me do the work, alright?"

…

*********

"Goddammit!" Catwoman whispered under her breath, watching through a crack between closet doors, as she stood hidden among rows of hung clothing. "Barbara?! What the hell is she doing here?!" Greater than the surprise of almost being caught by this unexpected guest inside Huntress' home, however, was a growing sense of resentment, seeing that it appeared as if Oracle was about to waste the Bat-hound's perfectly good erection. "You bitch! I'm the one who got him hard! It's not fair you get to..." She bit her lip, catching herself before she made enough noise to be noticed. As it was, there was little else to do but to endure. "Sigh... What the hell was I even thinking in the first place? Why would I even consider screwing that stupid mutt?"

…

03 - "HANDS-ON APPROACH"

"How long can you last? God!" Barbara complained, having to switch arms yet again. For the last half-hour she'd been trying, to the best of her ability, to get the Bat-hound to reach climax using her hands. Though he produced sexual fluids all the while, it was naught but lubricants to aid in her effort, keeping hands and cock moist and slippery so she'd never have to pause. Often he'd twitch, showcasing pleasure accompanied by the occasional growl, but so far, there was no indication he was anywhere near finishing. "Dammit Ace, you're starting to make me feel jealous of Helena now." The words were said in jest, though in truth, Barbara had begun to wonder what the dog could do between the sheets. Her friend Helena has always had something of a puritan streak, and to top it off, her tastes and demands of men were borderline unreasonable. If the dog had earned a place in her bed; if she and him fooled around as often as Oracle suspected, there must be something special about the beast, after all. "I'm getting tired here. Come on, boy! This is just another workout, and I thought I was done for the day." She paused for a moment, allowing the canine cock to lean over one palm. "Come to think of it, I could use this thing as a dumbbell. It's so heavy."

The moment of pause was all Ace needed. He flipped over and hopped off the bed, to stand on the floor face to face with the woman.

"What? I know you're not done yet." Barbara said, somewhat disappointed to having the dog escape her clutch. She saw him take a step towards her, poking her knee with his nose. "You… You want me to move to the bed? Are you crazy?"

Ace barked. This woman understood him better than most.

"Shit! He's not crazy!" Barbara thought. "I'm wet from playing with his cock, and no doubt he can smell it. No doubt he's familiar with the scent either." She raised her hands. "Oh, no!" It was then she noticed how her fingers glistened, much like most of her forearms, coated with the Bat-hounds fluids. "Uh… I've gone too far."

Ace whimpered.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Barbara giggled. "I can only imagine the tricks you must have up your sleeve. Tell you what, my love life has been a miserable dryspell for quite a while. If I could..." As if by reflex, her mind asked; why could she not? One way or another she was committed to finishing the job with the Bat-hound, and much as she observed earlier, he wouldn't be talking after. "If I let you play a little more than what we're doing here, will you finish faster?" She asked, barely aware of what her proposal truly intended.

Ace barked, wagging his tail.

"I must be mad! But I'm so horny I could burst into flames right now!" Barbara mused. "Okay. Hang on..." She said, removing her shit. "He's Bruce's pet, for Christ's sake! What am I..." Before she could complete the thought, as she pulled the garment over her head, her face met with Ace's as he bit and removed her glasses, then placing them over the bedside table with surprising precision. Hopping to her feet, the dog fastened its teeth over her heels, one at a time, pulling the shoes from her feet. In silent amazement, Barbara complied to the beasts motions to undress her. Her pants were next. He bit at the bottom ham and tugged. In response, she undid her fly and hoisted herself up from the wheelchair with her arms, allowing him to peel the cloth away. "You've… Got moves." She said before he jumped onto her lap, teeth pulling her bra. "Wait! That's too much!" She spoke, making no motion to stop the creature when it yanked the piece of lingerie away, letting her breasts breathe!

Knowingly, Ace licked the female's nipples, which glowed a light pink, puffy and pointy. She squealed when he nibbled at her breasts, moaning with a mixture of protest and encouragement.

Without thought, Barbara carried herself from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, the former of which toppling with the motion. Taking the opportunity as she moved, Ace grabber her panties, wrapping his jaw around the loop that covered her crotch. "Hang on! I didn't mean to go this far!" The dog did not pull the piece down her legs though; instead, he twisted his head, tearing through the fabric until there was naught but a thin, mangled loop of white unmentionables around her waist, leaving her attired with nothing but that, and a pair of likewise white socks. "Ace, wait up! You caaah! Oh!"

Once the female let herself relax over the mattress, Ace pushed her legs aside with his snout. When she tried to object though, his tongue had already gone to work!

"Oh! Oh my God! Oh!" Barbara moaned, grabbing the fur over the Bat-hound's head, while he tasted her, making her squirm with pleasure at the same time! "Oh! You… Ah! I'm gonna… Oh! Ah! Ah!"

…

********* 

"Figures Barbara is this boring." Catwoman thought, having watched Oracle jerking ace with her hands for the past half-hour. "That marvelous cock going to waste. Pearls to pigs! Stupid bitch! I could have been doing things you can only dream of with that thing! Instead, I'm stuck here, watching this inept… Oh, I wanna scream!" Her fingernails sank into the palms of her hands.

As time passed, however, it looked as if the Bat-hound began to work his magic. It had taken a while, but Barbara began to undress, and then the dog began to undress her. Moments later, she had him between her legs, shoving his tongue up her slit while she joyfully yelled and writhed! Selina, however, felt ambivalent to that turn of events. On the one hand, things had definitely gotten more interesting. On the other, so had she grown that much more envious and resentful at being forced to simply watch.

…

*********

"Oh… You're gonna kill me like this. Hah… Oh." Barbara caught her breath after experiencing a powerful, long-lasting orgasm by the Bat-hound's tongue. "I'm starting… To see the appeal. Oh."

Ace took a step back, then hopped on the bed, his torso over the woman's, their hips aligned!

"Oh God! Wait! You understand me, right?" Barbara raised her head, looking in-between her breasts at the massive canine cock which stood ready, perfectly positioned to enter her. "Slowly! Please, do it slowly!" She begged, figuring asking the dog to stop at that point was well past the both of them.

Pressing forward, Ace's member made contact with the female's slit! His crimson tip stretched past her pink lips, molding them to his girth!

Whether by her request or otherwise, the Bat-hound took its time penetrating her. Barbara yelled, gritting her teeth and squinting as the dog went in to the hilt; pressing with great strength against her cervix, and expanding her sex to previously unknown dimensions. "Ooooh! Ah! I've never felt anything like this! Oh!" She opened her eyes, looking up at the beast's dark gaze. "Can't believe you got me to… Well, do what you gotta do, boy. I'm in your hands." She said, having grown to trust the canine.

Ace began to hump, slowly, then faster and faster. The female screamed, her sex tight and sensitive clamping around his, gushing with the juices they made togther! When she twitched, so did he!

From between the woman's legs, the Bat-hound thrust with bestial violence, and though Barbara Gordon started out timidly, she went on to match that bestial partner in wantom and enjoyment both. He pumped in and out, gushing from his mouth, slobber falling all over, and she screamed, egging him on, gushing from her slit while the hot drops of spit fell over her face, which she was all too eager to lick with a smile. By the manner she moved, Ace adapted to her, taking on a more stable, steady posittion, so he could fuck her without relent, driving her from one maddening climax to the other, for an extended period.

"Ohh!" Barbara cried out when the dog began to slow down. She could feel hot moist all over her, contrasting to the chilling wind coming in from the tiny sliver of the window which was left open, a cold that clashed also against the canine's body warmth. "Ahhh… I've never been so completely stuffed! Oh, Ace. Ahhh." She panted, running her hands over her head, pushing back tufts of sweaty hair.

Ace licked the female's face, tasting her lips and teeth when she laughed in response. He raised himself, unsticking his fur from her chest, nudging under a shoulder to place her onto a sideways position. With one front paw to her back and another in front of her, he started humping again, slamming his hindquarters against her buttocks. She slung an arm over his neck for support, gladly taking on the ensuing onslaught of animalistic sexual ravishing. 

"Oh! Yeah! Like that! Oh! oh, oh, aaah! Fuck me, boy! Oh!" Barbara screamed, rejoicing that with this particular lover, there was no need for decorum, no necessity to uphold an image. She allowed the beast to use her as a welcoming cock-sleeve, relishing the will and ability to do so. Within a minute, she found herself partaking in climax once more, gushes of sexual fluid spraying her friend's bedroom floor by the thrust!

Ace caught the female by the neck, nibbling at her nape much like her sex intermittently clamped his with orgasmic spasms. As he increased the pace, he knew he had to finish things properly. Soon, it would be time to prepare for the zenith!

For yet another long stretch of time, the Bat-hound rammed Barbara Gordon mercilessly, making her cum time after time, creaming over the length of his bestial member. She yelled all along, basking in the overload of tactile stimulation, pain and pleasure alike! "Aah! Yeah! Oooh, Ace! Yes! Oh! Oh!" She screeched.

Letting go of the female, Ace raised himself again, this time letting her roll around fully, so she lay on her belly, with him above, and behind her. Both front paws were promptly placed just over each of her shoulders, trapping her in a cage of his legs, against which he pushed her with his cock!

"Oh! Yeah! Make me a bitch! Do it, boy!" Barbara said, holding each of his front legs with a hand for support. He did not have to be told twice! In what appeared to be a fit of rage, he fucked her with an amount of speed and force which dwarfed the manner he'd done it before! She could not say anything anymore, instead screaming from the top of her lungs, the only conscious thought one of gladness and understanding as to why Helena had sound-proofed the apartment. Yet again, this mating marathon went on for a long while, her shouts duly accompanied by the dog's growls, as the pair of them writhed together with passion and pleasure! Eventually, however, he began to slow down.

Letting his weight fall over the woman, Ace slammed himself into her as deeply as she would take him! Jerking, swelling, in a loud, messy fashion, as she screamed with her face buried in the mattress, the knotting had begun!

"Ooh! Uh ooh! Huh huh! Ah! Ah! Oooh!" Barbara convulsed, struggling greatly to breathe! She climaxed again, torn asunder by the pain of the Bat-hound's member expanding to its fullest extent inside her. When he began to gush, there was no longer any chance to disengage. As the minutes passed though, little by little, she started to regain a sense of self. "Ooooohhh Ace!"

Glad to please, Ace licked the woman's cheek while she moaned, recovering from the exert of their joined activity.

"God! Now I'm mad at Helena… Oh… For hogging you." Barbara giggled, realizing it would be a while before the dog could pop free out from her. "Not anywhere near as mad as I am with you though."

Again, Ace licked the female's face, with a faint whimper this time around.

"No, no no! There's no excuse! You mean we could have been doing this ever since back when I was Batgirl?! All the time wasted… Oh." She turned her head, as to receive licks more directly over her mouth. "We have a lot of time to make up for over the next couple of days!"

…

*********

Selina banged her forehead against the closet door. Luckily, neither Ace, nor Oracle were in a state where they'd notice the noise anymore. In the end, it seemed as if the redhead was a more interesting lay than expected. Catwoman shook her head, looking at her fingers, and how they shone wetly. "Dammit! I poked a whole in my costume." She realized, observing how despite trying to control herself while she watched the events happening on the bed, she could not help fingering herself, struggling greatly not to moan. "Not that anyone would have heard me." She thought. "Damn you, Barbara, stealing my thunder!"

Many minutes after the knotting, Selina also watched when Ace finally unstuck himself from Oracle. The exhausted pair rolled over the bed, passing out in quick succession, she with an arm over him, her sex oozing, as it would be for a while. Catwoman pushed her hair back, sliding the closet open after several hours having hidden inside. As she passed the dormant couple, she at least consoled herself with the fact that sneaking out would be even easier than sneaking in. When she stepped out onto the fire escape, she glanced back one final time, staring at the Bat-hound for a few seconds. "To think now the redhead bitch gets to play for a whole couple of days." She spat, recalling Barbara's last statement, before ultimately dashing away.

…

EPILOGUE:

Cleaning the bedroom was a chore, but Barbara managed before Helena returned. Sadly, she did no more work after the first day there and would have to make up for it upon returning home. Time spent in her friend's place had hardly been wasted though, and the experience was certainly worth the expense.

"Alright, Barb. Looks like this is it." Helena said, throwing her bag on the floor as soon as she entered her home, kicking the entryway shut behind her.

"Good trip?" Oracle asked.

"Nah. Glad to be back, if anything. Big waste of time, if you ask me. What about you?"

"It was great. Spending some time away from home, I mean. The change of environment can make us look at things with fresh eyes."

"So, sounds like your time went about just the opposite of mine then?"

"I guess."

"What about this big boy here?" Helena asked, hugging Ace who'd come bounding to greet her.

"He's quite the handful. Very full of energy."

"Yeah, I know. Hope he didn't give you much trouble."

"No trouble. It was a pleasure to spend time with him. We go way back, after all." Barbara smiled, pulling her sleeves and collar as to hide the many scratch marks over her fair skin.

"Right. So, are you leaving then? I imagine your place must be all good for you to get back by now, right?"

"Why? Trying to get rid of me?" Barbara grinned, glancing at the Bat-hound, who licked the brunette enthusiastically.

"No, I… Just tired. You know? Feel like going straight to bed."

"Yes. I get it. I know the feeling. Exactly. Tell you what, help me gather my stuff and I'll be out of your way. I do need to get home and brush up on some delayed stuff."

"Sure." Helena said, looking around trying to spot any belongings which were not hers.

Within a few minutes, Oracle was set to go, with everything neatly packaged the same way it arrived. Eager to help, as she was eager to be alone with the Bat-hound again, Huntress helped her down to the street, where she'd wait for her ride.

"Hey Barb, if you don't mind I'm gonna go ahead and head back upstairs. I really, really need to go to bed."

"Yeah, no problem. Oh, before you go; couple of things. First, give me the number of the people who sound-proofed your place."

"Yeah. I'll find it and send it to you."

"Oh, and..." Barbara added, strategically waiting, then choosing the moment when both her friend was walking back into the building, and her ride could be seen driving up the block. Deliberately, she waved goodbye, the sleeve inching up her arm. "I've taken the liberty to file Ace's claws a bit. You make sure and let me know how it feels, alright?"

…

WILD'S FINEST 010 - "SIBYL"

THE END…?


	11. "Out of this world"

WILD'S FINEST 011 - "OUT OF THIS WORLD"

PROLOGUE:

"What sort of place is this?" Barda asked, looking down at the vast, grey ceiling which contrasted to the green treetops surrounding the building below. With a mental command, the Aero-Discs below her feet began their descent.

"It's Karen's. An old hangar. Since the inside is considerable and the area secluded, I find it to be an adequate place for training." Wonder Woman replied, flying beside the Female Fury. "I'd normally prefer the convenience of my own place, but she requested I used this one today."

"Power Girl? So we'll be meeting with her then?"

"No. Not her."

"Then who? You know I don't like surprises." Barda remarked. The Apokoliptian devices which allowed her to cruise through the air retracted into her boots, just as her feet touched the ground facing the old building. "It's not you, is it? I'd need time to prepare if..."

"No, it's not me." Wonder Woman replied, landing as well. "I asked you to help me with training someone else, remember? If I wanted you to spar me, I'd have said so."

"So you want to watch, or what?"

"You could say so. You're skilled enough, as well as strong and resilient enough to help me with illustrating a point I've been trying to make."

"Now you have me curious. Who is it, tell me."

"You'll see." Diana said, grabbing at the handle to the entrance, sliding the door open. "After you."

Barda grinned, half-relieved, half-disappointed she'd not be facing the Amazon Princess in a melee. She walked inside the hangar with a confident posture, certain that none other could match her within the particular combination of physical might alongside the skills she possessed. The place was ample, with a high ceiling and concrete floors, the latter marked by many cracks, just as the few metal beams around showed plenty of dents. It was obvious this location was manifold a space used for superhuman combat, if only for training. She could not, however, spot who it was she was meant to fight in there, assuming the person had arrived at all.

"Here we are." Wonder Woman stated, shutting the passage behind her.

"I guess. How long do we have to wait?" Barda said.

"Wait?"

"For whoever we're meeting."

"No, no. We're all here."

"What? I don't see anyon..." It was then that Barda took note of the white dog who'd been inside all along, and who now greeted the Amazon with great enthusiasm. "Is that Superman's dog?"

"I suppose that's the general perception, yes. I'd argue against the notion he belongs to anyone though. Karen may protest my point there, however." Diana chuckled.

"You can't possibly mean… Is this a prank?"

"Not in the least. Krypto is the one I'd like you to help me with."

"Are you mad? Why would I engage with such a beast? Why would you even want me to?"

"See, Karen has asked me to help with him. He has much pent up energy it seems, so I've been regularly training him how to fight properly; how to use his power suitably. He's a good learner." Wonder Woman scratched the dog's neck. "But he has a few bad habits I'm finding hard to break."

"And you want me to help? Why? What's wrong with you doing whatever need be done yourself?"

"Well, Krypto and I are much too physically similar; at least when it comes to our basic capabilities. In a way, I can't help but to fight in certain ways, and it prevents me from displaying the contrast necessary to showcase the lesson I'm trying to relay."

"Hum. I don't understand."

Diana pointed down, making the Super-dog sit beside her. "Speed. He's not using it to the fullest extent, even though he's faster than me. That holds true particularly when it comes to combining it with his strength, which incidentally is also comparable to mine. Krypto has a bad habit of engaging too closely, and for too long."

"So? He's a dog. Besides, if he's as powerful as you say, it shouldn't matter."

"Oh, but it should. In my case, it's not as much of an issue because, like him, I'm a high-level speedster. If, however, he engages an opponent that can match his strength, but lacks the enhanced reflexes..."

"Ah! I get it. If he insists on grappling, he loses the advantage he'd otherwise have hitting and running, making use of the ability to move at super-speed."

"Precisely. In addition, even though you may lack such speed, I know as a Female Fury, you must have experience with engaging similarly shaped opponents."

"Yes, we do train with the Warhounds quite a bit, back on Apokolips. So… You want me to teach the pooch a lesson, do you? Give him a good spanking so he learns not to tussle directly against someone of my caliber."

"Something like that, yes." Diana smiled.

"Heh. You know what? This brings back some of the few good memories I have from home. Sure, I'll give the mutt a good schooling." Barda cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"I rather you weren't. I mean no offense, but I'd wager you're at a disadvantage even without considering his swiftness. Remember, he can fly, is likely above you in terms of strength, and certainly in terms of durability. The idea is not for you to beat him, but for you to make him realize how he's making things more difficult for himself by not using his available traits properly, given the circumstance and opponent."

"Don't make me laugh, Diana. This simple animal could never best me."

"You'll find him to be not so simple, I fear."

"Are you just saying that to egg me on? I'll take you up on the challenge then. I'll fight the beast." Barda smiled, reaching for the metal club which hung by her waist, the infamous Mega-Rod.

"Just… No energy blasts, if you please. I don't think Karen will appreciate burnt holes all over her walls."

"As you say. If I win… When I win. I'll challenge you to another warrior's game after."

"I don't know how to play those card games you collect."

"No excuses, Amazon. I'll subdue your animal pupil, then I'll do the same to you!"

"It's a deal. Now..." Wonder Woman ran a hand over Krypto's head. "Both of you, get ready. When I say go..."

Krypto had been told of this playtime. Preparing to start, he looked up at the second female who'd accompanied the one who normally trained him, examining her with growing interest. Over a head taller than the latter, this woman was covered from head to toe on a colorful suit of armor. She was curvaceous as she was powerfully built, and her face, though beautiful, was ever stern; bright blue eyes contrasting with tan skin. By the manner with which she moved, he could tell, she was no more a stranger to fighting than the Amazon.

Barda observed the Super-dog as he circled her. At first, she thought the exercise to be little more than a joke, but as the canine moved, there was a disturbing, fully conscious air of confidence emanating from him. It was not simply that he'd clearly been well trained, nor that he was likewise experienced, but it was almost as if he did not perceive her as a threat, or even a challenge. "Full of yourself, are you?" She said with a smirk. The beast was in for a surprise, she thought. Wonder Woman's earlier observation had been accurate, when she remarked upon her experience in facing such animals. If anything, this creature was barely a couple hundred pounds, half or less the weight of an Apokoliptian Warhound. Then again, when it came to unnaturally enhanced strength, size was a secondary trait at most. Fingers tightening around the Mega-Rod's handle, she made the first move!

Dodging when the woman took a swing, Krypto bit at her weapon! Swinging her about, he was surprised to find she would not let go, nor be forced to!

"Gotcha!" Barda said, Aero-Discs activating under her feet, providing the gravitational support for her to pull her arms as if fully grounded! With one powerful tug, she wrapped a limb around the Super-dog's neck, while the other hand remained occupied, straining against the canine's maw in a dispute for possession of the Mega-Rod; a calculated maneuver, no less, as she figured it was best not to allow the beast to use its teeth on her instead. Coiling and twisting herself around her opponent, not unlike a great snake, she pushed with both legs, as to make them both tumble through the ground, all the while applying pressure as she could in an attempt to submit the alien quadruped!

"See, Krypto?" Wonder Woman said, pacing around closely to the wrestling couple. "Just like I told you before, you have a habit of engaging in close combat much too blindly. Now you're caught, and your advantage in speed is wasted."

"Ha! Ready to eat crow, Diana?" Barda laughed. "Subduing this animal was easier than..." Before she could finish the sentence, she found herself flipped around, fighting in a submissive position against the beast who pushed forward between her legs!

"Don't speak so soon, Barda. I warned you about Krypto's prowess. I'll also warn you against trying to outlast him. His stamina exceeds both of ours."

"Ghh… Nh!" Barda pushed and pulled, trying to inch her way back onto a dominant position. Strangely enough, the harder she did, the more interesting this encounter felt. Though she loathed being bested in a fight, she could not help but to respect and admire the dog, if it somehow managed to do it. Maybe her mind played tricks on her, but for a moment, as her eyes and the beast's met, she could swear he was elated by a similar feeling.

"Oh?" Wonder Woman observed, taking note of the fighting pair's harmonizing body language. "Looks like you like each other." It wasn't unusual for experienced martial artists to find within combat a degree of mutual understanding not found elsewhere. Barda and Krypto, however, seemed like an acute case of such an incident. "Nice to see you're enjoying the experience, but keep your heads on the game, please. This isn't playtime; I'm trying to teach Krypto a valuable lesson."

"Sh… Shut up, Diana!" Barda muttered, rolling around. To her surprise though, the Super-dog let go of her weapon, repositioning himself above her in a domineering manner.

"He's nearly got you in a Nelson hold." Diana told the Female Fury when the canine twisted the latter's arm while pushing her head down with a paw, his body wrapping atop hers. "What now, Barda? Think fast."

"Nhaah!" Barda yelled, swiveling her wrist to poke herself with the tip of the Mega-Rod, releasing an energy discharge which coursed through her armor, shocking both herself and the Super-dog, with such power the floor around them began to melt!

"Gods, Barda!" Wonder Woman hopped back. She saw Krypto loosen his grip, though he did not quite let go. Meanwhile, much of the advanced alien technology around Barda's armor began to spark, damaged by her self-destructive maneuver.

"Pain is meaningless to victory!" Barda shouted, slamming the Super-dog to the ground, mounting him.

"Your armor! The Motherbox!" Diana pointed when the device carried by the Female Fury began to show signs of a potentially dangerous outcome as a result of being damaged, as small tears in the space-time fabric began to erupt all around the hangar's interior!

"Wha..." Barda realized she'd never put aside her personal computer; the little box which allowed her to, among other things, travel between planets by creating two-way portals. In the heat of the moment, she overlooked the risk of using the Mega-Rod as she had, never considering the possibility of damaging the Motherbox, or what doing so could unravel. Before she could do anything about the sparking device, however, she was once again toppled and pressed to the ground, with the Super-dog pinning her, this time around in an even more dominant fashion, making sure her weapon was accounted for when he checked her hand with a paw. "No! Get off!" She yelled.

"Krypto!" Wonder Woman called. "Break it up."

Grasping that something had gone wrong during the fight, Krypto let go of the tall woman, stepping back and away from her. In response, she rolled to her feet, urgently taking in her hand a small, box-shaped object that was attached to her armor. 

"Dammit! It's all my fault!" Barda said, pressing a series of buttons which quickly caused the sparks flying off the Motherbox to stop, as well as the time-space disturbances. "I didn't think to put it aside. Couldn't have foreseen I'd send an energy surge through myself like that."

"Everything alright?" Diana asked, moving closer to the other woman. "Is it broken?"

"Broken? No, no… It can repair itself. The problem is… All Motherboxes are linked to the same source. If I'm not careful when and how I use it, it's possible others may have been warned of my location just now."

"You're saying..."

"If I know how Apokolips operates; and I do. There's probably someone assigned to watch for any indication of my using the Motherbox."

"Are we to expect an unwelcome visitor?"

"Maybe. A scouting party, more likely. They wouldn't send anyone important, in the chance it's a trap."

"How long do you think..." Wonder Woman's words were quickly interrupted by a deafening boom echoing through the building! Before either her or her two friends could tell what happened, an interplanetary portal had opened and closed, delivering a troupe of heavily armed, grotesque-looking winged creatures!

"Parademons!" Barda shouted, re-igniting the Mega-Rod in hand.

Chaos erupted as the two women and the dog spread around, avoiding and parrying the many blasts unleashed by the guns which the dozen or so flying trolls carried; the latter group likewise scattering and flying in random patterns, having started their attack in clockwork fashion.

"What do they want?" Wonder Woman shouted, blocking blasts with her bracelets.

"Looks like an automated delivery, once they pinpointed my location. My guess; they're just here to do as much damage as possible!" Barda roared back in response. "Don't let them fly away!"

"What do we..."

"What do you think?" Barda provided a reply before the Amazon could conclude the inquiry, via violently snapping the neck of one of the Parademons!

Krypto understood the situation right away, dashing and tearing apart one of the creatures, shrugging off what blasts hit him.

"Something's off here." Wonder Woman thought, hanging back and defending while the Female Fury and the Super-dog took down the Parademon squad, one at a time. "What kind of attack plan is this?" She mused, seeing as the creatures did little to defend themselves, and appeared to be far less concerned than they should have been, concerning the flying canine. It made sense they'd shoot at Barda, considering this was likely a task force set aside to attack her at the first opportunity, but it looked as if their weapons left much to be desired, assuming killing the towering woman was ever the plan. "They don't want to kill her. They can't. Then what..." It suddenly dawned on her, when she saw the pattern of attacks taking shape. "They're trying to hit your hand! Your Motherbox!" Diana shouted.

"What?!" Barda turned towards the Amazon, just as her foot came down on a Parademon's chest, crushing it! That single moment of distraction was enough though. When a blast hit her square in the back of her hand, her fingers faltered, and the Motherbox she held fell, tumbling far back upon hitting the ground. "You little..." She turned back, grimacing. There were but a couple of monsters still alive at that moment, which assured her of a safe victory, but when she looked upon the grotesque faces of those remaining hostile creatures, she was taken aback at the fact that they appeared to grimace, as they suddenly stopped shooting, only to carelessly charge towards her!

As Wonder Woman looked on, it all seemed to happen within the span of a single second! Before one winged creature could reach the Female Fury, Krypto tore it apart mid-air. The second, however, managed to dive past and latch itself to the tall woman, producing a terrifying cackle along the way! Barda promptly broke the Parademon's jaw, then neck, while the Super-dog swooped to tackle it away from her! As soon as he smashed into the duo, however, with another deafening boom, the three of them were gone; vanishing in much the same way as the Parademons first appeared. "Krypto!" Diana screamed, dashing to their position. "Barda?" She added, spinning, vainly looking for a sign of her vanished friends.

…

01 - "IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY"

"You want the good, or the bad news first?" Mister Miracle asked, examining the damaged Motherbox, while Wonder Woman and Power Girl paced around him, impatiently waiting for some kind of an answer as to what had transpired earlier inside the hangar wherein they currently found themselves.

"Good." Wonder Woman said.

"It was an automated Boon-Tube that brought the Parademons, as well as the one that took Barda and Krypto away. I think their assignment was to separate her from her Motherbox, then teleport her away, somewhere."

"I figured as much. They could not pose much of a threat to her by themselves."

"Whatever! What's the so-called good news then?" Power Girl interjected.

"All these Parademons were equipped with a ready-to-activate portal. All they needed was to get close to whoever they might be targeting and, well… Boom!" Miracle pointed at the monstrous bodies which had been organized in a line on the floor.

"Indeed. Only they had to make sure the target, Barda, wouldn't be able to get back on her own before activating it." Wonder Woman remarked.

"Exactly. Hence, separating her from her Motherbox. Good news is, it didn't work. Well, not really. If the coordinates I picked up are correct, she was meant to be taken to Apokolips. But it looks as though the device that got used was damaged in the last moment, so… Barda and the dog were sent to another place in the database instead."

"That is good news. Although, I assume finding them might be a problem."

Mister Miracle shrugged. "No. Not really. In fact, I can tell exactly where they were sent."

"Oh? That's great! But, if that's the case, what's the bad news then?"

"We'll need to wait for Barda's Motherbox to repair itself before we can reach them. Creating a stable passage will take a lot of energy. It will require both mine and her Motherbox working together to reach her, as well as to pinpoint where she happens to be at the time, on that particular planet."

"So? It's just a day." Power Girl said, breathing with relief. "I'm sure Krypto can resist any environment for that long, no matter how hostile."

"I'm not quite concerned with Superman's dog, nor my wife's ability to survive for a day. The problem is, the planet they're at has significantly increased gravity when compared to Earth's."

"Feh! That's it? It's hardly gonna hurt them."

"Most certainly not. Only, because of it, time passes differently there, in relation to us. A day here is… I'm not sure, maybe a few months there. So you see, it's not a simple matter of keeping themselves alive for one day."

"Shit!" Power Girl shook her head. "Do what you can to make it quicker! If you need anything..."

"I'll let you know." Mister Miracle nodded.

...

***Elsewhere... Day 1***

"What happened? Where am I? Diana?" Barda said, spinning around, stunned to find herself in a completely different environment from where she stood just an instant ago. Her ears still rang, recovering from the noise made by the Boom-Tube. A chilling wind hit her face, making her squint and protect herself with an arm. She could see she was on a wide, open area, covered with what looked to be snow as far as her eyes could see in every direction, though tall peaks could be spotted in the distance. The light, however, was all wrong. The sky swirled with what looked to be a strange mixture of clouds and particles shining red and green. The air was thick, dusty, making it hard to see details on anything past a few hundred yards or so, wherever she looked. By her feet, there laid the corpse of the latest Parademon she'd killed, getting slowly, but surely covered with that snow-like substance, which buried her to the knee. A burning stench exuded from the creature, while the technology that once covered its body began to melt on its own. "Self destruct." She said, realizing the creature meant to transport her, then lose the means for doing so. "Where in all hells am I though?!" She looked around again.

Shaking, Krypto stood from the snow, his head reaching up to the tall woman's waistline. Like her, he looked around, adjusting his sense to this new, strange environment.

"Oh? You're here too? Guess you were caught in the Boom-Tube's field when it was being triggered. Sorry, boy." Barda brushed some of the snow from the dog's head. "Why are we here though? Why this place? Unless..." She looked back and forth from the deceased Parademon to the Super-dog. "Unless this wasn't where we were supposed to be transported to in the first place. Maybe you jammed the electronics when you rammed into them?" She asked the canine who looked up at her. "Either way… I don't have my Motherbox. We're gonna have to find some other way out of this place, wherever we are."

Krypto barked, running in a circle.

"Yes. It looks strange. Not any world I know. Maybe if I have a look from above… Ah!" Barda's legs buckled slightly when she activated the Aero-Discs, trying to step through the air. "I can't..." Only when trying to go up it dawned on her, how sluggish she felt; how demanding it was to move around. "The gravity..." A second look down revealed how the Parademon had been crushed; flattened far beyond anything she or the super-powered canine had done to it. If not for how powerfully built she and the dog were, either would have been likewise compressed. "It will take ages to go up like this."

Raising himself from the ground, Krypto soared close to the woman.

"You can still fly?"

Krypto barked.

"Lift me up then. Let's see if there's any indication of civilization we can find." Barda said, placing one arm over the dog's back and the other under his neck.

Complying to the woman's request, Krypto shot up, going as high up as it helped with seeing further, although the thick, murky air would not cooperate with that; not that they found anything worth seeing in any case. The snow-covered plain went on for hundreds of miles, with enormous mountains surrounding it far away. It was hard to tell which part of the ground was made of rock, and which was made of ice, as both elements mingled together all along. Spots which seemed like small lakes could be seen here and there, sometimes releasing dense puffs of white smoke. Aside from the wind carrying snow and dust, however, there was no movement anywhere.

"Dammit all!" Barda exclaimed. "Looks like going one direction is as much a gamble as any other. The wind is getting stronger too. There's no way to say how strong, or how cold it will get. We have to try to find some shelter. Take us to one of those lakes!" She pointed, addressing the canine.

In an instant, Krypto began to descend, diving in a perfect diagonal towards the closest break over that icy landscape.

Barda had hoped to find heat in those ponds, seeing as they smoked. The approach made it clear no such luck was there to be found though. The lake was not so much made of heated water, as some corrosive material which ate away at the rocks by its shores. "Some kind of acid?" She pondered aloud, inching closer after letting go of the Super-dog. What was once thought as water, was of a deep, saturated green, and no more than a handspan could be seen into it. "You think there might be anything..."

Suddenly, the placid liquid exploded into a geyser, and an array of green tendrils shot up, wrapping themselves around the Female Fury! Barda leaned back, able only to maintain a measure of footing due to the Aero-Discs remaining functional under her feet! A second burst and she was dowsed with the green substance and the thing from which the tentacles sprang revealed itself, raising its immense shape above the pond!

From the pool came a scaly, blue-colored monster, shaped like a snake, though as much reptilian as it was insect-like in aspect! Its body raised itself some thirty feet over the liquid, anchoring itself by the shore with pincer-like appendages which grew along its sides. From its gaping maw, came the tentacles, winding around Barda, attempting to pull her in!

Using the Mega-Rod, Barda swiped at the monster's appendages, severing them! Meanwhile, Krypto tackled the creature back, sending it to smash against the rocks on the other side of the pond, then crawl back under the liquid with a painful screech!

"Curses!" Barda yelled, seeing that the green fluid began to corrode her armor, even though it did not harm her skin. As bits of the suit fell off, she moved back and away from the lake, while the Super-dog moved to stand between her and anything else that might be lurking under the surface. When they were far enough away, and the corrosion had done its damage, she regained her composure. With a hand, Barda removed what remained of her helm, tossing it to the ground, alongside parts of her attire that were now beyond repair.

Unable to help himself, Krypto gazed at the tall woman who was left wearing little more than boots and a swimsuit. Her hair was black, straight and silken, long, aside from bangs on the front which came down to her brow. Her physique was as impressive as it first appeared, powerful, yet remarkably feminine.

"That was stupid!" Barda shook her head, tightening her grip around the Mega-Rod. "Now I lost my armor, and the cold may become a problem at some point." She looked back at the pond. "On the other hand… This place is not as empty as it looked from above."

Krypto growled.

"Yes. For now, let's see if we can get to the mountains. We better find shelter before trying anything else." She pointed at the sky. "If I'm right, this place will be hit by a big storm soon."

…

***Day 3***

Barda's belly began to rumble when she curled into a ball on a corner over the icy floor. As the days passed, familiarity with this strange planet only made the circumstances seem more desperate than initially estimated. Survival would be hard, regardless of how durable she and the Kryptonian canine were. The landscape was little more than a desolate, frozen wasteland, with no signs of civilization ever having existed there. Blinding, deadly storms which carried with it sharp bits of rock and ice at hundreds of miles an hour occurred every few hours, lasting several hours more. Contrary to first impressions though, life existed aplenty, all monstrous, all hostile, and all well hidden through the wilderness, ready to jump out at any time. The one thing that came easy was finding shelter. She and the Super-dog were more than capable of digging their way through the mountains, creating spaces wherein the gale and debris were not a concern. Light was taken care of by the Mega-Rod, as well as a measure of heat; though the latter thus far suffered from a complete lack of things to burn.

Bursting through the built-up layer of snow which had since solidified over the entrance, Krypto made the tall woman rise from her attempted slumber. He floated into their shared abode, dropping a giant, limp hexapod creature to the ground, which looked like a cross between an ape and a crustacean.

"Well… I had worse." Barda shrugged, taking the Mega-Rod in had so she could cook the meat. 

After eating, the Super-dog and the Female Fury embraced in a corner, hoping to sleep, knowing that the next day would be another of traveling and scavenging, before having to make another shelter as far as they could go. The procedure felt empty though, as neither of them had any idea of where to go, nor what to do to escape this place.

"Three days." Barda sighed, looking at the time-telling device contained inside the Mega-Rod. "Someone must be looking for us." She said, wrapping her long legs around Krypto, so she could experience more of his body heat. "Either way, we best keep moving to see if there's anything here we can use. As it is, the gravity field makes leaving this planet nigh-impossible."

Krypto whimpered.

"Yeah, I miss Earth as well. I have to admit though, I'm glad to not be alone here." Barda scrubbed the Super-dog's neck.

…

***Day 6***

Using Krypto's enhanced senses, Barda and him had begun to travel towards what could be called the planet's equator line, hoping to find more amenable weather, and perhaps something other than rock, ice, or hostile monsters. The trip, however, was a slow one. Not only could the woman not fly, nor run as fast as the canine, but the pair of them had to concern themselves with acquiring food and building a shelter in-between each day.

"Stop that! You think I can't see what you're doing?" Barda said when the Super-dog snuggled behind her after they both enjoyed a foul-tasting meal. "Dammit… If you weren't so warm, I swear..." She turned around to face the canine. "We have to find some way out of this rock. You can't be thinking about… Anyway, careful where you poke that thing!" She said, inching her hip away from the canine's swollen, though still sheathed member. "I didn't even thing Earth dogs… Well, you're not from Earth, are you?"

With what could only be described as a smile, Krypto licked the woman's face. Though she flinched, she did not back away.

"I knew it! I knew there was something off when we were fighting! Don't tell me you're… Is that why you insisted with wrestling instead of using quick strikes as you should?"

Krypto growled, half-whimpering.

"Huh? Well, you have fine taste, I have to say." Barda smiled without meaning to. "Still, as far as combat goes you should really be more thoughtful. And, as far as the other thing… Wipe the thought off your mind! Now go to sleep, and don't let me wake up with anything pressing between my buttocks!" She said, half-jokingly. "He is quite an impressive specimen." Barda thought, letting her fingers run down Krypto's flank.

…

***Day 11***

Having finally relented, when her sense of pride was concerned, Barda had allowed the Super-dog to carry her as they traveled. This choice greatly increased the ability to cover distances, and as hints of a payoff began to show, the Female Fury found herself growing increasingly fond of the canine.

Food started to taste better, or at least Krypto's nose attuned to finding what did. The weather, though no less harsh when it came to tempests, was slightly less cold nonetheless, and bits of what appeared to be plants and fungi began to appear above the few stretches of rock that were not wholly covered with ice. 

The overall conditions had not been all that improved though. If in some ways Barda's spirit was lifted, in others, things felt as bad as they ever had, with she beginning to wonder whether there could be any escape from this place at all. As the days passed, if they could be called days considering most hours on that world were spent in darkness, she found herself more and more attached to the super-powered canine, going from not paying much mind to the lack of propriety with which they slept, to starting to appreciate it.

"You know..." Barda sighed, looking at the dog as they embraced in a corner, within their latest crafted abode. "I had a dog once. Well, all my sisters-in-arms did. The Furies, back on Apokolips. Warhounds, they're called. The dogs there. When we were being trained, me and the other Furies were each given a Warhound and made to bond. Of course, it being Apokolips, that was only so we were eventually forced to… Get rid of them." She shook her head, avoiding Krypto's gaze. "Did you… Could you sense something like that with me? Is that what's going on?"

Krypto tilted his head, making a low-pitched growl.

"Heh. Well now… You can forget about it, mister! I'll have you know I'm a happily married woman." Barda smiled. "Maybe under different circumstances… Hum. You're a little small for a Warhound though."

Once more, Krypto growled. Small had never been a term used to describe him before. Inching away from the female, he rolled onto his back, for the first time allowing himself to unsheathe with the motion.

"Hey! We'll lose heat. What are yo… Oh my! By New Genesis!" Barda exclaimed, covering her mouth with a hand. "I may have misspoken. And you… What are you thinking, rubbing up yourself against me with that… Thing!" She said, pointing at the Super-dog's erection. "It's bad enough moving around as it is. I wouldn't be walking straight if..." She shook her head. "Turn around! Let's get some sleep. I want to cover more ground tomorrow." Barda pushed Krypto. Despite the awkwardness, she still wrapped her limbs around him, for warmth, but perhaps more than that, for rapport.

…

***Day 19***

They had done it. Barda and Krypto had reached the planet's equator. Much as the pattern held before, it had done all the way. Storms were as fierce as ever, and the weather was still freezing cold, though the latter was more tolerable now; or at least as tolerable as it could get. The landscape, though it changed little, had moved slightly closer to something showing apparent signs of life. Lichen-like growths littered the rocks, and at times, even the ice, and what looked like a food chain had started to take shape. Small frog-like creatures occasionally poked their heads out from holes on the ground, a glint of intelligence in their glassy eyes; Accordingly, the monsters who preyed on those grew bigger, meaner, and more numerous than the ones met before. Even though the beasts posed little threat, every day was a struggle, loaded with ambushes many times over.

As she prepared dinner, Barda glanced back at the Super-dog, who tried to clean himself, preparing for the night with her. How odd it was that earlier during the day he'd reminded her of the husband she missed so much. When she suggested they try hunting one of the frog creatures, Krypto refused, apparently having recognized hints of enough intelligence in the little things, he rather hunt for the big ones instead. An act of mercy and kindness not unlike what her husband had shown her back on Apokolips, where such acts were nearly alien to her. "Speaking of big ones..." She thought, having over the past few days, allowed the canine to rub himself on her without protest, during the time when they slept together, or as the case seemed to be, he did, whilst she lay restless, though still unwilling to leave him. Reluctant to admit it, Barda still had to recognize that aside from any sense of debt for all the dog did to her, there was something of a connection between them; an appeal to him in a base, animalistic, raw level. Such that resting time had become something to which she'd look forward; more so by the day.

Pacing close to the meal the female had prepared for them both, Krypto sat by her side, them both tearing chunks from the meat, eating silently, only ever exchanging the occasional glance.

"You think we'll ever get out of here? Back to Earth?" Barda asked the dog. "It's been almost three weeks we've been here. Even if I knew how to make something that could take us out of this world, there aren't any materials to work with."

Krypto whimpered, licking the tall woman's face.

"I can only imagine people are looking for us, but… It's been a while. There's no telling how little clue of where we are was left behind when we were transported. Could be we're stuck here. Maybe even for..." Barda shook her head, looking down, unable to speak that last word, fearing to say it might make it come true.

After having their fill, Krypto and the woman moved to lay on a corner as they did at the end of every day. When he took his place, waiting for her to embrace him, she halted, looking down at him, frowning.

"This isn't working out. Are you going to rub that thing against me all night again?" Barda asked, eyeing the canine's groin. "We go lie down and you're already half hard. Heh! Do I excite you that much?"

Krypto barked, wagging his tail which tapped against the ground, making a sound that reverberated through the little cave.

"Sigh… I need to sleep. You can't have me all hot and bothered every time we lay together like that." Barda placed a finger over her lips, pensive. "What if… If I help you out with… You know, with my hands. Any chance we can embrace in peace after?"

Krypto growled in what seemed to be a disagreeable manner. All the same, he rolled onto his back.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Barda knelt by the Super-dog. Instead of going directly for his member which began to unsheathe, she ran a hand over his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin, and the contrasting rough softness of his short, white fur. By no means had she ever been a prude of any kind, but the idea of touching another being in such a way was unsettling, to say the least, while she was ever such a devoted wife to the husband she was uncertain to ever see again. Were she wholly honest with herself though, Barda would have to concede there was a growing draw between her and the canine. "Lay back and let me do the work. Oh, wow!" Handling the dog's erect cock directly for the first time, she had a renewed understanding of how big he was. "If I had three hands to work with, I still couldn't grab his entire length!" She thought, amazed by how unreasonably well-endowed this hound was.

Allowing the woman to handle him, Krypto simply let his body go limp, as her hands went to work, massaging and moving up and down along his cock. While minutes went by and began to mount, he never moved, while she started to huff, increasing with pace and enthusiasm alike.

"Dammit, won't you ever finish?" Barda asked. Little by little she'd let her strength loose on the dog, who not only did not seem to mind, he appeared to enjoy it. "By all the New Gods! I could go all out on him!" She thought, sensing a shudder run up her spine when she reflected on the appeal of the idea. "Alright then!" She let go, all of a sudden. "You don't want to cooperate, we can just go to sleep."

Krypto raised his head, whimpering.

"Nice try, but I think we went far enough. I'll take grinding against that thing over having you trick me into jerking you all night long."

Once more, Krypto whimpered.

"Come on, move over a little. I'm lying down." Barda said, positioning herself to embrace the canine, feigning not minding to have his hardened cock trapped between their bodies, even though the added heat felt nice when pressed to her belly. "Maybe… If you behave. Maybe we'll give it another try some other time."

…

***Day 21*** 

Travelling had become pointless, so Barda and Krypto had instead shifted focus to building up and increasing the level of comfort their current place of residence could have. Finding an isolated and well-protected mountain, they dug through the rock, and every day worked on expanding the shelter, as well as building what facilities they could with the materials available. In time, the place might be deemed livable; perhaps even pleasant.

"Those frog things seem to be gathering around the foot of the mountain." Barda said, looking out a freshly excavated window, down a steep slope. "They're smarter than I had them pegged for initially. I think they can tell how we kill those big bug monsters and leave them alone. They're probably coming close for protection."

Krypto barked, pacing in and out of the chamber, carrying tuft after tuft of lichen torn from the rocks outside.

"I see you're making a bed for us. Those will need to dry first. You know, I think we may actually be able to use them for fuel as well when they do."

Running in a circle, Krypto barked again, dashing out of the room only to return moments later, holding in his mouth what looked like a green pod.

"What is that? Oh… You smell so… Did you dive into one of those acidic pools?"

With a muffled bark, Krypto replied through a mouthful.

"Is that an egg? From one of those big monsters?"

Krypto barked again, squeezing the thing in his mouth so an oily substance dripped on the floor. He then let go of it, hopping forward to bite at the female's weapon.

"What?" Barda asked when the Super-dog pulled her hand to the green pool on the ground. "You want me to use the rod? On that?"

Krypto wagged his tail, growling.

"Alright." With the very first spark produced by the Mega-Rod, the liquid caught fire. "Oh, Gods! Oil? Burning oil? We have fire! Yes!" She jumped, hugging the canine. "Oh!" She jumped back an instant later, finding herself coated with the corroding substance that drenched the beast's fur. "Crap! Alright, Krypto, I'll tell you what. You go get more of those eggs and drop them by our front entrance. Then go and get yourself cleaned, while I make dinner and set up a few fires around the house for heat and lighting." 

Without a sound, Krypto hovered, licked the woman, and left.

"Hum." Barda smiled, watching the dog go.

The meal that followed was the first, since arriving at this planet, to feel like a proper one. Though the creatures they ate were dry and stringy, Barda had gotten better at preparing the meat, and for a change, there was light not coming from the Mega-Rod, much like heat other than that of hers and the dog's bodies to be enjoyed.

"Wow! It's times like this we learn to appreciate the little things." Barda said, placing down a plate crafted out of the shells from one of the creatures she and the dog used for sustenance. "You know, now that we're staying in one place, we should start saving these." She poked the shell with a foot. "I can make some doors, binders, roofs, and all sorts of utensils. Probably some armor for me too."

Krypto growled, looking up at the female.

Barda laughed. "No armor? You like to look at my body, don't you?" She said, looking at the dog, biting her lower lip. "You… Heh! Looks like we should be going to bed soon. I think… I think it's fair we celebrate a little. After all, we have light and heat for the first time. What do you say we try it again? You know, the thing with my hands?"

Wagging his tail, Krypto was quick to hop towards the corner currently chosen as his and the woman's regular resting place. Before she knew it, he was on his back.

"That's a yes then? Well, I have an idea." She bit her lip again, looking down and away. "Last time you wouldn't finish. Maybe if you have a little extra stimulus..." Sliding a hand under her garment, she began to undress. "Since you like looking at my body so much, maybe this will help."

Staring up as the tall female undressed, Krypto found she was appealing beyond measure. Her breasts were large and firm, though not proportionally as big as the ones he was used to. Buttocks, shoulders, arms, and abs showed their remarkable tone though her glistening, tanned skin. Likewise, her long legs were thick and powerful, and between them, adorned with trimmed black hair, was the pink prize!

"You're no ordinary animal, that's for certain." Barda remarked, seeing as how the Super-dog's cock stood, hard, red and swollen, just by looking at her. "You know the drill. Lean back."

This time around, Barda started without restraint, gripping and jerking the Super-dog's cock with as much strength as her hands could muster. Like before, his flesh did not yield, and he twitched, producing more and more lubricants to aid with her actions.

"Damn dog! I can already tell this is going to take forever!" Barda thought, taking the task at hand as a challenge, though this time around allowing herself to enjoy it. "Just like when we fought, eh? I'll show you!" Twisting and sliding with both hands, she did her best to try in stimulating the canine to climax, only to be met with more and more lubricants which just lengthened the process; something she started to enjoy, perhaps a bit too much. "I need to step it up." she thought. "Oh, no! You're not poking me with this monster all night long tonight! No sir!" Barda said. Gathering the courage to do so, she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Feeling the welcoming warmth of the female's mouth wrap around his cock, Krypto leaned back that much more, sticking out a tongue, enjoying the experience. Her touch revealed much, however, unleashing the pent up sexual tension that had mounted between them over the time they spent together. 

Barda felt her head spin, her guts churning with excitement reaching both expected and unexpected degrees, but more so with how unpredictably enjoyable the activity proved to be. "Gods! He tastes incredible!" She thought, sucking as fast and as deeply as she could, her neck bulging with the full volume of that canine cock. It was as if she'd smelled and touched the Super-dog for the first time also, experiencing him not as a random co-worker or companion, but as a prospect lover; a male counterpart!

The woman sucked and jerked skillfully, yet she did it with such gusto and force, it was almost uncomfortable. Krypto, however, was more than willing to endure this type of discomfort. Every time she went up and down, he went out and in, she would do it more ravenously the next time around. Soon enough, she began to grunt, cupping his balls while thick fluids gathered about her lips, dripping hotly over his belly.

The more she tasted the Super-dog's flesh, the more she swallowed his fluids, the more Barda's mind went to work, justifying and egging her on to keep going; to go beyond! From the first moment when she realized the canine wanted her, the seed of the idea had been planted in her mind, and as they were trapped in this strange planet, isolated, lacking any prospect of leaving, it could well be they'd be companions to the end. If so, it was only rational to make the best of their time together. Then again, the ability to be rational had long left the room. Raising her head, Krypto's cock popped out from her outstretching lips, though not without leaving a series of still lining threads of drool between its tip and her mouth. She licked her lips, looking down at the canine cock still in hand. There was no corner inside her mind wherein she could possibly hide from the fact; that hard, enormous animal member would find itself inside her! Whether now, tomorrow, in a week, or a year, she could only resist the urge so long.

…

02 - "A BITE ON THE SIDE" 

"We could be stuck here forever." Barda spoke, addressing Krypto, barely able to believe the words came out of her mouth. "If we are to stay then… Then there's no reason not to make the best of it. You've proven yourself a fighter, a hunter, a builder even. Then there's this." She shook his cock. "Taking something this big will be a challenge, even for me. It's gonna hurt. I can tell. Can you make it worth the pain? Can you prove yourself a lover?"

Krypto yanked himself from the woman to stand ahead of her, while she stared him face to face, resting on her knees. He moved, pressing his nose to hers, forcing her to lean back until he stood over her, looming, gazes locked while her hand reached once again for his dangling erection.

"Enough rubbing! Time to put this splendid beast to work!"

This as much a cue to take charge as Krypto had ever witnessed, if not so much through words, the female's long, spreading legs did all the talking needed. He pressed his face to hers, forcing the back of her head to the ground, while lining up his hip to hers, taking position to enter her welcoming, wet slit. As their genitals met, she stared at him, frowning, gritting teeth, evidently expecting, and readying for an initial, brutal thrust! When he began to penetrate her slowly, however, her expression dissolved into one of pleasure, and fingers that dung into the rocky floor let go, to embrace his canid frame.

"Oh… Ohhhhhh!" Barda moaned, unable to believe the Super-dog took his time to enter her, stretching her painfully like never before, yet doing so in a way that she got used to him by the inch, letting her enjoy as the pressure built up inside, going from hurt to bliss while her warm folds welcomed him. This was nothing like she could have imagined. Instead, it was a hundred times better! Krypto treated her gently, nibbling and licking her body, biting her hard, sensitive nipples, rubbing his fur to her sweaty torso, and moving his hips slightly, as she got used to his size, only ever raising the motion as her pain subsided. Their meeting had barely started, and she felt as if tip-toeing around climax already, muscles rippling and twitching while she moaned. "This can't… It can't be your first time… Oh! With a woman. Ah! Like me." She said, meeting the dog's eyes, who told her all she needed to know. "Who… Ahhh!" She remembered what Wonder Woman had told her; who it was that requested Krypto be trained. Who it was, she now recalled, he was so often seen with. "Power Girl!"

Krypto whimpered, thrusting deeply.

"Oh!" Barda yelped, feeling the powerful poke against her cervix. "So… Ahhh! Karen Mmmm... That's why, ah… You were always… Oh! You're used to, oh! Often. Oh, uh!" Beyond the undeniable sexual kinship she and the Super-dog shared, she felt that much more connected to him, when realizing he also missed his companion. "Wait!" She pleaded, asking him to pause by caressing his flanks. "Forgive me, Krypto. I never considered you too left a life behind when you got caught and transported here with me. But now here we are, and… and if we are to make a new life together, let us forget about the old one then." She raised her legs, rubbing powerful thighs to the canine's body, her hands likewise caressing him. "Here we are no more woman and beast. We are male and female; complements. Mates!" She placed her hands behind his hindquarters, raising her hips to his, achieving full penetration, her damp vaginal lips kissing the hilt of his canine cock! "Ohhh! Yes! Come. Forget the past with me!" 

Grasping the meaning of the woman's words as he did the language spoken louder still by her body, Krypto complied and shared in her request, beginning to thrust faster and harder in equal measure as she grew more wet, creaming and dripping around his hard cock!

Letting go of any remnant of reserve about what she was doing, Barda finally allowed the built-up lust to take over, screaming through a smile while she fucked the Super-dog back with an animalistic wanton which grew in tandem with his; them both determined to match the rising ferocity displayed by the other! Using her legs, she swayed and rammed her hips upwards, meeting the dog's with each thrust! Soon, her sex began to twitch and squirt, as she reached climax, screaming and squeezing, while Krypto kept on pumping.

Once the female's legs began to lose their grip, Krypto let her fall, spinning her body so she lay on her side in a fetal-like position. With one fore leg to her front and another to her back, he began hammering; her ass undulating with each thrust while she was humped over the ground to meet a wall!

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Barda could do little more than moan, having been rendered into a state of complete submission by the sheer orgasmic force of being fucked by the Super-dog. She had an arm around his neck for support, but everything else had gone nearly limp, jerking uncontrollably with jolts of carnal pleasure, as the canine would always know when and how to speed up and slow down, as to keep her in a perpetual state of sexual zenith. Though every second of it, her sex gushed with the juices produced by herself, and her beastly lover, in a demonstration of gladness to be so strained to the extreme. Firmly pinned by floor, wall, and dog, she had little choice but to allow her body to be used by the animal as it pleased. He fucked her brutally for hours, but the thought of asking him to stop never once crossed her mind. 

After a long stretch of plowing the woman, Krypto stood back again, though not enough that his cock could slide out. As she gasped, catching her breath, he bit her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to turn, spinning her hip to be supported up by the knees.

"Ohh!" Barda moaned, her face still to the ground. "I know what this is." She smiled. "Took you ahh… A while. B… Bah! But you're finally gonna fah! Finish! Do it! Make me your new bitch-wife! Breed me! Breed me completely!" She said, mustering enough strength to shove her ass up, her pussy once more filling up with several pounds worth of super canine meat! "Ohhhhhh!"

Following yet another unmistakable cue, Krypto wrapped his front paws around the woman's waist, claws digging deep into her skin. Letting the craze of passion take over, he resumed his thrusting, shoving himself in and out of the female as hard, fast, and deep as he ever had, making her scream with corresponding gusto! Though she had been correct in assuming he meant to finish, she was mistaken in presuming the process would happen quickly.

For the better part of another hour, Barda endured the delightful sexual punishment administered by the Super-dog. Her sex ached, though she was elated it did. All through the floor, she gushed, clasping his cock as it went in and out, stretching her lips around as well as outwards when he pulled. Finally, Krypto's thrusting began to dwindle, as he made efforts to remain as deeply lodged inside her as possible, while his knot started to swell, spreading her an entire dimension further than what she would have ever deemed possible!

Through a deafening chorus of the woman's voice, Krypto locked himself inside her, releasing streams of hot seed which caused more fluids to spring from their fastened sexes each time his cock jerked. Eventually, as the minutes passed and as she took what he had to give, her shrieking diminished whilst his twitching decreased. At last, a measure of silence befell the rocky room, while he and the tall female were allowed to breathe, though still firmly tied together.

"Oh! Hohhh. Yes… Oh, yeah!" Barda moaned, after giving one last high-pitched squeal when the Super-dog dismounted her to face the opposite direction. She closed her eyes, beaming, deciding it was best to remain silent, enjoying the experience as she pictured Krypto's fully engorged cock trapped inside her, spreading her fleshy walls, claiming her so completely.

A good quarter-hour more had passed before Krypto could pull out from the female. After squealing and moaning a some more when he did, she fell to the floor, rolling on her back, exhausted. Although she managed to stretch her arms in an invitation for him to lie over and be embraced by her.

"Hah… That sure beats wrestling." Barda smiled, scratching Krypto's head which rested atop her chest, his snout gleaming between her sweaty breasts. "I was going to say how you're the envy of may men for coupling with Power Girl, but now I'm thinking she's the lucky one in the deal." She let a hand slide between their bodies, caressing his cock which remained exposed and sizable. "This just might be the best cock in the known universe. But… I think you're still selling yourself a little short."

Krypto raised his head, confused, looking down at the grinning woman. 

"Here, let me show you. This is my favorite." Barda placed each hand by the side of the canine's head, pulling it towards her. She forced her face into his maw, fishing his tongue with her lips, sucking passionately on it as they shared a kiss that lasted for many minutes. "Mmmm… Oh, yes! There! A huge, delicious tongue like that needs to be put to proper use. I like kissing. Remember that from now on, alright?"

Krypto barked.

"Sure. Let's practice some more." Barda beamed, tugging Krypto's mouth to hers once more.

…

03 - "PLAYING HOUSE"

***Day 24***

The storm had started as it did every day, winds which made the strongest of Earthly hurricanes seem like a gentle breeze. Inside the miles-wide death spiral, sharp shards of rock and ice were thrown about, ready to shred anything unfortunate enough to find itself in their path.

Letting themselves be tossed by the gale, Barda and Krypto embraced in the middle of the tempest, not allowing such a small thing as the wind, or the debris which occasionally shattered against their bodies get in the way of their passionate love-making.

Only partly sustained by the Super-dog's ability to fly, Barda and him tumbled over the land, embracing tightly, each clinging to the heat of the other's body which contrasted to the freezing zephyr cold. Their mouths clamped together, tongues swirling in a tide of combined spit, while their genitals joined in an even more lust-filled wet dance! Every once in a while, they'd smash against some mountain top, breaking stone and ice alike, then moving on to spin along the miles-wide circumference of the cyclone. As it was, through calm or chaos, their endeavor was always steady.

...

***Day 33***

What started as a hunt for food quickly evolved into something else. Then again, Barda already had an inkling it would have when she suggested Krypto and her go out together. Not long after reaching the area they'd be targeting, neither could resist the mutual draw between them. Before long, fifty ounces worth of super-powered canine cock found itself buried, distending her insides, whilst she and the Super-dog initiated yet another drawn-out mating frenzy.

Barda's self-made armor had long been lost during the tumble. Fortunately, she had the foresight to leave the Mega-Rod behind. As she and Krypto bounced naked over the landscape, shouting and grunting, rolling over a region littered with corrosive pools, they were made to recall why it is that the two of them came to this place, when they were suddenly reminded that they were not alone!

Only barely avoiding a giant, tentacled maw that came from above, Krypto maneuvered himself and the female out of the way when the thing crashed against the rock! The rush only made his and her hips ram faster and harder to each other; the idea of disengaging never once crossing either one of their minds.

Flying up, then down, Krypto slammed the female's back into the monster who just attacked them, crushing it dead, and making her yell with orgasmic bliss! Another creature was quick to rise from another pool, launching a collection of tentacles that latched on to the pair. The dog simply spun, tearing those appendages, and pulling the thing closer, so it could be kicked by the woman! Another hostile monstrosity showed, then another and another…

Over the course of the next few hours, Barda and Krypto hopped over the field, up and down, back and forth, fast and slow. She always moaning, he always grunting, both always fucking! One abomination after another tried to attack them in vain, each replaced as soon as it fell, beaten, crushed, or torn. They never had a chance against the couple, not any more than they had the ability to break them apart.

Once passion began to subside, and the land was covered with the blood and guts of dozens of boxcar-sized beasts, alongside their broken bodies, this strangest of hunts would finally come to a close. Barda pulled her face from the Super-dog's mouth, chuckling as she beheld the death and ruin around. "Heh! We should hunt together more often!" She said, before diving into the canine maw once more.

... 

***Day 48***

Hurricanes had come and gone in the period wherein Barda and Krypto had traveled. After establishing a permanent place of residence, at least for the foreseeable future, and having gathered and stored resources to last for months, they decided to start going on quick days-long excursions, expanding the knowledge of the territory around them.

Means of travel were as obvious as ever, with Krypto carrying Barda through the air, flying anywhere between a few feet and a few miles from the ground. The manner of travel, however, would seem less obvious to any observer, even though it could not go any other way with the couple.

This day, Krypto flew on his back, looking up as the tall woman rode his cock vigorously, with only the occasional glance at the land hundreds of feet below. From their union, a downpour of sexual fluids rained down, with female screams making for its corresponding thunder.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" Barda shouted, bountiful ass bobbing up and down, arms embracing the super-powered canine. At this point, much as she was familiar with her own body, she'd taken Krypto's member inside her enough to recognize what each twitch, each jerk, meant; those being hard to miss, considering how tightly he fit into her. "There!" She screamed in his ear, pointing downwards.

Krypto twisted his neck, spotting a flat clearing among a field of pointy, broken ice.

"Land… Ohhhh! You, ah, yeah! You can knot me th… There!" Barda grinned, biting her lip. "Gh… Give it to mmm… Me! There! Quick!" She yelled. "We'll… Keep explohh, ooh! Later! Knot! Now!"

…

***Day 57***

Barda had decided to stay home for a change, while Krypto flew off to gather more food and resources. Ever since they started copulating, at least a third of each day's hours were spent in vicious marathons of sexual intercourse. So much so, they had not stored as much food, oil, or other resources as they could, or previously thought. For a change, it was best to let the dog forage alone, otherwise, the two of them would inevitably end up passing the time in the usual manner, and return with but a sliver of what they could have gathered. Though the moment of reprieve and calm was welcome, she had to admit, she missed the canine already. All the same, they were sure to make up for lost time when he returned.

While cleaning her current home, Barda froze for a second, her mind barely registering what her ears picked up upon; the deafening crack echoing just outside. When she finally regained use of her mental faculties, she ran! "Can't be!" She said, daring not to hope. When she reached the entrance to her dwelling and peered down the mountain slope, her eyes began to water, as she was barely able to believe them!

Standing between the foot of the hill ahead, and the opened portal of a Boom-Tube behind, Mister Miracle and Power Girl looked up, spotting the Female Fury who ran down screaming to meet them.

"Scott!" Barda shouted, jumping and embracing her husband tightly, hoisting him from the ground as she whirled with him. "You found me!"

"Hey, baby!" Mister Miracle kissed his wife with a wide smile. "I always knew where you were."

"What? But… It's been so long."

"Time passes differently here, relative to Earth, due to gravitational fields. Back there it's been only about a day." Scott said, looking up and down Barda, observing that her signature armor  
Had been replaced by some kind of suit crafted from an unknown animal's carapace. "How long..."

"A… Couple months."

"Where's Krypto?" Power Girl cut in, dryly.

"He, hum… He went for food. He'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I doubt it will take more than a minute. He will have heard the Boom-Tube. He'll come and see what's happening."

"Right."

"Ready to go?" Mister Miracle pointed back to the Boom-Tube, which showed an image of the inside of the hangar that belonged to Power Girl. "Keeping a stable passage is very costly. The gravity makes an issue out of that just as well. We should..."

"Wait for Krypto." Power Girl said.

"Right. Anyway, I'm not as able to withstand the environment here as you girls are so..." He pointed to the passage again, looking up at Barda. "Shall we?"

"Y… Yes." Barda said. "Just… Give me a minute." She looked back to the mountain that had become her home.

"Sure. Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you. I'll make sure the pathway remains open. Take your time." Mister Miracle said, grasping that in the time spent here, there might be things to which his wife would want to say goodbye.

"Thank you." Barda turned back, threading upwards back to the place she'd been living in.

"Are you staying here?" Mister Miracle asked Power Girl.

"Yeah. Krypto should show up any moment now."

"Alright. I'm heading back and waiting for you guys. Try not to take too long if you can help it."

"Sure. No problem."

For what was all but certain to be the last time, Barda stepped inside the place she and Krypto called home on this planet. The mountain had been hollowed out into a great complex with multiple rooms used for a variety of functions. They had storage spaces for water, food, oil, and whatever building materials they could find. All manner of utensils she had made, from tools, plates, and attires, to doors, blinders, and boxes. It was hard to imagine accomplishing so much, given how little of her time was free to do it. Visiting each room, she ran her fingers on the stone walls, which had been carved by the Super-dog, and then melted smooth by her, using the Mega-Rod. After the time spent here, it was that much harder to imagine leaving. As the place had been made to fit a King, so had Barda dared to picture in her mind, herself as a sort of Queen on this planet, ruling over strange, frog-like subjects beside her canine counterpart. The notion was finally dispelled when she stepped outside again, however; when she saw down the hill Power Girl and Krypto sharing an embrace, not unlike the one she did with her husband. It was, after all, time to go home.

EPILOGUE:

"Where's Diana?" Barda asked, when the Boom-Tube closed behind her, looking around the hangar to find the Amazon amiss.

"It's been a day. She had other business." Mister Miracle said.

"Oh." Barda looked around the building, glancing at Power Girl and Krypto. "Hey..." She then approached her husband, embracing him, inching her face close to his. "I could really use a hot shower, and some junk food. You mind..."

"Way ahead of you, honey. Got it all back at our place."

"Sounds good. Tell you what. You go ahead and get it all ready for us. I gotta say goodbye to Krypto and I want to talk to Karen before I go."

"I can just wait."

"No, don't trouble yourself. Besides, I would rather have it all ready to go when I do get home anyway."

"Sure thing, hun. See you soon." Scott said, handing his wife her self-repaired Motherbox.

"Soon." With a kiss of goodbye, Barda watched Mister Miracle go, before turning back towards the blonde heroine and the dog, who both seemed restless and all over each other. "Hum. Looks like I'm in the way of their reunion." She thought with a resigned grin, approaching the pair. "Got any coffee here, by chance?" She asked Power Girl.

"Coffee? Sure, I'll make a pot. Aren't you leaving with Scott though?" Karen asked.

"In a minute. I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Barda crouched beside Krypto scratching his head. "In private, if we can."

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Krypto, you mind fetching a few pizzas for us? For later." Power Girl told the dog, fetching a bundle of cash from a cabinet on the wall and handing it to him. "Make sure to get enough."

With a bark, Krypto left, wagging his tail as the pair of women watched him go.

"Well then..." Barda sighed. "About that coffee."

"Coming." Power Girl stated, walking towards the corner used as a kitchen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't want to get into detail right now, but… I understand you and Krypto have something going on."

"I'm sorry, what?" Karen shook her head.

Mimicking the blonde, Barda spoke. "No games, please Karen. I have to be able to be upfront with you. He and I spent a long time together in that desolate place. Relativity never occurred to me. I thought we'd be stuck there forever. And, well..."

Power Girl brushed her hair back, running a hand over her head. "You and him..." She said, attempting to contain her anger.

"You have to understand the circumstances. It's why I decided to bring it up. I don't want any bad blood between us."

"Funny way of showing." Karen squinted. "And why would you even want to do anything with a dog anyway?"

Barda was taken aback by the question. "Why would you? Sounds like a strange question, coming from someone who knows what he can do. Besides… Look, we're getting off track here. I just wanted to let you know and to apologize, as far as I have to. I want things to get back to normal, now that I'm back."

"Ah, yes. I see what this is. You're feeling guilty after getting back to Scott."

"That's a low blow, Karen. You don't know what it was like back there."

"Oh, I have an idea."

Barda shook her head again. "You're a lucky woman, Karen. Let's have coffee some other time, I think."

When the Female Fury turned to leave, Power Girl sighed. "Wait. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know."

"I understand. Krypto's a prize male. I'd be jealous too, and likewise worried about the competition chasing him."

It was almost surreal to hear Barda make such a remark. Particularly because she could not know how accurate and relevant it was. "But don't you think it's odd? You know, he's a dog. Right?"

"He's certainly shaped like one." Barda smiled. "It wouldn't stop him being desirable in many places. On Apokolips, he'd be quite popular with the Female Furies."

"What? Are you messing with me right now?"

"No. Why would you think… Oh, I see. This is an unusual arrangement for you. For your culture. Like here. Surely you can guess it's not the same everywhere."

"Well, I never really considered… I mean, have you ever..."

"Yes. The Female Furies are encouraged to bond with Warhounds."

"Hum, that sounds like abuse, more than anything concerning Krypto."

"Oh, no. The Warhounds are great companions and even better lovers. They're made to fit with the Furies. There's nothing abusive about our couplings. It's entirely organic."

"Then..."

"We are eventually made to kill them, to complete our training. It's a sign of devotion towards Darkseid."

"God! I'm sorry. Also, sorry to ask but, does Scott know about that?"

"We never talked about it, but he's not an idiot. He's well aware of what goes on in Apokolips. Look, I don't want to dwell on this. I simply wanted things out in the open to know we're cool. Alright?"

"Mmhum, yeah. So, You think Krypto would be considered like a catch, or something, in certain places?" Karen asked, scratching her chin.

"Well… I'll put it this way. If I wasn't already a happily married woman, I'd know now who I'd be looking to shack up with. You'd have quite the rival. In all honesty, if I had met Krypto before Scott… Who knows?"

"Really?"

"I hardly think I have to sell you on him."

Power Girl beamed, without realizing she did so. "No. You don't. Hey; sorry if I gave you a hard time just now."

"It's alright. I get it. So, now that we understand each other, I guess I should be going."

"Don't forget your coffee."

Barda tapped the repaired Motherbox she held. "Make it to-go. I really should go home."

...

*********

Power Girl reached for a slice of pizza in the box that lay half-opened by her side, rejoicing that she was able to reach it. She brought the food to her mouth, taking a bite just before the mobile phone which also lay on the ground began to ring. "Crap! Ohh… Ah! Krypto… Help me out, will you? Take… Ah! Take a step back." She asked the Super-dog who enjoyed a slice of his own, and who for the past fifteen minutes had remained behind her, standing, facing the opposite direction. Awkwardly, the eight-legged thing made out of woman and canine lurched so the former could reach the chiming device. "Helena?" Karen said, looking at who it was who called. "Guess… Oh! I can pick u... Ah! This one. H… Hello?"

"Hey, Karen. Are you busy?" Huntress said, from the other end of the line.

"Ahem… I… I can talk."

"I have a favor to ask you. It's a little bit of a last-minute type of thing, so I didn't really have anyone else to ask."

"Y… Um-hum."

"I have a big job coming. I have to go undercover for a while and, well, I'll be working with Bruce."

"Yeah… Keep going."

"So, you mind if I leave Ace with you for a while? Sadly I can't take him with me, for more reasons than one. Heh! Plus, I don't want to leave him alone to roam around and..."

"Yeah! I mean… Yes. Yes!"

"Oh? Well, that was easy. Mind if I drop him in your place in a couple of hours?"

"Yes! Ah… I… M… Make it t… Three."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh… Super! Just, uh… Little tired."

"Right. See you in a few hours then."

"Fuck yeah! Ah!" Karen yelled, tossing the phone away.

…

WILD'S FINEST 011 - "OUT OF THIS WORLD"

THE END...?


	12. "Tied Titans I"

WILD'S FINEST 012 - "TIED TITANS I"

PROLOGUE:

"I thought it was just the one." Connor Kent scratched his head, looking down at the chromatically contrasting pair of canines.

"Well, yeah. It was just supposed to be Krypto." Power Girl said. "But, you know… I uh, thought he could use some company while staying at the farm. This is Ace. No superpowers, but he's quite special also." She added, petting the black dog's head.

"It's alright, I guess. I don't think Ma or Pa are going to mind them staying. Though I can't help wondering if there wouldn't be better places for them."

"Nah, the farm is just the thing. Clark's coming with me, so I rather Krypto stays in a nice, quiet place, where he won't get into any shenanigans while I'm away."

"Good thing he's got company then. Plenty of space for both in the barn, in any case." Superboy remarked, looking at the black dog.

"Sure. But… You'll be keeping an eye on him; on them, right?"

"Yeah, no sweat. How long you expect to be off-World?"

"Not sure, to be honest. Not for very long, I hope."

"I know I'm not supposed to ask about League business, but what's this trip all about? Nothing bad is it?"

"Something diplomatic. Green-lanterny, I think. Not too sure myself, but J'onn insisted I went, so here we are."

"Okay. I'll go and set up the barn for Krypto and the other one. If you just give me a minute."

"No..." Power Girl swallowed, recognizing the wooden building which stood at the end of a dirt road, between fields of corn and wheat. "No, I gotta go. I have to set a few business-related things in order before the trip."

"So you guys are going soon, I take it? You and Clark, and the others."

"Tonight, if all goes as planned."

"Cool."

"Yeah..." Karen said. "So… Krypto's already plenty familiar with Kent farm, I think. How about you show Ace around?" She added after several seconds of awkward silence passed, as she shifted her gaze between Superboy, Krypto, and the ground from which she kicked small bursts of dust into being.

"Sure. No worries. Come on, then." Connor waved.

"No, really, I gotta go. I'll just say goodbye to Krypto. You lead the way though; he'll catch up with you two shortly."

"Right-o! Come on, Ace. Come on!"

Power Girl waited until Superboy and the Bat-hound were far enough away that they would not hear her, barring the usage of superhuman senses. With an eye always on the pair, she knelt in front of Krypto, who sat in place as if waiting for her to do it. "You listen here, Mister!" She grabbed at the Super-dog's collar, pulling his face to hers. "You know damn well why I'm leaving you here, and why I'm having someone keep an eye on you."

Krypto whimpered innocently, though the understanding was etched in his eyes.

"Yeah. Don't you think for a second I won't find out where you were while I was away. So no sneaking around! Connor there will tell me if you do it."

Krypto growled, looking past the blonde heroine, at Superboy and Ace who were far enough away that a regular person might have missed them amid the wheat field.

"Oh, yes! Now..." Power Girl shifted her eyes from side to side; a motion made more out of habit than anything else, when she embraced the white canine. With lips pressed to his ear, she whispered. "Who does thing belong to?" She rubbed her hand over the length of his member, which though flaccid, was still of enough size to dwarf any men's. 

Krypto stirred in place, only enough that he faced the fair-haired female, then licking her lips. Her stern expression was quick to break into a smile at the gesture.

"That's right!" Karen said, sliding her hand down to cup the Super-dog's balls. Firmly, but gently all the same. "And these?"

Krypto licked the woman again, her parted lips allowing for a taste of her teeth.

"Oh?" Power Girl bit her lower lip. "In that case, I want them full, just like I want this nice and hard." She raised her hand back to his shaft. "Both ready and waiting for me, when I come back. Yeah, we'll have to make up for every minute we spent apart."

Now it was Krypto who produced a cloud of dust behind him, when his tail began to wag beyond his control.

Letting go of the dog's member, Karen embraced the beast tightly. "You know it makes my blood boil to think of you with… Especially when I won't be here to..." She shook her head. "Anyway, you behave, alright? Sigh… I've gotten used to the time we spend together. It's gonna be a chore to not… you know. God, I don't think we've ever been more than a couple of days apart since the start. I… I better leave before we go too far saying goodbye here."

Pulling back from the woman's embrace, Krypto licked her face again, making her giggle.

"Wish I could take you with me." Power Girl sighed again "But since that would raise a few eyebrows… Remember what I said; full and hard! As soon as I'm back, you best believe I'm draining every last drop you got!"

Krypto barked. He stood, wagging his tail.

"Alright, boy. It's a date!" Karen said, smiling and floating up from the ground. "Who knows? I may talk Vixen into lending us her island place again." She added, waving goodbye as she went; the Super-dog looking up always, eyes fixed just as his tail swayed while she faded behind the planet's curvature.

…

***Titans Tower***

"Hey everyone!" Superboy announced his presence when he walked into the Titans' lounge.

"Connor!" Starfire ran to meet her friend, bobbing up and down energetically as she neared him. "Hi!"

"Hum… What are those?!" Raven said, remaining on the couch, having barely turned her head to acknowledge the boy, or the two canines to which she referred.

"Puppies!" Starfire greeted, just before she kneeled to pet Krypto.

"Hardly. They're closer to horses in scale."

"Oh, that's just Krypto. You know, Superman's dog. The other one's Ace. Friend of his." Superboy said.

"I know who the white mutt is. What I meant was what are these dogs doing here? What possessed you to bring them?"

"I'm looking after them for a few days. You don't have to worry, Rachel. They're staying over at Kent farm with me. I just brought them along for a little while. Victor called me over, and Krypto wanted to tag, so I took him and Ace for a bit of a walk of sorts. I didn't think there'd be any harm."

"Cyborg called you because he wants help buttering up people over at City Hall for extra budget, so we can upgrade the Tower's defenses."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know. Apparently, he thinks someone might be spying on us, or something. In any case, you can't take the dogs with you, and the conference you're supposed to attend should last an entire day still."

"Oh. I didn't..."

"You didn't know. Yeah, I can see that."

"So, you mind if I leave the dogs here while..."

"Yay!" Starfire yelled, hugging the Super-dog.

Raven shook her head, exhaling with a deep sigh. "As if either of you would give me any other choice."

"Cool! Thanks, Rachel. So, I take it that's where everyone is already? The conference, like you said, I mean."

"Yes."

"What about you and Kory?"

"I'm not a people person, plus I need to catch up on my meditation. And Kory..." Raven looked at Starfire who tumbled over the many cushions spread over the Tower's lounge, play-wrestling with the Super-dog. "Let's just say she's best kept away from any attempts at careful state-craftsmanship."

"Good point." Superboy scratched his head. "So, where is..."

"Here." Raven waved a hand, producing shadow-like tendrils that handed Connor a piece of paper taken from a coffee-table nearby. "Hurry up. You're late already."

"No problem. Thanks." Superboy said, reading the address written therein. "Don't worry, I'll take them off your hands just as soon as I'm back, alright?" He nodded, indicating the dogs.

"Aw!" Starfire protested, halting her play-fighting.

"You wanna make it up to me? I'll trade pets. Take Beast-boy with you."

"Gar? He's here too? Um, sure. Call him up."

Raven sighed, shaking her head, meanwhile, Starfire giggled. "I'll be right back."

While the cloaked female went, Ace, who'd remained silently sitting still up until that moment turned his head, looking directly at Krypto. The Super-dog acknowledged him, gazing back and forth between the Bat-hound and the tall, scantily-clad woman by his side, whilst the latter mirrored with a similar motion, except it shifted between the white canine and the girl who moved away instead. 

"I'm just gonna grab a drink before going. Tell Gar to meet me outside." Superboy yelled, pacing away from the lounge also. "Take good care of them, will you?" He told Starfire before disappearing behind a corner.

"Will do!" Starfire said, saluting her friend. "I always wanted to play with one of these!"

…

01 - "SOWING THE SEEDS OF LOVE"

"Still?" Raven asked, spotting the green-skinned boy leaning against the wall by the side of her bedroom's entrance as soon as she climbed the stairs to her assigned section of the Titans Tower.

"Hey, Raven!" Beast-boy waved as if the sight of the caped girl right there had been no more than mere coincidence.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not going out. And speaking of going out, you should get downstairs. Superboy is waiting for you."

"Connor? He's going to the thing?"

"He's waiting for you outside."

Beast-boy scratched his head, smiling. "Nah! I think I'll just hang around. Besides, you didn't tell me what you want to do."

"Do?"

"For our date."

"Are you dense? I said I'm not interested."

"Aw, come on! Gimme a sh..." Suddenly a deep growl interrupted Beast-boy's request, causing him to take a step back before he realized the noise had come from behind Raven. "What the..." He leaned to a side, to find the shape of a huge black canine standing behind the girl.

"You followed me?" Raven raised an eyebrow, looking at Ace. The dog circled her, to stand between she and the green-skinned boy.

"Is that a dog?!" Beast-boy asked, apprehensive to come closer.

"Your powers of observation are staggering." Raven replied.

"No, I mean, where did it… What's wrong with it? I gotta feeling about animals, and… Something's off with this one."

Ace barked, causing the boy to take a step back; his eyes widening.

"This is Ace. Superboy brought him. He'll explain to you on the way to City Hall, I'm sure." Raven said, almost smiling.

"No, I… We..." Beast-boy spoke, while the canine looked at him through an understated, sustained growl. "Yeah. I guess… I guess I'll go." He added, walking slowly close to the wall as he passed the stationary girl and beast. Something about that dog unnerved him, such that it felt pointless to try wooing Raven with the canine around.

Silently, Raven watched as the boy went until he finally vanished down the stairway. "I like you, dog." She said, giving the Bat-hound a single pat on the head. Taking a single step to return to the lobby she halted, picturing how Starfire must be playing with Krypto, and how there was a more than good chance she'd beg to take the dogs for a walk. She looked down, contrasting the stoic, statue-like posture displayed by Ace to the Super-dog's playful, if rough, wrestling. Changing her mind about going downstairs, she turned back, moving into her chambers, making no objections when the black canine followed.

...

*********

"Wanna go for a walk?" Starfire beamed down at the Super-dog, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Sizing up the young woman, Krypto was unable to restrain his newfound and ongoing passion. The girl had caught his eye the first moment he'd entered the building. He could tell by the little hints in how she moved, that her body held much power; much resilience. Perhaps not so much as a few others, but certainly enough. Something else about this one seemed out of place, if just rightly so. She seemed unusually opened; unusually receptive, if he was to lure her in. Her scent and body language betrayed a vulnerability hardly ever found in other humanoid females. If that was not an indication she was from a different culture, of a different kin, her appearance alone would be. Tall, with deep magenta wavy hair spanning almost her entire body length, she wore little more than small bits of purple cloth over the most interesting bits of her body, allowing much of her orange skin and supple musculature be exposed. Her large green eyes glowed with innocent anticipation, illuminating the exotic features of her beautiful face.

"So? Yes?"

Krypto barked, wagging his tail.

"Yay! I think you don't need a leash, right? Right! You came flying with Connor. Look, I can fly too!" Starfire beamed, raising herself to float a few feet up from the ground. "We can go to the city and..."

Krypto growled with showing disapproval. 

"No? Where then? There's a park over..." Starfire began to speak, only to be interrupted by another growl, though the lessened degree of protest in the canine's voice appeared to be a hint that the suggestion leaned the right way. "Uhm… There's some woods over some hills. It's a little further away, but..." This time the dog raised his head as if to ask her to keep going with this idea. "Well, it's a little dense. Nice for a picnic. Not many people arou..." Suddenly, the quadruped barked, circling her through the air. "Bingo! Awesome! The woods it is! Let's go!" She pointed to the door which lead outside.

…

*********

"Gar..." Raven shook her head, fingers pressing the nose bridge between her closed eyes when she sighed. She moved slowly past the many dark cushions which lay scattered over her bedroom floor, pushing them with her feet towards a corner in front of a fireplace. "I swear, one of these days, he'll make me snap." She closed the curtains, blocking glass panels which span from floor to ceiling with a dark blue cloth; the sun outside shining through in such a way that the entire chamber took on an ultramarine tint. "He's such a child! Doesn't understand the meaning of no. As if I'd ever even think of..." It suddenly struck her, that she'd been speaking not to herself, but to the oddly reassuring figure who sat silently by a wall, watching her. "Oh. You're still here." Raven spoke, finding herself not bothered by the strange canine's presence, which made her feel as if her natural empathic powers had picked up and latched on to the animal's resigned assuredness "You're really not a regular dog are you?" She dared to pet his head, taking note at his height. "You're quite big too, aren't you? And quiet. I like that in a man." She smirked. "I guess you can stay while I meditate. Beast-boy gets on my nerves, so I better center myself before I lose it."

Listening as she spoke, Ace observed the girl. Every movement she performed was deliberate in nature. Her slim, petite frame and delicate facial features seemed to hide a deep darkness within, contrasting with her pale skin. She was guarded and reserved, though no less appealing for it. There appeared to be a strange emotional uneasiness emanating from her, stranger still, he felt as if it affected him, creating a potentially exploitable bridge between them. Nevertheless, breaking this one would be a challenge.

"Okay." Raven said after organizing items around the bedroom in such a way as to better allow energies to flow. "I don't know why I feel so flustered. Beast-boy doesn't usually disturb me so much with..." She looked at the black dog. "Hm. Nah! Can't be you. You're just sitting there like a good boy. Doesn't matter. My empathic powers seem to be out of tune. Nothing some breathing exercises won't fix." She sat atop a large cushion, crossing her legs, brushing her silky dark hair back with her fingers, so it would rest behind her ears. "I'll bet Kory's enjoying her time with Krypto. They seem to have hit it off from the start." She said, glancing at the silent canine again, flashing a modest grin. "We're not doing so bad ourselves." She added, just before closing her eyes, amused at how the pair of dogs each seem remarkably fitting for herself and her friend, respectively. 

…

*********

In but a few seconds after reaching the woods, Starfire and Krypto resumed the wrestling they'd started back in Titans Tower. Though the melee clearly favored the dog, she felt a strange exhilaration coursing through her when they touched. Unrestrained by the presence of others, or by the necessity to safekeep their surroundings, the pair of them dashed through the forest, breaking branches and cratering the ground as they went.

"I knew it would be fun!" Starfire screamed, laughing while spinning around with the Super-dog over treetops. Her fingers ran through the canine's flanks, desperately, if unconsciously, trying to increase skin to skin contact while they brushed the white fur aside. "I should have asked Rachel for a flying dog ages ago!" She said, keenly aware of how she was able to let loose; aware she couldn't hurt Krypto, no matter how lax she was with her abilities; a feeling all too rare in this World, as much as it was welcome.

The girl could not tell yet, but Krypto was more experienced with humanoid women than she was with one such as him. Something about her touch caused their minds to blend, and the attraction he'd felt for her from the first was reflected, bouncing back and forth between their subconscious, as if the ideas in his head began to take root in hers.

"Ow! Oh!" Starfire yelled when she landed on her back, the dog above her as they created a whole new clearing in the middle of the woods. He quickly hopped back, standing a few feet away while she recovered, pushing back her hair. "Hehe! You got me good there. But I still have a few tricks. I'm gonna show you… What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled at the way the beast stared her down. It made her few uneasy, if not in a bad way. "Are you hurt? I didn't think I could." He wasn't hurt, that much was obvious. She approached, placing a hand on his head, when a rush of emotions washed over her, causing her to be the one to step back this time around. "Wh… Was it my touch?"

Tilting his head, Krypto barked. It amused him that the girl felt so uneasy, and it filled him with confidence he understood her better than she did herself at this point. If circumstances were different, he might have restrained himself, but as it was, he could not let an opportunity such as this go to waste. Should there be any opening, he meant to take it!

"I get it!" Starfire scratched her head, chuckling. "Yeah, I have tactile telepathic powers, see?" She raised a hand. "When we were wrestling, it must have triggered. You felt strange, didn't ya? Me in your head, sort of? I use it to learn things. My touch. Normally it takes a closer… Haha!" She laughed, recalling the reaction her typical modus operandi would engender in Earthlings, imagining the same situation with Krypto. "Sorry. I just thought of something funny."

Krypto growled, tilting his head to the other side.

"It's, hum… I think maybe your fur is in the way. Skin contact is better. But what is best..." She laughed again. "Is moist tissue. Heh! I'm sorry to find it amusing, but the people here tend to react a little alarmed when I..."

Krypto understood plenty enough. This meeting could not have happened at a better time, as one of his newfound tricks was just the thing for the occasion.

Surprised by the Super-dog's speed and strength, Starfire could not react before he pinned her. She assumed he meant to resume their playtime together, only there was a much different tone to his body language; stiff and determined, allowing her no wriggle room. He pressed his nose to hers, launching what was thus far the most powerful jolt of strange emotions up and down her spine! As he raised his head, so did she, their connected noses used as an axis. When her lips parted, his teeth clamped around her cheeks, coarsely, though not hard enough to hurt. Before she could protest, if she ever wanted to do it, Starfire swapped spit with the canine, their tongues scraping desperately against one another, each rejoicing its counterpart flavor and texture! Their minds united; this time, without restraint! It was hard to make out what the dog thought; he was smart, able to think faster than her even, but he was no doubt a beast! Though he understood human languages and could read movements and scents with just as much precision, there was no language to speak of, when it came to the way he thought; instead, it was all ideas and emotions clumped together, drawing order out of a primal chaos!

Orange and White, the girl and the Super-dog tumbled over the forest ground. She wrapped her limbs around him, and he pawed and clawed her, both pulling themselves together, trying to force their bodies to merge as their minds did!

Overwhelmed, Starfire could not help herself! She understood the attraction the canine had felt for her, and now shared his lust! This was unlike any time prior when her empathic touch was applied to acquire knowledge, or share experiences. There fundamentally lacked the clinical, deliberate use of such an ability, instead replaced by an engulfing tide of raw instinct and emotion! She slobbered all over herself, moaning, sinking her nails into the dog's back while sucking on his tongue as hard as she could! For minutes this went on until a stable degree of communication had been established, and harmony was reached between herself and the Super-dog. When they stopped rolling, they remained embraced, remained tasting one another, as lovers did, while the urgency of that first embrace slowly waned. "Ohhh…" She moaned, when the quadruped finally pulled back, their mouths breathing the warm air after a good quarter-hour clamped together.

Once more, Krypto stepped back. Again, this was a calculated move. He'd been inside the female's mind, and he knew this one did not share the same prudence as the others. Even so, he had to have her make the next move.

"That was… Intense!" Starfire sat up, leaning on an arm. "You… You mean you like… Girls? Women like me?"

Krypto barked, his tail wagging.

"Oh, wow!" She smiled. She could tell this was not a new experience for him. If nothing else, the way he used his tongue would have been enough of a clue. "Were you trying to get me alone? To do this?"

Again, Krypto barked.

Further amused that tables had been turned on her when comparing how she'd used her telepathic powers in the past, and that much more by the added outrage her friends were likely to express if they'd seen her do it with Krypto, Starfire laughed. "You're good! But we maybe shouldn't..."

Whining, Krypto rolled onto his back. 

"Oh!" Starfire gasped, Taken aback by the sight of the Super-dog's shining, pink erection, or more precisely, by the astounding size of it! "So big!" Her eyes widened. "I've never seen one like it before!" she approached, curious, but also recognizing that there was a certain appeal to the canine; the taste of their kiss still lagging in her mouth. "He was great with his tongue. I wonder..." she thought, as he began to whine. "What is it? Does it hurt?" She reached for his member. "No wonder. It's so swollen! Can't be normal to be this size, right?" she asked, just as another jolt of excitement took hold of her, when she caught the dog's cock in her hand, squeezing, barely able to hold its huge girth! "Here. I'll help." She said, moving her hand up and down, whilst letting his head rest over her lap. "This will make you feel better."

Krypto leaned back, relaxing as his cock hardened further, letting the girl play, with full knowledge their lingering contact was sure to only rouse her more, and her natural curiosity and lack of prudence would surely carry them to the next step. He'd seen it, that her past held unusual couplings. Perhaps he'd not be the most unusual of them, though he did not care one way or another.

"It's really hot! Is this good?" Starfire asked, jerking with increased applied skill and enthusiasm. As odd as it was, massaging the dog's organ felt less intimate than the kiss shared before, and that made her miss the previous activity that much more. She ached to taste him again! To have their minds speaking, while their bodies exchanged fluids. On top of it all, the kiss alone had shaken her; so flavorful! So full of passion! She did imagine, however, that her friends would berate her more than usual if she made her thoughts and actions known. Perhaps it would be better to show some restraint for a change, though doing it was more difficult with each passing second.

Taking the opportunity to do it, Krypto bit at the girl's suit, pulling it to aside, allowing her sizeable mammaries to breathe. She barely reacted, instead trying to make him climax, as lubricants gathered between her fingers and ran down to her elbow. Her nipples were predictable stiff; firm as the rest of her breasts. While she went on to fail in her task, he succeeded in his.

"You got lots of stamina. Or is this not pleasurable? I've been trying a while and… Let me know if this isn't working." Starfire said, with ambivalent frustration.

Yanking himself from the female's grasp, Krypto sat on the floor ahead of her, his cock stiff, standing on an angle pointing at her face. She stood mesmerized, wondering what to do next. He provided the answer. Reaching with one of his front paws, Krypto placed it atop her head, pulling it downwards to a destination she was quick to discern.

"Hm. Alright!" Starfire smiled, going down on the canine. "Let's see if I can fit it in my mouth."

…

*********

"I mean, I'm half-demon, you know?" Raven said, having found herself unable to meditate, she unwittingly opened up to the black dog, who appeared to listen as if an older friend. "I need to keep a constant watch on my dark side, or else… Anyway, I don't need the pestering. Beast-boy keeps trying to get in my pants. Starfire meanwhile, acts like a child, as if every little thing is a novelty full of wonder. Connor and many of the others are barely here, and it makes me feel like I'm everyone's mother, you know?"

Ace growled, he moved for the first time, placing his head on the girl's lap.

"You understand? I think you do." Raven smiled, petting the dog. His weight was such that with a flick of his neck, she was pushed back, falling from the larger cushion to lie atop a multitude of smaller ones. Instead of protesting though, she allowed the canine to lie beside her, feeling his heat as she did. "Good boy. You could teach some people here some manners. Sigh… I never mean to come across as the bad guy, but when I see the way some of the Titans behave, you know? I often feel as if I don't belong." For some reason, letting her guard down at that moment was as vexing as it felt pleasant. The odd sense of unease had increased, and it was only then that she seriously considered it might have something to do with the Bat-hound. She stood, letting go of him, looking down as he looked up at her. "What's with you?" She asked. It would probably be better to send the animal out, only, she didn't want him to leave. Instead… "Alright. Go back to the place you were before. I really need to meditate now. I've procrastinated enough as it is."

Ace did as told, seeing that the girl enjoyed it when he did it. She was indeed a challenge, but not entirely unreceptive. The unease he felt, he knew, was also felt by her.

"I can't tell what it is, but… It seems like some kind of urge is boiling inside me." Raven thought, looking at the canine before shutting her eyes once again.

…

*********

No matter how vigorously she sucked, Starfire was unable to make the Super-dog climax, even though he secreted fluids on a nigh-constant basis. If his tongue was flavorful, his cock was that much more of a feast, she found, complete with sauce! The longer she tried to make him cum with her mouth, the more she wished to do it with another wet orifice. Moreover, her jaw had long been feeling the strain of his girth.

It was only fair he returned the favor, Krypto thought. As the female pleased him with her mouth, he turned around to do the same for her, making sure to undress the whole of her torso while they spun face-to-genital on the rocky ground. When he slipped his tongue between her smooth, reddening vaginal lips, she giggled through a mouthful, relishing what he did to her even more than he did the reverse. Before long, they stabilized with she on her back, long legs spread wide, arms wrapped around his waist, his cock all the way down her neck, whilst he drove a lapper in and out, scraping her vaginal walls over the most sensitive spots! Through her nose she moaned, bubbles of spit and pre-cum gathering about her gaped mouth, her back squirming as he forced her through the zenith of pleasure thrice over, her sex trying in vain to clasp his tongue still, every time it twitched orgasmically.

The pleasure was soon too much to endure. Starfire pushed the Super-dog away with all her might, as she reached yet another climax, squirming on the floor still for a full minute before she regained control of herself, and was able to catch her breath. "Oh! Oh… Ohhh. Now I know why… Oh. Why they call you... Girls' best friend." She laughed, pushing her long magenta hair back, which now was drenched with sweat, and soiled with dirt. Lying there, under the trees, she looked up at the sunny sky, considering at last, that this turn of events was probably not par for the course for a dog walk. "Maybe… We should get back?"

Krypto stood above the girl, tilting his head as he looked down quizzically, directly at her. 

"I don't mean stop, silly!" Starfire giggled. "But even I know we shouldn't do this out here. Right?"

Krypto barked, wagging his tail.

"Come on, help me up."

…

*********

His sense of control felt as it was being challenged, Ace considered, as he sat watching the dark-haired girl. There seemed to be no reason for it, however. He had an initial attraction towards this female, but it was much the same draw he felt towards any beautiful humanoid woman whom he could tell was physically compatible with himself. That alone should not have been enough to cause him to lose control though. Perhaps there truly was something dark and unusual about this one in particular, which threatened to unleash his primal urges. Regardless, he yearned to have her; except thus far, there wasn't much he could exploit towards that goal.

Beneath her placid expression, Raven gritted her teeth. Her eyes were shut, yet she was keenly aware of the room around her, finding it difficult to make her mind slip into abstraction. She breathed deeply, controlling the entry and exit of air, counting each breath, when suddenly, a loud thud against the window broke her out of the attempt to concentrate, making her jump, wide-eyed and startled. The black dog, much like her, stood on guard, staring at the source of the noise. A series of thuds followed. Though not quite as loud as the first, they still made a considerable racket. "What the?!" Raven ran reaching for a curtain, pulling it aside so she could see what could be the cause of such commotion. "Azerat… What the fuck?!" She shouted, taking a step back, covering her mouth with her hands.

Pressed against the glass, Starfire's sweaty back left a life-sized imprint of her torso all over Raven's window! She had gloves and boots still on, but the remainder of her attire was gone. Pushing her into the panel, Krypto floated, embraced by her arms while they passionately sucked face! Between her bountiful orange buttocks and thick thighs, there poked the crystal, the enormous pink circumference of the tip of his erect canine member!

…

02 - "LETTING LOOSE"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Raven yelled. With a gesture from her hand, shadows had come alive to let Starfire and Krypto inside, and close the curtains behind them.

"Hi. Rachel!" Starfire waved.

"Hi?! Kory, wh… What is… How do I even start?"

"I know. Shouldn't do that out there, right? It's okay. We came right over."

"Came right over? Are you mad? What are you doing with that dog?"

"I know, I know. It's just like when I use my tactile telepathy to learn English. You people get all flustered about that."

Raven gasped, lost for words. "It… It's nothing like that! And that dog..." She pointed a Krypto, left speechless by the enormous cock he sported, fully hard and ready to go.

"Well, I was thinking you could lend us a hand."

"Kory, is there something fundamentally wrong with your head? In what world do you imagine I'd ever help you with… And what are you doing, to begin with?!"

"What? We're just having some fun. Anyway, I realize Krypto's a little too strong for me, so, I was thinking you could calm him down with your magic a little bit, before we do it."

"Do it?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You know."

"Kory, do you even realize what you just said? Do I really have to explain it?"

"Oh, come on! Pleeeease!"

"No! What's wrong with you? You Think I'm participating in..."

"Just calm him down a little with your empathy powers. We've already had a taste and everything. I just need something to restrain him for the main event."

Raven massaged her brow in disbelief. "Are you implying you…" She looked down again, at Krypto's cock.

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe, looking at it, but I could fit it all in!" Starfire pointed at her mouth, beaming.

"I… This is too much. Even for you." Raven shook her head.

"What? You're here with that other one." Starfire said, indicating Ace. "I'll bet he likes you." She grinned.

"Don't start!"

"Did I get any ideas in your head?" Starfire smiled broadly. "Let's find out!" Meaning to tease her friend, she bent down, reaching for the Bat-hound. With a sudden, swift move, she pulled him to her, pushing her lips into his maw, and his tongue into her mouth!

Feeling something heavy inside her chest, Raven watched silently, while Starfire kissed the black dog, with as much gusto as she'd ever kissed anyone! She wanted to feel disgust, but in truth, all that sight seemed to rouse was a disturbing sense of uneasiness. More than a minute passed before she found the strength to speak in protest. "Enough! If… If I agree to help, Will you just go away already?"

"Sure!" Starfire replied, letting go and licking her lips. "Though you should probably know I was right. That's not for me." She chuckled, pointing out that Ace too now showcased an enormous erection between his hind legs. 

"Wh..." Raven turned away, refusing to consider that development, or the potential veracity behind her friend's words. "Just be quiet. This will only take a few seconds. Then you go! And take the other dog with you."

"I can tell he'd rather stay."

"Quiet." Raven said, moving her hands, mumbling an incantation.

Rocked by the touch of the orange-skinned woman, Ace could barely grasp what had happened. It had been as if their minds connected, sharing months worth of experiences and emotions, communicating not unlike bipeds did amongst themselves. She'd inquired him about his view on the other girl, maybe innocently at first, but in doing so, exposed him all the same. As such, perhaps the time for a subtle approach had passed. If his nose was to be trusted, he was not the only one holding back, after all.

Midway through the spell, Raven felt a cold spot on her backside, followed by a warm lap, when the Bat-hound poked into the gap between her legs! It was then she came to understand the omnipresent sense of tension that remained inside that room ever since she came up to it! It had not been her, nor her earlier interaction with Beast-boy, nor any of the other Titans. It was the dog who inexplicably felt itself drawn to her, much like Starfire has mentioned. Her empathic powers had picked up on it, and his presence created a feedback loop that threw her out of balance, attuning to his lust. What's worse, when he touched her just now, the same thing happened, amplified a dozen times over, and the spell she was about to cast took on a much different nature as a result.

A blast of dark energy emanated from Raven! It swept the room and all therein, engulfing the chamber before disappearing in a flash!

"Fool!" Raven spat, turning towards Ace.

"What happened?" Starfire asked.

"I've misfired. Well, miscast is more like it. I accidentally tapped into the wrong emotion, and…"

"Shot it all around, instead of aiming."

"Yeah."

"But, if you used the wrong emotion, which was it?"

Raven's reply was pure silence. Truth was, she could not tell for certain, which made it all the more likely the answer found itself in the sentiment she channeled at that very moment; and she dared not speak aloud what it was. Breathing heavily, she paced back, to fall over a pile of cushions near a corner.

"Oh! Come to think of it, I don't think I'll be needing that spell." Starfire said with a grin, eyeing the Super-dog hungrily, who did the same to her.

Requiring no further hint to act, Krypto lunged at the magenta-head, biting her breasts, licking her skin, pawing her down to a submissive position. She was only happy to comply, anxious to resume their encounter into the stage they had both desperately sought to reach. They were not outside anymore, and so, there was no reason to abstain.

After a few quick, though no less passionate kisses, and the occasional caress of each other's genitals, Starfire went down to hands and knees, following the canine's instructions. Each time they exchanged fluids, it was as if he could bark orders to her, and the experience was intensified for it.

Raven watched, as mesmerized as she was enticed, the old conviction of revolt all but gone. At the same time, unbeknownst to her, her fingers had gone to work. "Kory… You can't!" She mumbled.

"There's nothing you can say to convince me...."

"No, I mean, look at the size of him! He's gonna rip you apart!"

Starfire looked back. Krypto had mounted her, and with no help positioned himself to penetrate her. The apprehension concerning the dog's strength flared up once more, when taking into consideration he was about to stretch her far beyond any previously known experience. "X'Hal!" She prayed for strength, green eyes widening and glowing. Defying expectations, however, Krypto began to enter her with a calculated, slowed push forward, causing her to clench her jaw by the strain, but never letting her feel as much pain as she expected. "What?" She thought, initially unable to understand how an animal could be so disciplined. As their sexes connected though, so did Starfire and the Super-dog's minds, and he reassured her of his intent to please. "Really?" She said, looking back at the canine. "You want me to enjoy it?"

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, no less surprised to observe Krypto's behavior.

"He's telling me he'll let me get used to him." 

"You can talk to him?"

"Oh… Yeah! You know, Ah! Like… Uh! Like, when I learn… Languages, Ah! Like that! Oh! Only… Uh! No language to, oh! To learn. Needs… Needs f… Fluid exchange, ah! To maintain, ah! Oh, Rachel! It's incredible!"

Raven watched intently, as Krypto slowly began to speed up, and Starfire moaned more and more, her voice carrying the augmenting pleasure by the thrust. Without thinking, she fingered herself, sliding her suit to a side, exposing her moist slit; an action quickly exploited by the Bat-hound, who stepped between her legs, offering his warm muzzle as an aid to her hand. "Nah..." She protested, taking no action to stop the black dog.

Listening to her friend moan together with her, Starfire looked up, beaming at the sight of a writhing Raven, a huge black beast licking between her legs! "Wait." She thought, looking at Krypto. "Let me..."

...

Unwilling to acknowledge what was happening, Raven closed her eyes. Her hand had stopped moving, instead pushed aside to clench at a cushion, while she laid back, legs opened wide, and the Bat-hound's tongue in and out a good half-foot into her! Suddenly, she felt a warm set of fingers clasping at her moist digits. "Wh..." 

"C'mere!" Starfire said, pulling her friend up. Without warning, she hugged Raven, pressing their bodies together, while bending down, pushing the other girl's dark hair aside, before leaning in for a kiss!

…

03 - "TIES THAT BIND"

The kiss between Starfire and Raven lasted a long time. During it, they dropped to the floor, making their way to the bed, always accompanied by the pair of dogs, each by a side to the pair of them. When their lips finally parted, they lay side by side, holding hands, as the quadruped beasts stood in wait, facing the parted legs of their respective partner by the edge of the mattress.

"I'm sorry..." Raven spoke, shaking her head with distress. "I cant! I can't… I can't stop!"

"That's the point, Rachel. Let go." Starfire smiled, caressing the sides of the other girl's face. "Look."

Raven raised her head, seeing the dogs stood eager to go to work. "I..."

"You'll love it! I promise." Starfire said, nodding at the canines.

Hands holding tight, the pair of superhuman girls leaned back, allowing the Super-dog and the Bat-hound to put their tongues to work. Krypto dove right in, while Ace took his time, tearing apart Raven's suit with no complaints met, exposing her pale, smooth flesh, ready and willing to be taken. Long beastly tongues would go on to scrape and penetrate the young girls' slits, making them squirm and scream, gushing through the entire process, each drop added welcoming lubricant to the beastly appendages.

With her eyes closed, Raven made the one motion still governed by her better judgment. Waving a hand, she created a wave of solid shadows which went about closing windows, shutting curtains and locking doors, assuring both privacy and that as little sound as possible would escape that chamber. Once she felt safer to give in to the overflowing lust therein, Raven rolled over, kissing Starfire as the latter had done to her moments before, the two of them rolling down to the carpeted floor in a tight embrace, their animal paramours following suit.

"Ooh! I like you when you act on your desires." Starfire said when the kiss finally came to an end. She stood on all fours atop Raven, who lay on the floor breathing heavily. Behind her, Krypto took her hips again, ready to resume what they had interrupted a short while before. Ace, at the same time, presented his hard cock just ahead, offering both girls something else to occupy their lips. Once Krypto started humping, however, Starfire could not muster the will to suck, instead directing the huge canine phallus directly into Raven's mouth, who welcomed it without complaint.

With each thrust, Krypto went harder and faster, pulling on the female's long, pinkish hair with his mouth, fucking her through the pain while she instructed him on how to best do it through a mind-flesh connection. She screeched, oozing and gasping, swaying her hips about as her slit was remodeled by the enormous canine cock, which branded her insides with its shape, every time she was made to climax! Ace, on the other hand, had remained still, the pale girl clasping his member with both hands, sucking as hard and fast as Krypto pumped, feasting on as much of his meat as she could fit between her lips.

The time it took was hard to gauge, but at some point, without warning, Raven felt the unexpected torrent of canine semen flood her mouth! Amazed by the flavor, or rather, by her enjoyment of it, she struggled to swallow, but the amount was more than she could handle, and much of it began to flow down her cheeks. Another pleasant surprise came when Starfire bent down to lick the streams, eventually uncorking the Bat-hound's cock from her mouth and planting a kiss, sucking out the excess spunk as their tongues danced in it, pushing the taste into each other while they swallowed.

"Mm! Delicious!" Starfire said, smiling down at her friend, a trail of canine cum still linking their lips. "I'll bet it's nutritious too." 

"You would." Raven smiled back.

"Oh! Wait a sec, Krypto."Starfire asked the dog. "Let's kick it up a notch. Get on your knees." She added, addressing Raven.

"What do you… No!"

"You can't hold out now. Look at him. That cock is still fully hard and ready." Kory said, gazing at Ace.

"But..." Raven began to protest, even though she took position all the same, getting up on hands and knees, facing the other girl.

"I told you you'd love the tongue. And the taste. Now you have to believe me when I say the best is yet to come."

In truth, Raven knew she should stop; for more than one reason. But the reality was, she did believe Starfire, and her unshackled emotions had honed on the experience for stability. Right then, she lacked the will to stop. She made no sound when the Bat-hound mounted her, staring silently into her friend's glowing green eyes with a pained expression.

While Krypto remained still, a foot of flesh buried into the orange-skinned female, Ace made sure to match his circumstance. He wrapped his paws around the pale girl's waist pressing the tip of his cock to her wet sex, inching forward skillfully, much as his canine friend had done to the other female.

"Ahh! It's like… It's like he knows..." Raven gasped, rendered awestruck that the black dog had managed to stretch her so widely and so deeply, while making sure the pain never quite surpassed the amazing sensation of being ravaged so.

"He does." Starfire said. "Now, like you say, gee up!"

Krypto and Ace began to thrust, one matching the other's pace, pushing the two girls together. They embraced, At first kissing and fondling each other's breasts, as the rubbed together, hard nipples scraping up and down, lubricated, shining and glistening with sweat. Their hands reached for the dog who rode over their counterpart's back, pulling the four of them closer and closer into a girl-flesh dog sandwich. They screamed as the canines growled, swelling faster and faster, slamming harder and harder!

Neither Raven nor Starfire had ever experienced anything like it. It felt as if being torn apart, only however much that would hurt was replaced with carnal pleasure instead. They cried into each other's shoulders, driven from one orgasm to the next, in what felt like an endless succession. Their legs threatened to buckle, but the beasts behind them, and the lean against the other prevented it. The carpet under them was but one huge, wet stain of sexual fluids; the excess of it, both flowing down their thighs, and spraying all about! The entire room was moist; walls, windows, and ceiling covered with droplets, not unlike the ones which beaded the girls' mismatched skins. Heat built up, engulfing the senses much like the noise produced by the quartet, and the scent of raw sex that permeated every object therein!

It was hard to account for the time that passed, and again, neither Starfire nor Raven could tell how many times they reached climax, but at some point, the dogs began to slow down, readying for the final act. They rammed their cervix, no longer allowing themselves to pull out more than a couple of inches in-between thrusts.

"Oh, God!" Raven yelled, breaking out of her ecstasy-induced stupor.

"What? They had to finish at some point." Starfire said, catching her breath.

"No, you idiot! They're dogs! Get off! We gotta..."

"Didn't you notice they were dogs before?"

"You don't get it! They… Oh! Ah! God! Ah!"

"Ow! What's Aa! Ah!" Starfire could almost hear Krypto's triumphant glee while his sex swelled in hers. She was his, he told her!

Whilst the knotting began, both girls sought solace in the other's arms, holding tight once more, screaming with shut eyes until their mouths met once more. They kissed, softly at first, them with desperate passion, hot breath escaping their nostrils while the pain below shifted to climactic ecstasy, leaving them shaking, moaning as their combined drool ran down their necks.

"Knot?" Starfire mumbled, after several minutes, when the canines dismounted, still firmly lodged into her and Raven alike.

"That's… How dogs do it." Rachel replied, catching her breath.

"I love it! Oh! How long..."

Krypto and Ace both paced forward a bit, allowing the girls to tumble down at last, each with a heaving chest and reddened faces pressed to the moist carpet, as they enjoyed the final minutes of their bestial couplings.

Some quarter-hour later, Though much strain, Ace was the first to disengage. A loud, wet pop accompanied by Raven's noisy moan. Much to the surprise of all others, however, she did not simply slump to the ground, instead crawling ahead, to place herself under Starfire's hips.

"Let me help." Rachel said, placing each hand over each of her friend's buttocks', pulling herself up to lick at the frothy rim of Starfire's still-knotted pussy.

"Ah! Oh!" Kory began to shake, her long thighs trembling, losing the stability needed to keep herself up. All the commotion finally managed to force Krypto's member to slide out, as it began to deflate. She fell, and rolled to lie beside Raven, their hands finding each other as they allowed themselves to rest, while each of the canines took a place beside their correspondent lover. 

The quartet took a quick nap, though when the girls awoke, Starfire first, then Raven, the pair of dogs were already up, both full of energy and glad to greet their newfound mates.

"I should kick your ass." Raven said, standing up to look at the streams of canine semen which still flowed from her sex.

"Why? I like you when you let go." Starfire said. "Didn't you like it?"

"I did. That's not the point." Rachel shook her head, looking at Ace. "I can't… Allow myself..."

"What? You're always holding back your feelings. I thought a release like this would be fun for you."

"It's not that. It's… My demonic background. My Cambion physiology. It… It's risky to engage in coitus without… Protection. It's possible that even someone like Ace could get me..."

"Oh? Really?" Starfire asked, seeing her friend rub her pale belly.

"Yes, really." Raven replied, looking around the room, then back to Ace. "Although, I suppose in that regard any damage has been done at this point." She sighed. "I guess… I guess there's no harm going for round two then."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "I do so love it when you let go!"

…

EPILOGUE:

It was late at night when the Titans gathered in the Tower, many of them having only just returned from their business in the city. For different reasons, each of them all felt exhausted, and they were all likewise eager to get the chance to rest.

"Welp, I gotta get going. Back to Kent farm." Superboy said. "I'll take the dogs off your hands now. Sorry if they gave you any trouble." He told Raven.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could leave them here." Raven said, petting the Bat-hound in the head. Behind her, Starfire stood clasping hands hopefully, with Krypto by her side.

"Are you messing with me right now?"

"No. Ace and I got along quite well. You could say the same for Kory and Krypto. I've been considering an emotional support pet anyway. This will give me a chance to try it out."

"You sure about this?" Cyborg chimed in. "You know our dealings with City Hall are nowhere near done. You'll probably have to stay here and take care of them mostly by yourselves."

Both Starfire and Raven beamed at that observation before the latter replied. "Yes. I've considered as much. All the better."

"I'll be your emotional support animal." Beast-boy told the dark-haired girl.

"No, you won't, Gar." Cyborg said. "You know we need you. The media likes you, and you damn well better be around when we're dealing with politicians."

"Aw! But..."

"Don't push it."

"Well, I guess they could stay." Superboy said. "I mean, I'm supposed to take care of Krypto until Power Girl comes back from an off-World mission, and Ace is keeping him company. I guess there's not that much difference if the dogs stay back at Kent farm, or here."

"Yay!" Starfire yelled.

"Same difference." Cyborg said. "We need to leave a couple of people stationed at the Tower anyway. Security reasons, plus we got some new recruits who may show up."

"So it's settled." Raven said.

"Alright." Superboy shrugged.

"In that case, if you people don't mind, Ace and I are going up to my room. Don't call us until morning."

"Yes! I mean, can I come?" Starfire asked.

"You wanna go to Rachel's room?!" Beast-boy remarked.

"Kory and I have been, um, training the dogs. It's why we're so tired."

"But aren't you gonna go up to sleep?"

Raven suppressed a grin. "At some point we'll have to, I suppose." She remarked, before walking away. "Come along, Kory."

…

WILD'S FINEST 013 - "TIED TITANS I"

THE END…?


End file.
